Voltron New Beginnings
by Cindra
Summary: This is set right after Keith, Allura and the gang have defeated Zarcon. Basically their lives and adventures after the war is over. I suppose in a way it's sort of Alternate reality...Happy Reading
1. Chapter one

**Voltron New Beginnings**

**Chapter one **

**Starting a new**

**By Cindra **

--------------------------------------------------

**Notes: September 13, 1998 was the Original date when I posted the first chapter on the net, but the original creation date would be somewhere around the late 1980's when the writing bug bit me after taking my first creative writing class after that I was hooked to writing my saga in notebooks it wasn't until my big brother convinced me years later to post them on the net that I took on the task of converting what I'd written in dozens of notebooks and binders into digital documents on the computer. The result is a journey that I have enjoyed sharing with all of my readers both new and old. **

----------------------------------------------------

**The planet Arus, a beautiful jewel of a planet until the war with Planet Doom, can now finally rest after the defeat of the evil King Zarcon and his son, Prince Lotor. The heroic Voltron force managed to end this long terrible war and kicked Lotor and Hagar out of the far galaxy. Unfortunately, when our young Heroes returned, to their home they found that their planet was in ruins. Almost every town, village, and city had been nearly destroyed during an attack while they were away fighting the battle on Planet Doom. **

**(Weeks later) **

**(We find that the entire planet is once again at peace and that everyone has begun rebuilding the fallen cities and villages. Our champions have returned home to the Castle of Lions after a long day of rebuilding the city...) **

**"Boy am I beat after all of that work that we did today!" Hunk groaned, as he collapsed into a nearby chair. "It really stinks! Only Zarcon would pull a rotten trick by attacking while we were away on Planet Doom. Those monsters destroyed nearly every city and half of the planet!" **

**"Tell me about it Hunk, but we all knew the risk of leaving Arus unguarded and we explained the situation to the people before we left. So if they wanna blame us then it's as much their fault as it is ours." Lance grumbled from where he was sprawled out on the couch in the sunroom. **

**Pidge stood up and glared at his extremely grouchy friends. "One thing is for sure though, all of the people should be proud that they defeated Zarcon without our help." **

**"I wonder where Keith and the princess disappeared to." Hunk frowned. "I haven't seen them all day." **

**Lance got up and went to look out of the window at the castle lawn. "You know that he hasn't let the princess out of his sight since that old hag kidnapped her. I wonder if there's something going on that we don't know about?" **

**Hunk walked over and stood next to his friend, as the two in question came into view. "Well, Well, Well..." He grinned slyly. **

**"There they are and are my eyes deceiving me or are they holding hands." Pidge grinned. **

**"Next thing ya know, he'll be kissing her in public." Hunk teased, as all three of them watched the couple as they strolled along the lake side. **

**"Well, it had to happen sooner or later, we all saw it coming. I wonder what Nanny and Koran think about our two lovebirds?" Lance smirked, his voice oozing of sarcasm, as he looked at his two friends still gawking at the window. **

**"Oh cut it out Lance. You're just jealous, because she chose Keith and not you." Pidge joked and nudged him on the arm. **

**"I am not jealous!" Lance snarled, as he glared murderously at his two friends. **

**"Oh come on, Lance, you know that he's just joking with you. Besides we both know that you have a thing for Lady Farla or was that Nanny that you have a crush on?" Hunk's grin widened, as Lance's face turned a bright shade of red. **

**"Guys, will you just drop the subject before I'm forced to kill the both of you!" Lance barked before stalking out of the room. **

**"What did we say?" Pidge and Hunk looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. **

--------------------------------------------------

**The two young lovers sat cuddled in each other's arms, as they watched the sun set over the lake. Neither of them had any idea that they were missed that day in the city, as well as the castle. The two had decided to play hooky and ditched their duties for the day. They both needed a rest with no interruptions and time to spend alone with each other. After all, the sun had been shining, spring was in the air, and love was in bloom as the two admitted their true feelings for one another. **

**"This has been the most heavenly day of my life," Allura sighed, as she leaned back in Keith's arms. **

**Keith rested his chin on the top of her silky blonde head and sighed, "I couldn't agree with you more, Allura. Having you in my arms is the closest thing that a guy could get to heaven." He tightened his arms around her waist and held her even closer to him. **

**Allura turned in his arms and smiled up at his face, "I can't believe that it took us almost to die, to admit our feelings for each other. I mean I can tell you that I've loved you since the very day that you knelt down on one knee, kissed my hand, and then vowed to me that you would save my people with or without Voltron." **

**"I knew that you were the one for me when you appeared on the staircase in the old Castle of Lions, but it didn't hit me until you joined the team and I had to watch you get hurt in battle after battle. When I almost lost you it almost killed me inside." Keith proclaimed, as he kissed her soundly. **

**"I'm the happiest princess in the three universes." She sighed, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. **

**"Princess...I mean Allura...what I'm trying to say is uh...will you marry me?" Keith mumbled nervously after they had broken their extremely long kiss. **

**"Oh Keith!" She cried, as tears streamed down her face, "I would love to marry you! It would be my fondest wish for me to become your wife!" **

**"I love you Princess Allura of Arus and I will love you for all eternity." He vowed and sealed their love with another heart melting kiss. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Later that night in the Castle a storm seemed to be brewing and it was about to explode, as the newly engaged couple broke their joyous news to their friends. **

**"Koran, Nanny, Guys; Allura and I have something that we want to tell you." Keith said, as he grinned at Allura from across the dining room table. **

**"Yes we do," Allura beamed happily, "Keith and I are getting married!" Silence came over the entire room as all eyes stared at the happy couple. **

**"YOU'RE WHAT!" Koran roared, as he glared at the happy couple. **

**"NOW KORAN, I'M A GROWN WOMAN AND CAN MARRY WHOMEVER I CHOOSE AND I HAVE CHOSEN KEITH TO BE MY HUSBAND!" Allura shouted back. **

**"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR DUTY AND THE FACT THAT KEITH IS NOT A PRINCE!?" Nanny shouted at her charge, clearly distressed about the entire situation. **

**"SO WHAT IF HE ISN'T A PRINCE!" Allura cried, as Keith went over to take her in his arms. "I DON'T CARE! I'M GOING TO MARRY HIM WITH OR WITHOUT YOUR BLESSING!" **

**"Who says that he's not a prince, he never knew who his really family was, so for all we know he could very well be a prince!" Pidge defended his friend. **

**"That is not the point Pidge, she is the crowned princess of Arus, and she must marry a prince." Koran glared at all of them, "That is the law." Koran stated before he stalked out of the dining hall. **

**"Don't worry Allura, we'll think of something, but I'll be damned if anyone stops me from making you my wife." Keith vowed and kissed her in front of everyone. **

**"If I have to give up the throne in order to marry you I will, because I don't want to live without you!" Allura sobbed, as Keith held her in his arms. **

**"You won't have to love... you won't have to." Keith crooned softly, as he led her out of the room. **

--------------------------------------------------

**(Somewhere in hiding on Planet Arus) **

**Lotor had been plotting his revenge for many, many weeks and was finally ready to put his plan into action. He had found a nice place to lay low on Arus, while he plotted his evil scheme. "So Allura thinks that she can marry that fool Space Explorer does she?" Lotor snarled savagely, "Not as long as I'm alive she won't! She is going to my Queen or marries no one at all!" **

**"Leave it to me your highness and I will make her become your Queen." Hagar cackled, as she worked on the down fall of the Voltron Force. "Just look at those fools! Here we are plotting their destruction, while they try to rebuild this pitiful excuse for a planet!" **

**"I wish that you would leave old witch!" Lotor was not at all pleased that she was still hanging around him, "I don't ever want to rely on any of your pathetic magic again!" And with a shove Lotor push her aside. **

**"I may not be as powerful as I was on Planet Doom, but can still get you the princess!" Hagar backed away from Lotor, as he lunged at her with his sword. **

**"BECAUSE OF YOU MY FATHER AND MY PLANET NO LONGER EXIST!" Lotor roared down at her, "IF I NEED ANYMORE HELP FROM YOU, IT WOULD BE FOR YOU TO CAST A SPELL TO MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR!" **

**"THAT WAS AS MUCH YOUR FAULT AS IT WAS MINE, YOU PATHETIC MINDED FOOL!" Hagar screeched back at him in defense. **

**"FOOL! DON'T FORGET THAT IT WAS I WHO ALLOWED YOU TO LIVE!" Lotor roared at his constant shadow, "I'M LEAVING OLD WITCH BE GONE WHEN I RETURN!" **

--------------------------------------------------

**(A few nights later at the Castle of Lions) **

**Princess Allura gave up trying to get any sleep and decided to wander the halls for a while. She pulled on her robe and slipped past the snoozing guard outside her doorway. ****_I wonder if Keith is still up?_**** She thought to herself, as she headed for his quarters. **

**Keith was pacing his quarters trying to find some way to make Koran see reason. In fact the Captain was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even notice that his love was standing inside the doorway of his room. **

**"Keith?" Allura whispered softly. **

**"Allura?" Keith said startled out of his thoughts. "Is something wrong? Why are you up so late?" Keith couldn't help but notice that she was wearing, a silk robe and nightgown. **

**"I couldn't sleep." She whispered softly and looked up at him, her beautiful sapphire eyes filled with emotion. "Or maybe I was just lonely." She took in the sight of him in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. **

**"Don't worry love, I can promise you that you'll never be lonely again." He smiled down at her and she flew into his arms. "Sweetheart, maybe I should escort you back to your quarters, before Koran or Nanny find you in here." **

**"I want to be here with you." Allura whispered huskily as she placed feather soft lingering kisses across his shoulder blades. "I could care less how either Koran or Nanny feel about us. I love you and you love me, we are all that matters." **

**Keith tried to keep things from getting out of hand, but the princess seemed to have other ideas as she ran her nails up his well toned chest. "Yes well maybe we should..." His protest was cut off as Allura proceeded to let her robe and nightgown fall to the floor in a pool of silk. "Allura this really isn't a good idea..." He rasped hoarsely as she slinked up against him wrapping her arms around his neck. "The hell with reason..." He sighed against her mouth and the two of them tumbled onto his bed. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Later on that morning Nanny was humming to herself, as she bustled down the corridor to the princess's chambers, with Allura's morning breakfast tray. "Good morning gentlemen did anything happen last night?" She asked the two guards posted outside the princess's door. **

**"No, ma'am everything was quite." They answered in unison and let Nanny into the princess's room. **

**"Good Morning Princess." She called out brightly, as she usually did each morning, however this time the princess was not there to return Nanny's greeting. In fact the only ones that were sleeping in Allura's bed were the Space mice. Nanny, now startled out of her mind with thoughts of her precious baby being kidnapped, ran out of the room screaming " KORAN!!! KORAN!!! SOMEONE HAS TAKEN THE PRINCESS!!!!!" **

**Koran who had also been on his way to check on Allura frowned down at the hysterical female in front of him. "Are you sure Nanny?" **

**"She's not in her room!!! Something terrible has happened Koran! I just know it!!!" Nanny cried. **

**"Calm down Nanny. She probably couldn't sleep and went for a walk." Koran tried to calm her down. **

**"In that case I demand that you send one of the boys to go look for her!! It is not proper for a royal princess to be running around in her nightgown and robe!" **

**"I'll go awaken Keith and see if he can go find her." Koran felt a major headache beginning to form behind his eyes, but aspirin would have to wait until he woke up Keith and the princess had been found. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, the Space Mice had gone to warn Keith and Allura that Koran was on his way and were pulling frantically on Allura's arm. **

**"Go away." Keith muttered, as he pushed away the annoying pest trying to wake him up. **

**"Hmmm…" Princess yawned, as she snuggled deeper into Keith's arms. **

**"It's nothing love." Keith yawned, opening one eye to glare at the frantic little mice. "It's just your furry friends, the mice paying us a visit."**

**"That's nice Keith..." Allura yawned sleepily, but awakened instantly when she realized that the mice were trying to warn them. "Did you say that Cheezy and Chedder are in here?" She hissed into Keith's ear. **

**"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that we have to panic. Those little mice go everywhere in the castle." Keith now fully awake had decided to attack his princess with mind numbing kisses. **

**"Don't panic darling, but this means that Koran knows that I didn't sleep in my bed and is coming to wake you up to go find me." Allura tried to sit up, but Keith had his arms securely around her waist. **

**"Nice try love" He was exploring her face with feather soft kisses. **

**"Keith I am serious!! Koran is going to be here any second now!" She was definitely losing this battle and was on the verge of surrendering. "We have to get up," She cried softly. **

**Keith finally looked up into her frantic eyes and only then did he let what Allura was telling him sink in. "You're serious?" He sat up and frowned down at her. **

**"Completely serious," She grinned highly amused that he calm cool captain was losing his cool. **

**Keith jumped out of bed and hastily grabbed some of his clothes. "Don't just lay there smirking at me get dressed!" He scowled down at her as he picked her robe and nightgown off the floor and threw it at her. **

**"Now look whose panicking." She giggled at him, as she slipped the nightgown over her head. **

**"I am not panicking Allura! I just don't want Koran to..." His growl was cut off by Koran knocking on his door. **

**"Keith?" Koran called through the door. **

**"Told ya so!" Princess stuck her tongue out at him. **

**"Not funny Allura Danielle!" Keith glared down at her, as she began to giggle. **

**"Keith? Is there someone in there with you?" Koran did not sound at all pleased. **

**"In here with me?" Keith yawned, "Koran what gave you that idea that I have anyone in here with me?" Sweat was now creasing his brow and Allura was enjoying every second of it. "I was just, uh, muttering to myself about something. Nope no one is in here but me and maybe two of Ally's little friends." Keith tried his best to do the one thing that he was terrible at lie to Allura's beyond overprotective guardian.**

**"KEITH! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR GAMES THIS MORNING! I DISTINCTLY HEARD YOU TALKING WITH SOMEONE AND IT WAS NOT THE MICE! NOW OPEN THIS DOOR AT ONCE!" Koran roared at him through the door. **

**"Alright Koran you win." Keith sighed in defeat, "Don't have a coronary you can come in." He opened the door after making sure that the picture was perfect of course. **

**"Hi Koran! Isn't it absolutely beautiful outside this morning" Allura waved at him from where she was standing behind Keith. **

**"Princess! What are you doing in here?!" Koran glared down at her. **

**"Now Koran don't overreact, I was just out wandering the castle grounds last night and Keith..." She never got to finish her cover story, because Koran took her by the arm and dragged her out of Keith's room. **

**"Come along princess!" Koran ordered sharply. **

**"Let go of me Koran! I am not a child!" She ordered furiously her face flushed crimson with temper and embarrassment at being treated like a little girl. **

**"Not until you come to your senses!" Koran snarled back noticing that her nightgown was inside out. **

**Keith, not liking the way that Koran was treating her, took matters into his own hands. "Let her go Koran. She isn't a child, she is a grown woman!" Keith ordered the older man and was surprised when Koran did as he had asked. **

**"YOUNG MAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE SAYING?" He was clearly not at all pleased with the way that this morning was starting out. **

**"YES I DO KORAN AND IT'S ABOUT TIME THAT ALL OF YOU REALIZED THAT ALLURA AND I ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! I ALREADY WENT DOWN TO HER FATHER'S CRYPT AND GOT HIS BLESSING SO LIVE WITH IT!" Keith was through with them standing in the way of their future. **

**"Yes!" Allura jumped for joy racing over to Keith so that she could throw her arms around him and give him a kiss that he returned in kind. **

**"Fine Captain, but I expect the two of you to behave yourselves until the wedding takes place. Do I make myself clear?" He glared at the two in question who still hadn't come up for air. "Or I call General Edwards to come rein you in!"**

**The two reluctantly broke their good morning kiss. "Crystal clear Koran, but I make no promises and that goes for even if the General came here to rein me in. In other words we're gonna kiss or cuddle anytime we feel like it and you're just gonna have to get used to it." Keith left him to ponder those words, as they went in search of some breakfast. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Lotor was already starting to implement stage one of his diabolical plan, by kidnapping a young girl. He had finally done the intelligent thing and found a way to bring Keith to his knees by discovering his long lost family and using that knowledge to his full advantage. "She's the perfect bait for my trap." Lotor grinned evilly. **

**"Just think Lotor, all of this time she was right under all of our noses and we never even knew it." Hagar cackled gleefully. **

**Lotor was so pleased with himself that he didn't even snarl at the old witch. "Who would ever have guessed that Keith was related to one of the most powerful ruling houses in the three universes? No matter he won't live to see any of his family again." **

--------------------------------------------------

**Keith sat on watch staring at several different images on several different screens in the castle's main control room. "Everything is quite Koran nothing but the usual commercial and civilian traffic at the space port." He reported yawning sleepily, as he stretched out his stiff muscles.****_Man! Who knew that Koran could be such a hard-ass by calling up my Dad and getting me stranded on graveyard for nearly three weeks, and to add to my misery conveniently arranging for Allura to be off world with Queen Orla visiting Romelle during my entire sentence!! I haven't had time to sleep, let alone spend even five minutes talking with Allura. All because he had caught the two of them seriously making out in Black Lion instead of attending another boring Council of Elders meeting regarding everything that he needed to know about becoming the next King!! Thank god that this is my last turn on graveyard and Ally is due back tomorrow so I can recharge and make up for lost time with her._**** Keith thought to himself. **

**"Keith I brought you some coffee." Pidge yawned holding the steaming hot mug to his friend. **

**"No coffee...need sleep...you're all on your own today." Keith mumbled sleepily, as he stumbled out the door and sleepwalked past Allura. **

**"Keith I'm back!" She wanted to surprise him, but it was as if he didn't even know she was there. "I was hoping that we could go riding and have a picnic today." She followed him down the corridor. **

**"Hmm...not possible love maybe tomorrow…" Keith was dead on his feet all he could think of was crawling into bed and sleeping for eight hours straight. It didn't even dawn on him that Allura was back and frowning worriedly at him.**

**"Keith what on Arus is wrong with you why are you dead on your feet?!" She took him by the arm and helped him to his room.**

**"Welcome home love, I'd kiss you, but it's not really possible at the moment. You see he's had me go about my usual routine and on graveyard for the past three weeks while you were off visiting with Romelle." Keith yawned as he blinked sleepily at her. "Not like I had a choice it was either that or Dad was gonna come here personally and rein me in. I preferred that than getting reamed by my adopted father."**

**_He did what?! I'll tear him apart with my bare hands!_**** She guided him towards his bed. "Don't worry I'm here now. I'll take care of you."**

**"Ssss...nice I'd like that." Keith smiled in his sleep, as he sat down on his bed. **

**_When I get my hands on Koran I'm gonna strangle him! _****Allura fumed inwardly when she saw the dark circles under her loves eyes. **

**"All I want is sleep…" Keith sighed happily, as kicked off his boots, before sprawling out on his bed. **

**"I will leave orders for you not to be disturbed until further notice." Allura promised him, as she bent to cover him up with a blanket. **

**"Yes, sleep... Wonderful sleep..." **

**"Sleep well my love." Allura whispered, as she kissed him. **

**"I missed you more soooo much…Love you forever Allura." Keith growled huskily in his sleep unconsciously pulled her down into his arms, kissing her back threefold before drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep. "Mine…"**

**"Keith?" She whispered against his chest trying to carefully wriggle out of his arms, only to find that Keith had no intention of letting her go. "Oh well, I can't think of a better way to enjoy my morning. This way I can make sure that no one disturbs you." She sighed contently and decided to take a nap with him. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Koran smiled to himself, as he watched the screen in his office. ****_Michael and Orla are right the two of them are completely devoted to each other. If he can declare his eternal love for Allura even while dead on his feet, then the two of them have my blessing._**** Koran thought, as he reached over to call Nanny on the Tele-viewer. **

**"Yes Koran?" Nanny smiled at him from the screen. **

**"The princess and Keith are not to be disturbed while they both get a much needed rest and Nanny I want you to start on planning the wedding immediately." He ordered the startled-faced woman. **

**"Koran let's not rush them into anything!" Nanny sputtered in protest. **

**"Nanny they have the Council of Elders, King Alfor's, Queen Orla's, and now my blessing! We've put it off long enough now do as I say!" Koran ordered. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Lotor eyed his beautiful captive, as she paced the floor of her cage. She was a breathtakingly beautiful petite little thing with a mane of raven black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes fringed with heavy black lashes, beautiful classical features, and flawless ivory skin. He also couldn't help but notice that she had curves in all of the right places, she was also very furious. **

**"You're a pretty little thing aren't you." Lotor taunted his guest. **

**"How dare you kidnap me!" Cassandra glared at her captor. **

**"I'm Prince Lotor, princess and I can do whatever I feel like." Lotor laughed at her. **

**"Well! Prince or no prince you are one dead when my father gets his hands on you!" She hissed angrily at him. **

**"On the contrary my dear, the only one who will be dead is your brother." Lotor flashed his patented evil grin. **

**"I DON'T HAVE A BROTHER YOU IDIOT! HE DIED WHEN I WAS LITTLE!" She screamed at him in frustration. **

**"Well my dear have I got a news flash for you. He's very much alive, Captain of the Voltron force, and soon to be the husband of Princess Allura." Lotor snarled. **

**"He's alive! My big brother is alive!" She cried happily. **

**"Yes my dear, but not for long." **

**"I'll never let you hurt him you monster!" **

**"Oh but you already have princess, you see little one you're the bait for my fatal little trap." **

**"No!" She fell to her knees helpless to do anything, but curl up in a corner and pray that he was wrong. ****_I will die before I let my parents go through that again! I was little, but I know how much the loss of their first born and only son still haunts them to this day! Prince Wimp has another thing coming if he thinks that all I am is a meek little kitten! Give me the chance you bastard and I'll show you my very sharp claws!_**

--------------------------------------------------

**Keith relived the nightmare that had plagued him for as long as he could remember. **

**He's a boy of about ten years of age very excited about something. He can see the city far bellow him from the window seat on what appeared to be some high-class shuttle...then this huge explosion rocks the ship and they begin freefalling in a fiery ball of flames towards the space port. He's lifted up by someone and hurriedly placed into an escape pod, but it's almost too late and his pod crashes near the wreckage of the shuttle. He'd hit his head, when he crashed and the last thing that he remembered seeing was the face of a young officer... Before blacking completely out..."Why can't I remember anything? What's with the dignitary class shuttle? It has to mean something…" Keith muttered in his sleep. **

**Allura had been trying to wake him up ever since the nightmare had begun and was ready to throw water in his face in order to wake him from his terror. She had never seen him vulnerable like this and in so much agony. "Keith wake up!" She shook him as hard as she could. **

**Keith shot straight up in bed; completely drenched with sweat. "Not that dream again! It's been so long! Why haunt me with it again and still leave me with no answers?" He muttered in frustration, as he ran shaking fingers through his raven sleep tossed hair. **

**"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Allura asked softly from where she sat curled up in a corner of his bed. **

**"Allura you're back!" Keith blinked at the princess in surprise. "What are you doing in here?" **

**"Yes I know. I got you all tucked in, bent to kiss you goodnight, and you pulled me in here with you. Now tell me why that dream has terrified you so?" Allura pleaded with him with beautiful azure blue eyes. **

**Keith took a deep calming breath and pulled her back into his arms. "I'm a little boy again and the shuttle that I'm in crashes. I'm the only one who makes it out alive, but I don't have any memory of who I am or why I was in the shuttle. The General is the officer that finds me in the wreckage of my escape pod and I black out, only to wake up with no memory and no past." **

**"This really happened to you didn't it?" Allura whispered softly, as she looked into his tormented amber brown eyes. "The General is the man who ended up adopting you and raising you to be who you are today." **

**"It was an unscheduled flight and there was no record of who was supposed to have been on it. So they couldn't tell me who I was, because they had nothing to go on except for a gold Id bracelet that I had around my wrist, with the name Keith inscribed on it." Keith felt old wounds of not knowing who he was beginning to open up again. "It's a really fancy shuttle that crashes and the bracelet has to mean something too…"**

**The castle alarms started blaring €before she could say anything to comfort him. He immediately got out of bed pulled on his boots and went to see what was wrong. **

**"This isn't over you know," Allura informed him, as they ran down the corridor. "We are going to talk more about this later." **

**"Look Allura, it was a very long time ago maybe its better that I forget about that stupid dream and focus on my life with you. I don't even know why the dream came back again." Keith stopped her before they entered the control room. **

**"It isn't stupid if it affects you the way it did a few minutes ago!" She snapped at him, "It took me a forever to wake you up! In fact I was ready to go get Koran!" **

**"I'm fine!" Keith snarled down at her clearly not at all pleased that she wasn't going to leave well enough alone. "Now, lets go find out why Koran set off the alarm!" He stalked into the control room leaving her fuming outside the room. **

**"WHY THE HELL DID SOMEONE SET OFF THE CASTLE ALARMS!" Keith roared at the rest of the gang, as he entered the control room. **

**"Man, Keith what side of the bed did you wake up on?" Lance frowned at his friend. **

**"Yeah, Keith you look like your ready to kill someone." After seeing the mood that their leader was in Pidge hid behind Hunk. **

**Keith glared at the screen and at his fathers face. "Well? What do you want Dad? Are ya gonna make my life hell again for another three weeks!" He snarled at the General. **

**"Keith!" Koran frowned at him in disapproval. **

**"Hello Allura." The General smiled at his soon to be daughter-in-law.**

**Hunk, Lance, and Pidge gapped opened mouthed and goggled eyed at their fearless leader. **

**"Don't let my son's actions change your mind about marrying him. He usually is a very well mannered boy." He glared at his son. "Keep it up Keith Michael and it can be arranged!"**

**"I won't General Edwards, because I'm back now so neither of you are going to be able to pick on him anymore. I also know what caused his rotten mood and the two of us are going to discuss it later. Aren't we Keith?" Allura smiled at the General before marching over and glaring up at her husband-to-be. **

**"Yes..." Keith muttered under his breath. **

**"What was that darling?" Allura asked sweetly. **

**"I said yes, Allura, we will talk about this later!" Keith glowered down at her smiling face. **

**"That's more like it." She stood up on tiptoe and gave him a kiss, before turning to address Keith's father. "Now what can we do for you General Edwards?" **

**"Princess Cassandra of the planet Zaire has been kidnapped by a man that fits Lotor's description. He was last seen heading for your planet. I would like you to find Lotor and rescue the Princess, that's if it isn't too much of a problem for my son." Michael explained to all of them. **

**"Alright Dad, I get your point." Keith glared at his father, "I just had a really bad dream a little while ago and that combined with the three weeks away from Allura and yours and Koran's idea of reining me in didn't help my mood any okay?" **

**"Are you having the dream again?" Michael eyed him with a worried frown. **

**"That isn't important finding Princess Cassandra is." Keith willed himself to go into what Lance called his 'Fearless Leader' mode. "Do they know why he would want to kidnap the princess?" **

**"King Oran remained neutral during the entire war, so it can't be because of revenge. No Lotor must have some sort of evil plot in store for someone." Michael informed him. **

**"Cassie wouldn't hurt anyone!" Allura cried out with concern for her friend. **

**"You know her?" Keith frowned down at his princess. **

**"Yes, we went to school together, before the war broke out with Planet Doom. She is the kindest gentlest person I know." **

**"The only thing that makes since is that Lotor is using her as some sort of pawn in order to get something he wants from someone in her family or someone on this planet." Lance frowned. **

**"That isn't possible, Lance. She only has a little sister and as far as I know isn't related to anyone on this planet." Allura was pulled into Keith arms. **

**"Don't worry princess we'll get her back safely." Keith vowed against her hair. **

**"Does she have an older brother that could have angered Lotor?" Pidge was also trying to figure out what Lotor's motive for taking the princess could be. **

**"No, her only brother died when his shuttle crashed on Earth, when she was very young. I think that she was about five at the time and her brother was..." She stopped in mid-sentence. "Ten-years-old." **

**"Don't go jumping to any conclusions, Allura." Keith frowned at his fiancé. **

**"What are we standing around here for people?" Lance was in the mood to kick Lotor's sorry butt out of the galaxy again. "We have a princess to rescue!" He punched a button on the main console to activate the tram system to their lions. **

**"Where exactly do you plan on searching Lance?" Keith snapped at his friend. "We have no idea what we are getting into or where to begin looking for Princess Cassandra. Hell this could be some kind of trap." **

**"Keith's right Lance. We need to do a complete scan of the planet, before any of us go anywhere." Pidge sat down at the console and began using the computer to scan the planet for Lotor's location. **

**It didn't take very long before the computer had verified Lotor's latest hideout. "It looks like Lotor is hiding out in the old mountain catacombs." Koran frowned at the readout on the computer screen. **

**"We have a location, so what are we still standing around here for?" Lance was once again raring to go kick some butt. **

**Keith paced the control room floor, as he tried to figure out what his old enemy was up to. "What else does the computer say about his location Koran?" **

**"We are picking up two life forms and a lot of robot activity." **

**Keith stopped pacing and turned to eye the rest of his team, "Let's go but remember to stay alert this could very well be a trap." **

**Lance rolled his eyes at his fearless leader, "If anyone needs to stay alert fearless leader then it is you, after all you haven't had any sleep for weeks." **

**"Lance that was a really cheap shot!" Hunk snapped. **

**"Yes, Lance that was absolutely uncalled for!" Allura snapped. **

**"No, Lance is right, Allura." Keith was just too tired to argue with Lance and gave in without a fight. "If anyone wants me I will be in the Ready Room. Oh, and if the three of you get captured don't say that I didn't warn you." **

**"Three!" Allura glowered at Keith, who retreated back a couple steps very quickly. **

**"Sorry love, I guess that I do need to get more sleep." Keith turned around and walked over to kiss her good luck. "Do me a favor and make sure that they stay out of trouble." Keith then remembered that his father was still on one of the screens and went to end their conversation, "Don't worry Dad, we'll get her back safe and sound." **

**"Are you sure that sending them off alone is such a good idea?" Michael frowned at his son, not completely convinced that Keith had made the right decision. **

**"Well, if I'm not then old hot head there will have learned a valuable lesson." Keith nodded toward Lance, "I will talk to you later when this is all over." He ended the call. "Have fun you guys and remember if something happens to Allura I'm gonna take it out of your hides." With that said he stalked from the room. **

**"It looks like Keith's decided to let us handle this one, so lets try not to blow it." Hunk grinned. **

**"We'll be fine." Pidge activated his tram. **

**"No problem, this will be easy." Lance winked at Allura. **

**"Grow up Lance, nothing is ever simple where Lotor is concerned and in my opinion we need Keith!" She hissed at him, as she activated the tram to her lion. **

**"Good luck team." Koran had a very bad feeling about all of this. **

**"Koran give me four hours then wake me." Keith's image appeared on the screen. **

**"Do you think that they are flying into a trap?" **

**"Oh, it's a trap alright; I just hope that they don't get themselves killed. I meant what I said to the guys, if Allura gets hurt they're dead." **

**"They'll be fine Keith." Koran assured the young man on the screen, "Now you should try and get some more rest." **

**"Let us hope that I'm wrong Koran," was Keith's final remark before going back to sleep. ****_Please keep my love and my friends safe_**** Keith prayed, as he drifted off to sleep. **

--------------------------------------------------

**The four lions headed for the Allurian Mountains and straight into Lotor's trap. But instead of the usual robeast they encountered a very powerful magnetic field, so strong that they didn't even have time to radio back to the castle before all four of the lions went down. Red, Green, and Yellow lions all smashed into the mountain side. While Blue lion managed to crash land in a nearby field. **

**"Lance! Pidge! Hunk! Do any of you guys read me?" Allura called into her com, but received no answer. **

**"Are you guys hurt?" She tried once more to reach her friends. "Please answer me!" **

**"Next time I stay home with Keith safe and sound in bed!" She muttered to herself, as she tried to see how badly she was injured. "Ow!! It hurts!" She cried out in pain when she tried to move her right shoulder or left ankle. "This is Princess Allura calling Koran. Are you there Koran?" There was no response but the constant sound of static from her lion's com unit. **

**"Great now what am I going to do!" She fought off the urge to panic, "Keith I need you!" She sobbed miserably. ****_Please Keith come and find me_**** She prayed with all of her might. **

-------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 2

**I in no way own any of the original characters of Voltron in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, Inc., Toei Animation, and Trenmasters. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) However, the new characters are mine and are not to be used by anyone for any reason. **

**©Cindra 1998-2007**


	2. Chapter two

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 2

Princess Cassie

By Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Lotor laughed with evil glee as Lance, Hunk and Pidge were brought before him. Lance had been carried in on a stretcher and was unconscious, Hunk seemed to be favoring his right leg, and Pidge was barely able to stand. "Strap them down onto those tables." He ordered his robot troops, "We're going to give them an electrifying experience!"

Cassie was now free of her cage and did not like what Lotor was about to do to our three brave Space Explorers. "What are you going to do to them?!" She eyed Lotor's torture machine in horror, as the big menacing machine by the tables started to hum.

"Why give them a shock to their system, my dear." Lotor flashed her an evil grin, "Haven't you ever heard of the phrase Shock Treatment."

"Monster!" She screamed at him, "I hope my big brother rips you to shreds!" She turned towards the tables when she heard Lance cry out in sheer agony.

"Keith won't know what's hit him." Lotor sneered down at her, "When I'm through with him he'll be begging me to kill him."

_No! If he truly is my big brother you're the one who's going to be begging to die you monster! _Cassie glared murderously up at him in vile disgust bursting into tears so that he thought that she was terrified out of her mind.

--------------------------------------------------

Koran and Keith eyed the screens in the Control Center, the team had not checked in for the last five hours. "Princess answer me!" Keith felt like he was going slowly out of his mind. He had been trying to contact them for the last three hours and had yet to receive an answer from any of them. "Lance, Pidge, Hunk! Anyone? Answer me!"

Koran had been desperately trying to search out the Lions and was relived to finally find out the location of Blue Lion. "I've found Allura, Keith. She is just north of the Mountains." Koran sighed with relief.

"Activate the tram Koran. I'm going after her, maybe she wasn't captured." Keith was in the mood to dismember Lotor if something happened to Allura or his friends.

"Good Luck, Keith."

Keith turned to look back at Koran, "Thanks, I'm gonna need all of the luck that I can get. Don't worry Koran I'll bring them all back safe and sound."

--------------------------------------------------

Allura finally managed to fix the com in her lion and was desperately trying to get anyone to answer her. "KEITH! PLEASE ANSWER ME." She shouted into her com.

"Allura?" Keith answered her in seconds.

"KEITH!" She cried in relief finally letting go of her emotions.

"I'm here baby, where are the others?" Keith landed his lion next to the crippled blue lion. Black Lion roared in fury at what had been done to his princess and his pride. _Blacky seems as pissed off about this as I am._ Keith wasn't the least bit surprised by the roar he knew in his heart that the lions were alive somehow and highly protective of the princess.

"They crashed somewhere in the mountains! It was a trap and I think that Lotor has them now." Allura was hurt, exhausted, and on the verge of tears.

Keith entered her lion and was relived to find that she wasn't seriously injured. "Are you hurt, Allura?"

Allura tried to stand up and throw herself into his arms, but her hurt shoulder and ankle stopped her in mid-leap. "My shoulder is hurt and I think that I may have broken my ankle." She whimpered, as she tried keep up a brave front.

Keith set down his first-aid kit and then knelt next to the princess. "It's okay love I'm here and I am going to take care of you." He placed a kiss on her forehead. "Now let's see what we can do for that sore shoulder of yours."

"Ouch! Hey Keith that hurt!" She cried out in agony when Keith put her shoulder back into place.

"Sorry about that love, but doesn't your shoulder feel better than it did?" Keith eyed Allura worriedly.

"Yes," She whimpered shakily, "It's still a little sore, but I can move it now."

Keith smiled up at her in relief and impulsively kissed her on the nose. "Good, now let's see about that ankle."

"Do I get another kiss?" Allura teased, as she tried to hide the pain that her hurt ankle was causing her.

"Sure, Sweetheart, if you still feel that way, after I fix up your ankle." Keith set about probing her ankle with his hands to see how badly she had injured it and was relieved that it was only a moderate sprain.

"Well?" She winced in pain.

"It's just a sprain." He smiled up at her, before wrapping her injured ankle in an elastic bandage.

"Thank goodness." Allura sighed in relief, "I really thought that I had broken it."

"Try and see if you can walk on it." Keith helped her to her feet.

Allura gritted her teeth, as pain shot up her leg the instant that she put any weight on her injured ankle. "I'll be okay." She looked up at him giving him her bravest smile.

"This will help ease any pain." Keith produced a lethal looking little syringe and a vial of painkiller from the first-aid kit.

Allura would have leapt from the lion if her ankle had let her; instead she was reduced to limping, as far away from that needle as possible. "Get that away from me!" She cried in terror, "I hate needles!"

"Come on, Allura, it won't hurt." He soothed, as he pursued his reluctant patient.

"NO, KEITH, I MEAN IT! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM MY ARM!" She screamed, as she backed into a corner of the lion.

"Look sweetheart, I am only doing this because you happen to be in a lot of pain. Now, stand still and let me help you." Keith ordered her softly.

"Okay," She nodded squeezing her eyes shut as he gave her the painkiller.

"See nothing to it love; you can open your eyes now." He whispered into her ear.

Allura shot into his arms and kissed him. "I love you so much."

"Later sweetheart, we have to go rescue the rest of the team." He growled between her onslaught of kisses.

Allura blushed crimson and reluctantly pulled out of his arms; "Lotor set up some sort of magnetic field and that was why we all crashed."

"Then I guess we'll have to use the old mountain caves to get to where Lotor is holding the team hostage." Keith frowned it seemed as if Lotor had done his homework this time so he wasn't gonna take any chances. "Koran, this is Keith. I need the plans to the mountain caves transferred to Blue lion's computer."

Koran's image appeared of the small monitor in Allura's lion as soon as he heard Keith's request. "Why?"

"Because, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk were all captured by Lotor and I would rather go in unnoticed." Keith then proceeded to explain his plan.

"Understood, Keith, I'm transmitting the plans to your computer as we speak. You do know that the mountain caves are said to be loaded with ancient traps don't you?"

"Don't worry Koran, we'll be careful." Allura smiled at him.

"Are you alright child?" Koran asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine Koran."

"Keith?" Koran didn't believe the princess and needed to know if she was really okay from Keith.

"She's fine Koran, a little banged up, but otherwise Allura is fine." Keith appeased the man's worries.

--------------------------------------------------

"Excellent the final step in my plan is complete. If he tries to go into any of the passageways he will find that a fatal fate awaits him." Lotor was clearly enjoying the situation.

"You'll never succeed Lotor, Keith ain't stupid." Hunk snarled at his captor and was given a shock for mouthing off.

"He's right you monster!" Cassie glared at him as he continued to torture his prisoners. "My brother's taken you out hundreds of times and he can easily take you down again."

Lotor stalked over to the princess and grabbed hold of a fistful of her long raven black hair, "If you don't shut up Cassandra, I will give you a taste of what those three are feeling. Do I make myself clear your highness!" Lotor snarled at her.

Cassie bit down on her lip, so that she would not cry out in pain, as he continued to yank mercilessly on her hair. "Yes..." She whimpered. _I hope he kills you! You bastard!_

"That's more like it!" Lotor snarled down at her, "Now go over in that corner and stay away from those three Space Explorers."

--------------------------------------------------

Keith and Allura studied the map of the caves and began planning the rescue of their friends. "There that's the way that we'll go into the mountain caves." Keith stated, as he pointed to a spot on the map.

"That hasn't been used for over a hundred years, Keith." Allura shivered, as she thought about all of the different creep crawly things that could be crawling all over those caverns.

"It's the only way, Allura. Look, I'm not that crazy about this situation either, but at least we have this map and we both know that Lotor is out for blood this time." Keith could feel his blood starting to boil, as he thought of what Lotor might be doing to his friends.

"What if he's killed them Keith..." Allura whimpered, as she realized just how serious this situation actually was.

Keith turned around and stared down into Allura's eyes, "Then he dies." Keith snarled and they both entered the caves.

--------------------------------------------------

Lance slowly awakened enough to survey his surroundings. His eyes were glued to the beautiful angel that was standing near him. "If I'm in heaven please don't wake me up." He whispered hoarsely.

"Shhh...he'll hear you and hurt you with that awful machine again." Cassie whispered walking over to brush his bangs out of his face, revealing a very bruised but handsome face.

"Was I hearing things when Lotor called you Keith's sister?" Lance moaned in pain as he tried to move his body.

"Yes! Now lie still." She hissed down at him when Lotor moved into view.

"You're beautiful." Lance moaned out loud what he was thinking to himself, now that his eyes were able to fully focus on Cassie. He figured that she had to be at least 5'11, her waist length raven black mane of hair had him itching to touch it. She had chocolate amber brown eyes (Keith's eyes) that showed pure intelligence, her facial features were flawless, as was her creamy ivory skin, and he couldn't help but notice that her figure was curved in all of the right places. _Yeah there's no denying it._ Lance thought to himself, she and Keith were definitely siblings and like her brother she was up to something and was biding her time until the time was right.

"You're not so bad yourself." She winked down at him, but was back to acting like a scared princess as soon as Lotor approached her.

"I told you to stay away from him Cassandra!" Lotor yanked her away from Lance's torture table.

"Let go of me you fiend!" She struggled against his hold on her.

"Be good my little pet or I will have to punish you." Lotor warned her and pulled her up against him.

"LET ME GO YOU MONSTER!" She screamed at him and she was thrown to the floor.

"You get your way this time princess after I kill your brother my slave you will be!" Lotor snarled down at her then stalked out of the room.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed!" Lance hissed at her wincing in pain, as he tried to break free from his binds.

"Trust me I know what I'm doing, besides did you really think that I was a damsel in distress." Cassie smiled down at him.

"You and Keith really are related." Lance groaned and was rewarded with a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You bet your life handsome." Cassie winked at him.

--------------------------------------------------

"Keith?" Allura asked shakily when she tripped on something.

"Yeah," He answered her back.

"I think that I just tripped on something."

He grabbed her arm, racing through the tunnels just as the wall closed in on their abandoned spot.

"I'm sorry!" She whimpered shakily

"That's okay; just try to be more careful." He growled softly.

"KEITH!"

"WHAT NOW?!"

"DUCK!" She screamed in terror, as they hit the ground and crawled out of that part of the cave.

_Whew! That was close!_ He sighed in relief and hugged her to him. "Allura you have to be more careful!" He snapped at her before they continued down the cavern.

"I am being careful!" She shoved him out of her way.

"Allura! Stay where you are!" Keith shouted at her.

"No! We're almost there!" She snapped at him and turned to glare at him over her shoulder.

Keith exclaimed and tackled her to the ground.

"You Beast how dare you tackle me to the ground like that!" Allura snarled at him in fury.

"Beast huh, Look at the wall brat!" He snarled down at her and rolled, so that she could see the far wall of the cavern where spears were embedded in the wall.

"I am not a brat Keith Michael and it's your fault for snarling at me!" She glared up at him.

"Shh…this isn't time for a royal snit Allura." He hissed down at her. "We're here." He pulled them both up to their feet.

"I'm sorry it's just that this place really creeps me out…" She whimpered burying her face against his chest.

"I love you Allura and if you wanna know the truth this place kinda creeps me out too." He whispered cradling her face between his hands and kissing her.

"I love you too Keith." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Now, that we've made up. Let's go get back our team." He grinned at her as they proceeded to place charges on the door to Lotor's hidden base.

--------------------------------------------------

Cassie was standing by the sealed entrance and could hear the two of them directly behind it. "Finally," She sighed in relief, _Now to distract Lotor. _She ran at him screaming at the top of her lungs, "I HATE YOU LOTOR!!!" She also reached for her hidden dagger.

"Now, Now, mustn't hurt your host." Lotor scolded grabbing her arm in a bone crushing grip and the dagger dropped to the ground. He laughed, as she started to fight to get free and then bent to kiss her brutally on the mouth, just as the door blew open with a force so powerful that it rocked the entire base.

"Take that you creep!!" She punched him hard across his face and he fell to the ground clutching his jaw.

"LANCE! HUNK! PIDGE! ARE YOU GUYS IN HERE?" Keith shouted and got three weak responses.

"I'm just peachy." Pidge moaned.

"Never felt better." Hunk groaned.

"It's about time!!!" Lance snapped hoarsely then added, "But she got to Lotor first."

"Who?!?" Keith and Allura both asked at the same time.

"Princess Cassandra!!" The three men snapped in unison.

"Cassie!!" Allura cried in relief and ran over to her friend. Not noticing that Lotor was no longer sprawled out on the ground.

"Allura!" Cassie gave her friend a big hug. "Who's the Hunk?" She teased her friend as she eyed Keith.

"Back off Cassie he's mine." She growled.

"So that's Keith!" Cassie winked at her friend, "Well it looks like at least one of us found our handsome prince."

Keith had been searching the room for Lotor and finally spotted him, "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" He ignited his laser sword.

"Why? Lotor's out cold." Cassie glared at her brother.

"This is why you little fool." Lotor snarled into her ear, as he grabbed both of them by the neck and began to move towards the torture machine.

"NO!!! KEITH!!" Pidge shouted at Keith, "HE'S GONNA KILL US!!"

"BLOW UP THE MACHINE NOW KEITH!!!" Lance shouted, as Lotor finally reached the machine.

"HURT ONE HAIR ON THEIR HEADS AND I END YOU!!" Keith roared throwing three grenades at the dreaded torture machine, just as Lotor hit the switch.

"NO!!!" The three cried out in agony, as they felt the electric shocks beginning to go into them, fortunately for them the grenades destroyed the machine only seconds after the switch had been hit.

"Thanks a lot Keith…" Lance moaned in pain, as the binds on his table deactivated.

"Well, it was either that or having you three fry!!" Keith was completely focused on Lotor and could care less about Lance's moaning and groaning.

"Face it fool you've lost! I've got both girls and if you make one move I will break each of their pretty little necks!" Lotor sneered at him.

"It's me you want, so let them go." Keith snarled at his most hated enemy.

Allura screamed, as Lotor began to squeeze her neck.

"Princess!! Do the Lance maneuver on three!" Hunk shouted earning a grin from Keith.

"One," Lance snapped.

"Two," Pidge echoed.

"Three!!" Hunk shouted.

"Now!!! Allura!!" Keith commanded and Lotor went flying over her shoulder landing at his feet.

"How it's not possible she's…" Lotor snarled, as a sword was put against his neck.

"It's simple Lotor I made damn sure that Allura knows how to fight." Keith pinned Lotor to the ground, with his sword dangerously close to Lotor's neck. He no longer had any control over his fury all he could see was red haze.

"You can't kill me!!" Lotor taunted him, "You're too weak!!"

"Oh no watch me!!" Keith snarled and raised his sword towards Lotor's neck.

"Keith!! You can't kill him." Lance stumbled over to try and reason with his friend, but Keith ignored him and continued the path of his sword.

"LOTOR, I AM SICK OF YOUR THREATS, HAGGAR, ROBEASTS, YOUR OBSESSION WITH MY LOVER, THIS PLANET, AND YOUR EXISTENCE IN GENERAL!!" Keith was clearly out of control.

"THE HELL YOU SAY!!!!!!" Lotor roared trying to break free.

"My lover!! She's mine Lotor in every way possible and she is going to marry me!!" Keith snarled.

"WHAT?!? I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!! SHE IS MY DESTINY NOT YOURS, EVEN IF YOU ARE KING ORAN'S SON!!!" He spat in Keith's face.

Keith discarded his sword, so that he could pummel Lotor's face with his fists. "You're lying my biological family are all dead or they would have come for me after I crashed!"

"Keith stop it, you're scaring me!" Allura tried to pull him off Lotor.

"She's right Keith, he's not worth it!" Cassie cried while she and Allura pulled him off Lotor, who had rolled over on Cassie's dagger, as he rolled away from Keith.

Koran and the cavalry arrived and Koran ordered them to seize Lotor.

"He's alive sir, but barely." One of the soldiers answered, as they carried Lotor out of the room.

"Sir, we found a weapon on the floor and it looks like its some sort of dagger." Another soldier reported and showed Koran the weapon." There also seems to be blood on it, did any of you get hurt?" The soldier turned to eye Keith and the others.

"Did you say blood?" Cassie grabbed hold of Keith's arm.

"It's just a scratch Cassie, it's not like I'm going to die." Keith glared at the hysterical female and it was then that it hit him that they shared the same eyes.

"Our father gave me that dagger! It's got a special type of poison on the blade and our father is the only one with the antidote!" Cassie glared at him.

"Our father...?" Keith collapsed in Allura's arms.

"KEITH!" Allura screamed in terror when he wouldn't wake up.

"Oh well here we go again." The three friends groaned and raced Keith back to the castle.

--------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 3

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

**©Cindra 1998-2007**


	3. Chapter three

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 3

Family reunion

by Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Cassie immediately placed a call to her father, as soon as they had arrived at the Castle. "Daddy! You must come to Arus immediately or Keith is going to die!" Cassie was in tears, as she talked to her father via the huge screen in the castle control room.

"Why Cassie? What has happened to the Captain of the Voltron Force?" Oran frowned in confusion; as he gazed at his daughters tear streaked face.

"He got cut by my special dagger when he was fighting with Lotor!"

"Then I shall send someone to Arus with the antidote at once." Oran was still puzzled by his daughter's actions, had she fallen for this Captain. He vaguely recalled hearing Keith's father mention something about his son being engaged to Princess Allura, so that couldn't be the cause of her distress.

"No it's imperative that it be you and Mother!"

Oran narrowed his eyes and glared at his child, "Why? Who is it this time?"

Cassie felt her face begin to turn crimson, as her father continued to glare at her, "No, it's not that...Daddy... well...um..." She tried to explain, but couldn't come up with the right words.

"OUT WITH IT CHILD!" He bellowed, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME?" He lost his patience with his oldest child.

"Daddy, you have to come because Keith is your son!" Cassie finally managed to say what she was trying to tell him.

Oran's eyebrow's shot up in surprise, as he took in what she was trying to say to him. _Could it be true? Is my son alive after all of these years?_ Oran thought to himself. "Are you sure Cassie? What makes you think that Keith is my son?" Oran's voice grew hoarse with emotion.

"Father that's the reason why Lotor kidnapped me. He wanted to set a trap so that he could kill Keith! He used me as bait." Cassie whimpered shakily. "Besides, that he looks like a younger version of you."

"Zandra, our son is alive and living on Arus." The King turned, so that he could tell his wife the news.

"Cassie? Is this true, is my baby boy alive?" Zandra excitedly asked her daughter.

"Well...Mom...he's kind of sort in a coma...but yes he's alive." Cassie said, her voice was laced with guilt.

"Cassandra why is he in a coma!" Zandra glared at her child.

"He accidentally got cut with my dagger when he was fighting Lotor." Cassie felt tears burning in her eyes.

"I HATE TO INTERRUPT THIS FAMILY DISCUSSION, BUT MY BEST FRIEND JUST WENT INTO CARDIAC ARREST, SO IF YOU PEOPLE WOULDN'T MIND STOP ARGUING AND GET HERE ASAP!" Lance roared angrily at all of them.

"We're on our way and will be there before dawn." The King was barely able to keep the emotion out of his voice.

"I only hope that Keith can hang on that long your majesty." Lance snarled before he cut off the transmission.

"Lance, I'm sorry." Cassie hated the look that Lance was giving her.

"You should be, while you and your parents were arguing in here Keith could have died!" Lance growled in frustration, as tears streamed down his face.

"I said that, I was sorry!" Cassie ran from the room away from Lance.

"Cassie wait, I'm sorry that I snarled at you like that." Lance easily caught up to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's just that Keith is like a brother to me and if he doesn't make it..." His voice broke he couldn't say the next words.

Cassie reached up and brushed the tears from his cheek, "He'll make it Lance...he just has to..." She whispered her voice hoarse from crying.

Lance and Cassie stood in the castle corridor clinging to each other, hoping that Keith would be okay.

--------------------------------------------------

Princess Allura was frantic when the medical monitors began to scream for the fourth time that evening. "NO, KEITH! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU IN MY LIFE!" She screamed in terror when he went into cardiac arrest.

"Allura Move!" Koran ordered, the princess, tears were streaming down his face, as he pulled the frantic girl away from the bed.

"Fight Keith!" Hunk ordered him. He'd left his own bed in castle Medical wing to look in on Keith when he heard the machines start screaming for the fourth time, he also was in tears.

"Fight it Keith! The team needs you, Arus needs you, the General needs you, your new family needs you, and Allura needs you most of all!" Pidge growled hoarsely, as the doctors finally got him stable once more. He also wasn't about to lie in bed recovering from their latest battle when Keith was in such dire straights.

"He's a fighter alright, but if he doesn't get that antidote in 24 hours he's not going to make it." Doc Stevens informed a very shaken Koran.

"It'll be here by dawn Koran." Cassie informed them, as she entered the room and went to sit by her brother's bedside reaching out to grab hold of his hand. "Listen to me big brother. You can't leave now. If you do then you won't be able to yell at Dad or hug Mom. I'll even let you order me around. You'd like Mom, Keith. She never gave up on thinking that you were alive and she would be very angry at you if you were to die before she could see her baby boy again." Cassie continued to talk, as tears continued to spill down her cheeks. "Then there's this creepy guy named Prince Devon. Daddy wants me to marry him and I really need you to beat him up for me big brother. You wouldn't want one of your only sisters to be forced into an arranged marriage would you? That's right Keith, we have a baby sister she's thirteen and she needs her big brother to keep her out of trouble. Come on big brother answer me! Squeeze my hand, blink, yell at me! Just please do something, so that we know that you're gonna be alright." Cassie's voice was almost gone by now.

Keith responded by firmly squeezing her hand.

"He's going to make it!" She shouted happily jumping her feet giving Lance a hug followed by a kiss that Lance eagerly answered back.

"Keith! Thank goodness...I love you so much." Allura ran over to sit beside his bed and smiled down at him.

Keith smiled back at her weakly, "Love you too Allura..." Keith whispered hoarsely and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, as he closed his eyes again.

"Uh… guys. Lance and Cassie are still kissing." Hunk grinned.

"Keith, Lance wants to date your sister." Pidge teased.

"Over my dead body…" Keith muttered hoarsely before drifting off into a deep healing sleep.

Allura worriedly bit down on her lower lip when Keith fell back asleep. He was however, still trying to keep a firm grip on her hand, so she was trying not to panic. "Is he going to be alright?" She looked up at Dr. Stevens.

"It's okay princess, he'll be fine once I give him the antidote. Now, I really think that you should try and get some rest." The doctor ordered her.

"No! I'm not leaving him." She glared at both Dr. Stevens and Koran.

"But you were hurt when your ship crashed and need your rest!" Nanny frowned at her.

"I am staying right here and I don't want to hear another word out of any of you!" Allura dared them to say anything giving them all her best regal stare.

"Well, I for one can't wait to hit the sack." Lance yawned tiredly, "Can Cassie use your quarters seeing as you aren't gonna be needing them tonight?"

"Sure I don't mind. Cassie, Lance can show you where my quarters are." Allura smiled at her friends.

Lance glanced at Hunk and Pidge who were both being ordered back to their rooms. "Shall we." He motioned for Cassie to take his arm.

"Good-night guys" Cassie called softly.

"Night beautiful." Hunk grinned at the look of death that Lance was giving him.

"Yeah, Good-night gorgeous." Pidge echoed trying to keep a straight face, as Lance's look grew even darker.

"Good-night Ladies!" Lance growled sarcastically earning a glare from his friends.

--------------------------------------------------

"So who exactly is this Devon guy?" Lance asked as he escorted Cassie to her quarters.

"Just some jerk that my father chose for me to marry." Cassie yawned tiredly and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"A real jerk huh?" Lance frowned.

"You could say that, but he does have one thing in his favor." Cassie glanced up at Lance's brooding face. "He's really handsome." She tried not to giggle at the look that Lance was giving her.

"You know you didn't have to tell me the truth." Lance groaned.

"Oh, Lance, you are ten times better looking than he is." Cassie smiled up at him.

"I am?"

"I think you're extremely smart, fun to be with, and one hell of a kisser." She sighed dreamily.

Lance stopped in front of Allura's quarters. "Here we are Cassie, your room for the night."

Cassie gave him a hurt expression. "Lance?"

"Yes Cassie."

"Aren't you gonna give me a good-night kiss?" She pouted.

Lance gave her one of his heart stopping grins, before pulling her to him for a nice long kiss. "Good-night Cassie sleep well."

"Good-night Lance." She sighed dreamily and all but floated on air into Allura's quarters.

"What a woman." Lance had such a sappy grin on his face as he too walked on air towards his own quarters, until he heard a scream from Cassie's room and all but took the door off in his attempts to get to her.

"LANCE!" Cassie screeched in terror.

"CASSIE! WHAT'S WRONG?" Lance shouted weapon drawn, as he entered the room, only to find Cassie standing on a chair as she pointed to four very frightened space mice.

"I HATE MICE LANCE! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched in terror, "What's so funny Lance!" She wailed in frustration when Lance seemed highly amused.

"Cassie, those are Allura's little friend's. They happen to live in the castle and this is their room." Lance chuckled, as he walked over to pick up the trembling mice. "This is Cheezy, Chedder, Chidder and family." He held out his hands in front of the very frightened female still perched up on the chair.

"Hello." She squeaked at the mice.

"They're harmless Cassie. You can touch them they don't bite." He coaxed her to reach out to pet one of them. Chedder did a little bow before he kissed her hand in friendship.

"They are kind of cute for mice." Cassie actually let Chedder hop onto the palm of her hand.

"They like you, besides they can make sure that you're safe while you sleep." Lance reassured her in a calm soothing tone.

"My hero." Cassie kissed him on the cheek before he started to leave the room. "Night Lance."

"Sweet Dreams princess."

--------------------------------------------------

"Lotor just went critical sir and the Doc says that it doesn't look to promising." One of Koran's aids reported to him.

"Oh well, at least we attempted to save him. I want you to notify me if there is any change. Have the King and Queen of Ziare arrived yet? Koran eyed the time on his screen.

"They will be docking at the space port in five minutes," Was the reply from the aid.

"Excellent I want them escorted to their son as soon as they arrive."

--------------------------------------------------

(A little while later)

"Keith?" Allura asked softly, "Can you hear me?"

"Hmm..." Keith answered sleepily.

"Wake up we have some people here who are anxious to finally meet you."

"Okay..." Keith mumbled groggily opening his eyes. He had to wait for his vision to clear enough, so that he could focus on the three strangers in the room.

"Keith, I would like you to meet your father, King Oran, your mother, Queen Zandra, and your baby sister, Princess Myria." Allura introduced him to his long lost family.

"My family?" Keith stared at them in disbelief, not trusting his own eyes.

"That's right son, so you have to get better. We have a lot to catch up on." His father's voice was choked with emotion; tears of joy were streaming down his cheeks, as he looked upon the younger version of himself.

"We have all the time in the world to do that for now you need your rest young man and there will be no more trying to get yourself killed. I lost my baby boy once and I'm not about to lose you again." Zandra reached over to brush his bandages out of his eyes.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, mother, but I will try and stay out of trouble." Keith rasped hoarsely, as tears streamed down his face.

Myria walked over to her brother's bedside." I need you too big brother, Cassie drives me crazy."

"Sounds like you and your sister are both magnets for trouble." Keith teased his baby sister. "Where is Cassie anyway?" Keith yawned.

"She's in my room sleeping, but I'll go get her if you want me to." Allura smiled down at him.

"No, you stay here with our son. Zandra and I will go fetch our child, besides I want to know who this new beau of hers is." Zandra bent down and kissed her son on the forehead and the three of them left the room.

"Her new Beau?" Keith groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration, "He isn't talking about Lance is he?"

"Yes, darling he is, now lie still and try to go back to sleep." Allura kissed him softly on the lips.

"Come here." He ordered softly patting the left side of his bed.

"Alright." She sat down on his bed.

"Lay down." He said sleepily.

"Keith I really don't..." Allura started to protest, but was cut off by Keith's hoarse growl.

"No buts, love, lie down and get some sleep." He ordered his stubborn princess.

"Are you sure?" Allura asked him worriedly, as she carefully lay down beside him.

"Positive, now try and get some sleep." Keith snuggled her against him and closed his eyes.

"I Love you Keith." Allura yawned sleepily exhausted from her lack of sleep.

"I love you too." Keith replied sleepily kissing her on the top of her head before drifting back to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

Cassie went to check on her brother a few hours later and found Keith wide-awake and watching his princess sleep in his arms. "Keith?" She whispered softly.

"It's alright Cassie you can come in I'm not going to bite you." Keith teased his sister, who then broke into a big smile before quietly padding over to his bedside.

"I'm sorry that you were hurt." She whimpered softly tears shining in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, no harm done, little sister, besides I'm alive and on the mend because of your quick thinking." Keith tried to soothe his sister, as he reached up to brush the tears from her cheeks.

"You scared the life out of me big brother." Cassie frowned down at him."Don't you ever do that to me again." She sniffled.

"I'll try to be more careful next time, okay sis." Keith yawned sleepily.

"We'll both try and do better next time big brother." Cassie whispered down at Keith who had fallen asleep. "Oh and by the way big brother, I plan on making Lance mine." She grinned down at Keith, as he scowled in his sleep.

"Why me..." Keith groaned.

--------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 4

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	4. Chapter Four

Voltron New Beginnings

**Chapter 4 **

**Prince Devon**

**By Cindra**

--------------------------------------------------

**"What's wrong girls, are you having trouble keeping up with a recovering man?" Keith teased, as he raced Night, his jet black Arabian, along the lakeside while Allura and his sisters trailed behind him. **

**"Keith, Slow down!" Cassie growled, as she desperately tried to stay seated on her mare. **

**"Are you kidding?" Keith glanced over his shoulder and grinned at them. "I'm tasting my first breath of freedom in four weeks!" He however, slowed his mount down to a trot, as they reached the picnic spot; that his parents, his friends, Nanny, and Koran had chosen and were already enjoying the warm summer day. **

**Keith gazed longingly over at the Black Lion, as he gleamed in the sun. "Cassie I need you to do me a favor." Keith hissed at his sister, as she had reined her horse to a stop beside him. **

**"Name it big brother." Cassie smiled up at him. **

**"Cover for me while I go take Black Lion for a short flight." His expressive brown eyes pleaded with her to go along with his request. **

**Cassie gazed at her and sighed, "Boy, big brother, when you ask for a favor; you really ask for a favor!" **

**"Thanks Cassie, I owe you one for this." He grinned at her, "Allura, come on lets go." He motioned for his princess to follow him, as he returned the wave that his parents were giving him. **

**Allura smiled and waved back at their family and friends, "Where are we going." She asked him softy. "We can't just ditch them like this!" She hissed at him. **

**"Yes we can love, besides I wanna take my lion up for a flight." He turned to look at her and gave her the same pitiful look that he had given his sister. **

**"Don't pout, you big baby," Allura tried not to giggle, as he continued to pout at her. "Let's go before one of the guys sees you." **

**Keith bent over and gave her a nice long kiss, as a reward for going along with him and not forcing him to stay at the boring picnic. "Let's go before mom goes all maternal on me again." Keith grinned at her and they both headed their mounts towards the castle. **

**"Have fun you guys, we'll try and save you some leftovers!" Cassie called after them and gave them both the thumbs up sign in approval. **

**Zandra walked over to her daughter and glared regally up at her, "Exactly where are those two off to?" **

**"To be alone mother, they haven't spent any time alone together in weeks." Cassie rolled her eyes in frustration. **

**"Excuse me your majesty; I need to speak with your daughter." Lance gave Zandra his winning smile and led Cassie away from the picnic. **

**Cassie smiled at him and planted a quick kiss on his cheek, "You wanted speak with me?" **

**Lance had to fight to remember just what he had wanted to talk to her about, "Where did Keith and Allura go off to in such a big hurry?" **

**"Keith said something about wanting to fly his lion and he wanted me to cover for him." Cassie smiled at him. **

**Lance was not at all pleased to be ditched by his two friends, "If he wants to take his lion for a flight, then he should at least include the rest of us." Lance growled. **

**"Will you lower your voice." Cassie hissed at Lance. He was all but dragging her with him, as he made his way towards Hunk and Pidge, who seemed to have acquired a shadow by the name of Myria. "Myria, mom wants you." **

**Myria frowned at her older sister in annoyance, "I didn't hear her call my name." **

**"Do not start with me, baby sister," Cassie glared down at her; "Now go see Mom!" **

**Myria didn't want to cause a scene in front of the love of her life, so she reluctantly did as she was told. "I'm going Cassie. See you later Pidge." She sighed dreamily and went to find out what her mom wanted. **

**"Thanks Cassie, I really owe you one." Pidge just didn't know how to avoid his constant shadow and was relieved that she had been called back over to her parents. **

**"Keith went to go fly Black lion and it's our ticket out of this boring picnic." Lance grinned at them. **

**"An escape away from the brat…Count me in Lance." Pidge was more than ready to leave the picnic. **

**"Yeah let's go." Hunk finished off his huge hero sandwich. **

**"Great! I've always wanted to see one of the lions up close." Cassie smiled up at Lance. **

**Lance glared down at Cassie's smiling face. "Where do you think you're going?" **

**"I'm going with you guys." Cassie glared at him. **

**"No you're not!" Lance growled. **

**"If you think that I'm staying here, while you guys are all off having fun then you can just think again!" Cassie hissed at him in annoyance. **

**"Will you two quit arguing, we're starting to draw a crowd." Pidge glanced over at Myria who was heading their way. **

**"Fine, you can come with us, but if anyone finds out this was all your idea." Lance gave up and they all headed towards the castle. **

**"Yes!" Cassie squealed happily," You won't regret this I promise." She gave Lance a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. **

**"Your brother is gonna kill me." He grumbled through gritted teeth, he had a feeling that this was not a good idea. **

--------------------------------------------------

**A spacecraft was en route to Arus, with Cassie's betrothed as its passenger on his way to collect his reluctant bride. **

**"Soon Cassandra you and your kingdom will be all mine." Prince Devon vowed, as they finally reached the Planet Arus. **

**"Shall I inform Arus of our arrival, your highness?" The Captain of his ship asked. **

**"I wish to surprise her, so do not even attempt to announce our arrival." Devon snarled at him. **

**"Fine, but it's your funeral." The Captain muttered under his breath and did as he was told. **

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Down on Arus, Keith and his team were showing off for his parents and the people celebrating down below. Their fun was cut short by a call from the castle, "Castle of Lion's to Black Lion. We have just picked up an unknown starcrusier entering Arus's atmosphere." **

**"Did you attempt to hail the pilot of the craft?" Keith was now in Captain mode. **

**Yes sir and we received no response." **

**"Alert Koran, while we go and investigate." Keith ordered him then focused on the rest of the team. "Well you heard him team. We have a possible unfriendly in the area, so lets all try to stay alert." **

**"Hey since when are we ever not alert fearless leader?" Lance teased his friend. **

**"This is so exciting! I can't believe that I get to experience an actual battle!" Cassie squealed with excitement, which earned her a glare from Lance. **

**"Oh Lance, tell my sister that; when we get back to the castle, her and I are going to have a nice long talk about how she ended up in your lion." Keith was clearly not pleased. **

**"Keith I can explain..." Lance tried to explain but Keith cut him off. **

**"Save it! We've got work to do and tell Cassie to make sure that her safety harness is fasted securely, because it's going to be a very bumpy ride." Keith snarled. **

**Cassie glared at her brother's image on Red Lion's computer screen. "Very funny big brother!" She hissed. **

**"Who said that I was joking?" Keith glared at his sister. **

**Cassie finally realized just how serious the situation was. "I should have stayed with Myria." She moaned. **

**"Too late now, sis, and by the way black is most definitely your color." He teased and she glared murderously at him. **

**"Very funny, big brother, I happen to think that this uniform that you guys have to wear is boring, even if it does look good on me." She added smartly. **

**"This is not a fashion show Cassandra! We are not in this for the fun of it! This is reality, Cassie, physical combat with actual weapons! Now let's cut the chatter and proceed to our target!" Keith snarled at his little sister in frustration. **

**"Well, you didn't have to yell at me!" She snarled back. **

**"Uh...Cassie, I'd be quite if I were you." Lance warned. **

**"Why? I was just giving you my opinion." Cassie glared at Lance for taking Keith's side. **

**"Cassie! Shut Up!" Allura snapped at her knowing full well that Keith was about unleash his fury on his sister. **

**"But…" She started to protest once more, but was cut off by Keith's angry roar. **

**"CASSANDRA!" He roared glaring murderously at her image on his screen effectively shut her up. **

**"Keith!" Hunk shouted into his com link. **

**"What!" Keith snarled. **

**"I was just gonna tell you that the unknown spacecraft is right in front of us." Hunk answered warily. **

**"Sorry about that Hunk." Keith was once again in full control. "Pidge have you tried to make contact with the starcrusier?"**

**"Sorry, Keith, they don't seem to wanna talk to us." Pidge frowned. **

**"Attention unknown starcrusier this is Captain Keith of the Voltron force, identify yourself or we will be forced to shoot you down." Keith's ordered them to respond. **

--------------------------------------------------

**"Your highness we must respond, the Captain of the Voltron Force never gives a warning more than once." The captain of the ship warned Devin his voice shook with fear. **

**"I told you that I want to surprise Cassie, so do not answer him." Devon snarled at him. **

**"Yes sir, but you do realize that you have just killed us all." The captain snarled back. **

--------------------------------------------------

**"Keith, they're still refusing to answer our hail." Pidge reported. **

**"Alright, if they won't talk to us, then we'll just have to make them." Keith growled, "Lance, Allura, Hunk I want you to fire a warning shot across her bow." **

**"No problem Keith, one warning shot coming right up." Lance fired his stingray missiles. **

**"We did warn them." Hunk fired his rotor missals. **

**"Your wish handsome is my command." Allura winked at Keith trying to break him out of his mood and fired her ion darts at the ship. **

**"I repeat identify yourself or next time we will not miss." Keith ordered the ship. **

**Clearly fearing for his life the Captain of the craft finally answered Keith's second warning. "I'm Captain Trey of the Ziare planetary fleet. My passenger is from Triton, and did not wish announce his arrival." **

**"Captain Trey, I order you to land and report to King Oran at once! If you ever pull something like this again, I will personally make sure that you are demoted to flying shuttles for the rest of your career." Keith snarled at the man on the screen. **

**"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY PILOT LIKE THAT; YOU WILL BE LUCKY IF YOU EVER FLY THAT LION AGAIN!" Devon roared angrily at Keith's image on his ships main screen. **

**"Just who the hell do you think you are! You invaded my airspace and refused to identify yourself!" Keith snarled back at the stranger. **

**"I am Prince Devon of Triton, and you Captain almost created a planetary incident!" Devin glared regally at him. **

**"So your Prince Devon, are you? My little sister, has told me all about you and none of what she has said has been good." Keith glowered at the prince on his screen. **

**"Just who the hell do you think you are, to call Cassandra your sister?" He glared at Keith. **

**"Well, smart ass, if you must know! My full title is Crown Prince Keith Michael, son of King Oran and Queen Zandra, heir to the throne of Zaire!" Keith stated smugly loving the shocked expression on Devon's face. **

**"You lie! Their only son was killed when his shuttle crashed on Earth and there were no survivors." Devon snarled back daring Keith to challenge him. **

**"How the hell do you know that? My father told me that only he, my mother, my sisters, and Lotor knew how I was supposed to have died." Keith was now aiming all of his weapons at Devon's ship. **

**"Cassandra the true heir to the throne of Zaire and I plan to rule by her side. We will combine our two planets it will be glorious." Devon was slowly digging his own grave. **

**"Wouldn't you have to wait until the reining King and Queen step down to rule beside my sister?" Keith had his finger on his weapons switch and waited for Devon to respond. **

**"Of course, but I won't have to wait for very long. Kings get ill and sometimes illness can lead to an untimely death." He continued sign his own death warrant. **

**"How do you see the King, who is only in his early forties, getting sick?" Keith wanted Devon to dig himself in even deeper, so he switched on his Lion's outside com, so that everyone on the ground could hear every word that Devon was saying. **

**"Let's just say that there are many ways to take down a King and that my father has taught me well. After all, he was the one that made sure that King Oran would have no choice, but to unite our two planets." Devon sneered at Keith. **

**Keith now had all of his Lion's weapons targeted and locked on Devin's ship. "And how exactly did your father manage that?" Keith tried to keep his cool. **

**"By destroying the young prince's shuttle, as it tried to land on Earth." Devon had just made the worst mistake of his life. **

**"Well Devon, may I call you Devon? Your father made a terrible error, because here I am eleven years later, finally reunited with my family and with my rightful title. You however, will never get to tell him about it, because I plan on blowing you out of existence!" Keith had heard more than enough and had murder on his mind. **

**"You can't shoot me down; You happen to be one of the good guys!" Devon snarled back at Keith. **

**"Why shouldn't I blow you away? Your family took away my life and for that you don't deserve to live." Keith prepared to destroy Devon's ship. **

**"Keith! You can't just blow him away!" Allura tried to reason with her man. "That would make you like Lotor and his father." **

**"This is in no way like Lotor, princess. He clearly stated that his father tried to kill me, at the age of ten. So that Devon could marry my sister, murder my parents, and take over the kingdom. That in my book is premeditated murder and the penalty for that in every planetary system is death." Keith glared at Allura's image. **

**"Did anyone actually die, Keith?" Allura stated softly. **

**"No, but that isn't..." He started to protest what she was saying, but Allura cut him off. **

**"Besides Keith, if you hadn't crashed, you would never have come here to my planet and I would have ended up as Lotor's slave." Allura was on the verge of tears. **

**"I would have saved you anyway." He smiled at her image and regained control of his temper. **

**"This is all very touching Captain, but seeing as I am as evil as my father, I will just have to finish what my father started." Devon's Ship fired direct hit, after direct hit at Black lion. **

**"LOOK OUT BIG BROTHER!" Cassie screamed into her com, but it was too late. **

**Allura watched in horror, as Black Lion took hit after hit. "KEITH!" She screamed. **

**"KEITH, ANSWER ME!" Lance yelled into his com, as Black lion fell towards the planet's surface. "WE'VE GOT TO TRY AND GET TO HIM BEFORE HE HITS!" Lance yelled at Pidge. **

**"We'll never catch him in time. He's falling to fast." Pidge dove after Black Lion. **

**"KEITH!" They all shouted in horror, as Black lion crashed into the hillside. **

**"THAT DOES IT!" Hunk roared in fury, as tears streamed down his face. "NO MORE MISTER NICE GUY!" He began to fire relentlessly at Devon's ship. **

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU MONSTER!" Allura screamed and blue Lion began slicing at Devon's ship with her ion knife, easily disabling all of its weapons. **

**"Now Devon you have one choice! You will land or we we'll force you to land." Lance snarled at the evil prince. **

**"Very well, my job is finished, your brother my dearest is finally dead." Devon grinned evilly at Cassie's image on his main screen. **

**"MURDER! I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Cassie shoved Lance out of his seat. **

**"Cassie what are you doing!" Lance snarled at his princess, as she flew red lion towards the ship. **

**"I'M AVENGING MY BROTHER!" She screamed at him, before she fired every weapon that red lion had at Devon's ship. **

**"You Bitch! What have you done!" Devon snarled at her. **

**"I've taken out the trash, you murdering monster!" Cassie cried angrily through her tears, as Devon's ship blew into a million pieces. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile, on the ground Koran was trying to calm down Keith's parents, as they heard all that was being said, and watched as Keith's lion plummeted towards the planet's surface. **

**"MY BABY!" Zandra screamed in horror. **

**"KEITH!" Oran roared, as his son crashed so hard that the ground shook beneath them. **

**"NO! I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN!" Zandra felt like she was dying inside, as she ran towards her son's fallen lion. **

**"I NEED A MEDICAL TEAM OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY BLACK LION IS DOWN!" Koran shouted into his com. **

--------------------------------------------------

**"Keith please open your eyes." Allura begged, but got no response from the unconscious man lying in the bed. His head, arms, hands and legs were all covered with bandages. **

**"Please buddy wake up." Lance ordered his fallen friend. He had his arms around Cassie's shoulders, as she held Keith's other bandaged hand. **

**"If only I hadn't stopped him from killing Devon." Allura sobbed, as she clutched at Keith's hand. **

**"It's not your fault Princess. You did the right thing and Keith would not have wanted you to do anything differently." Hunk tried to calm her down. **

**"NO! HE'LL HATE MY FOREVER, BECAUSE OF WHAT DEVON DID TO HIM! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" Allura wailed at her friends, not noticing that Keith was now firmly grasping her hand. **

**"Allura look!" Lance cried in relief, as he pointed to Keith's hand. **

**"Keith, I am so sorry." She whimpered. **

**"Why?" Keith asked her softly barely awake. **

**"This is all my fault." She sniffled miserably. **

**"No, love, this is nobody's fault, but my own." Keith tried to soothe her. **

**"Oh Keith!" Allura sobbed laying her head against his chest. **

**"Easy Allura, watch the ribs." He chuckled but winced as pain shot through his ribs. **

**"Sorry…" She whimpered snuggling even closer to him. **

**"That's okay Allura." He tried to place his good arm around her and held her in his arms. He also noticed that his little sister was sitting beside his bed and was still bawling her eyes out." Cassie, I'm gonna be fine, so please do your older brother a favor and stop crying. **

**"Keith, something happened after that creep shot you down." Lance tried to explain why Cassie couldn't stop crying. **

**"Cassie?" Keith reached over and brushed a tear from her cheek, but she said nothing. **

**"Well it's like this, after we saw you crash all of us kind of went crazy." Lance tried to find the right words. **

**"Go on." Keith frowned at his friend. **

**"Cassie sort of went a little crazy and blew away Devon's ship." Lance finished his little story. **

**"And just how did my sister manage to gain control of your Lion?" Keith a little too calmly. **

**"She just sort of went nuts and pushed my out of the way, flew Red lion like a pro, and then blew Devon away." Lance couldn't believe how calm his friend was about all of this. **

**"Cassie, are you alright?" Keith tried to get a response from his sister. **

**"She hasn't said a word since she blew up Devon's ship." Lance stated warily, as he gazed down at the woman in his arms. **

**"She's in shock Keith. She was so mad at Devon, that she did the only thing that she thought she could do and that was to avenge her big brother's death." Allura tried to help explain her friend's behavior. "We all thought that he had killed you and were trying to shoot him down anyway. Cassie just beat us to it." **

**"You're not the only one that thought that I was a dead. All I could feel was intense pain and then everything went dark. Were there any survivors or did they all go up with the ship." Keith frowned at Lance. **

**"Everyone except his highness managed to get to the escape pods in time." Hunk answered before Lance could say anything. **

**"Poor kid, killing someone no matter what the situation is tough on a person." Keith really felt for his sister and what she was going through. **

**"I had to kill him. He was killing you." Cassie mumbled to herself, as she slowly came out of her trance like state. **

**"Cassie, we understand completely." Lance tried to reassure her. **

**"You don't understand Lance; it felt good to watch him die like he did." Cassie whimpered. **

**"Everyone please leave, Cassie and I need to have a talk." Keith ordered softly. **

**"Okay, but you need your rest." Allura reluctantly crawled out of his arms. **

**"Yes dear." Keith grinned at her, "I love you too." **

**"Come on Lance, we need to let them talk." Allura pulled him away from Cassie and led him out of the room. **

**"Come here Sis." Keith ordered softly. **

**"Oh Keith!" Cassie sobbed and crawled into her brother's arms. **

--------------------------------------------------

**A few hours later their parents had decided to check on their son once more, just to make sure that he was going to be fine and found that both Keith and Cassie were sound asleep. **

**"He's so good with her." Zandra sighed lovingly, as she gazed down at her two oldest children. **

**"Yes, just think he's going to be a wonderful father." Oran smiled, as they left the two of them to their slumber. **

**"Just think after they get married we're going to be Grandparents!" Zandra all but shouted with glee, as they entered the hallway. **

**"What!?" Keith sat straight up in bed causing himself extreme pain. "Son of a Bitch that smarts!" he gasped in pain. **

**"What's wrong?" Cassie yawned sleepily. **

**"Nothing, I must have been having a nightmare." Keith muttered. **

**"Ok." Cassie smiled and drifted back to sleep. **

**"Suddenly I don't feel so good." Keith moaned, as his stomach began to roll. **

**Cassie sat up staring worriedly at her brother. "Keith, you look really pale." **

**"I never get sick like this." He wheezed, as he tried to calm his rolling stomach. **

**"Here try munching on these." Cassie handed him some crackers," Nanny must have thought that you need some soup, but didn't want to wake you." **

**"Thanks." Keith eagerly munched on the crackers. **

**Cassie glanced at the clock on the wall and started to giggle. "Keith it's 6am." **

**"So?" Keith snarled at her for thinking this was funny. **

**"You said, 'that you never get sick like this' right?" She tried to keep a straight face, as she looked at him. **

**"What's your point, Cassandra?" Keith glared at her, as he continued munching on his crackers. **

**"If I didn't know any better, I would say that you were suffering from some sort of sympathetic morning sickness." Cassie broke into a fit of giggles at the look that Keith was giving her. **

**"Cassie what you're insinuating isn't possible." Keith growled at her. **

**"Is it?" Cassie pinned her brother with a knowing look. **

**"Well…but we've been really careful except maybe…" Keith felt like panicking. "Oh great now Koran really is gonna kill me. Not to mention what Dad is gonna do and I'm not talking about our father either."**

**"Well, don't just lay there and panic big brother! You need to find out if it's true or not." Cassie was really enjoying this. **

**"And just how may I ask, am I suppose to do that!" Keith snarled at his sister pointing to the casts on his leg and left arm. **

**"Well, what do you think that sisters are for, big brother? I'll just go get Allura, so that you and your bride-to-be can have a heart to heart chat about the little one on the way." Cassie got out of the bed winked at her brother and headed for the door. **

**"CASSIE!" Keith bellowed. **

**"Yes daddy-to-be?" She turned on her heel and smiled at her brother. **

**"Just tell her that I wanna talk to her and say nothing about this to anyone." Keith gave her orders, "Not even to Allura." **

**"Not even to Mom and Dad?" She frowned. "Or even Lance?" **

**"No, especially Lance, Koran, Nanny or any of the guys!" He snarled. **

**"Boy, your no fun." She pouted. **

**"Cassie!" He was not amused. **

**"I'm going! Geez are you bossy!" She snapped at him before she left the room. **

**"I'm doomed!" Keith moaned, as he reached for another cracker. **

--------------------------------------------------

**Next time in chapter 5 **

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	5. Chapter Five

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 5

Wedding Bells

By Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Allura happily munched on her fourth pickle, while Nanny was glaring at the jar that had been full only five minutes ago.

"Princess since when do you chose that instead of eating a healthy breakfast?" Nanny scolded her former charge.

"Nanny, you worry to much, besides I needed a change." She sighed impatiently, as she finished off her last pickle.

Nanny was not about to give up on the subject and continued to nag her about it. "What would your father say, if he saw you not eating a healthy breakfast?"

Allura was losing her patience with Nanny and was very close to telling Nanny where she could go. "He'd say that it was about time that I started making my own decisions, instead of taking orders from..." She stopped in mid-snarl and glared murderously at who was knocking on the door of her quarters. "WHAT!" She shouted, as Cassie poked her head into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Keith wants to talk to you." Cassie ran to find where Lance was because she'd heard some of the argument and didn't want any part of it.

"Cassie?" Allura was puzzled at Cassie's hasty retreat. _I wonder what that was all about?_

"Allura Danielle! I forbid you to go to your betrothed, until you eat your breakfast!" Nanny planted her hands on her ample hips and daring her to disobey her.

"I AM EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD AND I WILL NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM MY NANNY! I CAN AND WILL DO WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE DOING!" She screamed angrily at her former Nanny.

"How dare you use that tone of voice on me young lady!"

"I'm not a young lady!" She snarled down at Nanny, "I'm a woman engaged to be married to a man!" She stalked towards her door, but Nanny was still in her way. "Now, if you will, excuse me; my man needs me!" She tried to get around Nanny, but the older much plumper woman kept getting in her way.

"Princess! What on Arus had come over you?!" Nanny couldn't believe that her precious Allura was treating her this way.

"I've finally grown up!" Allura glared down at her, "Now move, my lover, is waiting!" She pushed Nanny out of her way and left her quarters.

"Lover?" Nanny fainted right there on the spot.

--------------------------------------------------

While Allura was letting Nanny have it, Keith was trying to figure out just what he was going to say to her.

"Allura? Have you been feeling okay?" Or "Have any weird cravings lately?" Or "Do your clothes fit right?" Or "Is there something that you would like to tell me?"

He tried out what he wanted to say out loud, but nothing sounded right. "Face it Keith, you are neck deep in quicksand and sinking fast." He groaned inwardly to himself. _Well, here goes nothing._ He thought closing his eyes, as Allura entered his room.

"Keith?" Allura walked over and sat down beside him on the bed. She looked down at his unusually pale face and brushed a lock of jet-black hair out of his eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He greeted her softly opening his amber brown eyes to gaze up at her beautiful glowing face. _My god!_ He thought to himself. _She's never looked more radiant or beautiful in her entire life! _

"Hello, yourself handsome, now what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She purred, as she crawled into the bed and settled herself in her arms.

"Well..." He gulped in air, as she ran her fingernails up his chest.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with loving eyes. "I'm listening." She began trailing tiny kisses up his bandaged chest. Her mind was clearly on other things than talking.

"What I've been trying to ask was..." He groaned inwardly, as she cuddled even closer to him.

"Go on." She encouraged, as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Have you been having any weird cravings lately?" He desperately gulped in air, as Allura's hands began to wander towards the lower half of his body.

"I've been craving pickles and you." She purred into his ear, as she nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I see." He answered trying to stay calm.

"Was there anything else that you wanted to ask me?" She inquired kissing him.

"Allura?" Keith groaned, as he remembered one very important detail.

"Hmm?" She answered crawling on top of him.

"You hate pickles." He growled, as she pushed his pajama top off his shoulders

"I know that." She was intent on kissing any skin that she exposed.

"Allura, it's not that I'm not enjoying this, but I am kind of in traction." He gritted his teeth as pain shot across his rib cage when she put more of her weight against his chest.

"So?" She looked up at him, from her place on his chest, one eyebrow raised.

"So? For one you are causing me physical pain and for another you my beautiful wife-to-be are pregnant." He was blunt and to the point and regretted that instantly when she shot out of his arms causing him mind numbing pain.

"I'M WHAT!" She shouted glaring down at Keith like he was out of his mind.

"You're gonna be a mommy." Keith grinned, as she continued to glare daggers at him.

"AND JUST WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I COULD POSSIBLY BE... BE...PREGNANT!" She shouted furiously at him.

"Well, right now you're having a mood swing." Keith observed warily.

"I AM NOT!" She wailed and instantly burst into tears.

"Yes, you are and you're having another one right now." He stated more softly; as he held out his arms to her and she crawled back into the bed.

"That doesn't mean that I'm..." She couldn't say the word.

"Think about this for a moment, Allura. You've been craving pickles and my love everyone knows that you detest pickles with a passion. Secondly, you've been having mood swings that aren't like you at all. Lastly, you've never looked as radiantly beautiful as you do right now." Keith now had her convinced that she was indeed expecting.

"This is so wonderful Keith! Just think you and I are going to have a baby!" She announced happily to the empty room.

"Well one thing is for sure." Keith yawned, as she snuggled in his arms.

"What's that darling?" She crooned.

"We'll never have a lack of babysitters." He joked groaning when she jabbed him in the ribs.

"Beast." She pouted at him, "At least I haven't been suffering from morning sickness." She sighed in relief, but became very startled when Keith started to turn green.

"Be quite and hand me another cracker." Keith wheezed glaring at Allura, who was now laughing hysterically at him.

"I've heard about fathers sharing in their wives pregnancy, but this is ridiculous." She giggled, as he glared murderously at her and munched on his crackers.

--------------------------------------------------

"Koran?" Nanny called, as she entered the castle control room.

"What is it Nanny?" He turned around to smile at her.

"Have you been noticing how odd the princess has been acting lately?" Nanny asked.

"Odd?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she was eating pickles this morning for breakfast." Nanny nodded worriedly wringing her hands as she spoke.

"Go on Nanny." Koran eyed the clearly distraught woman.

"She's also been having these mood swings lately. Why today she all but told me to stay out of her life and to mind my own business." Nanny was on the verge of tears.

"Nanny, you of all people should know what is wrong with Allura." Koran sighed trying as hard as he could to remain patient with her.

"Me? How would I know if anything is wrong with the princess?" Nanny huffed. "She never confides in me anymore and spends all of her time with Prince Keith!" She snarled grinding her teeth on the last two words.

"Oh Nanny, it's obvious! She's craving what she hates, has been having mood swings, and she absolutely glows when she enters a room." He spelled it out for her.

"MY BABY PREGNANT! HOW? WHEN?!" She shouted now ready to tear someone in half.

"Nanny, we very well know how and as for when. Well, that was the night that we forbid her to marry a mere Captain or any time after that before I caught them in Black Lion!" Koran was clearly not happy. "

"Couldn't they have waited until their honeymoon!?" She wailed.

"WHAT HONEYMOON, NANNY! WE HAD TOLD THEM THAT SHE COULDN'T MARRY THE MAN THAT SHE LOVED, SO SHE OBVIOUSLY TOOK MATTERS INTO HER OWN HANDS, AND WELL THE REST IS HISTORY!" Koran bellowed angrily down at her.

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE ENTIRE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO ME?" She screamed furiously.

"Quite frankly, Nanny, it was none of yours or my business, after all she is a grown woman and has the right to seduce anyone she wants!" Koran turned back to look at the computer screen after having heard more than enough on this subject.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Nanny began to pace the room.

"Now we arrange a wedding, as soon as possible and let the two of them get on with their lives." Koran all but snarled at her.

"Very well, Koran, you're the boss!" Nanny huffed angrily and stomped off from the room.

"I'm glad that someone around here remembers that." Koran groaned burying his hands to his face in frustration.

--------------------------------------------------

A two weeks later Keith and Allura were in Dr. Steven's office for her first baby check-up.

Keith however, was not at all pleased at what the doctor was telling them. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY BABIES!?" Keith roared at the doctor.

"Well darling, I think that he means more than one baby." Allura tried to calm him down and handed him another cracker.

"Twins?" He growled hoarsely, as he munched on his cracker.

"Well, not exactly twins." The doctor croaked clearly afraid of Keith, who was now up and about on crutches.

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN THREE!" Keith roared raising a crutch at the doctor.

"Keith, behave yourself!" Allura ordered sharply and grabbed at his good arm.

"But you're too small for even twins! It's won't be healthy for you to give birth to three babies." Keith was clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Yes, the princess is a small woman, but with the proper diet, exercise, rest and love she'll be fine." The doctor said what he had to say and left to give them some privacy.

"Just think three little boys like you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Or three identical little girls, just like their mother." He moaned, as his stomach began to roll.

"Right now all we have to worry about is our wedding, after all it's only two days away." Allura could hardly wait.

"Oh yes, the big event with hundreds of guests and a honeymoon with me still in these casts!" Keith muttered to himself.

"Oh don't worry Keith, everything will be fine, then we can spend two whole months alone with no interruptions." She whispered huskily into his ear and giggled when he reached for yet another cracker.

"Us? Alone? Do you really think that we'll have a planet to come home to?" He grinned at her.

"Oh you, besides Sven will be here and Cassie knows how to fly my lion." Allura reminded him.

"Sven, I know that I can trust, but Cassie has been practicing for less than a month." Keith worriedly munched on yet another cracker.

--------------------------------------------------

"Koran, the Voltron force from the near universe has just landed their ships behind the castle." A castle guard gave his report.

"They're right on time." Koran grinned, "Jeff will keep Keith distracted enough, so that he won't over do it, before the wedding.

"Sven, Romelle, Farla, Randor, the General, and the Voltron force from the Middle galaxy have also arrived."

"Very well, send Farla and Romelle to find the princess. Then escort Michael, Randor, Jeff and Mark to where Keith is." Koran marked even more names off on his guest list.

--------------------------------------------------

That evening Keith and Allura wanted to spend a quiet evening alone together, but their friends had other plans.

"Come on Keith, you'll only be away from her for a little while!" Jeff tried to coax his brother into leaving his fiancé.

"Nice try Jeff, but I'm not moving." Keith gave him his I-dare-you-to-try-and-make-me-move look.

"That's too bad buddy, because we've arranged the Bachelor Party that beats all Bachelor parties." Mark frowned at his cousin and gave him his best-wounded look.

"Bachelor party?" Keith arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, please take him away. Us girls have a party of our own to get to." Cassie and Farla reached down and grabbed Allura by the arm.

"Hold on! Wait a minute! Time out!" Allura cried out in protest yanking herself free from Cassie and Farla.

"She's right you guys. We have a pre-wedding ball to attend in less than an hour." Keith pointed out that wrinkle in their plans.

"You mean to tell me that you would pass up a bachelor party for a dance?" All the guys seemed really shocked.

"Look guys it's not like we have of a choice. This is not a normal wedding; Allura and I are not normal everyday people. We have to have a bloody royal fiasco, instead of a quite little ceremony, so forgive us if Allura and I decline the opportunity to have normal everyday fun!" Keith snarled at all of his friends.

"So, we would have to kidnap you in order to have our Bachelor party." Jeff eyed Keith with an evil grin.

"That would be the only way out of this mess, but the General, my parents, Koran, and Nanny would have the entire castle guard out looking for us." Keith plotted his escape out loud and received a jab in the ribs from Allura.

"Yah! I can just see Koran and Nanny fuming, because the prized couple was unable to attend their own pre-wedding royal gala. Though, I would think that General Edwards would find it highly amusing." Sven was already grabbing Keith's good arm, while Jeff carefully grabbed his injured one.

"Oh well, love, duty calls." Keith let them kidnap him.

"Have fun Keith, we'll. I mean I'll see you later." Allura kissed him and then secretly handed him his crackers.

"For that you are gonna pay big time love of my life" Keith said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Big words tough guy, no action." Allura whispered back her challenge.

"Excuse me for a moment guys. My bride and I have to have a little chat." He easily freed himself from his captors.

"Now Keith, I was only teasing," Allura stepped away from him.

"So you can dish it out, but you can't take it huh." Keith growled down at her and tossed his crutches at Mark.

"Let's not give everyone a show." She whimpered shakily.

"Everyone Leave." Keith ordered their friends without taking his eyes off of his prey.

"We'll be right outside, if you need us." Cassie told Allura before leaving the room.

"That's okay," Allura reassured them while eyeing Keith warily, "I have an ace up my sleeve." She patted her still flat belly.

"Now, play nice you two." Lance teased trying to break the tension in the room.

"Now," Keith pulled her into his arms, "Where were we?" He growled huskily.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already." Allura ordered.

--------------------------------------------------

_Only one more day to go before my whole life changes into another wonderful adventure_ Allura thought, as she was fitted for any final last minute alterations on her glorious wedding gown. Her gown had long sleeves in the classic princess design with delicate hand sewn embroidery, yards of lace, silk, tulle, satin, pearls, and winking gems and a seemingly endless train. She would wear a veil of the sheerest translucent silk attached to her royal crown of gold and jewels. Delicate glass slippers and white opera length gloves completed her ensemble.

"There you are your highness, all finished." The seamstress stepped back to admire her work of art.

"It's absolutely breathtaking Deborah! You've more than outdone yourself; I've never looked so beautiful in my entire life!" Allura exclaimed happily.

"Allura! It's absolutely breathtaking!" Cassie, Myria, Romelle, Orla, and Farla all exclaimed together.

"You girls don't look half bad yourselves." Allura winked at her friends, as she saw them in their dresses of pink silk, satin and lace.

"Why, thank you my lady." Cassie teased her friend and did a little curtsey.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith was also getting fitted for his wedding attire. It almost looked like his military dress uniform, with a sash carrying the royal seal of Zaire across the front of the jacket. He was also wearing his crown.

"Wow! Keith you look great." Pidge eyed his friend amazed at this new image that his friend and commanding officer was showing.

"Not once did any of us ever think that you were some long lost prince." Mark eyed his cousin in awe.

"Yeah, big brother I feel like we should bow or something." Jeff teased clearly enjoying every moment of his big brothers discomfort.

"Knock it off you guys! I'm still the same person." Keith was actually turning red with embarrassment.

"Me thinks, that he's getting cold feet." Lance grinned at Keith, who was now glaring at him.

"Never." Keith stated flatly munching on his ever-present crackers.

"Hey Keith? What's the deal with all the crackers?" Hunk asked earning an even deadlier look from Keith.

"I happen to like them! Do you have a problem with that Lt. Commander!?" Keith snarled.

"If I didn't know any better...?" Lance shot his best friend a knowing look.

"What you don't know won't hurt you, so drop it Lance. You'll find out sooner or later, just not now." Keith muttered darkly.

"Gotcha Chief, Lets go guys Keith needs a moment alone." Lance ordered them all out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

The day of the wedding turned out perfect. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the castle was decked out in all its glory, everything was set and ready for the wedding despite the fact that happy couple were both nervous wrecks.

"Allura it's time to put on your gown you're only scheduled to be married in less than two hours." Nanny chided Allura, as she paced the floor.

"I can't help it Nanny! I'm so nervous that I can't seem to sit still!" She was absolutely frantic.

"We know Allura you just barely sat still long enough for them to put on your make-up." Romelle teased giving her cousin a hug.

"Were you this nervous when you married Sven?" Allura whimpered.

"Nervous yes, but then I didn't have this big of a wedding." She added sincerely.

"I KNEW THAT KEITH AND I SHOULD HAVE ELOPED! She wailed.

"That is quite enough you two." Orla smiled at her niece.

"Now let's get this beauty into her gown before she is late for her own wedding." Zandra and Orla arrived to help her get ready.

"I wonder how your groom is holding out?" Farla helped them get Allura dressed.

"Knowing my big brother, he isn't even nervous." Cassie smirked.

--------------------------------------------------

"Will somebody fix this damn tie for me! It won't stay down!" Keith was definitely not calm and on the verge of panic.

"Relax buddy and let us take care of everything." Lance fixed his tie.

"Relax! I don't see you getting married in front of thousands of people!" Keith roared at him.

"You're going to be fine son, so calm down and remember that you're marrying one of the most beautiful women in the entire universe." Oran tried to calm his son.

"We have to get you to the cathedral. You don't want to be late for your own wedding do you?" The General grinned at his adopted son.

"Late!" Keith bolted out the door.

"Works every time." General Michael Edwards chuckled in amusement.

--------------------------------------------------

The music was playing the wedding march, as Allura took Koran's arm and proceeded down the aisle. _Well here goes nothing_ She thought as she neared her prince.

_Finally we can be together forever, just the babies, Allura and I_ He smiled as Allura approached him.

"I love you." She whispered to him, as soon as she was by his side.

"I love you too Allura." He whispered back and took her hand in his own.

The ceremony was beautiful, as the couple said their vows and pledged their love to one another. When it was all said and done Arus had crowned a new King and Queen and everyone was ready to celebrate.

Keith wanted to get everything squared away, before he and Allura left on their honeymoon, so he gave everyone their orders. "Now guys; Jeff, Mark, and both Voltron teams have decided to stay on Arus while we're away. Seeing as I'm taking Black lion with me, so there won't be any problems if something were to occur." It was almost as if he were trying to reassure himself that Arus would be safe and in good hands while they were away.

"Geez I wonder who, he loves more Allura or his lion?" Lance grinned at his friend.

"Allura, there is absolutely no contest." Keith vowed and gently pulled Allura to him for a nice long kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Pidge was actually timing them. "It's been five minutes and they haven't even come up for air yet."

"Uh guys? Aren't you supposed to dance the first dance?" Cassie tapped her brother on his shoulder she had to bite back a giggle as he opened one eye to glare murderously at her.

"May I have this dance my wife?" Keith grinned at his radiant bride.

"It would be an honor my husband." Allura purred into his ear and Keith swept her out onto the dance floor.

"Shall we my princess?" Lance winked at Cassie.

"Why, I thought that you would never ask." Cassie smiled up at him, as he whisked her out onto the dance floor.

Pidge saw the pleading look that Myria was giving him and finally gave in to her silent plea. _I know I'm going to regret this, but then again she looks really pretty all dressed up like this._ He thought. "Would you like to dance?"

"Are you sure that you know how to dance?" Myria winked up at him.

"I'll try not to step on your feet." Pidge took her into his arms and they began to twirl around the dance floor.

--------------------------------------------------

The newlywed's gathered around their wedding cake, as they prepared to cut the first piece. "Sweetheart, I think that I know where the mice have been hiding." Keith chuckled, as he picked up the frosting covered mouse.

"Cheezy! You could have waited your turn. I would have made sure that you got a piece of cake." Allura tried not to giggle at Cheezy, he was covered from head to toe with white frosting and only his eyes were visible.

Nanny glared at the mouse in disgust, "You are lucky that I made two identical wedding cakes or you my little rodent would be cat food!" She then motioned for them to bring in the other wedding cake.

The couple shook their heads in amazement; "We can always count on Nanny to think of everything." Keith grinned and set Cheezy down by the other mice.

"Remember Allura, it's tradition to smash the first piece of cake into the grooms face." Lance shouted out as Keith and Allura cut into their wedding cake.

Keith smiled down at his bride, as she picked up a piece of cake to feed him. "Just remember that turnabout is fair play my lady." He warned her just as she smashed the piece of cake into his face.

Allura tried not to giggle. as Keith picked up a piece of cake to feed her. "But love, I happen to think that you look adorable with frosting all over your face."

"Is that so?" Keith grinned down at her, as he went to give her the same treatment, only he carefully fed her the cake, before he bent down and gave her a nice long kiss. "You look fetching in frosting too, my dear wife." He smiled down at her dazed face, as he proceeded to kiss off the frosting that he had gotten on her face.

--------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Keith swept Allura up into his arms and carried her over to a nearby love seat. "Hey Guys! I want all of the single bachelors' front and center!" He ordered all the single young men over to where he was standing.

"I'm gonna be the one who catches the garter." Lance grinned at Jeff, Mark and the young men.

"I don't think so my friend." Jeff got in line with the other guys.

"Look at Pidge, he's trying to hide behind all of the other guys." Mark chuckled.

"Poor guy, Myria won't let him out of her sight for two minutes." Hunk grinned.

Keith slowly eased up the skirt of Allura's wedding gown revealing her silken clad leg. "Remind me to hurt you later." Allura hissed down at him blushing crimson, as one of the guys began to wolf whistle at her.

Keith wasted no time sliding off the lacy garter from her leg, "I promise that I will make it up to you later, my love." He gave her a nice long kiss before he stood up to face the guys. He then turned his back to them counted to three and then threw the bit of lace at them.

All of the guys dove for it at the same time and they all ended up piled on top of each other. Everyone that was except for Pidge who had jumped out of harms way. This resulted to him catching the garter. _I knew, I was gonna regret dancing with Myria. _ Pidge thought, as he ran for his life when he heard Myria squealed delight.

"Poor Pidge!" Allura giggled as Keith helped her back up to her feet.

She then motioned for Nanny to bring her bouquet. "Okay girls, I want all of you single young woman to gather around, because I am about to throw my bouquet."

"That is going to be mine." Cassie got into position to catch the bouquet.

Ginger ran up and stood next to Cassie, as did Lisa, Farla, and Myria. "May the best girl win." Ginger grinned.

Allura threw the bouquet high in the air and it landed right into Myria's waiting arms. "Good job Myria!" Allura grinned at her little sister-in-law.

King Oran marched up to his child and frowned down at her, "Say goodbye to your brother and Allura, because you are going to bed!" He ordered his child.

"But Daddy! You promised that I could stay the whole time!" She pouted.

"It's almost midnight! You are thirteen years old, not eighteen and it is way past your bedtime!" Oran glared down at her.

Keith reached down and picked up his baby sister, "I'll miss ya squirt." He gave her a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you to big brother." Myria hugged him back.

Oran plucked Myria out of Keith's arms. "I will be right back. Don't even think of leaving until I get back." He ordered his son.

"No problem, Dad, but I think you're panicking for nothing." Keith grinned at his father.

"I'm not panicking son, I'm just being a father." Oran proceeded to carry Myria out of the Ballroom.

(Sometime Later)

While the Party continued well into the early morning hours, Keith and Allura finally managed to sneak away to Black lion and fly off to their honeymoon.

--------------------------------------------------

On to Chapter 6

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	6. Chapter Six

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 6

Bad feeling

By Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Notes: ( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters

-------------------------------------------------

(Planet Triton)

Far away from Planet Arus on a very dark and often stormy planet, Prince Devon's father is plotting revenge for the death of his youngest son.

King Tasian sat high on his mighty throne, as he began to issue orders to his Captain of the royal guard. "I WANT THE HEAD OF THE WITCH THAT KILLED MY SON! HE WAS MY LAST REMAINING SON AND ONLY HEIR!" He roared down at Rand and his deadly group of Special Forces.

"As you command, sire, the girl will be dead by morning." Rand bowed to the King and then all of his men seemed to vanish in a flash of light. _Devon was a pathetic as you are its no wonder that Shaitan and I didn't die in that explosion like everyone thought. True it caused us to have to undergo surgery that completely changed our faces, went elsewhere to train under other masters, only to returned home years later, but one day old man I'll take back what's rightfully mine._

"NO ONE, KILLS MY SON FOR ANY REASON EXCEPT FOR ME!" The King roared angrily, his voice echoed off the palace walls and servants went running for cover. _I will have Oran's planet and his son's wife's planet as well. _

--------------------------------------------------

Lance and Cassie were snuggling up on the couch in the sunroom, as they enjoyed the peace and quiet of the castle while Keith and Allura were away.

"Cassie, isn't it a little strange that we haven't heard a word in anger or even gotten a threat from Devon's father?" Lance asked in a puzzled voice, as he watched her for some kind of reaction on what he was trying to say.

"Lance, do we really have to talk about this now?" Cassie snuggled up even closer to him.

"Yes, Cassandra, we do." Lance said softly, while trying to ignore her hands, as they played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Then I would have to say that his dad is up to something." She sighed in defeat and waited for Lance's next question.

"What exactly do you mean by up to something?" Lance was beginning to get a very bad feeling about all of this.

Cassie sat up so that she was looking him eye to eye. "It's simple, Lance, Devon's father wouldn't want anyone to kill his son, but himself. So, logically he is gonna want revenge against the one who killed him."

"That means that you're in danger." Lance pulled her back into his arms and held her protectively against him.

"I'm fine, besides I have you to protect me." She began to soothe his worried frown by placing tiny kisses all over his face.

"Well, at least his planet isn't known for giant robeast's like Lotor's planet was." Lance tried to keep a calm and cool attitude about the whole situation.

"Well, actually, he doesn't really need anything like a robeast to do his dirty work for him. Devon's father has this special terrorist squad. They kind of remind me of the ancient assassins that your planet called, I believe that the word that I'm looking for is ninja's. Led by Rand." Cassie could barely get out any of what she was trying to tell him because Lance was hugging the breath out of her.

"Is there anything else that you've neglected to tell me?"

"Well, he does make King Zarcon and Prince Lotor look like harmless insects. Devon's father is way more devious, intelligent, and has the instincts of a hundred predatory animals. Daddy always says that he has a kind of sixth sense and he is a hundred percent evil." Cassie had supplied way more information than Lance had wanted to hear.

"Cassie for once I wish that you could give me some good information about a guy." Lance growled and pulled her onto his lap.

"Let's see, he's nice, extremely good looking, intelligent, stubborn, short tempered, loyal, loving, and has a heart of gold." Cassie murmured up at Lance, as she looked up into his eyes.

Lance rolled his eyes in frustration, "Cassie, will you be serious! This is your life that we are talking about!"

"I am being serious, Lance, this is how I am when I get scared. I tend to rattle off information in order to keep from panicking. For heaven's sake, Lance, I haven't been able to sleep for weeks. I've even started jumping at shadows. There is, however, only one place that I really feel safe and that's when you hold me like this in your arms and I don't care if anyone approves of it or not." Cassie's gaze never wavered from his as she finally admitted that she was scared.

"Neither do I, Cass, and nothing is going to happen to you ever." He pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

--------------------------------------------------

Pidge was by himself in the control room, as he took his turn on watch duty. He was so bored that even Myria would've been a welcome distraction. "Fat chance of that happening she's been hanging around his twin for the past two months." Pidge muttered to himself. _What am I saying!? She drives me crazy! Chip can have her! So what if she was beginning to look like a knock out. He was going on sixteen and she was just going to be fourteen. Myria had her mother's fiery red mane of hair, a flawless facial structure, and he couldn't forget about her brother's personality._ Pidge continued to think to himself. His nickname really didn't fit him anymore he had grown at least six inches over the past year and had finally gotten a decent military hair cut.

"You do know that talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity little brother." Chip teased, (I thought that you didn't like the little princess. I mean you keep volunteering for watch every chance that you get. So, that must mean that you're avoiding something or is that someone?)

"Listen Scott you're only older than me by ten minutes and the reason that I keep getting watch duty is because Lance wants to spend all of his time with Cassie! As for that remark about me hiding from Myria, all I have to say is that I don't want to talk about it!" Pidge glared at his twin.

"So, something is bothering you. You haven't called me Scott in years. I really can't comprehend why you don't like the little princess, as far as I'm concerned she can chase me anytime she wants to." Chip grinned at his brother, (In fact Patrick, she seems to take to me better than she does you.) He wiggled his eyes playfully, as he continued to taunt his twin.

"I don't dislike Myria! She just doesn't know how to take no for an answer!" Pidge got up and grabbed Chip by his jacket; he was clearly on the verge of losing his temper. (Now as for what you're obviously plotting let me just warn you once! If I even think that you are trying to take advantage of this crush that she has on you, older twin brother or not, I will nail your hide to the floor!)

(Well, Well, Well, look who's jealous.) Chip wasn't even affected by his twin's warning.

(I am not jealous! I have no reason to be jealous of you! Myria is my friend and Keith's sister, so I would watch my step if I were you!) Pidge snarled at his twin.

"Chip? Are you in here?" Myria poked her head into the room. "Oh, there you are Chip. I'm ready now if you want to take a walk in the gardens with me." She beamed at Chip and ignored Pidge completely.

"How about now Myria," Chip smiled down at her offering his arm.

"Sure, let's go. After all, we mustn't interrupt him while he's on watch duty, besides I'd much rather spend time with you." She sighed dreamily winking at Chip, clearly paying no attention to Pidge's red faced opened-mouthed expression.

"Chip don't forget what I told you." Pidge snarled through gritted teeth, he was extremely jealous of his twin.

"Oh, don't worry little brother. Myria will be perfectly safe all alone with me." Chip grinned at him, as he led Myria from the room.

"I'll just bet she will Scott." Pidge muttered darkly.

"Did you say something Pidge?" Myria called over her shoulder.

"No! Go be merry have fun." Pidge grinned, as he ground his teeth and curled his hands up in fists.

"Don't worry we will." Chip answered and leaned over to whisper something into her ear.

"Oh Chip!" She giggled, as the doors slid closed.

"I'll kill him if he tries anything!" Pidge vowed as he sat back down and continued his watch.

--------------------------------------------------

"Koran, I have decided to leave both of my daughters in your care. We feel that they both need your influence and teachings and it is also safer there on your planet." Oran informed Koran from the Tele-monitor screen.

"Has something happened on your planet?" Koran asked.

"Let's just say that Tasian is being too quite about the death of his youngest son and that it's very likely that he will be trying something very soon." Oran frowned.

"I would be honored to watch over them, Oran. Cassie is a brilliant young woman with her own mind and she seems to be infatuated with one of my young hero's." Koran watched as his friend smiled.

"The only daughter with an infatuation is Myria, only she can't seem to decide who she likes more Pidge or his twin." Oran chuckled in amusement. "Cassandra on the other hand to put it bluntly is hopelessly in love with a young man who happens to be my son's best friend. Keith told me that if anyone can protect Cassie that it would be Lance."

"I agree with Keith, Lance would never let anything happen to Cassie." Koran nodded.

"Nevertheless I intend to send some of my own royal guards to help protect my girls. They are all members of my planets Anti-terrorists forces." Oran turned to one of his aides and began to issue his orders.

"Why would you want to send an anti-terrorist unit?" Koran frowned.

"Because my friend, Tasian has the deadliest terrorist unit in the galaxy." Oran sated flatly. "They are only seen when they wish to be seen and are as deadly as a viper. They always reminded Cassie of the ancient ninja's of Earth's past. We also have similar forces that have been on Zaire for centuries and that's why Tasian can't defeat any of my forces. I have ordered Sheena to report to you as soon as she arrives on Arus."

"Their Captain is a woman?" Koran seemed very surprised by the news.

"Sheena is over six feet tall, all muscle, and even with all that strength she is also quite beautiful. Imagine an Amazon and then you'll have the perfect picture of Sheena." Oran grinned at his friend. "I will keep in touch and we plan on returning to Arus as soon as Keith and Allura return from their honeymoon."

"I will keep you advised of anything that happens." Koran said good-bye to his friend.

--------------------------------------------------

Unknown to Koran the enemy was currently staking out the castle. Rand was looking down at the two young teenagers in the castle gardens. "That Shaitan is the little darling of King Oran and the guy with her is the pilot of Green Lion." Rand spoke to his little brother, who was currently drooling at the sight of the girl.

"Rand, let me dispose of her friend and then I will show her what a real man is like." Shaitan asked his brother, he was sixteen and the youngest member of his team.

"Fool, get your hormones out of overdrive!" Rand snarled angrily. "I will make sure that you return home in need of an artificial hand if I so much as hear that you've gone near he until after the mission is finished!"

"Yeah, big brother, but after the mission is over the little red head is mine." Shaitan snarled back unafraid of his brother's threat.

"Yeah, kid, after the mission you can have the little one over there for a plaything." Rand laughed evilly vanishing from his perch in the tree.

"Yes, until then pet!!" Shaitan shouted over at her before vanishing from sight.

--------------------------------------------------

"Chip, did you hear something?" Myria asked the boy who was sitting a little too close to her on the marble bench. She kept dodging his attempts to kiss her. " Behave! You know that it's Pidge that I love. This doesn't seem right it feels like I'm cheating on him."

"I can make you forget my boring twin." Chip tried to kiss her, but she wriggled out of his arms.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT IT'S PIDGE THAT I WANT!" She shouted at him.

"Why you little brat! You've been stringing me along in order to get my twin jealous!" Chip was not amused with Myria's little game. "For that I should teach you a lesson." He stalked towards her.

"Chip, I told you that I would hurt you if you tried anything and I meant it!" Pidge got between his twin and Myria.

"Pidge!" Myria cried amazed that he'd actually come to her rescue.

"Just try it little brother!" Chip snarled

"Go back inside the castle Myria." Pidge ordered.

"No! I am not going inside unless you go with me." Myria had never seen him this far-gone.

"Yes, princess, stay and watch me beat some sense into my baby brother." Chip threw a punch at Pidge only to have his little brother easily dodge his every move.

"You're too slow Chip!" Pidge's fist connected with Chip's jaw, followed by punch to Chip's stomach.

"I'll show you who's slow!" Chip launched himself at Pidge and the two hit the ground trading punch after punch.

"Stop fighting!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT HERE?!" Lance roared pulling Pidge off of his brother.

"Pidge, why were you beating up your twin?" Cassie glared at him, as she knelt next to Chip.

"I'm defending your little sister from my brother's charms!" Pidge snarled.

"Is this true Myria?" Cassie snapped at her sister pinning her with a lethal glare.

"Yes, it's true and Pidge stopped Chip..." Myria whimpered.

"Why would Chip even think that you liked him, as more than a friend? We all know that you have it bad for Pidge." Lance glared down at her.

"She wanted to make me jealous by pretending to like Chip and when he finally clued into that fact he lost his temper and wanted to teach her a lesson." Pidge tried to explain the situation.

"I never made him think…" Myria tried to put in her side of the story but Cassie cut her off.

"Myria, if I want to you to talk I will ask you to talk, otherwise shut up!"

"But Cassie!" Myria wailed.

"MYRIA ANN! SHUT UP!" Pidge roared pulling her into his arms.

"Pidge?" Myria squeaked in surprise.

"I said be quiet!" Pidge growled down at her startled face and silenced her with a kiss.

"Way to go little buddy!" Lance cheered.

"Lance!" Cassie jabbed him in the ribs with her elbow.

"I meant to say that you and I are going to have a nice long talk young man." Lance tried to keep from grinning.

"I don't really think these two are listening." Cassie glared at the two teens.

"Pidge! Let's go!" Lance ordered, but was completely ignored.

"Myria!" Cassie pulled on her sister's arm.

"Oh well, if you can't beat them then join them." Lance grinned wickedly at Cassie and pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

"What on Arus is going on out here and what happened to Chip?" Koran was beyond displeased with what he was seeing.

"Um Lance, Koran is here." Cassie opened one eye to look at Koran.

"That's nice Cassie... What!" Lance broke off the kiss pulling away from Cassie to warily eye Koran.

"PIDGE, I HIGHLY SUGGEST THAT YOU AND MYRIA BEHAVE YOURSELVES AND START EXPLAINING!" Koran roared at the two teenagers who jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Koran!" Pidge gulped and pulled away from Myria.

"Get over here now young man!" Koran ordered.

"But Koran, I was only trying to protect Myria from my twin." Pidge tried to explain.

"Pidge, who replaced you on watch?" Koran growled.

"No one, I saw Chip trying to make the moves on Myria and went nuts." Pidge shrugged his shoulders, "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Everyone, into the castle now!" Koran ordered.

"Don't ask questions move!" Lance grabbed Cassie and started to run for the castle.

"Lance, you don't really think that Tasian's men are here do you?" Cassie wanted to know why he was carrying her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Who's Tasian and why are we running?" Pidge threw Myria over his shoulder. Koran had Chip and was right behind them.

"Oh, he's just Devon's father who happens to be a very evil man." Myria answered his question and he ran even faster.

"Why do I even ask!" Pidge growled in defeat.

--------------------------------------------------

"On my signal attack, kill everyone except for the two princesss." Rand hissed his orders to his men.

"And leave the little man to me." Shaitan snarled.

"Which one are you referring to the one running towards the castle or the one being carried by that old guy?" Taron teased, "Besides squirt, we always leave you the weaklings."

"Shut up both of you or I shut your traps permanently!" Rand snarled effectively silencing his men.

"Rand, they're almost to the castle's entrance." One of his men hissed.

"Attack and leave the tall one for me. After all, the more torture that we inflict on Cassandra the better the old man's reward!" Rand grinned evilly.

--------------------------------------------------

"Uh...guys we don't seem to be alone anymore." Pidge growled as Rand's forces surrounded them.

"Cassie, do you still have your dagger on you?" Lance hissed setting Cassie down and moving her behind him.

"Yes, but I really don't see how it will do any good against twenty shadow warriors!" Cassie hissed back.

"Do you have a better idea?" Lance snarled.

"Yes, I say we run for our lives and then call my brother!" She wailed in terror.

"Oh that's just wonderful, Cass! Keith is only thousands of miles away on his honeymoon!" Lance snarled at her, "Give me your dagger and don't ask any more questions." He ordered, as she carefully gave him her dagger. "Now stay out of the way."

"Fool! Would you like your death to be painless or would you prefer to die slowly." Rand snarled at Lance.

"I'd rather die with honor, which is something that your kind knows nothing about." Lance answered Rand's challenge.

"Ill make you eat those words!" Rand activated his energy word.

"So you aren't man enough to fight me without a weapon." Lance taunted, "That's fine with me, because I have a weapon of my own." He was trying to keep Rand off guard.

Rand broke into a fit of evil laughter, as he eyed Lance's tiny weapon. "You can't be serious! That little knife against my laser sword!"

"You can laugh all that you want, but this little knife can cause more damage than any sword." Lance continued to challenge Rand.

"Lance! Are you insane! That sword could slice my dagger in two!" Cassie hissed into Lance's ear.

"Cassie, trust me I know what I am doing." Lance hissed back at her.

--------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter seven

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	7. Chapter Seven

**Voltron New Beginnings**

**Chapter 7 **

**Myria's worst nightmare**

**Rated pg13 **

**By Cindra**

---------------------------------

**Inside the castle Hunk, Mark, and Jeff had all decided to go find their friends, after Hunk had discovered that Pidge was no longer on watch in the castle's control room. **

**Hunk sat down and began keying in a series of commands into the computer. "Uh...guys? Look at what I'm seeing on the screen, but try not to panic." **

**Jeff and Mark both looked at Hunk with puzzled expressions on their faces, as they eyed the main screen. Hunk had put what was going on outside in the castle gardens up on the main monitor. **

**"What's the big deal Hunk? Lance, Pidge, Cassie, Myria, Chip, and Koran are all being surrounded by what looks like Shadow Warriors." Jeff acted, as if things like this happened to them everyday. **

**"Those are ninja's out there! We fight robots! Not ninja's! Where the hell did they come from?!" Mark was clearly not at all amused at the thought of fighting 20 shadow warriors. **

**Hunk was about to say something in response to Mark's exclamation, but he was interrupted by an incoming call from Keith. **

**"Hi guys! What's up?" Keith's image appeared on the main screen. **

**"Up? Nothing's up, Keith, everything is fine here." Hunk lied through his teeth. **

**"That's good, because Allura and I are coming home. We should be arriving in about ten minutes. We actually missed you, guys and decided to come home a few days ahead of schedule." With that said he ended the call. **

**Jeff was now pacing the control room. "Now what are we are going to do? Big brother's not gonna be pleased by this series of events." **

**"We've got even more trouble guys, another ship just landed beside the castle." Mark pointed to another monitor. **

**"Tell me that it's not another group of ninja's..." Hunk's voice trailed off, as his eyes caught sight of a female shadow warrior, who had the body of an Amazon warrior. His fingers keyed in more commands into the computer, so that he could get an even closer look at her. **

**"Is it me or is Hunk entranced with the vision on the screen." Jeff chuckled. **

**"Look, Jeff, those new guys are wearing the royal crest of Zaire. Yes! Their on our side!" Mark grinned at Jeff. **

**"That's good news, Mark, because I think the big guy is in love." Jeff continued to watch the battle unfold. "I think the best way to help our friends is to let these new allies take care of situation." **

---------------------------------

**"Lance, we have even more company a ship just landed beside the castle and about 20 white clad ninja's just came out of it!" Pidge snarled at Lance. **

**"Did you say that they were dressed in white?" Myria hissed in Pidge's ear. **

**"What difference does it make Myria! We are hopelessly out numbered!" Pidge glared at her. **

**"It's Sheena! Those other ninja's are on our side!" Myria was so happy that help was finally there, that she hugged Pidge. **

**Rand glared at the new arrivals and was clearly not the least bit impressed. "You're to late Red. I have already won this game." He gave Saron the signal to grab Cassie. **

**Cassie was wrenched away from Lance. "LET ME GO!" She screamed in terror, as she and Saron vanished. **

**"Cassie!" Lance tried to make a grab for her, ending up with nothing but air. **

**"I win, Red, so why don't you do us both a favor and join me. It will be like old times. Little brother you may collect your prize now." He growled. **

**"No! Pidge..." Myria's voice was muffled by Shaitan's gloved hand, as he made his escape with his prize, after shoving Pidge out of his way. **

**"No! Myria!" Pidge lunged at Shaitan only to watch him vanish in front of him. **

**"That was very stupid Saron and Shaitan! I will hunt you down and when I find you I will make you wish that you were never born!" Sheena shouted furiously. **

**Rand unmasked himself and glowered at Sheena. "Have you forgotten what happened the last time we did battle?" **

**"That was a long time ago, Rand, if any one of your men harms one hair on either of the princesses heads! I will toss that pitiful band of nitwits, that you have the nerve to call ninja's, to the four winds! While I tear you to pieces with my bare hands!" Sheen had Rand at her mercy in seconds, she had managed to get in a neck lock, and her razor sharp katana blade was pressed against his throat. **

**"Saron do as we were ordered and kill the princess!" Rand snarled through teeth clinched in pain, as Sheena began to apply pressure to the sword. **

**"If you do not release Cassie, Saron. I will kill your leader and then Liam's squad will finish you off!" Sheena wasn't bluffing and was close to losing her temper. **

**"Liam is dead! You never could trick me, Red. Saron..." He never finished his order, because Liam's squad of red clad ninja's arrived and surrounded Rand's team. **

**"I never bluff, now tell him to let Cassie go!" Her sword was now drawing blood and Rand's neck was bleeding very badly. **

**"Never!" Rand choked out before he blacked out and fell limply to the ground. **

**"Saron! If you do not want the same thing to happen to you, I suggest that you both give these two back their princess'!" **

**Saron never did like the idea of bleeding to death, so he released his hostage, only to get nailed by Liam. **

**"Sheena! He's gone, that little slime ball took his prize and ran." Cori ran up to her boss. **

**"Myria!" Pidge fell to his knees in agony, as he thought of her at the mercy of Shaitan. ****_It's my fault!_**

**"Cori, take your team and find him. There's no telling what that little brat will do to her." Everyone left and only Sheena remained in the garden. "I'm sorry, that I underestimated the little twit and he got away! I can assure you that it will not happen again." She bowed in front of Cass. **

**"I knew the risks, but I never thought that they would go after my baby sister." Cassie whimpered shakily. **

**"We will find her, Cass. I only hope that Shaitan is not like his brother." Sheena caught sight of Hunk, as he, Mark and Jeff arrived. **

**"Is everyone okay? Where's Myr?" Hunk noticed that Pidge was crying. **

**"She's gone, Hunk! Some creep has got her!" Pidge was going to lose it soon and he did not want them to see him cry. ****_It's my fault! None of this would have happened if had stayed on watch!_**** was the only thing going through Pidge's head. **

**"We'll get her back, Pidge." Sheena felt for the young man standing next to her. She stared at Hunk in annoyance, because he would not stop staring at her. "How are you at fighting, Big Guy?" She looked him over, as if she were sizing him up. **

**"I'm an officer in the Galaxy Alliance, hold a third degree black belt in karate, pilot the Yellow Lion, and I'm a space explorer. So you could say that I've seen my share of battles. Well? Do I pass or not? I didn't catch your name?" Hunk seemed highly amused. "Or shall I just call you Red?" **

**"Only, if you wish to be seriously hurt. My name is Sheena, I lead King Oran's Special Forces unit." Her stern expression turned into a winning smile. "You must be Hunk. Would you like to help me find Myria?" **

**"Sure, Red." Hunk turned his attention to his friend, "Don't worry, little buddy, we'll find her." **

**"Let's go, Big Guy." Sheena grabbed Hunk by the arm, "We will bring her back home." Her and Hunk vanished before their eyes. **

**"Wow!" Jeff grinned at Mark. **

**"Watch it buddy or Ginger will nail your hide to the wall." Mark grinned back ignoring Jeff's glare. **

**"Let's all go back inside the castle. There's nothing that any of us can do, while standing out here in the gardens!" Koran wasn't having a good day. **

**"Maybe now is not the time to mention to them that Keith should be here any second now." Jeff hissed at Mark as they all went back inside. **

**"I'm not going to say anything." Mark growled back. **

---------------------------------

**Keith landed his lion on the pedestal and he roared in as if it glad to be back home. "Yes, old friend. I agree completely it's good to be home." He chuckled, as the lion roared again. **

**"I think he's trying to talk to you." Allura giggled. **

**"He made himself perfectly clear to me when he refused to give me access to him until I finally agreed to take us all back home." Keith pulled her into his arms. "Since when does he have an attitude problem?" **

**"Maybe, we're beginning to see that Black lion is more than just a robot?" Allura said, as they made their way into the castle. **

**When they found that no one was around to greet them, Keith headed for the main control room." I don't think that I'm gonna like the reason why no one is in here on watch." Keith growled. **

**"Where on Arus is Koran? He's always doing something in here during this time of the day." Allura worriedly chewed on her lower lip. **

**"Easy, my love, I'm sure that there's a perfectly good reason and I intend to find out exactly what's going on and soon." Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Keith pulled her back into his arms. **

**"I'm glad Keith wasn't here to see what happened here a little while ago." Lance led Cassie, who was crying her eyes out, past the open doorway of the control room. **

**"What's going on, Lance?" Keith was trying to remain calm, but seeing his sister in tears was making him see red. "Why are you glad that I wasn't here?" **

**"Keith!" Lance exclaimed in surprise. **

**"You're back early!" **

**"NOW, THAT WE'VE GOT THAT CLEARED UP, WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Keith roared at the top of his lungs. **

**"Myria's been kidnapped and it's all my fault!" Cassie ran into her brother's arms. **

**"Who would want to harm, Myr? She hasn't done anything to anyone, she's just a kid." Keith glared at Lance, and then looked over at Pidge who seemed completely lost. **

**"Keith, calm down. You'll upset us. I suggest that we all go into the sunroom, where we can all discuss this calmly and rationally." Her voice was calm and gentle yet laced with steel. **

**"I have an even better idea." Keith sat down at the main computer and called up a replay of what had happened outside in the castle gardens. "I'll find out what went down detail by detail." **

**"How about just the last ten minutes or so…" Lance muttered under his breath. **

**"How about I put you and Pidge on graveyard for the next few years." Keith dared Lance to say another word. **

**"Hey! No problem, Keith, just try to remember to stay calm." **

**"Yes, big brother, we wouldn't want to upset Allura or her little one." Cassie stood directly behind her brother's chair. **

**"Would someone please explain why, Chip is trying to put the moves on my baby sister?" He frowned at him. "Did you enjoy beating your twin into a pulp, Pidge?" **

**"Yes." Pidge winced when Keith came to the images of his kiss with Myr. **

**"You and I are going to have a long talk." He paused the screen at the kiss. **

**"Sure, Keith, but can I make a copy of that?" **

**"WHAT WAS THAT!" **

**"Nothing!" Pidge gulped. **

**"Now, darling, he did try and protect her." Allura sat down in Keith's lap. **

**"REAL SMART LANCE! ARE YOU CERTIFIABLE!? THAT LITTLE DAGGER AGAINST A LASER SWORD? SINCE WHEN DO...ARE THOSE NINJA'S? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" **

**"Don't you remember anything about your past, big brother?" Cassie stared at him in disbelief. "Daddy and Devon's father each have a group of specially trained forces. Ours happen to be the good guys and theirs are the bad guys." **

**"Rand?" Keith stared at Rand's unmasked face, as if he was trying to remember something. "Who is she?" He frowned at Sheena's image. **

**"Her name is Sheena." **

**Keith turned his attention back to the main screen, "She took down Rand and got Saron to let you go. This other guy, Shaitan, took off with my baby sister?" **

**"That about covers it." Lance eyed him warily. **

**"Hunk looks like he's entranced by the redwood...Why does that name sound so familiar to me?" He turned to eye his sister. **

**"I haven't the slightest clue, big brother. I just hope they can find Myria." Cassie wasn't in the mood to fill in the blanks for her brother. **

**"Excuse me while I go tear something in half." Keith got up from his chair and stalked out of the control room. **

**"I think he's taking this rather well you, don't you?" Lance tried to break some of the tension in the room. **

**"Shut up! Lance!" Allura, Cassie and Pidge glared at him. **

---------------------------------

**Myria clawed, kicked, and struggled in her captor's arms, as he carried her onto his ship. "LET! ME! GO!" She screamed. **

**"Why fight me little one, after all I am your new master." Shaitan laughed evilly and Myria began to scream even louder. **

**"Go ahead scream, no one can hear you." **

**"MASTER! I AM NOT GOING TO BE ANYONE'S SLAVE LEAST OF ALL YOURS!" Myr had freed one of her hands and clawed him in the face with her nails. **

**"Don't push me little one!" Shaitan slapped her hard in the face, as he moved to the bed. **

**"Don't do this... Please don't do this." She begged him, as he threw her down on the bed in his quarters. **

**"You seemed very happy in the arms of Voltron's pilot, a little while ago. Why are you so terrified now?" He sneered down at her tear stained face. **

**"NO! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME! " She tried to escape, but he had her pinned to the bed with his body. **

**"You have no choice my pet." He snarled, as he kissed her brutally on the mouth. **

**She bit down hard on his lip and nailed him in the groin with her knee. **

**He rewarded her by knocking her senseless. **

**"GET THE HELL OFF HER SHAITAN!" Sheena grabbed hold of a fistful of his hair and yanked him off Myria. **

**"MYRIA!" Hunk eyed her limp form crumpled like a rag doll on the bed. He had murder on his mind. "I'LL TEAR YOU IN HALF FOR THIS!" He roared lunging for Shaitan. **

**Sheena carefully reached down to wrap Myria in a thermal blanket. "She's alive, Hunk, but she's in shock." She pulled Hunk off Shaitan. **

**"We need to get her back to the castle." She had Myria cradled in her arms. **

**"He's not gonna get away with this!" Hunk snarled. **

**Liam appeared in the doorway, "I will take him back to base, boss. You take care of the little princess." **

**"No, have Cori take him back home. I want you and alpha team to remain here, as the prince's honor guard. See that my orders are carried out and then report back to me at the castle." Sheena ordered her second in command. **

**"Yes, as you wish." Liam took Shaitan while Hunk and Sheena headed for the castle. **

---------------------------------

**"Keith! Will you please quit pacing the floor! You are making us nervous!" Allura snapped at her husband, who was pacing the Sun Room floor. **

**"I can't help it, love! Some creep has my baby sister and is doing god knows what to her! While I just sit here and wait patiently for her to be found!" Keith sat back down and Allura wrapped her arms around him, to try to give him some comfort. **

**"Hunk, will find her." Lance said held Cassie in his arms. **

**"MYRIA!" Cassie screamed in horror when she saw her limp form in Sheena's arms. **

**"WHAT HAPPENED! WHAT HAS THAT MONSTER DONE TO HER?!" Keith roared angrily racing over to take his sister in his arms. **

**"Did he?" Cassie could not say the words. **

**"No, but he would have if we hadn't found her when we did. I don't think that Myria would have lived to survive the attack." Sheena answered her quietly. **

**"I'LL TEAR HIM IN HALF!" Pidge eyed Myria's battered face and saw red. **

**"NOT BEFORE I GET THROUGH WITH HIM!" Keith rushed her to the castle's medical wing. **

---------------------------------

**Cassie stood under the stinging spray of the shower, as she tried to forget what had happened to both her and her baby sister. She felt so completely alone. She had felt so terrible about what had happened to her sister, that she had ran out of the room in tears and hadn't stopped running until she had finally reached her room. **

**"Why do these things always happen to me? It's just not fair damn it! It should have been me! Not my sister! They were after me!" She snarled angrily, reaching for the soap, and began to scrub her skin raw. She had been at Saron's mercy for a few horrible minutes and he had run his hands all over her body, while she struggled in his arms. She felt dirty and wanted to scrub away any trace of her ordeal. **

**"Lance, I need you to hold me." She sobbed, as she continued to scrub at her skin. **

**"Cassie?" Lance called to her through her door. "Come on, Cass, this wasn't your fault!" He pounded on the door a few more times. "Cassie? Are you okay in there?" Lance entered her room and could hear that the shower was running in her bathroom. **

**"Lance..." She whimpered slumping to the tiled floor of the shower. **

**Lance heard her whimper his name. "Cassandra, please talk to me." He stood in the bathroom doorway. "Cassie, I'll give you one minute to come out here and talk to me or I'm gonna come in there and join you." **

**He waited two minutes, before he stripped off his clothes and with a towel wrapped around his waist, went to look in on Cass. **

**"Lance, I need you to hold me." She sobbed miserably not noticing that he was standing just outside the frosted glass door of her shower. **

**"I'm here baby." He dropped his towel entered the steaming shower stall and went to take her into his arms." **

**"Lance?" She blinked up at him, as if he wasn't really there. **

**"Yes, Cassandra, its me and I will never let anything like that happen to you again." He sealed his vow to her with a very long kiss. **

**"Lance, I love you so much." She whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck to pulling him even closer. **

**"I love you too, Cass, and no one is ever gonna take you away from me again." Within moments they were lost in one another. **

---------------------------------

**"Myria, please talk to me." Keith spoke softly to his baby sister, who was curled up into a fetus position under her covers on the bed. ****_Shatan, just you wait till I get my hands on you!_**** Keith thought, as they stood silently watching Myria. ****_I swear that you'll regret ever thinking about touching her again! _**

**Myria just lay motionless, as silent tears streamed down her cheeks. ****_I wish they'd go away! I don't want them here! I don't want anyone. All I want to do is die! _**

**"Just one little blink to show me that you're okay." **

**Myria still would not respond to him.**

**_No! Go away!_**** She thought, as she tried to sink deeper in her forgetfulness and denial. **

**"Myria, it's okay you can open your eyes now. Sheena found you. You're safe here at the castle. I promise that I won't allow anyone to hurt you like that again, so please open those beautiful emerald green eyes of yours." Pidge begged to the quiet form on the bed and reach over to brush a stray curl away from her face, only to have her flinch as if he had struck her. **

**"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed in terror, both in her mind and with her voice. Her eyes opened to stare wildly at Keith and Pidge. ****_Don't touch me!_**

**"Myr, you're safe now. Don't be frightened. No one is going to hurt you." Keith tried to calm his sister by attempting to reach over and pull her into his arms. **

**"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She looked at Keith, as if she were looking at a complete stranger. **

**"Myria, it's me, Keith, your big brother. I love you and I would never hurt you." Keith was startled by the way she was reacting to him. ****_Oh Sis, how can I help you, if you don't let us help. Myr, I love you and I can't stand to think of how your hurting inside. _**

**"I'm here too Myria." Pidge wanted to murder Shaitan for what he had done to her. **

**"Maybe, she needs to be alone right now, Pidge." Keith growled hoarsely tears of rage and sorrow for his sister shone in his eyes, as he looked at what that monster had done to his baby sister. **

**"No! I'm going to stay with her until she falls asleep again." He wasn't about to move from the chair next to Myria's bed. ****_No ones going to make me move! _**

**"Okay Pidge, but if she gets any worse come find me immediately. I'm going to go talk to Cass. I know that she's not handling this very well." He left Pidge to watch over his sister. **

**"WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Myria screamed at Pidge, she didn't like the idea of him being alone with her. **

**"No, I'm going to help you through this, and I don't care if you like it or not." Pidge reached for a book from the bookshelf in her room and began to read ****The Secret Garden**** to her. **

**"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I TOLD YOU TO GET OUT!" She screamed at him in frustration. **

**"Sorry, brat, but you're stuck with me." He continued to read her the story. **

**"Leave me alone!" She wailed burying her face in her pillow. **

**"Well, now the shoes on the other foot isn't it, Myria." Pidge glanced up at her ignoring her murderous glare. **

**"I HATE YOU!" She screamed throwing her pillow at him. **

**"No, Myria, you're just angry at me, because I refuse to let you slip back into that safe place in your mind, where no one can harm you, and where none of the ones that love you can't help you to heal." Pidge was slowly losing his patience with her, "I'm going to help you through this, even if you fight me every step of the way." With that said he went back reading to her. ****_It's my fault! None of this would have happened if I had stayed on watch!_**

---------------------------------

**Lance and Cassie exhausted after their steamy encounter in the shower, dosed in each other's arms. Neither of them have the slightest clue that their world is about to come crashing back to reality. **

**"Cass?" Lance growled softly into her ear. **

**"Hmm..." She purred sleepily cuddling closer to his warm body. **

**"How do you feel?" **

**"Wonderful" She purred contently. **

**"Cassie will you..." Lance started to ask her a very important question, when someone knocked on the door. **

**"Cassandra?" Keith called softly. **

**"May I come in?" **

**"Sure, big brother." Cassie answered sleepily before Lance could stop her. **

**"Now, I'm really gonna get it." Lance made no attempt to leave Cassie's side, he merely pulled her even closer to him and pretended to sleep. **

**"Cassie, I just wanted to..." Keith stopped in mid sentence, as he caught sight of Lance and his sister in bed together. **

**"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARUS IS GOING ON HERE!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs, instantly waking his sister. **

**"Keith!" She squeaked in surprise and tried to wriggle out of Lance's arms. **

**"Wake up Lance or you're a dead man!" Keith snarled glaring murderously down at his best friend. **

**Lance glared back at Keith, "Cassie and I love each other! I almost lost her today and I don't give a damn what you think about my relationship with Cassie! It's between her and me, so stay the hell out of it!" **

**"Fine, but if you hurt her, Lance. Best friend or not I will kill you." Keith turned his attention back to his sister, "Myria needs you now more than ever, so lover boy might have to be put on hold for a while." Keith stalked out of the room. **

**"I think that he took this rather well and rather calmly." Cassie blinked up at Lance. **

**"Come here you." Lance pulled her to him for a nice long kiss. **

---------------------------------

**Allura frowned at her husband, as he continued to pace the foot of their bed. "Did you hurt him?" She asked softly. **

**"No, I didn't hurt him, Ally, but I did tell him that I would kill him if he breaks her heart." He stopped pacing and crawled into bed with his wife. **

**"What did Lance do?" **

**"He all but told me to go to hell and that I was to mind my own business." Keith chuckled he placed his hands protectively around her middle. "Boy, he sure has got it bad for my sister." **

**"How's Myria doing?" Allura curled up against him. **

**"Physically, she's going to be fine, but it will be a long time before she's able to trust anyone again. She actually thought that I was going to hurt her." Keith growled hoarsely remembering the way that Myria had screamed at him in terror. "Hell, Ally, the look she gave me..." Keith closed his eyes in frustration. "If only I knew what to do." **

**"Who's with her now?" **

**"Pidge refuses to leave her." Keith yawned, as sleep finally won the battle from hate and frustration. **

**"He'll watch over her, goodnight my love." Allura laid her cheek against his chest and drifted off to sleep. **

**"Goodnight Allura and Daddy's little angels'." He said softly to his loves. "I love you so much, Allura, and I promise to keep all of you safe." And he was going to keep, that promise forever. **

---------------------------------

** Next Chapter 8**

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	8. Chapter Eight

**Voltron New Beginnings**

**Chapter 8 **

**Universal Peace Conference**

**By: Cindra **

---------------------------------

**(3 months later)**

**"I've just received information that King Tasian has agreed to attend the Universal Peace Conference that's being held in a few days time on Earth." Keith began to brief everyone present on the situation. "It just so happens that we've been invited to attend the conference as the guests of honor. So, while we're there I'm gonna pay Tasian a little visit." **

**"So instead of him coming to us we're going to him?" Lance frowned at Keith." I've just got one question for you. Who's gonna be flying the Blue lion?" **

**"What do you mean Lance? I'm going to be flying my lion!" Allura glared at Lance. **

**"Cassie will be flying Blue lion. Allura is staying home where she and our babies are safe." Keith stated flatly daring Ally to disagree with him. **

**"How dare you make a decision like that without even asking me!!" Allura glowered at him. **

**"You are eight months pregnant with our babies! You are staying home and that is final!!" **

**"Can I at least come with you in Black Lion?" Allura looked at Keith with pleading azure eyes. **

**"Sweetheart, you're carrying triplets and need to stay here at home where it's safe." Keith tried to reason with her. **

**"TRIPLETS!!" Dumbfounded Lance, Cassie and Pidge all stared opened mouthed at them. **

**"I'm perfectly fine Keith! I need to at least be with you at the Peace Conference! If I can't fly my lion then I can still be there with you and the team!" Allura growled at him. **

**"You're off the team until after the babies are born and that's final!" Keith put his foot down. **

**"DAMN YOU KEITH! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" She shouted angrily at him, pushed herself up to her feet, and stalked out of the room. **

**"Way to go big brother, you really made a mess of that situation!" Cassie snapped. **

**"It had to happen sooner or later," Lance sighed grabbing Cass by her shoulders. **

**"Well, what's done is done and I'm not gonna change my mind. She's going to stay here in the castle where I know she'll be safe." Keith went back to the situation at hand. "The bottom line here is that we're going to the conference for two reasons; to get some answers and to give Tasian a friendly warning." **

**"Yeah, we've got the idea. Now go find Allura and calm her down. After all, you know what she does after anyone forbids her to do anything." Pidge reminded Keith about Ally's stubborn streak. **

**"No... She wouldn't." Keith groaned in sheer frustration and contacted Koran on his wrist com. "Koran? Are all the lions accounted for? **

**"Yes is something wrong Keith?" **

**"Just checking Koran, inform me if anyone tries to start or access Blue Lion." **

**"I understand." Koran answered back.**

**Keith then accessed the main security channel of the castle's defense network. "Castle security, this is Keith. I want guards posted around Blue Lion at all times. The Queen is not to be allowed near it. Is that understood?" Keith ordered the guards. **

**"Yes sire!" The man saluted and then ended the call. **

**"Keith do you honestly think that keeping her from the lion is gonna work?" Lance asked skeptically. **

**"No, but it will make her believe that I mean business." Keith then stalked from the room and went in search of his wife. **

---------------------------------

**"Your daddy can be such a pain in the rear sometimes. I would never put you in any danger." She rubbed her swollen belly and one triplet kicked her in response. **

**"Oh no" "She winced, as she was kicked a few more times, while another baby began to do a somersaults in her womb. "I woke you up." **

**"Allura? Are you calmed down enough to talk about this or are you gonna scream at me some more?" Keith asked sticking his head into the open doorway, half expecting her to throw something at him.**

**Allura didn't answer him. **

**"Sweetheart are you okay is it the babies?" Keith ran into the room when he saw her wincing in pain. **

**"I'm fine Keith, but our argument woke up the babies." She sat in her rocker in an attempt to rock them to sleep. "I really think we may have some budding soccer players developing in here." **

**Keith swept her up into his arms and carried her over to their bed. "Maybe I can calm them down." He grinned at her. **

**"No way Keith, they like it when you talk to them. I want them to nap, so that they won't be awake all night long again." **

**Keith had his ear up against her belly and was kicked by one baby. "Ouch, that one had to hurt." **

**"It's just a slight twinge every once in a while." she sighed. **

**"Listen here you three, your mommy is going to take a nap with me, so I want you to go back to sleep." He growled at her tummy. **

**"I don't believe it. They're actually going back to sleep." Allura relaxed against the mound of pillows stacked behind her. "Tell me the truth Keith, why can't I go with you?" She whimpered softly. **

**"Do you honestly think that you would be able to sit for hours at the Peace Conference in your delicate condition?" Keith pulled her closer to him, so that she was curled up against his chest. **

**"Are you saying that I'm too fat to go with you? I can't help it if I'm as big as a house." she pouted. **

**"You are not fat love, only round with our little miracles growing inside you. I just don't think that you need to be the focus of the media right now. You don't need that kind of stress. I'll only be gone for two days. I also need to check in with Dad, he thinks that I don't need him anymore." Keith pulled the covers over them. **

---------------------------------

**(Elsewhere on the planet Triton) **

**Sheena and Hunk we're trying to find out what Tasian's next move is going to be. **

**"Red, no offense or anything, but I'm used to preventing others from committing crimes." He watched her break into Rand's deserted compound with an electronic skeleton key. **

**"Relax big guy, we're only trying to prevent what happened to Myria from happening again. We need to find out Tasian's ultimate plan." Sheena skulked around the base. **

**Hunk watched, as she keyed up Tasian's agenda on the main screen. "He plans to use the Peace Conference as a trap, for Keith." Sheena read the encoded data on the screen. **

**"What else?" Hunk frowned. **

**"He knows about Allura and the babies that she's carrying, but don't worry big guy. If we have to, we'll move her to a safer location that not even Keith will know about." Sheena downloaded the data to a micro-disc. **

**"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Hunk noticed that Lotor's name was on Tasian's agenda and he began to swear fluently for over ten minutes. **

**"What's wrong?" Sheena watched, as Hunk slammed his fist into the monitor. **

**"He plans on freeing Lotor!" **

**"So, Lotor isn't our problem, but trashing Tasian's plan is." Sheena frowned at him. **

**"So , we won't go to the conference. That way everyone is safe. I can't believe that he's gonna try to free Lotor! He's on trial on Hazar's planet, plus he's still unable to move." **

**"First rule of the ninja, never count out an enemy, until they are no longer living." she smiled at him. **

**"As for moving Allura to a safer location without even telling Keith where she is, that's like pulling the lion by his tail." Hunk followed her out of the base and towards their shuttle. **

**Sheena stopped at the foot of the shuttle and winked at him. "That's exactly what I'm counting on handsome. Anger activates the system. In Keith's case he's strong enough to keep it in check." She tried to explain. **

**"The system?" **

**"It's what dad used to call earning the rank of Shadow Master." **

**"What does that have to do with Keith? He isn't a ninja, Sheena." **

**"Did he or did he not master everything at the academy before any of you did?" She walked into the shuttle. **

**"Yeah, but the General was his old man. He molded Keith into what he is now." Hunk sat down in the pilot seat. **

**"Did you really think that a kid from Earth could master all those things on the first try?" **

**"Keith wasn't like the rest of us. He was always business first fun later." Hunk lifted off and headed for Arus. ****_I can't believe what I'm hearing!_**** Hunk thought to himself. **

**"What happens when he gets angry or has to go into a fight?" **

**"He goes into automatic, unless one of us is in trouble." Hunk growled. **

**"What belt rank does he hold in martial arts?" **

**"He was a master at the age of ten. He knew way more than all of us did back at the academy." **

**"How do you explain that, Big Guy?" Sheena grinned at him. **

**"I guess we all thought that it came naturally to him." Hunk sighed. **

**"Did he ever play any tricks on you boys?" Sheena remembered how much fun she and the prince had hiding from her father, when they were little. **

**"He used to play a weird version of hide and seek, only I can't remember finding him, not even once. Hell none of us could." Hunk chuckled, as he remembered how mad Lance would get at Keith. "We never really figured out why. Jeff, he's was also adopted by the General after his parents died when he was little so he's Keith's little brother, and Mark their cousin called it Keith's magic vanishing act." **

**"Didn't you think it was strange that he excelled in the martial arts, could master anything he set his mind to, could stay completely unnoticed in front of all his friends, and was always calm when in major situations, unless in an angry rage?" **

**"You mean to tell me that, he's one of you?" Hunk stared at her completely dumbfounded by their conversation. **

**"Was one of us." Sheena whispered. "He was like a son to my father, his finest student. When his ship crashed it devastated my father. Dad died in battle after underestimating the enemy six months after Keith's crash. Leaving me to pick up the pieces and begin the training to take his place in Oran's forces. That's when I realized that it didn't matter how I felt about filling my father's shoes, but that it was my destiny to carry on what my family had carried on for countless generations." Her voice had turned very bitter. "I was the best and I proved to everyone, that I was honored to carry on the family name." Tears burned behind her closed eyelids. **

**"How old were you?" Hunk set the craft on auto pilot, so that he could focus on what she was telling him. **

**"I was ten when I really began to train and sixteen when I took command." **

**"You were a kid Sheena! How could they do that to a kid?" He snarled angrily. **

**"Hunk, I was five foot ten! It wasn't like I was tiny and frail!" Sheena broke down into tears for the first time in years. **

**"You were a kid, sweetheart, a very tall little girl, but still a little girl. I don't care if you were a master or not. They shouldn't have done that to you." Hunk pulled her onto his lap. **

**"I used to watch Cassie when she was little. She always got to have all the fun, while I was stuck in class or nonstop training exercises." Sheena buried her face against his shoulder and let herself cry. **

**"I'm so sorry babe. I bet no one knew how you really felt." Hunk rocked her in his arms. **

**"No, only one person knew how I felt and that person was Keith. He was always a buffer between my father and me. When Keith was killed everyone was hurting too much, to see how it affected me about my best friend being dead. He doesn't even remember our friendship, Hunk! That's what hurts most of all!" She sobbed. **

**"That's not true Sheena, deep down in his heart he still remembers your friendship. It's just that he hasn't had any peace since he got home from his honeymoon." Hunk used his thumb to wipe away her tears. **

---------------------------------

**Keith tossed and turned in his sleep, as he dreamed of what must have been, his childhood. **

**_"Tell your Dad how you feel, about all this." Ten-year-old Keith told his best friend. _**

**_"I can't do that, Keith. My big brother took off and I'm all that he has left." Sheena sighed in defeat. _**

**_"Either you tell him or I will, when I get back from my trip to Earth." He wasn't about to drop the subject. "It's not like I would actually decide to attend their stupid academy. The only reason I even agreed to go is because it'll keep my dad off my back for a while." He grumbled in frustration. _**

**_"Your temper is gonna get you in trouble, if you don't learn to control it." Sheena reminded him. _**

**_"Like your dad doesn't lecture me enough about my temper," Keith rolled his eyes in disgust at Sheena. "I beat your older brother before he left, and I excel at anything I try, so why mess with perfection." _**

**_"Please!! Enough with the High and Mighty prince routine!! Save it for those who see you as a stuck up spoiled brat." Sheena glared at him. _**

**_"A brat is my baby sister and the new baby that Mom is gonna have. I earned my rank fair and square." Keith glared back at her. _**

**_"The rank of shadow master… I still can't believe that you actually did it." Sheena tackled him to the grass. _**

**_"Yeah, but something is still missing and I gotta find out what it is." Keith muttered out loud what her father had told him. _**

**_"What does that mean?" _**

**_"Prince Keith? The shuttle awaits your arrival." Shey came outside to inform him. _**

**_"Bye Redwood see ya in a few days!" Keith ran out of the courtyard and back into the palace. "Bye master." _**

**_"Father? What did you mean when you said that to him?" Sheena was curious. _**

**_"Nothing, child now let us both go inside and get something to eat for dinner." Shey smiled down at his daughter._**

---------------------------------

**Keith's dream once again went back to that horrible day that his shuttle had crashed on Earth, only this time he knew why he had been sent there. He woke up in a cold sweat, as the puzzle pieces began to fall into place in his mind. ****_MY LIFE HAS BEEN ONE BIG LIE!_**** His voice screamed in his mind. **

**"Dad wanted exactly what the General had wanted, the ultimate soldier." Keith snarled under his breath. **

**He eased himself out of Allura's arms and left her sleeping in bed. "Cass I want to talk with you." He used his wrist com to contact his sister. **

**"Now?" Cass was at the stables. **

**"Now!" He snarled back. **

**"What's wrong big brother? You seem really upset?" **

**"Just meet me in the Situation Room in five minutes." **

**"Sure thing big brother." **

---------------------------------

**Keith paced the Situation Room as he waited for his sister's arrival. "Why else would he have me train with Red unless he wanted me to be some kind of Warrior Prince." Keith muttered to himself. **

**"What's the big emergency?" Cass gasped she'd run all the way back to the castle from the stables. **

**"Sit down Cassandra." Keith ordered softly. **

**Cass eyed her brother with wary eyes. "What did I do now?" She sat down in one of the chairs.. **

**"How much do you know about my childhood?" **

**"Why? What's wrong Keith?" **

**"Just answer the question." Keith sat down in front of his sister. **

**"I only know a little about what I remember about you, but Daddy talked about you all the time." **

**"How do I know Sheena?" **

**"Daddy used to refer to her as your partner in crime. Mom says the two of you had been the best of friends from the time you both could crawl." **

**"Go on." **

**"Daddy wanted you to learn how to defend yourself and you wanted to learn what Sheena was being taught, so you became Master Lee's prize student. He became a sort of second father to you..." She didn't want to say anymore. **

**"I have to know everything." He reached over and grasped her hands with his. "I need this Cass." His amber brown eyes pleaded with her to understand. **

**"Well, you and Sheena were always close, almost inseparable, and at the age of ten you had advanced to the skill of Shadow Warrior. When your ship crashed and you were considered dead it nearly destroyed Sheena and her father. He died a few months after your death, he underestimated one of his opponents during a major battle." Cass saw the tears streaming down her brothers face and wished that she could do anything to ease his pain. **

**"What happened to Sheena?" He rasped hoarsely. **

**"She was chosen to fill her father's shoes and underwent intensive training. No one seemed to care if she wanted the job or not." **

**"SHE WAS TEN-YEARS-OLD, CASSANDRA!! SHE DIDN'T EVEN WANT TO BE A NINJA!!" Keith roared furiously.**

**"She was exactly like her father and was a force to be reckoned with by the time she was sixteen." Cass tried to explain. **

**"That's still no excuse! She was still a kid! I don't give a damn how good she was!!" Keith snarled bitterly remembering how the General had put him into the academy. **

**"I think that all the training you had when you were a kid saved you in that crash." **

**Lance took that moment to come stalking into the room **

**"There you are! I have been waiting for you, at the stables for over an hour!" Lance growled. **

**"My big brother is more important than my date with you!" Cass glared back at him. **

**Lance finally noticed how upset that Keith was and let the basket that he was carrying drop to the floor. "I can see that Cassandra, but why what's up?" **

**"He's finally getting his memory back." **

**"Is this a good thing or a really bad thing?" Lance frowned arching a brow at his friend. **

**"I now know why I breezed through the academy the way I did." **

**"And?" **

**"I was trained by Sheena's father." **

**"That would explain all those years ago when we were attending the academy." Lance nodded. **

**"All of those years thinking the General turned me into who I am ...Now I learn that it was what my father wanted all my life!!!" **

**"THAT'S NOT TRUE KEITH!! DADDY LOVED YOU AND WOULD NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO YOU!!!" Cassie shouted at him. **

**"DIDN'T HE? I WAS ON MY WAY TO THE ACADEMY WHEN MY SHIP CRASHED. I BET THAT THEY BOTH PLANNED THIS!!!" Keith snarled bitterly. **

**"That doesn't matter Keith you are your own man now." Lance put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. **

**"I'm going to show my fathers exactly what I think of their master plan!!" Keith stood up shrugging off Lance's attempt to console him. "Are Hunk and Sheena back yet?!" **

**"No they haven't come back yet and quit taking this all out on me!!" Lance snarled at him. **

**"This isn't gonna help big brother." Cassie could see that he was about to do something very rash. **

**"Let me say this to the two of you, as calmly as I can. If Hunk is not back here in 24 hours I will quit the Alliance and Voltron! Now if you two will both excuse me I'm gonna go find my wife!" He stalked out of the room. **

**"We have to fine Hunk!" Lance and Cassie both bolted for the door. **

---------------------------------

**"Myria you've been cooped up in the castle for over three months. It's past time that you entered the land of the living again." Pidge ordered the girl curled up on her window seat. **

** "Go away Pidge! I'm not ready to take that final step yet, so stop pushing me!" She snapped at him. ****_Why won't he just leave me alone!!!_**

**"Myria either you get up off that window seat or I'll carry you out of here myself!" Pidge stalked over to her. ****_Oh no you don't brat!_**

**"Don't come near me Pidge!!" She hissed at him tears of frustration were burring behind her closed eyelids. ****_You wouldn't dare!! _**

**_Don't push me baby doll._**** "I mean it Myr, get up or else." **

**"NO!!" She screamed at him. **

**"You have until the count of three." Pidge growled down at her. **

**"Get out of here!!" **

**"One" **

**"I mean it Pidge leave!!" **

**"Two" **

**"Leave me alone you big bully!" **

**_Don't be stubborn Myria_**** "Three!! Either you move your tush off that cushion or I will move you myself!" **

**She glared defiantly back at him and did not move. **

**"You asked for it Myria." He gathered her up into his arms. **

**"Let me go!!" She snarled trying to wriggle out of his arms, as he carried her out of her room. **

**"Relax Myria, this isn't so bad. Just try to enjoy the ride." He grinned down at her. **

**"Where are you taking me!" She hissed up at him. **

**"We're going on a picnic by the lake, but don't worry Sheena's men are never far away from you, so you're safe baby doll." He wiped away a tear from her cheek. **

**"I just don't want him to hurt me again." She whimpered burying her face against his chest, as he carried her outside. ****_I'm so scared! _**

**"I will not let anyone hurt you ever again." Pidge set her down on a blanket shaded by a tent on the castle lawn. **

**"Don't make me any promises that you won't be able to keep. You couldn't stop him before and you can't stop him now!!" She snapped at him folding her arms across her chest. ****_Yeah right!!_**

**"That may be so ,Myr, but Keith has you under guard 24hrs a day. So try and relax and enjoy the afternoon." He fixed her a plate of food. ****_Easy Pidge she's just frustrated_**

**"Like that makes me feel any safer!!!" She snatched away the plate. **

**"Keep this up and we'll ship you back home." He warned. **

**"Like that's supposed to scare me?" **

**"Shaitan is on trial, Myria." **

**"You win Pidge, at least for now." She gave up and focused on eating her lunch. **

---------------------------------

**"Keith? What did you just ask Liam to bring you?" Allura rubbed the small of her back and frowned at him. **

**"I just asked him to bring me a list of where Hunk and Sheena were last seen." Keith never looked up from his computer console. **

**_Why won't you talk to me about what is obviously eating you alive!! _****She sensed that he was hiding something from her. ********"That's funny, because I heard you say something about a red something or other and then he bowed to you." **

**"Well, I've decided to change my look." He kept punching keys on the keyboard. **

**_Talk to me!!_**** She sat down beside him. "What kind of change?" **

**"I've decided that I need a more lethal look. After all, it will fit my new image a lot better than my old uniform." He explained to her in a soft and calm tone of voice. **

**"Talk to me Keith Michael Edwards. What's wrong with you?" Allura asked worriedly. **

**"Wrong? There isn't anything wrong with me. I've remembered everything. I know that I have always been some sort of pawn on someone's chess board and that isn't even the best part. I'm also a trained ninja and have been since I was ten-years-old!" Keith never once looked at Allura as he spoke to her. "You see Ally, even if I hadn't died in that crash and became the General's ultimate soldier, my own father was already planning to do the same thing to me!!" **

**"Oh Keith! I'm so sorry, but it doesn't matter. Now you're free to be yourself with me and our babies." She had tears shining in her eyes. **

**"I know that, sweetheart , but I still feel like a pawn! Whenever something goes wrong the Alliance always runs to me first, as if it's my duty to save everyone!!" Tears of frustration burned in his eyes. **

**"What are you saying Keith?" **

**"I am saying that I'm sick of war, of the General using me to fight his battles, and that from now on I'm gonna be my own boss. Let them try to fight their own battles for once, Voltron is gonna remain here on Arus where he belongs." Keith pulled her into his lap. **

**"So you're not gonna be going to the peace conference?" Ally wrapped her arms around his neck. **

**"Let me put it to you this way, hon. The next time they need me to help them it will be on my own terms." He ended their conversation by kissing her. **

--------------------------------------------------------------

** "Lance have you found Hunk yet?" Cassie raced into the control room. **

**"No, it's like the two of them vanished. Did you ask Liam where they went?" **

**"No, but Liam kept saying that Keith asked him for either a red or black uniform and that Sheena was gonna love it now that Keith has finally gotten back his memory." Cassie frowned at Lance. **

**Lance read the message that Keith had sent to his adopted father," I really don't think that we're at anyone's beck and call anymore, Cass." **

**"What do you mean by that Lance? Aren't you still Galaxy Alliance officers?" **

**"Not anymore, I think Voltron just went freelance. He resigned the entire team from the Alliance! Yes!! We're free!!" Lance shouted happily. **

**"You mean you're not angry that he did this?" **

**"Angry? I'm overjoyed that he finally put his foot down!" Lance kissed her soundly on the mouth. **

**"Shouldn't we tell Pidge and Myria about this?" She asked breathlessly. **

**"Computer locate a visual on Pidge." Lance burst out laughing when Pidge's image appeared on the monitor. **

**"I don't believe it. He actually got my baby sister out of the castle." **

**"She sure doesn't look very happy about her first taste of freedom in months." Lance grinned at the frown on Myria's face. ****_Way to go little buddy _**

**"How about we tell them about this later and go back to our quarters to celebrate your newly acquired freedom." **

**"I second the motion." He swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the control room. **

---------------------------------

**"Well, we're home, now where is everyone?" Sheena frowned, as they entered the quiet castle control room. **

**"Well, according to the castle computer Lance and Cass are in their quarters, Keith and Ally are in their quarters, and Pidge and Myr are out by the lake." Hunk glanced over at Sheena who was reading something on another monitor. **

**"Keith must have his memory back, because he resigned all of you from the Alliance." Sheena winked at him. **

**"What did you say?" Hunk eyed her in disbelief. **

**"Arus is now a diplomatic member and nothing more." **

**"Why wasn't I told about any of this!!?" Hunk snarled. **

**"Well big guy, you did leave Arus with me. You didn't even tell Keith where you were going and we have been gone for over a month." Sheena reminded him. **

**"Oh Man!!! Keith is gonna kill me!" Hunk groaned, as he placed a call to Keith's quarters. **

---------------------------------

**"Keith?" Allura groaned, as their telecom began to beep on the nightstand. **

**"What?" Keith growled pulling her to him for a long kiss. **

**"Answer the telecom.." **

**"Let it ring…" **

**"Behave yourself and answer the telecom! They are not going to go away until you answer it!" **

**"This had better be good or you are dead!" Keith snarled at the image on the small screen. **

**"Sorry to bother you, but I just thought that I should check in." Hunk grinned sheepishly. **

**"Oh you just thought that you should check in did you?!! I've gotta news flash for you Lt. Commander!!! You never even bothered to check out with me!!" Keith snarled at Hunk causing Allura's little ones to react to their father's voice. **

**"Um darling? Please calm down you're waking the babies." Allura groaned, as she was kicked again. **

**"Hold it for a second Hunk." He turned his attention to his wife. "It's okay little ones, your daddy is just a little upset with your Uncle Hunk. So just close your little eyes and go back to sleep." Keith spoke directly to Allura's belly, kissing it when he was done talking to the babies. **

**"Yes listen to your father and give your poor mom a break." Allura sighed in relief when the babies fell back to sleep. **

**"Everything okay now sweetheart?" He asked kissing Ally on the cheek. **

**"Sure darling, but I think I'll go relax in a bubble bath, while you finish yelling at Hunk." She crawled out of bed and waddled towards the master bath. **

**"Now where was I...OH YEAH, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU EVEN TRIED TO CHECK IN WITH US?!!" Keith shouted angrily at the screen. **

**"Sheena and I went undercover to find out what Tasian was up to. So, we really couldn't phone home." Hunk waited for him to lose it again. **

**"In that case, good job, but next time if you're gonna go off and spy tell someone where you are going!!" **

**"Can I hang up now?" **

**"I'll see you in the morning and then we'll talk. Oh yeah, bring the Redwood with you." He chuckled when he heard Sheena screaming at him that he was a dead man. "That's the Sheena I remember." **

**"I'm glad you've finally gotten your memory back Keith Michael, because you're going to need all you're training when I get my hands on you!!" Sheena glared at him. **

**"Sure Red, see ya tomorrow morning." Keith ended the call. **

**"Keith? Are you done yet? We're lonely in this big tub without you." Allura called to him from the bathtub. **

**"Be right with you angel." Keith went to go join his wife. **

---------------------------------

**(Later on that evening on the castle lawn) **

**"Well Myria, are ya still mad that I made you come outside today?" Pidge asked the girl sitting beside him. **

**"Thank you Pidge for a wonderful day! Now can I please go back inside the castle!" Myria glared at him. **

**_Not until I show you your surprise_**** He grinned over at her. "What's your hurry Myr, besides I have a surprise for you." **

** "Surprise? What could I possibly see out here in the dark?" She snapped. ****_What are you up to?_**

**_You'll see _****Pidge flipped a lever on the little box in his palm. "This!" **

**He ignited his surprise a fireworks display.**

**"Fireworks!!" Myria exclaimed happily and hugged him. **

**"I thought this might cheer you up." He was surprised that she was letting him hold her. **

**"My own private fireworks display!" **

**"Do you like your surprise?" He growled in her ear. **

**"No one has ever put on a firework display only for me before!" She turned in his arms and gave him a big kiss. **

**_She kissed me!_**

**"Myria?" **

**_Gotcha ya!_**

**"Yes?" She sighed happily. **

**"You just kissed me." **

**"I know that." She smiled looking up at the sky. **

**"Why?" **

**_And they call you a genius!_**

**"Because I wanted to kiss you. Didn't you like the kiss?" She smiled up at him. **

**_Easy Pidge don't scare her._**

**"No, I liked the kiss. It just took me by surprise." He pulled closer to him. **

**_Kiss me!_**

**"If you liked the kiss, then why didn't you kiss me back?" **

**_Oh boy!_**

**"I...uh...didn't think that you wanted me to kiss you back." He was completely thrown by Myria's sudden change of attitude. **

**_Boy for someone so smart you can be really dense!_**

**"Why don't you kiss me and find out." She challenged him. **

**_What are you plotting now Myria?_**

**"Are you sure about this Myria?" He frowned down at her. **

**"Very sure" She nodded. **

**_Here goes nothing.._**

**"Okay, but you have to promise that you won't slug me or anything." **

**_Coward_**

**"I promise." She giggled **

**"You're really sure..." She cut off his words by kissing him and only then did he finally kiss her back, as the fireworks exploded in the sky above them. **

---------------------------------

**"These are amazing! I wonder who set them off." Allura asked Keith, who was sitting next to her on the castle lawn. **

**"Whoever did this sure knew what they were doing." Cassie leaned back in Lance's arms. **

**"This has to be one of the best fireworks displays that I have ever seen." Lance growled. **

**"The last time we saw fireworks like this was at Keith and Ally's wedding." Hunk held Sheena in his arms. **

**"Didn't Pidge do those fireworks?" Keith grinned. **

**"Yeah, but why would he want to top that firework display with this one?" **

**"Myria loves fireworks." Cassie smiled. **

**"Where are Myria and Pidge?" Keith frowned at Lance. **

**"Down there by the lake." Sheena pointed at the tent. **

**Keith got up to his feet and then helped Allura up as well, "I'll go check on her, she's probably not to happy with him for taking her out of the castle." **

**"Have fun." Lance grinned, as they continued to watch the colors light up the sky. **

---------------------------------

**(Earth: Galaxy Alliance Headquarters) **

**"MY SON DID WHAT?!!" Oran roared at Michael. **

**"Read this and see for yourself!" Michael thrust the message that Keith had sent him at Oran. **

**"Why? What set him off like this?!" Oran handed him back the message, which Michael crushed in his fist. **

**"What exactly were you expecting, Oran!!!" Michael snarled. **

**_Damn I should have told him!_**

**"He wasn't supposed to react like this!" **

**"He thinks that I used him and that you were planning on using him too, Oran!" Michael poured himself a drink and then downed it in one swallow. **

**_Is he that bitter towards us?_**

**"That's insane! The only reason that I ever allowed him to learn martial arts was because he needed to learn how to defend himself!" Oran took the glass that Michael offered to him and downed the fiery liquid. "He was the one who didn't want to quit!" **

**_Keith always was stubborn as a mule!_**

**"Well, I always thought that he should do what he excelled at and he was a natural at military protocol!" **

**"Which you used to your advantage every chance that you got!" Oran glared at him. **

**_Don't blame this all on me!_**

**"That may be true, but I put his abilities to good use! That's why he trained for Voltron! He took one look at Black Lion and knew that he was destined to lead Arus's Voltron Force!" Michael snarled in his defense. **

**"So what do we do now?" **

**"Now we fall into Tasian's trap and make our boy come back to his senses." **

**_I have a very bad feeling about his plan!_**

**"Either that or get killed ourselves. Tasian isn't exactly sane Michael He'll do anything for power even sacrificed his first born and youngest children in his quest to develop a device to take down my kingdom." Oran growled running his fingers through his, sliver streaked raven black, hair in frustration. **

**"That's why I have Voltron one and Voltron two standing by near the moon base." **

**"We will be placing the lives of every leader in the universe in jeopardy." **

**"True, but it's worth the risk if it teaches that flyboy of ours a lesson." Michael growled. **

**"Yes he needs to learn that he should ask before jumping to any major conclusions." Oran agreed. **

---------------------------------

**(Back on Arus) **

**"Keith maybe we should just leave them both alone. I don't hear Myria screaming at him." Allura pulled frantically on his arm, before he could see the two teens kissing under the tent. **

**"Maybe she's just giving Pidge the cold shoulder." Keith frowned at her. "Are you okay, Hon? Is it the babies?" He asked worriedly trying not to panic. **

**"I'm fine Keith. I just think that they need some time alone." She chewed nervously on her lower lip. **

**"Honey, Pidge won't leave her side for five minutes. He even bunks, on a cot, beside her bed." **

**"Oh very well, I give up." Allura sighed in defeat. "Now darling, you have to promise me that you won't get upset." She frowned at him. **

**"What is going on Allura?" He arched an eyebrow at her. **

**"Turn around slowly, but remember not to get upset." She ordered already placing her hands over her ears. **

**"Why? What...IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE! PIDGE YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO LET GO OF MY BABY SISTER!!!" Keith roared down at them, but was shocked when the teens completely ignored him. **

**"Darling, I think that we may have a slight problem here." Allura smiled up at his stormy expression. **

**"She's barely fourteen and he just turned sixteen five months ago! She still wouldn't let me touch her less than a month ago and now look at them!! They don't even know that we're even here!!" Keith glared down at his smiling wife. **

**"Think of it this way, darling, this is good practice for you." She patted her belly affectionately. **

**_I'm not ready for this yet!_**

**"Don't remind me." He groaned before he turned his attention back to the two teens. "You two are setting the record for the longest kiss on Arus." Keith growled into Pidge's ear, which caused him to finally break off the kiss. **

**"Keith!! Will you leave them alone!! They were only kissing and that is not a crime!" **

**"I'M FOURTEEN BIG BROTHER AND CAN KISS WHOMEVER I WANT!! I KISSED PIDGE FIRST, SO BACK OFF!" Myria shouted at him. **

**"YOU DID WHAT!!?" Keith roared down at her. **

**"I kissed Pidge! I love Pidge and I plan to date Pidge!" She informed him. **

**_That does it I'm out of here!_**

** "I can't take this anymore. Do whatever you two want." He was clearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but I can't control my own sisters. How am I ever gonna be a good father to our babies. I need time. I just can't handle any of this right now." Keith vanished before their eyes. **

**"ARE THE TWO OF YOU HAPPY NOW!!!" Allura screamed at them. "YOU TWO HAVE JUST SCARED OFF MY..." Allura collapsed to the grass. **

**"Ally!!" Lance raced over to pick her up in his arms. "We have to get her back inside!" **

**"What happened?" Cassie raced after Lance, as he carried her back into the castle. **

**"I'll go find Keith." Sheena went to go drag Keith back. **

**"Big brother flipped out." Myria whimpered, as Allura was rushed to the castle med-wing. **

**"Panicked is more like it." Cassie groaned. **

**"You mean turned tail and ran!!!" Lance snarled. **

**"Are you saying that Keith is chicken when it comes to situations involving family members?" Pidge surmised, as he glanced nervously down the empty corridor. **

**_If this doesn't make Keith appear nothing will!_**

**"That's exactly what I'm saying and this just proved it!" Lance snarled. **

**"No one calls me chicken and lives to tell about it!" Keith's angry growl echoed in the corridor. **

**_I'm dead!_**

**"See it worked..." Lance gulped nervously. **

**"KEITH COOL IT WITH THE LITTLE BOY TANTRUM! ALLURA FAINTED AND NEEDS YOU TO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Cassie shouted at her brother. **

**"Allura is resting and the babies are fine. Doc Stevens has decreed that she is to have complete bedrest and no more stress." Keith appeared next to his sister. **

**Myria ran into her brother's arms, "I'm so sorry that I made you flip out." She sniffled. **

**"That's okay angel, but we are going to talk about this." He hugged her fiercely. **

**"Just don't treat me like a baby." She frowned up at him. **

**'Your majesty!! There's an urgent message from Earth! The peace conference has been taken over by Tasian!" Liam handed Keith the message. **

**"That isn't possible Liam!! He would have had to have taken out both Voltron's!" Lance snarled. **

**"It seems that all of them fell into some sort of trap." Liam explained. **

**_What have I done!_**

**"What are his demands?" Keith felt incredibly guilty. **

**"The release of his men, Princess Cassie, and you." Liam snarled. **

**"Over my dead body!" Lance pulled Cassie closer to him. **

**"We need to use Voltron!" Hunk and Pidge growled. **

**"No Voltron. We wouldn't stand a chance against two Voltron's." Keith stalked down the corridor. **

**"How exactly do you plan on saving all those leaders without using our ace in the hole?" Lance stalked after him. **

**Keith was already forming a plan, "We'll go in two separate units. You, Hunk, Pidge and Cass will go and free the moon base, thus freeing Voltron's one and two. While Sheena and I take out Tasian on Earth." **

**"Do we take the Lion's?" Pidge frowned. **

**"I'll land my lion on the dark side of Earth's moon. Where I'll meet up with Red and her team. We will then go to Earth and have everyone free before he knows what hit him." Keith explained the plan. **

**"What about his demands?" Cassie frowned. **

**"We'll free Rand in good faith, but that's all that we're gonna give him." Keith reassured his sister. **

**"Rand is too much of a risk!" Sheena glared at Keith. **

**"Don't worry Red. We'll have this little collar around his neck. If he so much as tries to warn his master he'll find that he's lost his ability to breathe." He held up a human size collar. **

**"Now that we've got that cleared up, when do we leave?" Lance was more than ready for a fight. **

**"We have 72 hours to comply with his demands. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning, so I suggest that you all try to get some sleep." Keith left them to go check on Allura. **

---------------------------------

**"Keith! No don't leave me!" Allura cried out in her sleep. **

**Keith crawled into bed and pulled her into his arms. "Shhh...it's okay angel. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Keith placed his hands protectively over her belly. **

**"Don't you ever do that to me again!!" Allura glared up into his eyes, but then kissed him until she was breathless. **

**"Yes your majesty. Is there anything else?" Keith began to place kisses all over her face. **

**"What are you hiding from me?" She pushed him away from her, so that she could look him directly in the eyes. This unfortunately woke up the babies. **

**"That was a triple play, are you okay ?" Keith rubbed her belly affectionately. **

**"Don't try to change the subject, Keith Michael Edwards!! Talk to me or I hurt you!" She pounced on him. **

**"Sorry love, but the doc said no stress and complete bedrest." Keith groaned when she jabbed him in the ribs. **

**"Talk or I will get really upset." She looked as if she were about to burst into tears at any second. **

**"Tomorrow I'm gonna take you to Zaire. Where you are gonna be pampered by my mom. While the team and I go save my Dad's at the Peace conference." Keith gathered her closer to him and then drifted off to sleep. **

**"How long will you be?" Allura whimpered. **

**"A day maybe two at the most," Keith mumbled in his sleep. **

**"Be careful, I need a father for our babies." Allura whispered softly and kissed him. **

**"Always my love," Keith growled before sleep finally over took him. **

---------------------------------

** (On Earth) **

**"Keith is a fool if he does not comply with my demands! Bring me Oran and the General!" He snarled at one of his men. **

**"Rand has just been released from Zaire's prison." His aide came in to give his report. **

**"JUST RAND?!" Tasian roared causing his aide to jump. **

**"Yes sire, just Rand." His aide gulped nervously. **

**"Where is he now?" **

**"Rand is en route to Earth." **

**"Very well, now get out of my sight!" Tasian snarled at the poor man. **

**"Yes sire!" The man bowed and then ran in terror. **

**"General Edwards and Oran, how nice of the two of you to join me." Tasian grinned evilly, as the two men were led into the room by armed guards. **

**"Listen to me you maniac! Taking over this conference isn't going to get you near my son!" Michael snarled, as he was shoved into a lethal looking chair. **

**"Why is that General? He is still one of your men is he not?" Tasian wasn't buying any of what Michael was telling him. **

**"No not exactly you see my son resigned two days ago." Michael smirked at Tasian. **

**"You're lying and I don't tolerate lies!" He flipped a switch on his throne. **

**"Is this supposed to scare me?" Michael frowned, as his arms were locked down to the chair. **

**"Do you like pain, General?" Tasian charged the chair with electricity. **

**"I'll never talk Tasian, so you might as well kill me." Michael gritted his teeth in pain. **

**"You may believe that now, but after I'm through with you I will have you begging for mercy and you will tell me everything that I want to know." Tasian increased the power. **

**"Stop it you maniac! He's telling you the truth!! Keith doesn't work for anyone anymore!!" Oran lost it when his friend cried out in agony. **

**"Another lie?" Tasian turned his attention to Oran. "It appears as though I shall also have to teach you a lesson." **

**"DAMN IT TASIAN! THE ONLY REASON THAT WE FELL INTO YOUR TRAP IN THE FIRST PLACE WAS TO LURE KEITH BACK INTO OUR GOOD GRACES!!" Oran roared at him. **

**"You and that flawless face of yours. Let us see if we can do a little damage to it." Tasian punched Oran across the bridge of his nose. **

**"I will never betray my son." Oran didn't even flinch when Tasian punched him again. "You will never break me." **

**"I will break you just, as Shaitan broke little Myria." Tasian laughed evilly when he saw that Oran had no idea what he was talking about. **

**_My baby!!_**

**"You're the one lying now Tasian!! Myria is perfectly fine on Arus!!" Oran winced, as he was punched in the ribs. **

**"If it hadn't been for Sheena, Shaitan would have deflowered young and innocent little Myria." Tasian was enjoying tormenting him. **

**_Why didn't Keith tell me!_**

**"You're lying Tasian..." Oran growled hoarsely. **

**"Am I or is your son hiding the truth from his fragile old man. Face it my old friend I have broken you by simply telling you the truth." Tasian finished his taunting by landing a knockout blow to Oran's jaw. **

**_Well kiddo, if you are gonna rescue us it had better be soon or there won't be anything left to save._**** Michael thought as the pain finally knocked him out. **

---------------------------------

**(Ten hours later the dark side of Earth's moon)**

**"Okay people you have exactly ten minutes to get into position. Everyone check in." Keith ordered. **

**"Red lion is at point Alpha." **

**"Blue lion is at point Beta." **

**"Green lion is at point Delta." **

**"Yellow lion is at point Gamma." **

**"Let's do this people and I don't want any crazy heroics. We're going to do this by the numbers." Keith was wearing a red and black ninja uniform. **

**"Ready hotshot?" Sheena asked him as he joined her on her ship. **

**"Yeah Red, just one last minute situation to check on," He made a call to Allura. **

**"Just pretend that I'm not here." **

**"Yeah right Red, like that is even possible." Keith teased her ignoring Sheena's lethal glare. **

**"As if you could forget who, Keith Michael," Allura's face frowned at him from the screen. **

**"Nothing important sweetness, now how are you and our little miracles?" **

**"They're just fine, Keith. I'm the one who can't seem to get comfortable enough to get any rest." Allura groaned, as one baby kicked her. **

**"What's wrong Allura Danielle Edwards and don't tell me nothing." Keith sensed that she was hiding something from him. **

**"Nothing, my back aches and the babies are just very active today." She tried not to upset him. **

**"Listen babe, that headset on the nightstand is a direct link to me, so if anything happens use it." **

**"Yes sir and I need you to do something for me." **

**"Name it." **

**"Come back to me in one piece." She ordered tears were streaming down her face. **

**"And let you go through the joys of labor alone? Never gonna happen." He teased her. **

**"You have two days mister! I am holding you to your word." **

**"Yes sweetheart, I love you." He blew her a kiss. **

**"I love you too. I just wish that I was home." She pouted. **

**"I know that honey, but it's for the best and Mom will take good care of you." **

**"I know that and I love your mother, but I just miss my own bed." She whimpered. **

**"Sorry babe, but this is the way that it has to be." Keith longed to hold her in his arms. **

**"Bye we love you darling." Allura knew that he needed to focus on the mission. **

**"Love you too sweetheart, remember to use that headset at the first sign of any pain." He ordered her image as it began to fade away. **

**"We've arrived fearless leader." Sheena grinned at him. **

**"Did anyone spot us?" Keith was now all business. **

**"No we landed right under their noses." **

**"Stay alert people and take out anyone who even tries to alert Tasian of our arrival." He pulled his mask over his face and was now ready to kick some major butt.**

**"Team A proceed with taking out the main power supply. You have exactly 30 minutes." On his command six ninja's vanished. **

**"Team B will take out any of the guards, so be alert and remember let no one see you." Sheena ordered. **

**"Our team will free the leaders and nail Tasian, now let's get into position." Keith, Sheena and Liam all checked their weapons. **

**"I hope that Hunk and the others are doing all right up there." Sheena glanced up at the moon in the sky. **

**"They're pros at this Red, and will come out of this without a scratch." Keith only wished that he could believe that little line that he had just told Sheena.****_Lance had better not do anything stupid. _**

---------------------------------

**_Why do I even listen to our fearless leader!_**

**"Remind me to kill our fearless leader the next time he has another one of his brainstorms!" Lance snarled as Red Lion dodged a missile that the moon base had just fired at him. **

**"Don't sweat it Lance. Cass and Pidge should have the moon base free any second now." Hunk shot down another missile, **

**"At least the other two teams aren't attacking us." Lance sighed in relief just as the two Voltron's made their appearance.****_Oh!! Shit!! _**

**"Lance!! Shut Up!!" Hunk snarled, as he prepared to meet his maker. **

**"Hey guys! Need any help?" Jeff's voice came across the air waves. **

**"Don't answer them Hunk. It could be a trap." Lance used a secure channel to talk to Hunk. **

**_Oh this is just great Lance is having another power trip!_**

**"Contrary to what you guys are thinking. We are here to help." Jeff tried to contact Lance again. **

**"Cass! Pidge! What the hell is going on down there!? Are the two of you okay?!" **

**"We've just finished deprogramming the base's security system and we used a sleep grenade to put everyone on the base asleep. Therefore, no one will be firing on you anymore." Pidge reported from Green Lion. **

**"Then why are Hunk and I are being surrounded by Voltron's one and two?!" Lance wanted some answers. **

**_Oh great my sweetie is losing it!_**

**"Lance, they were never captured and have been hiding on the dark side of this moon." Cassie informed him. **

**_Thank you Cassie!_**

**"Now that we have cleared that up. Where's Black lion?" Jeff wanted to know why Keith was missing. "Is my big brother okay?!" **

**_Gotcha!!_**

**"You're slipping Jeff, if you really were on the moon's dark side then you would already know where Black lion is!" Lance activated his lion's new weapon's system. **

**_Oh great!! Lance is trigger happy today!_**

**"Lance before you do something stupid like blowing us all away! I want you to remember one tiny little detail!! No one can see anything on the dark side of the moon!! Let alone someone landing a Black Lion!!" Mark was trying to make Lance see reason. **

**"Land or I take out Ginger and Todd. Then our team will be the only one able to form Voltron!" Lance was dead serious. **

**"Now Lance, we don't want to hurt you." Jeff growled. **

**"Koran equipped my lion with a new weapon. It searches for a weak spot on an enemy craft and then destroys it." Lance was having a major power trip. **

**"Lance just lost it big brother." Cassie hissed into the com on her wrist. **

**"Is the base secure?" came Keith's sharp reply. **

**"Yes the base is secure, but Lance isn't convinced that Jeff and Mark are on our side." She hissed back. **

**_Great ! This is just great!!!_**

**"Patch me through to Jeff." Keith ordered softly. **

**"No problem big brother anytime that you're ready..." **

**"Jeff? It's Keith. If you don't land now, Lance will use his new toy and then my team will be the only Voltron Force." Keith was deadly serious. **

**"Roger that Keith, everyone land now." Jeff ordered. **

**"Am I good or what!" Lance was very pleased with himself. **

**"I'd say or what." Cassie sighed into her com, as she landed next to the two Voltron's. **

---------------------------------

**"What was that all about?" Sheena hissed, as they made their way into Galaxy Alliance headquarters. **

**"Lance was having a little power trip, but I took care of it." He hissed back. **

**"We're being followed. "Sheena felt Rand nearby. **

**"Right on schedule," Keith touched a button on his wrist. **

**"Looks like he's having trouble breathing," She glanced over at Rand, who was grabbing at the collar around his throat. **

**"Time to vanish, Shea." Keith grinned. **

**"But it was just getting interesting. He was starting to turn blue." **

**They left Rand laying on the floor and gasping for air. **

**"He's a dead man!!" Rand wheezed when the collar was finally deactivated. **

---------------------------------

**"Sire!! We've lost all our main power!!" His aide ran into the dimly lit room that was only lit by emergency power. **

**"Tell me something that I don't already know, like who did it!" He grabbed the poor man by the neck lifting him off the floor. **

**"You're dead Tasian." Michael growled, but then cried out in agony when he was given another jolt from the chair. **

**"I don't think so General." Tasian snarled. **

**"Then allow me to repeat what my father just said! You are so dead Tasian!!" Keith's voice echoed in the room. **

**"Show yourself, so that I can dismember you and send the pieces back to your wife!" Tasian snarled. **

**"If anyone is going anywhere in pieces I would say that it's gonna be you!! I took down Zarcon and I can damn well stop you!!" Keith had still not appeared before him. **

**"Face it old man we have won." Sheena taunted him. **

**"Make one move towards anyone in this room and both of them will die!" Tasian held up a device for Keith to see. **

**"Games over Tasian, I win." Keith stood directly behind him and had him in a headlock in seconds and Sheena kicked the device out of his hand. "Smash it Red!" **

**"Already done!" Sheena crushed the device with the heel of her boot. **

**"Thank you young lady." Michael growled hoarsely relieved that the pain had finally stopped. **

**"Call off the men that you just sent for or you will lose the ability to breathe." Keith tightened his hold on Tasian's neck. **

**"You're bluffing!" **

**"Am I? Those two men that you've been hurting are my fathers, the girl that you sent Rand to kill was my sister, and lastly the girl that Shaitan almost raped was my baby sister!!! So, if you really want to die you monster please continue!!" **

**"You're insane!!" Tasian gasped for air. **

**"Son remember the last time you were in a red haze? You nearly killed Lotor and Allura was the only one who was able to calm you down." Michael growled hoarsely. **

**"Allura isn't here and he deserves to die!" Keith was so tried of being taunted and targeted by every creep in the galaxy. "You aren't worth it." He released his hold and Tasian fell to his knee's gasping for air. **

**Rand took that moment to spring his attack on Keith. They both ended sprawled on the floor. "I will take great pride in tearing you apart!" Rand snarled at him. **

**"Not even on your best day!" Keith flipped him off him. **

**"Let's see if you've earned the right to wear that uniform!" Rand attacked him with a series of lightning quick attacks. **

**Keith easily blocked him move for move. "Slow Rand, really slow." He taunted as he counteracted with some even deadlier attacks of his own. **

**"That may be Keith, but then I never play by the rules!" He fingered a lethal looking razor sharp star in his hands. **

**"Neither do I when it comes to taking down creeps like you!" Keith activated Rand's collar. **

**"I will tear you apart for this!!" Rand rasped as the collar tightened around his throat. He used the star to cut it off. **

**Keith had turned to knock Tasian unconscious having sensed him about to attack him. **

**Rand had had enough and was seriously in the mood to slice him in two. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU AND THEN I'M GOING TO GO AFTER YOUR BEAUTIFUL WIFE!" He ignited his laser sword. **

**"NO ONE EVER THREATENS MY WIFE!" Keith glared murderously at Rand, as he also ignited his sword. **

**"Let's see how well you fight when you're blind!" Rand threw some blinding powder at Keith's face. **

**"My eyes!!" Keith snarled in agony, as the dust burned his eyes. **

**"Now who's in control, hero!" Rand landed blow after blow on Keith's defenseless form. **

**"Keith remember what my Dad taught you. You don't need sight to fight your enemy!" Sheena was busy fighting Tasian's men, so she couldn't help him. **

** Beep!!! Beep!!!!Beep!!!!Beep!!!!!! **

**A warning blared from Keith's headset followed by Ally's frantic cry for him to come home. "KEITH MICHAEL EDWARDS!! YOUR TIME IS UP!! I WANT YOU HERE NOW!!" She screamed in his ears. **

**"Ally!!" Keith was now fighting back matching Rand blow for blow, kick for kick. **

**"Maybe you are a worthy opponent after all." Rand barely blocked a bone crushing kick to his midsection. **

**"The fight ends now!" Keith snarled, spin kicking him across the face sending him sprawling unconscious to the floor. **

**"Son what's wrong?" Oran tried to get up, but he was still bound to his chair. **

**"ALLURA IS IN LABOR!!" Keith shouted, as he raced out of the room. ****_Now we'll see if the auto pilot in my lion really works._**** He touched another button on his wrist. **

**"I'm on my way angel." He growled into his com link with Ally. **

**"YOU HAD BETTER BE ON YOUR WAY OR YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!!" Allura screamed back. **

**"Now calm down love and begin you're breathing exercises." Keith instructed her. **

**"Shove it Keith!! This is all your fault!!!" She snarled back. **

**Keith was surprised to see that Black lion was already sitting outside waiting for him.****_That was quick_**

**Black lion roared down at him. **

**"Easy big guy, I'm on my way to Allura." He jumped into his lion and immediately took off for Zaire. "I'm coming honey!" **

---------------------------------

**"Hey you, guys listen to this!" Cassie patched them into Keith and Ally's conversation. **

**"Breathe Allura, breathe." Keith coached her. **

**"Making love is not worth this kind of agony!!" She snarled back. **

**"That's not what you thought almost nine months ago when you attacked me in Black Lion." Keith teased wincing when she screamed even louder at him. **

**"Why you!" She hissed. **

**"That's it baby stay mad at me, focus on how angry you are at me." **

**"Ally's in labor! It's been real guys, but we are out of here!!" Lance took off after Black lion. **

**"Hey wait up Lance!!" Pidge shouted. **

---------------------------------

**"I want Keith..." Allura whimpered at the two sitting next to her bed. **

**"He's coming Ally." Myria bathed Allura's face with a cool clothe. **

**"I want Keith here and I want him her now!!" She burst into tears, as another contraction rocked her body. **

**"You have to clam down Ally." Myria begged her sister-in-law. **

**"Allura, this is not good for you or for your babies." Zandra tried to calm her down. **

**"I'll try Zandra, but it's very hard to relax when I'm this uncomfortable." She groaned falling back against the pillows, as the contraction finally began to subside. **

**"That's my girl and please call me Mom." She squeezed Allura's hand. **

**"Hey Ally! Guess who just landed." Myria grinned looking out the window to see her brother leap from his lion and then race for the palace. **

**"Is he here!" Allura sighed in relief when Myria nodded. **

**"Hey! Did I miss anything?" Keith ran into the room. **

**"What are you wearing!?" Allura snarled reaching up to yank the mask off his face. **

**"What? Don't you approve of my new look?" He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it. **

**"Your face! What happened to you?!" Allura traced the new bruises on his face with her fingers. **

**"You should see the other guy." He joked with her, only almost to cry out in agony when she grabbed his hand in a death grip, as another contraction rocked her body. "Just keep doing you're breathing and we'll get through this one." He coached her ignoring the fact that his hand was now numb. **

**"I want you to know, that I'm never sleeping with you again." She gasped in pain. **

**"We'll talk about that later, now focus on our babies. I bet that they're gonna be identical versions of their momma." Keith bent down to kiss her on her forehead. **

**"Are you two ready to become parents?" Doc Stevens came into the room with his nurses and got ready to deliver the babies. **

**"Just please tell me that I can push..." Allura whimpered. **

**"Keith get behind her and we will get this show going." The doctor instructed him. "Okay Allura, I want you to bear down and push as hard as you can." **

**"I'm trying ." She groaned. **

**"Come on love you can do this." Keith coached her. **

**"I can see a little blonde haired head." the doctor looked up at them. **

**"Here goes." She gritted her teeth, pushed as hard as she could, and baby number one let out it's first cry for attention. **

**"It's a baby girl!" The doctor exclaimed handing the baby to one of his nurses. "Way to go mom. Now there's only two more to go." **

**"Come on angel, you can do this." Keith had tears streaming down his face, as he looked over at his tiny baby girl. **

**Five minutes later baby number two was born. "We've got another girl only this one is a red head. Last one kiddo and then you can rest." The doctor smiled at her. **

**"Come on kid give your poor mom a break." Allura used all her remaining strength to bring her third child into the world, and her cry was the loudest of all. **

**"Congratulations! You two are now the proud parent of three adorable baby girls." Dr. Stevens smiled at them. **

**"Oh Allura, they're so beautiful and perfect. I'm so proud of you." Keith set one girl in Ally's arms. **

**"Hello there little one. I'm your Mommy and that bruised and battered man over there is your Daddy, but don't worry he usually looks much better than that." She cooed down at the sleeping infant in her arms. **

**"Let Daddy take the red head, while you feed the screaming blonde." Keith traded his sleeping daughter, for the screaming bundle in his arms. **

**"Is momma's little angel hungry?" She gave Keith an I need a little privacy look. **

**"Yes well, we will leave the five of you alone." The doctor and nurses left the room. **

**"Now mom what are we going to name our little princesss." He kissed the downy hair of his raven haired bundle of joy. **

**"Well, let's start with the A's. How about Alexandra, Ariel and Andromeda?" **

**"Alex, Ari, and Andy?" Keith tested the names out loud. **

**"At least they aren't completely identical." Allura smiled, as she burped her daughter. **

**"We have a blonde, a red head, and an adorable raven haired angel." He sighed happily. **

**"Let's see our red head should be called Ariel Elizabeth, our blonde will be called Alexandra Danielle, and our raven haired little angel will be named Andromeda Marie." Allura cradled Alex in her arms. **

**"Our audience has fallen asleep." Keith chuckled softly, as he placed Ariel and Andy into their separate bassinets. **

**"Here you go Dad. I think Alex wants to join her sisters." Allura let Keith take Alex out of her arms and then drifted off to sleep. **

**"Goodnight little ones," Keith smiled down at his daughters. "Sleep well my darling, I'm so very proud of you." Keith bent down and kissed Allura before leaving them all to their nap. **

**"Did we miss anything?" Cassie grabbed Keith by the arm. **

**"Ouch Cass! Lay off the arm and yes for your information I'm now the proud father of three wonderful baby girls." Keith announced to them before he collapsed to the floor. **

**"Speak to me big brother!" Cassie knelt beside him. **

**"Cass? What did you do to Keith?" Lance ran over to check Keith. **

**"He was telling me that he was the proud father of three baby girls and then he just passed out!" Cassie tried not to panic, as Lance checked him for injuries. **

**"Go get Doc Stevens, Cass." Lance picked up his friend and carried him into one of the exam rooms. "He was fighting Rand. I think that he has a few bruised ribs and a broken wrist." **

**"Don't worry son, I've patched him up a few times. He is going to be just fine." Doc Stevens reassured Lance. **

---------------------------------

**(a few hours later) **

**"Keith?" Allura asked softly curling her fingers through his hair. **

**"Hmmm…" Keith groaned sleepily. **

**"How did you end up all bandaged up and in bed?" She pulled the sheet away from his chest exposing his taped chest and cast on his wrist. **

**"Last thing that I remember was talking to Cass and then everything went black." He mumbled sleepily, but then all but sat straight up when he heard one baby begin to cry for attention. **

**"It's okay silly, Cassie hasn't taken her eyes off them since they were brought to the beautiful nursery, that mom had made for them." Allura kissed him softly on his cheek. **

**"How long have you been awake?" Keith tried to sit up, but Allura pushed him back down against the pillows. **

**"I've been up for a while, I'm the one that has to feed our angels." She propped more pillows behind her, as Andy was brought to her by her doting grandmother. **

**"Andromeda wanted to see her Mommy and Daddy." She cooed down at her little granddaughter, before she carefully set her in Allura's arms. **

**"Mom? Have you heard anything from Dad or the General?" Keith winced when his mother gave him a nasty look. **

**"Relax, Keith Michael. Michael and your father were released from the base hospital and are on their way here." She reached down to brush the hair out of her son's eyes. **

**"What did he say?" Keith asked not wanting to hear the answer to his question. **

**"Well, their moods were somewhat hostile towards you, considering the fact that you left them still trapped in those chairs." Zandra glared at her son. **

**"I could have left them to handle this crisis alone, you know." Keith muttered under his breath. **

**"Son, the only reason that they fell for Tasian's trap in the first place, was to get you to come to your senses!" **

**"Mother they both lied to me, so I had every right to do what I did." Keith growled. **

**"Your temper fit nearly the cost several of your friends their lives, not to mention your father's and Michael's as well!" Zandra was furious with him. **

**"No one was killed." Keith snarled wincing in pain when he tried to sit up. **

**"You were willing to risk the lives of Romelle, and Sven, because you were angry at your father and Michael!" **

**"Romelle and Sven!" Allura wasn't at all pleased. **

**"Now see what you've done mother!! Listen honey, the only reason why I didn't say who the other hostages were was because the stress would have caused harm to you and our babies." Keith tried to defend himself, but Allura continued to fume at him. **

**"You are off the hook for now mister, but if you ever hold information like that from me again! I will deck you!" She placed Andy on her shoulder to burp her. **

**"Hold on a second Allura!! I almost died trying to save my fathers!! I had no weapon, could barely see my enemy and I have got the guts to admit that I almost got myself killed! I have the broken, bruised and cracked body parts to prove it!" He snarled at the two women who were now suddenly speechless. **

**"You were almost killed?" Allura whimpered, as she cradled Andy in her arms. **

**"Yes and the only thing that saved me was my love for you and our babies. I was almost defeated and then you ordered me back home." Keith took Andy from Allura and cradled her tiny body against his chest. **

**"Gurgle...gurgle.." Andy babbled banging her tiny fists against his chest. Her matching amber eyes stared up at him in wonder. **

**"Well hello there Andromeda. Did our argument wake you up? "Keith cooed down at his daughter. **

**She responded by grabbing a lock of hair on his chest. **

**"Ouch!! Listen angel, Daddy's hurt enough as it is." He winced, as she continued to pull happily on his chest. **

**"She sure has a way of claiming what's hers." Allura giggled and went to take Andy back, only to have her scream in protest. **

**"Ow!! I think I'm stuck with her for a while. She seems to have taken a liking to my body." He winked at his wife. **

**"Oh Keith, you sure do have a way with the girls!" His mother laughed leaving the room. **

**"VERY FUNNY, MOM!" Keith shouted after her. **

---------------------------------

**Michael and Oran each cuddled a grandbaby in their arms. **

**"He's hiding." Oran growled. "He has every reason to hide." Oran set Ariel back in her crib. "He did do good though and so did Allura." **

**Michael set Alex back in her crib. "They are so perfect." Michael agreed as they left the nursery. **

**"I wonder where the third little angel is." **

**"Look." Michael peeked into Keith and Allura's room and saw Andy cuddled against her father's chest. **

**"We'll hurt him later." They both agreed and left Keith, Allura, and Andy to their nap. **

---------------------------------

**Next Chapter 9**

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	9. Chapter Nine

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 9

Babies on the brain

By: Cindra

---------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

---------------------------------

(On Planet Zion)

Prince Lotor awakened in an unfamiliar, yet extremely luxurious bedroom. "Where am I?" He groaned hoarsely.

_:Safe:_ Someone spoke to him in his mind.

"Who's there!!!" Lotor demanded trying to sit up, but finding that he was still too weak.

_:Easy Lotor you are still very weak:_ Again there was that almost familiar voice in his head.

"You freed me from that Prison on Dreul and then healed my wounds?" Lotor glanced around the suite but saw no one.

_:Yes, Lotor, but there is a price that you must pay in order for you to keep your freedom.:_ The voice was now even louder in his mind.

"I BOW DOWN TO NO ONE!!!" Lotor roared.

_:You owe me your life for the second time Lotor. This time I intend to collect what has always been meant to be mine.:_ Queen Merla walked out of the shadows and into the light so that he could see her.

"Merla!!!" Lotor's eyes widened in surprise.

:_Hello Lotor:_

"But you turned good and joined up with our enemy."

_:Goodness is dull and boring:_ She smiled down at him. "You needed me and I came."

"What kind of game are you trying to play, Merla?" Lotor growled, as he started up at her luminous violet eyes.

"No game my love, you were dying and I saved you. Your life now belongs to me and I intend to keep it." Merla watched as the emotions played across his face. "Keith and Allura have been married for almost a year now, so that part of your life has ended."

"She will still be mine!!" Lotor snarled.

"She is lost to you forever."

"What do you want Merla?"

_You, that is all that I have ever wanted and we will be married by the end of the next Lunar cycle _Merla sent a mental command into his mind and Lotor instantly fell back to sleep.

"Sleep well my love." She bent down and kissed him. She knew that a part of him still loved her and that was enough for now.

(4 months later)

Lotor is back to his old self again and dying for some major payback. "It is time that the universe felt my wrath again." Lotor found his wife near their fleet of ships.

:_Very well Lotor, but I will remain here while you go and have your fun hurting Princess Cassandra.: _Merla did not want to be near him when he discovered that Keith and Allura were now the proud parents of 9month old triplets.

"I will see you when I return." Lotor pulled her to him for a long kiss good-bye and then boarded one of their battle cruisers.

---------------------------------

Lance sat in his lion, brooding over the actions of, the love of his life, Princess Cassandra. She was now the proud Aunt of Arus's little darlings, Keith's nine-month-old baby girls.

"What has gotten into Cass. All that she wants to talk about lately are the babies. It's almost as if she wants one of her own." Lance grumbled, as he polished the console of his lion until it gleamed.

_If that's what the problem was, then he was gonna get as far away from those little darlings as possible. _

---------------------------------

"Koran, Black Lion has almost been fitted with those new modifications that we invented just in case of..." Keith's conversation was cut short, as he caught sight of his nine-month-old baby girl, as she toddled towards him. She was clad only in a bright red diaper and wore a cute little bow in her jet black hair.

"Don't look now, but we're about to be invaded by a runaway baby." Keith grinned, as little Andromeda held her arms up to him.

"Dada!!!" She gurgled blinking up at him with her big expressive amber eyes.

"Come here you." He scooped her up into his arms. "How did you escape from Nanny?" He lifted her even higher in the air.

"Dada!! Dada!!" She squealed happily. She could see Black Lion on the control room's main computer screen. "Mine!!" She reached towards the screen.

"No Andy, that's Daddy's lion." Keith explained to his child.

Who merely blinked at him, with her ever expressive amber eyes, shook her head of soft curls, and said the only other word that she knew besides Mama. "Mine!!"

"She sure did learn that word fast." Koran chuckled highly amused about the entire situation.

"Tell me about it. The only thing that her sisters can even attempt so far sounds like Da Da or Ma Ma." Keith cuddled Andy against his chest.

"Koran!?" Nanny's sharp voice floated into the room.

"Uh-oh kiddo, looks like you've been busted." Keith warned her, but the baby only had eyes for the image of the lion on the huge screen."

"In here Nanny. What's wrong now?" Koran sighed.

"Andromeda Marie seems to have wandered off from the nursery again and I can't seem to find her anywhere in the castle." Nanny looked frazzled.

"It's okay Nanny, she just wanted her Daddy." Keith ignored the glare that Nanny was giving him.

"This is no place for a baby." She was not at all pleased with either of them.

"Nanny calm down, after all there was no harm done." Koran tried to prevent another battle from occurring between Nanny and Keith over the girls.

"Mine!" Andy still had eyes only for Black Lion.

"Oh no you don't young lady!! One princess in the Voltron Force is quite enough!" Nanny scolded the baby and went to take her out of Keith's arms.

"DADA!!!!!" She screamed in protest and clung to her father's neck.

"Easy angel, Daddy has to take his lion for a ride." Keith tried to pry her off of him, only to find that she screamed even louder.

"Come along young lady, time for all little princess's to take their naps." Nanny reached for her again.

"DADA!! DADA!!" She wailed refusing to budge from her father's arms.

"Look Nanny, it's obvious that she isn't gonna leave me. So, I would suggest that you go and keep an eye on Alex and Ariel." Keith ordered her in a soft, but firm voice. He held Andy even closer to him and began rocking her back and forth in his arms.

"Your majesty!!! This is no place for a baby!! She should be in the nursery with her sisters!!" Nanny protested.

"Nanny, I am more than capable of looking after my own daughter!!"

"Koran, will you please talk some sense into Keith and explain to him that this is no place for a nine-month-old baby!!!" Nanny fumed.

"Nanny, I can't make him do anything! He just happens to be the King!" Koran tired of the same battle that had been going on between Keith and Nanny for over six months now.

"If she is going to be allowed to stay here with Keith, then I will have no choice but to inform Allura about this!!"

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T YOU GO AND TELL ALLURA ALL ABOUT THIS, NANNY!! I WILL NOT SIT BACK AND LET YOU RAISE MY CHILDREN!!! THEY ARE MINE! NOT YOURS AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO RAISE THEM NOT YOU!!!!" Keith roared down at her before he stalked out of the room with Andy still in his arms.

"Where does that man think that he's going?"

"It looks as if he's going to take Andromeda for her first flight." Koran sighed in defeat.

"HE CAN'T DO THAT!! SHE'S TOO YOUNG TO FLY!!!!!" Nanny screamed in terror and ran to find Allura.

---------------------------------

"Cassie? What's wrong? Why are you so down lately?" Allura asked her best friend staring down at the two babies playing in their play pen.

"Nothing is wrong Ally. I was just thinking about Lance." Cass sighed.

"Did the two of you have a fight?"

"Lance doesn't seem to want me anymore." Cass sniffled.

"I seriously doubt that Cass, the guy is crazy about you." Allura gave her a hug.

"Then why is he avoiding me?"

"When did he start avoiding you Cass?"

"He's been avoiding me for months now! He just seems so distant lately!"

"What exactly have you been saying to him?"

"I do tend to talk about the babies a lot." She whimpered.

"Cassie, the reason that Lance is being so distant towards you is because you've been pushing the subject of babies down his throat." Ally finally surmised what was wrong with her friend's love life.

"But I really want a baby." Cass pouted.

"Cassandra there are so many reasons as to why this is not the time for you to be thinking about a baby, one you aren't ready, two Keith would have Lance's head, and lastly the two of you aren't even married yet." Allura lectured her friend.

"Maybe he doesn't want to marry me or what if he hates kids!" Cassie was seriously on the verge of panicking.

"You've just got him running scared, Cass. After all, even Keith turned yellow at the thought of becoming a father." Allura smiled at that particular memory.

"I just wish that he would at least ask me to marry him. Where is my big brother anyway?"

"ALLURA!!!" Nanny ran into the nursery and scared the babies.

---------------------------------

"Now Andromeda Marie, I want you to stay in your baby seat, while I take you for a little ride." Keith ordered his child.

"Dada!!!" Andy squealed in delight at the sight of the lit up console.

"I mean it Dromi, stay put in your seat!" He repeated his order.

"Dada! Dada!!!" She exclaimed squirming in her seat the second that her father turned his back on her.

"Why don't you and I go find out what your Uncle Lance is up to." Keith glanced over at his baby girl only to find her free of her baby seat harness.

"ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS!!! What did I tell you!!" Keith set his lion on auto pilot and reached for his child, just as she went for a brightly lit button on the lion's console.

"Dada!!" She chirped happily and banged her tiny fist against the button.

"NO!!! ANDY!! Don't touch that button!!" Keith tried to stop her, but it was too late and two stingray missiles shot towards Red Lion's lair.

Andy squealed in delight, as the missiles hit their target.

"Come here you little monster." Keith growled, as he buckled her safely in his lap with his safety harness.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE?!!!" Lance was not at all pleased at being shot at. "WHY DID YOU FIRE AT ME FOR?!" Red lion shot out of its lair and flew up next to Black Lion.

"Sorry about that Lance, I seem to have an extra crew member on board with me today." Keith grinned sheepishly, as Andy let out a Dada! Dada!!

"That's just great buddy, but isn't she a little young to be flying without a license?"

"Andy sort of went A.W.O.L. from the nursery and has been attached to me ever since she found me.' He chuckled and kissed the cap of downy black curls on Andy's head.

"Keith Michael Edwards!! Get your butt down here now!" Allura's face appeared on the computer screen in his lion.

"She's perfectly safe Allura." Keith frowned.

"Oh really? Is that why she tried to blow Lance away with two missiles?" Ally snapped.

"That was an accident, honey. You know how Andy likes to play with brightly lit up buttons." Keith defended himself.

"Keith it is time for her nap."

"She doesn't seem sleepy to me." Keith glanced down at the sleeping baby cuddled against her chest. "You win Ally, but we are going to have to lock her up if we want to keep her away from Black Lion. After all, she already thinks that he's hers." Keith chuckled when Allura groaned out loud.

---------------------------------

Lance stalked into his quarters and didn't even notice that Cass was waiting for him.

"Lance? Why won't you talk to me anymore?" She asked softly.

"Why should I even try, when all that you want to talk about are the babies!! Hell you don't even have time for us anymore!!" Lance began to throw some clothes into a bag.

"Where are you going?"

"On a little vacation as far away from those rugrats as I can get!!" Lance snarled.

"Don't you even love me anymore?" She couldn't believe that he was leaving her.

"I don't know anymore, Cassandra." Lance continued to pack. "You seem to love your nieces more than you love me."

"How can you say that!! I love you more than anything in the entire galaxy!" Cassie ran over to him and tried to get him to see reason.

'The only thing that you love about us is the thought of you and I having a baby and not about the two of us planning a life together!!" Lance snarled down at her.

"What are you saying!!?"

"I am saying that until you grow up and face the fact that you can't always have things your way and learn that certain things come before childbirth!! That I'm out of here!!! If you finally come to your senses, maybe I will be there to take you back, because princess you have no idea how a relationship is supposed to work!!!" Lance pushed her away from him, grabbed his bag, and then stalked out of the room.

"NO!!! WAIT LANCE PLEASE COME BACK!!!" She cried, as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

Keith ran into the room as soon as he saw Lance stalking out of his and his sister's quarters. "Cassie, why did Lance just leave here with his bags packed?" Keith asked his barely clothed sister, who lay crying her eyes out on the bed.

"HE'S GONE BIG BROTHER!! HE SAID THAT I DIDN'T LOVE HIM ANYMORE, PACKED HIS STUFF AND LEFT ME!!" She wailed miserably.

Keith picked up her silk robe and covered her with it. "What would make him leave you like that? He would give you the moon if you asked him to."

"He thinks that I just love him because I want to have a baby." Cass sobbed into her pillow.

"Go on little sister." Keith sat down beside her.

"I've been canceling our dates and talking nonstop about your babies."

"You blew it big time kiddo. He probably went to go see Farla, who just happens to be an ex-girlfriend of his." He glanced out her window just in time to see Blue lion shoot out of the lake.

"What makes you say that?"

"Lance took Blue Lion, which is the only ship on Arus that can land on Planet Leara." Keith regretted his words the second he spoke them because Cassie was crying even harder.

"THEN HE REALLY DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE!!"

"There, there, little sister if he doesn't come back to you... I'll have no choice but to kill him." Keith stood up and headed for the doorway.

"You can't do that!!" Cass stared at him in horror.

"He broke your heart, Cassie and I told him that if he hurt you in any way that I would hunt him down and kill him." He left her to think about what he had just said.

"I have got to go find Lance!" Cassie changed into jeans and a t-shirt, then raced for Red Lion.

"Cass? Where are you going?" Allura chased after her friend.

"I have to find Lance!"

"Cassie, there isn't any way to get to him if he went to go see Farla." Allura tried to reason with her.

"Oh no? Watch me." She went to activate the tram for the lions, only to find her brother standing in her way.

"You aren't going anywhere." Keith had all four Keys in his hand.

"Watch me big brother!" She shoved him out of her way and snatched the key from his hand.

"Fine, but if you get yourself into trouble don't expect me to come rescue you!" Keith snarled.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Tell me that this isn't happening." Keith felt a major migraine coming on.

"Don't look now, but we seem to be getting an alert from the Galaxy Alliance." Allura eyed the main screen.

"What now!!" Keith staked over and read the message. "It seems that Devon is still among the living and on the loose. Rand has escaped and that isn't even the bests part, Lotor has finally resurfaced."

"They'll all go after Cassie!" Allura realized the danger that Cassie had put herself in.

"Oh man! What have I done! Neither one of them are answering any of my hails." Keith snarled.

---------------------------------

"Of all the girls in the universe, I would have to fall in love with a princess." Lance muttered to himself, as he entered Lera's atmosphere.

"Lance, welcome back Lady Farla is very anxious to see you again." Prince Faron greeted him over the com.

"Tell Farla that I can't wait to see her." Lance answered back, as he landed near the Palace. "Maybe, I need Farla to show me that I'm doing the right thing."

---------------------------------

(In Rand's ship)

"So Princess Cassie and her lover had a fight." He was listening to Cass's frantic plea for Lance to talk to her. "Don't worry princess, I have plans for you." Rand grinned evilly, as he plotted a course for Red Lion's location.

(In Lotor's Ship)

"So, Cassandra is out here all alone looking for Lance without big brother to protect her. It's almost too easy and I didn't even have to kidnap her. I'll show her what it feels like to be paralyzed." Lotor had his Robot ship head in the direction of Red Lion.

(In Devon's Ship)

"How like Cassandra to jet off into space all by herself, because of a fight with her lover. No matter, she still belongs to me and I plan on collecting my prize." Like his other three cohorts he to had his battle cruiser headed for Red Lion.

---------------------------------

(Meanwhile on Planet Lera)

"So you see Farla, I really had no choice, but to put my foot down." Lance finished his story about his relationship with Cassie.

_He came all the way to my planet just to cry on my shoulder about Cassie!!_

"Are you trying to tell me that you came all the way to Lera just to gripe to me about Princess Cassandra of Ziare?" She sighed in misery and utter disappointment.

_What's wrong with Farla?_

"You're the only one that seems to always understand how I'm feeling." Lance paced the room.

"Lance, do you love Cassie?" She asked softly desperately trying to keep the hurt and pain that she was feeling from showing in her voice.

"I love her more than anything in the entire galaxy."

"Then what exactly is the problem?" She frowned at him.

"Just one major problem she wants to have a baby." Lance quit pacing and slumped down onto a sofa.

_Well! You wanted to know._ Farla took a deep breath to clam her shattered emotions and then asked her next question. "Why the big hurry to have a baby?"

"Ally and Keith have these three adorable nine-month-old baby girls and seeing as Cassie is their Aunt, she seems to have developed a longing for a child of her own." Lance was so frustrated that he all but snarled out his answer to her question.

"So? What's wrong with that? It's perfectly natural for her to want a child of her own." Farla sat down beside him.

"What's wrong? Well let's see one she and I are not married yet, two Keith would rip me in half, and lastly she has no idea what she's getting herself into!"

_Ah! Big brave Lance is scared out of his mind!_

"In other words you're scared to death about becoming a father." Farla smiled at him.

"Terrified." He admitted sheepishly.

"Lance you would make a wonderful father. Exactly, how serious are you and Cassie? Is there good reason as to why you're panicking like this?" Farla's smile turned to a frown the second that she saw Lance blush crimson. "Well?"

_How do I get myself into these situations!_

"Well Farla, the truth is that we've been together since before Allura had the babies."

"I'm surprised the two of you aren't parents yet." She snapped at him.

_Oh Boy!_

"We're both adults Farla and I would never put Cass into a situation that neither of us are ready for." Lance defended himself.

"What makes you think that she isn't pregnant now? Nothing is full proof Lance." She challenged.

"Well I..." Lance blushed an even brighter shade of red.

"Maybe she's acting the way she is because of a mood swing?"

_Oh MY GOD!_

"Hell!! I left her bawling her eyes out in our room! There's no telling what she'll do!" Lance was trying not to panic.

"If she loves you, then she will come after you. I mean that's what I would do." She whimpered softly.

_Is she crying?_

"Enough about me, I want to hear all about you and Prince Faron." Lance grinned at her.

_I'll murder the jerk!_

"What does that have to do with you and Cassie?!" She glared up at him with her eyes brimming with tears.

_Oh man! How could I be so blind?!_

"I'm sorry Farla. Here I am griping to you about Cass and here you are dying inside because you still think that you're in love with me." Lance tried to pull her into his arms.

_The nerve of him!!_

"How dare you come here, cry on my shoulder, and after all that we have been through together not have the courtesy to realize my feelings for you!!" She pushed him away from her.

_I am so sorry Farla_

"Farla, you will always have a place in my heart, but I love Cass. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this." Lance pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug.

_And I love Prince Faron._

"If you truly love her then go to her and always listen to what she's telling you. That way you will always understand what she's feeling." Farla hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek just as Faron walked into the room.

_That's it! I will rip him in half!!_ Faron glared murderously at the man holding the woman that held his heart. "Sorry to disturb you, but Lt. Commander Anderson has an urgent message from Arus." His tone was as cold as an artic breeze.

_He's jealous! Maybe he is worthy of her after all!_

"Thanks Faron, but let me give you this little warning. If you break her heart or hurt her in any way, I will find you and kill you." Lance stared him eye to eye, before kissing Farla on the cheek goodbye. "Come visit Arus sometime, I'll send you an invitation to the wedding." He walked past a now beaming Faron.

"No problem, Lance. I love Farla and plan on never letting her out of my sight." He pulled Farla into his arms for a nice long kiss.

"Love, ya gotta love it." Lance chuckled to himself before seeing what Keith wanted. "Lance here, what was so urgent that you had to interrupt me and Farla?" Lance joked with Keith, but then changed his mind when Keith roared murderously at him from the screen.

""IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE, YOU HAD BETTER BE KIDDING!!!" Keith roared.

_Now what's wrong? _

"Keith, you know very well that I worship the ground that Cass walks on and that I love her from here to eternity. Now what's the big emergency?"

"Rand escaped, Devon isn't dead, and a fully recovered Lotor is on the loose. That isn't even the best part, Cass is out in your Lion searching for you!!" Keith glared at him.

"CASS IS WHERE!? THOSE GOONS WANT HER DEAD OR ALIVE!" Lance lost it.

_ I Know that you idiot!!_

"If anything happens to her I will take it out of your hide!"

"I'm on it Keith. I will find Cass."

"That's not good enough, so the rest of the team is on the way."

"No way Keith, this is my fight and I am gonna handle it on my own!!"

"You have eight hours then I come after both of you."

---------------------------------

Cassie spotted another ship that was extremely close to her location." Lance? Is that you?" She shouted into her com.

"No princess it's not your flyboy." Rand appeared behind her pilot seat in the lion.

_Help!_

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP IN A CELL!" She screamed in terror.

"I escaped." He snarled down at her, as he grabbed her up out of her seat.

_Why do these things always have to happen to me!!_

"Let go of me you jerk!" She tried desperately to free herself from him, so that she could hit her emergency beacon.

"Come quietly and I won't have to hurt you." He growled.

_Like hell you will!_

"Sure no problem Rand, I'll come quietly!" She spat in his face nailing him in the groin with her knee. "Like hell I will!!" She then slammed her fist into his face.

_You little bitch!!_

"Have it your way brat!!" He pulled out a hydro syringe and gave her a shot.

"Ow! That hurt you jerk!!" She instantly got loopy. "What was that...I feel so weird." She giggled.

"Now Cassie, are you going to be good and come quietly?"

"Sure Rand, whatever you say." She giggled leaning against him so that she wouldn't fall down.

"I kind of like you at my mercy." Rand noticed that there was a light blinking on the console. "Cass? Did you activate the emergency homing beacon on your lion?"

"Uh huh." She giggled. "My brother and Lance will be coming to rescue me."

"Then we will be gone before they get here." He eyed her Voltron force uniform and frowned. "Cass? Does your uniform have a tracer in it?"

She nodded her head in response.

"Take it off." He ordered.

"No problem." She smiled stripping off the protective armor until all that she was wearing were her jeans and her t-shirt.

Rand then hit a button on a device on his wrist and they were beamed to his ship.

---------------------------------

(A few minutes later)

"Now at last I will have her at my mercy." Lotor growled, as his battle cruiser pulled up to Red Lion.

"Sire, there are no life readings on board Red Lion." one of the robot's reported.

"What do you mean that there is no one on board!!" Lotor snarled in fury slicing the robots head off with his laser sword.

"Our scan shows one disguarded uniform, but no human life form in it." Another robot dared to give Lotor another report.

"So, someone got to her first eh? Search for any ships in this quadrant!!"

"There are currently three ships in this area."

"Which one is leaving this quadrant?"

"There is only one sire."

"Plot a course for that ship! I want my revenge !" Lotor snarled.

---------------------------------

(Five minutes after that)

"Sire, we have Red lion on screen." Captain Baily reported to his prince.

"Excellent Captain, I will go fetch her myself." Devon was then beamed over to the lion, but found no one there. "Where the Hell is she!!? Search the quadrant for any ships leaving this sector! Then plot an intercept course! I want my princess!"

---------------------------------

(About 45minutes after that)

Lance pulled Blue lion up next to Red lion. "Cassie? It's Lance are you okay?" He received no answer to his hale.

_Damn this is not good!_ Lance prayed that she was ignoring him, because she was still furious with him. "I guess that I'd better suit up and go get her the hard way." He muttered to himself, as he prepared to do a space walk to the lion.

"Cassie?" He called out softly, but found that the lion was devoid of its passenger. "NO!!!" He felt like tearing something in half when he found her disguarded uniform. He knew now that she had been taken against her will.

"Lance!!! Damn it answer me!!" Keith ordered him through the com.

"She's gone Keith! They took her!! I don't know which one it was, but they drugged her and she isn't even in her armor!!" Lance picked up the disguarded hypro-siringe and crushed it in his gloved fist.

"Hang in there buddy, we're almost there." Keith growled.

"I can't wait for you and the others to get here! I have to find her and I have to find her now!!!" Lance shut off his com, sat in the pilot seat of his lion, and went in search of his love.

_Please let her be okay_ He prayed silently

---------------------------------

(Meanwhile in one of Rand's haunts)

Rand carried his prisoner into one of his old bases. "Now Princess Cassandra, what shall I do to you first." He all but devoured her with his eyes.

"Anything that you want, handsome," She was still under the effects of the drug and clearly at his mercy, as he let her slide against his body.

"Then I will just take what I want." He claimed her mouth with his own, as his hands wandered up the front of her t-shirt.

"Oh..." She moaned, as he continued to grope her body.

"So, you like what I'm doing to you." Rand growled against her throat.

"Oh my god! I'm gonna be..." She gasped for air as the drug began to wear off.

"One very happy princess," He growled against her mouth and started to pull off her t-shirt.

"No!! I'm gonna be sick!!" She pushed him away from her and ran out of the room.

"GET BACK HERE CASSIE!!"

"Where am I?" She gagged, as she lost what was left in her stomach.

"Cassie, come out here. I have something that will make you feel better." Rand walked into the other room and headed for the lavatory.

_Oh...my head really hurts. What happened? Where did my v-force armor go? Who undressed me!?_ She was still confused and light headed from the drug that Rand had given her.

"Cassie, don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you." He was almost at the open doorway of the bathroom.

_No!!_

"Who's there? You aren't Lance!!" She hit the control on the wall that closed and locked the heavy steel bathroom door.

"OPEN THIS DOOR CASSANDRA!!!" Rand began to pound his fists against the heavy steel door.

"NO!! GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She shouted back at him, wincing when her voice caused her head to pound even more.

"GET OUT HERE OR I WILL SLICE THE DOOR IN TWO!!!!!

_OH GOD!! NOW I REMEMBER WHOSE VOICE THAT IS!!! IT'S RAND!!_

"Not in this lifetime Rand!!"

"So, you've finally come out of the drugs affects. No matter I like you feisty anyway." Rand began to slice into the steel door with his laser sword.

"STAY WAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!!!"

"Monster? You seemed to be very willing five minutes ago." Rand snarled , as he continued to destroy the door.

_OH!! GOD!!_ Cassie kicked the door in before he had a chance to get to her.

"You will pay dearly for that! Bitch!" He threw the pieces of steel door off him.

"How dare you!!" She tried to kick him in the face.

"Go ahead sweetheart take your best shot." Rand was blocking her move for move.

"You men are all alike!!" She finally managed to slam a kick into his solar plexus making him stumble backwards.

"You are so dead!!" Rand came at her with his ignited laser sword.

"Hey no fair!!"

"I don't fight fair!" He lunged at her again and this time the blade managed to graze the side of her arm.

"OW!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed in agony, as she clutched at her injured arm.

"Let's see what else I can damage!" He had her backed against the wall.

"NOT WHILE I CAN STILL FIGHT!" She screamed at him and kicking him in the groin.

"THAT'S TWICE CASS!!!" He roared in fury.

"Leave me alone!!" She whirled around and kicked him across the face.

"YOU BROKE MY NOSE!!!" He was ready to tear her in half, but she had run from the room in terror.

Cass raced from the room, but then found herself in even more trouble. She had run right into Lotor's arms. "Not so face Cass, you are mine now!"

_Oh! Why do these things always seem to happen to me!_ She did the only real move that she knew could bring any guy to his knees and kneed him. She left him in agony, as she ran outside to find some means of escape. "Now what!" She looked up just in time to see a huge cruiser hovering above her in the sky.

"I really am beginning to tire of all of this!" She muttered to herself, as she raced for Rand's shuttle craft. "Come on you stupid piece of junk start!!" She snarled in frustration pounding her fists against the consul.

"Yes!!" She cried out in relief when all the lights lit up in the shuttle and the engines began powering up.

"Now how do you fly this thing!" She muttered, as the shuttle lifted off the ground.

---------------------------------

(On Devon's ship)

"Sire, the princess is in that shuttle craft."

"Excellent, lock onto her ship and bring her to me." Devon ordered his men. "I will be in the shuttle bay to collect my prize." He informed them as he left the bridge to await the arrival of the shuttle.

Meanwhile, Cassie was trying to figure out how to operate the shuttle's star-drives. "Now let's see this lever should activate the star drive system." She prayed that she was right, because the cruiser was going to have a lock on her shuttle at any second.

"We have a lock on the shuttle, Captain."

"Activate the tractor beam at once." The captain ordered just as Cassie's shuttle shot away from the base.

"Well?!!"

"She's gone your highness."

"What do you mean that she's gone!!!"

"She left the base before we could activate out tractor beam."

"Well, are we tracking her!?"

"Yes sire, but there is one problem. We have four ships coming from the western sector and one ship coming at us from the southern sector."

"Correct me if I'm wrong Captain, but are four of them en route from Arus and the other en route from Lera?!" Devon roared.

"That would be correct, sire."

"Which one is the princess heading for?"

"She is heading for the ship coming from Lera."

"How far are the others?"

"The others have changed direction are heading straight for her shuttle."

Devon stalked onto the main bridge, "Excellent, we will kill six pests with one blast." He didn't have time to order the ship to pursue Cassie, because they were now under attack from Rand's base and from Lotor's ship.

---------------------------------

"Somebody please answer me!!" Cass cried into the shuttles com, but received nothing but static. "It figures!! The damn com is broken!!" She muttered in defeat.

"Cassie?" a voice could be heard over the static.

"Lance?!"

"Thank god! Hang on baby, I'm almost there." He tried to reassure her that everything was gonna be alright.

"Hurry Lance, all three of those creeps are after me!!"

"Who's after you honey?"

"Rand, Lotor, and some other creep." She whimpered.

"Easy angel, no one is after you. They haven't even left Rand's base."

"Please come get me Lance."

Red lion pulled up next to her shuttle. "I'm right beside you, angel." Lance set Red lion on auto pilot and went to get his love.

"Lance, I'm not wearing my armor and this shuttle has no space suit in it." She sobbed into the com, she was on the verge of losing it.

"One space suit coming right up," Lance grabbed the extra gear and then went to go get her.

_Lance!_

"Lance!" She all but tackled him the second she saw him.

_Cassie!_

"Yeah, it's me Cass." He hugged her fiercely only to stare at her in surprise when she cried out in pain. "Cass?"

"My arm!" She grabbed it in agony.

Lance glanced down and got a good look at the long gash that went from her shoulder to her elbow. "Who did this to you!" He snarled angrily, as he tended to the wound.

"I got it when I escaped from Rand's base." She winced in pain when he pulled the t-shirt up over her head. "What are you doing?" She frowned at him, as he dug into his med kit.

"Fixing your arm. Now stand still." He pulled out a hydro-syringe and then loaded it with a pain killer.

_Not Again!!_

"Lance! Get that away from me!" She tried to wriggle out of his arms.

"Easy angel, it will help ease some of the pain."

"I don't like shot's!" She glared at him.

"Tough! Now don't move!" He ordered her.

"Let me go or I'll deck you!" She was not about to get another shot, not even for her own good.

"Try it Cass, I'm slowly running out of patience with you! Do you really want me any angrier that I am now!" He went to give her the pain killer.

"I warned you!" She beaned him one in the eye.

"That does it Cassandra Elizabeth!!" He picked up a vial of anti-biotic and poured it over the gash.

"OW!!!!!!!" She wailed in agony it felt like fire was shooting up her arm.

"You asked for it!" He growled at her, as he gave her the shot, before covering the gash with pressure bandage after pressure bandage "What exactly happened between you and Rand?! " He eyed the bruises along her collar bone and lost it. "Why didn't you at least wear something under your bloody t-shirt!?"

"He drugged me Lance! I don't know what happened and the only reason that I'm not wearing a bra is because I was in too much of a hurry to get to you!!" She snarled at him in sheer frustration.

"Put on your spacesuit and we will get out of here." He ordered in a harsh voice.

Cassie was having enough trouble putting her t-shirt back on." I can't do this by myself! I'm injured or don't you even care anymore!" She broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry honey, this is all my fault. It just really burns me to think of him with his hands all over you." He carefully put the t-shirt back on her and then helped her get into the spacesuit.

"How do you think I feel about all of this!" She sobbed, as he carried her from the shuttle to the lion.

_I will kill him!_

"It's okay, angel." He growled into her hair before setting her down in the co-pilots seat.

Cassie spotted the ships heading for them and began to panic. "They've found me!"

"Easy Cass, it's just your big brother and the rest of the team." Lance reassured her with a kiss, as he strapped her into the seat with the safety harness.

"Black lion to Red lion, is everything okay in there?"

"Sure buddy everything is fine." He answered Keith, as if everything was fine.

"Cass?"

"Can we go home now?" She whimpered.

"Sure kiddo, lets go home." Keith sighed in relief when he heard her voice over the com.

---------------------------------

(A few hours later back home on Arus)

Lance glanced over at Cassie and found her asleep in her seat. "Cass, wake up angel, we're home." He gave her shoulder a gentle shake, but she wasn't waking up.

Lance switched on the inside lights and saw that Cass was white as a sheet and the bandages on her arm were completely soaked with blood. "Please don't do this to me Cass." He pleaded with her as he freed her form the harness. "I haven't even asked you to marry me yet." He picked her up in his arms and set her in his lap, so that the tram could take them both to the castle.

Keith was pacing the control room floor, as he waited for them to arrive at the castle. "What is keeping those two?"

Lance raced down the Castle's corridors with Cass in his arms." Out of my way!" He shouted at anyone in his path.

Keith and Allura raced out into the corridor to see what was wrong with Lance," Look at the floor!" Allura panicked when she saw the drops of blood on the floor.

_She's hurt!_

"It's blood! My sister is bleeding!" Keith grabbed Allura by the arm and raced for the med-wing.

"Lance is a dead man." Sheena, Hunk and Pidge stated before chasing after their friends.

---------------------------------

Doc Stevens went to work on saving Cass's life. "She has lost a great deal of blood, not even the best pressure bandage can control the bleeding from that long of a gash." Cass was given a blood transfusion while the doc patched up her arm.

"Lance, either you explain why she's bleeding or I will rip you in half!" Keith grabbed Lance by the throat and lifted him off his feet.

"She got hurt escaping from Rand..." Lance gasped for air.

"You should have stitched her arm!" Keith snarled at him before letting him go.

"Yeah right and end up with two black eyes! I don't think so!" He growled hoarsely glaring at him with his good eye. "It's not funny people! This is what my babe does when she sees a needle!" Lance snarled.

"How is she doc? Is she going to be okay?" Keith was desperate to know if his sis was going to be okay or not.

"She'll be fine in a few days, as long as she stays in bed and gets complete bedrest." The doc answered as he bandaged her arm.

"Then why is she still on oxygen?" Lance grabbed the doc by the throat as soon as he stepped away from Cass's bed side.

"It's only a precaution!" The poor doctor wheezed, as he gasped in air.

"Lance let the poor man go!!" Allura snapped.

"Sorry doc, I guess that I am kind of on edge." He let the doctor go.

"Sss...okay." Doctor Steven's croaked hoarsely and the beat a hasty retreat out of the room.

"Way to go Lance, strangle the doctor, who is helping the woman that you love!" Keith glared over at his friend who was now sitting next to the bed holding Cass's hand.

"What did you expect darling, after all he is head over heels in love with your sister." Allura frowned at her husband.

"If he's so in love with my sister, then why hasn't he asked her to marry him yet?" Keith snapped back.

"She's constantly cooing over her nieces and hasn't been around me for nearly nine months! That's why I haven't asked her yet!" Lance snarled at Keith.

"Are you blaming this all on my babies!!?" Keith had the serious urge to rip his friend in two.

"That's enough out of both of you! Let's go Keith, he needs to be with Cass." She dragged her husband from the room.

_Finally!_

"Cassie, wake up beautiful." Lance placed a kiss on her palm, but she didn't open her eyes. "Come on Cass, I'm sorry that all of this had to happen to you, but I'll make it up to you if only you would please open your eyes."

Still she did not move.

"Lance?" Myria stood in the doorway with Andy in her arms.

_Not now Myria!_

"Myr, I don't think this is the place for a nine-month-old baby." He protested when Myria placed Andy in his arms. "Look kiddo I really don't have time for..." He started to protest some more, but Andy had begun to crawl up his chest where she then planted a big wet slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"Mine!" She proclaimed happily kissing his cheek again, her pudgy arms wrapped around his neck, and she hugged him.

"I think she has a crush on you Lance." Myria giggled and then left the room.

"Hey!! Myria wait!! What am I suppose to do with her!" He groaned when the baby began to pat his cheek with her hand. "Hey kiddo, you don't want your Aunt Cassie to catch you attacking me do you?" He eyed the tiny bundle of energy in his arms with wary eyes.

"Yes." She babbled, as she climbed even higher on his chest.

"Hey kid, do you like Black lion?" He asked trying to distract her from climbing all over him.

"Mine!" She nodded and pulled out a little toy replica of Black Lion from her pocket.

"Your daddy sure does know how to compromise." He laughed, as he lifted her high into the air, causing the baby to squeal in delight.

"Wee!!" She giggled, as Lance walked around the room making airplane noises.

"You're cute Andromeda, how about another kiss for your Uncle Lance." He chuckled, as she kissed him again, before snuggling in his arms and drifting off to sleep.

"That's a first." He chuckled softly, as he sat back down in the chair next to Cass's bed.

Andy was contently snoozing against his shoulder.

"Hey mister macho, am I seeing things or is there a baby sleeping in your arms." Cass whispered softly, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"You're awake." He whispered softly, so he wouldn't wake the baby.

"What happened?" She whispered.

"You almost bled to death, because you wouldn't let me treat your arm, when I rescued you." He growled hoarsely giving her an I told you so glare.

"Sorry, but needles make me panic." She yawned sleepily.

"Don't remind me." He winced, as he tried to open his injured eye that was still swollen shut and turning a nice shade of black in blue.

"Did I do that?" She asked innocently.

"Yes brat, now if you'll excuse me, we have a date with a crib." He leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Oh, how will I ever live it down. Out maneuvered by a nine-month-old baby." She yawned sleepily.

Lance left Cassie to rest, while he took Andy back to her nursery. "You know what kid, we make the perfect team." He whispered down at Andy, as he entered the nursery.

"Lance? How did you end up with Dromi asleep on your arms?" Keith gaped at him in shock, as Lance put Andy down in her crib, covered her up with a blanket and kissed her downy haired head. "Sleep tight angel, I love you." He whispered softly so that Keith would not hear him.

"Myria brought her to me and she's been with me ever since." He shrugged his shoulders, as if it were no big deal. Then left to go back and watch over Cass.

---------------------------------

Next- Chapter 10

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	10. Chapter Ten

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 10

Triple team

By: Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------

(A few days later)

Keith waited until he was leaving Cassie's room to have a long, what-the-hell-were-you-thinking, chat with him. "You caused one hell of a mess, my friend."

_Here we go! I knew that he was being way to calm about all of this_ Lance turned to glare at his friend. "Look I didn't make your sister drive me into Farla's arms! She did that all by herself!"

"Do you realize that our four worst nightmares are probably gonna join forces to try and defeat us! Because, you ran from my sister like a coward! She then gets captured and drugged by Rand! Who I'd bet my lion took full advantage of that situation!! Do I have to go on?" Keith and Lance had stepped outside into the Castle gardens. "All hell may come down on this planet, because you were jealous of my nine-month-old baby girls!!" Keith had grabbed Lance by the lapels of his jacket and was lifting him off the ground.

_This is not good!_

"Don't do this Keith!" Lance shoved Keith in the chest.

_You ask for this buddy!_ Keith dropped Lance on his butt. "Someone's gotta teach you a lesson." He snarled down at him.

"Lay off Keith!! This isn't the time to get into this!!" Lance vaulted back up to his feet.

"This is the perfect time to beat some sense into you!!" Keith snarled punching Lance in the Solar plexus.

"I'm warning you Keith!! You'd better back off!" He snarled through teeth gritted in pain, as Keith's fist connected with his chest.

"Or you'll do what? Beat me up? Not even on your best day!" He taunted Lance, as he gave him a right to the jaw, sending Lance sprawling backwards onto the grass.

"That does it Keith!! You asked for it!!" He got back up and ran at Keith full force, only to end up being thrown over Keith's shoulder and landed face first back onto the grass.

"Do you have any clue as to how much Cassie's been suffering because of you?! You broke her heart when you walked out!" Keith reached down and yanked Lance up to his feet.

"Yes Keith I know that I'm the reason all hell may break loose on this planet!! I'm the one who went mental, because I was jealous of your babies!! So, if you want to beat me up until I'm black and blue, go ahead I deserve it!" He punched Keith in the jaw, but felt terror run down his spine when Keith didn't even flinch from the blow.

"I don't care if you were jealous, Lance! Your actions hurt my sister and now our three worst enemies have joined forces and could very well be planning our first and only defeat!!" Keith was through beating up Lance so he stalked back towards the castle.

"Bad move buddy." Lance growled and ran at Keith from behind, only to be knocked out cold by Keith's backward punch.

"Never try and sneak up on me." He lectured his unconscious friend, as he carried him back into the castle.

"Hey! What happened to Lance?" Hunk asked, as Keith walked by the Sun room.

"We had a difference of opinion." He didn't even bother to look back, as he continued towards Lance's quarters.

"I guess we know who won." Hunk muttered

"Some things never change." Sheena shook her head in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------

"What on Arus did you do to Lance?" Allura stopped Keith in front of Lance's door.

"We just had a difference of opinion." Keith flashed her his winning smile before entering Lance's quarters.

"Get back here Keith!" Allura stalked after him.

Keith was far from done with torturing his friend. "Here ya go buddy, this should jar you back to your senses." He set Lance down in the shower stall and set the water to ice cold.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Lance bellowed in outrage, as the cold water pelted his skin.

"The only one in this room who needs to be brought back to his senses is you!" Allura pushed Keith into the shower stall with Lance.

"ALLURA!!" Keith bellowed in outrage, as he was doused with icy cold water.

"Now I want the two of you to stop this nonsense and behave!" She ordered them both before she stalked out of the room.

"Well, she sure told us didn't she." Lance groaned.

"Yeah, that's my little spit fire." Keith growled and then they both took one look at each other and roared with laughter.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back on Rand's base, three of the most ruthless forces in the universe are planning the fall of planet Arus.

"All we have to do is split all of them up. That way they won't be able to form Voltron." Rand suggested to the two men who merely glared silently at his plan.

"I say we blow Arus to bits." Lotor growled only to have them turn their glares towards him.

"Listen you idiots! We have to work together in order to defeat our enemy!" Devon growled.

Rand and Lotor looked at him as if he were insane.

"And just how do you purpose that we do that!?" Rand snarled. "Wimp there couldn't win a battle if it was handed to him on a silver platter!!!" Lotor's response was to try and punch Rand out, only Rand easily blocked him move for move.

"You didn't do so well the last two times that you battled against Keith!" Lotor gave up on trying to hit Rand, so instead he took his frustration out on the table in front of him.

"Well!! What do you expect to happen when his wife calls him back home because she went into labor!!!"

Lotor had Rand by the neck.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ALLURA WENT INTO LABOR!!?" Lotor roared furiously not believing what he had just heard.

"You can't be serious Lotor! This was over nine months ago!" Rand groaned in disbelief, as Lotor continued to throttle him.

"SHE AND KEITH HAVE AN HEIR!!!? SHE HAD HIS BABY?!!!?" He roared furiously.

"No Lotor, they have three heirs!" Rand taunted him before slamming Lotor in the face with the heel of his hand.

"SHE GAVE HIM THREE SONS!!! I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!"

Devon was highly amused with Lotor's reaction. "No you idiot she and Keith have three nine-month-old daughters!" He informed Lotor who was now smiling evilly.

"Lotor you can't seriously be that far out of the loop! Why the hell are you smiling anyway?" Rand snarled.

"If you both will excuse me I have a message that I have to send to my wife." Lotor walked calmly from the room.

"He has a wife?!" Rand and Devon exclaimed in shock.

--------------------------------------------------

(A few days later on Arus)

"Sheena? Why won't you teach me the art of being a ninja?" Lance all but begged, as Sheena rolled her eyes at him.

"I already have three students that I'm teaching already. I'm sorry Lance. Why don't you ask Keith to train you." She suggested

"I'm the last one that he would ever think of training!" Lance turned to leave the gym.

"You're wrong Lance, all you have to do is swallow your pride for once, ask him nicely, and he'll be glad to train you."

"Like hell he would!" Lance grumbled and stalked off to find Cassie.

"You have to learn how to master your temper before you can even think of training to be a ninja." Sheena went searching for Hunk.

"Red? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Keith stopped her in the hallway he had Ariel in his arms.

"Sure Keith, What's up?" She smile and took Ariel from him.

"Shea!" She squealed and began munching on a lock of Sheena's fiery red hair.

"Did Lance ask you to train him?"

"Yes as a matter of fact he did. Why do you want to know?" She frowned at him.

"So, the hot head wants to become a ninja does he." Keith grinned at Sheena, who had put Ariel up on his shoulders. "Thanks Red, come on kid your daddy has some plotting to do.

"Dada!!" She squealed and grabbed onto a fistful of his hair.

"Ouch! Ariel if you and your sister don't stop plucking out my hair." He winced as they went down the hallway. "I'll be bald by the age of 25."

--------------------------------------------------

(On Queen Merla's ship)

"Queen Merla your husband has sent you a message."

"Thank you Miri, you may go now." She ordered the woman away.

"Yes mistress." She bowed and then left the room.

_So my wayward husband, what do you want now?_ She frowned as she read the message. "Miri! Get in here!"

"Yes mistress?"

"When and where was he when he sent me this?" She tried to remain calm._He couldn't know her secret! _

"I was on my way to see you my enchanting wife." He smiled down at her after dismissing Miri with a look.

_:Since when is it so urgent that you have to have an heir?:_ She asked curiously from where she was lounging in a sunken tub filled with bubbles.

"Ah, my lovely wife, don't you want an heir to carry on our legacy?" He growled softly down at her and began to strip off his clothes.

"So let me get this straight." She hissed, as she watched him undress. "You want an heir, so that you can keep up with Keith and Allura's new additions Ariel, Alexandra, and Andromeda."

"Darling, I simply want to make sure that we have a son, who can someday claim his ultimate prize. The next ruler of Arus." He schemed, as he planted kisses down her back.

"Now wait just a minute! Don't I even get a say in this?!" She moaned, as he continued explore her body with his mouth.

"No." He growled and then that was the end of that conversation for a while.

--------------------------------------------------

"You wanted to see me your majesty?" Lance snarled at Keith the moment he entered Keith's royal chambers.

"Yes Lance, I think that you and I need to have another chat." He smiled, as he looked up at Lance.

"No thanks! I'm still recovering from our last talk." He went to leave the room.

"Lance, did you learn anything from our little battle of the brawns?" He asked seriously.

"Never let my guard down when you're in one of those moods." Lance groaned, as he sat down in a chair.

"No Lance, you learned that you have to pay for your mistakes." He growled softly ignoring the glare that Lance was giving him.

"WHY YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME! SO THAT I COULD PAY FOR MY MISTAKES!!!" He roared at Keith in fury only to end up in a headlock.

"Now you're gonna listen to me smartass! You will get up at 3am every morning and begin your training, after four hours of that you will then go to Red Lion and practice drills, after that you will go to your future wife and spend lots of quality time with her. Then you will rest and start it all over again the next day." He finally let Lance go.

"Is there anything else your majesty?" Lance snarled.

"Yes, you can go to the nursery and spend some quality time with your future nieces." He smiled when Lance groaned.

"Yes master." He got up and went to leave the room.

"See you at 3am Lance."

Lance waited until he was out of ear shot to shot out his," Yes!!"

"Give me five kiddo." Keith grinned, as he pulled Andy out from under his desk.

"Dada!" Andy babbled and kissed his cheek.

"Now it's time for your sister to make the plan complete." He was enjoying tormenting Lance.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lotor one of these days you're not going to get your way." She sighed, as she snuggled closer to him.

"Never my dear, after all I always get my way in the end." He growled and then proceeded to work on the heir some more.

--------------------------------------------------

"Okay you little munchkin's, who wants to play with me first?" Lance asked the babies in the nursery, only to find one baby in her crib.

"Well now angel, who left you all alone?" Lance frowned, as he picked up the little girl.

"Oooo!!" She squealed, as she grabbed hold of the shiny blue material of his new jacket.

"You like my new jacket?" He laughed, as she started to munch on his jacket. "You like blue do you. Well that's another thing that you share with your momma." He cuddled Alex in his arms.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and her eyes grew as wide as saucers, not long after that a smell filled the small space between them.

"Did Uncle Lance's little angel have a little accident?" He cooed, as he carried wherever to the changing table.

"Come on Lance you can handle this, after all how bad could it be." He gasped for air as he removed the dirty diaper and then carried it to the incinerator. _Help!_ He thought to himself, as he began to take on the task of getting her all cleaned up and ready for a new diaper.

--------------------------------------------------

"Why are we all standing outside the nursery?" Cassie asked loudly and was shushed by the others.

"Lance is changing a diaper." Keith grinned at Allura, who was holding Ariel in her arms. While Keith still held little Andy.

"Not possible." Cassie hissed, but she could hear Lance's voice coming from inside the room.

"No, but it does make great blackmail material." Pidge grinned and Myria began to giggle.

--------------------------------------------------

"Here we go Alex, all cleaned up, now how does this diaper work." He growled, as he tried to put the diaper under her freshly powdered little bottom.

"Ooo!" She giggled, as one of the mice played with her hand.

"Cheddar you are not helping." Lance growled at the mouse, which then stuck his tongue out at him, and then left the table.

"Da!" She shouted pointing to the toy on the floor.

"Yes, that's Daddy's lion." He grinned at her, as he picked her back up in his arms.

"Hey kid we actually did it." He carried her towards the door.

"I'd vanish if I were you." Cassie hissed at the now empty hallway, finding that she now had both babies in her arms.

"Well look at this angel, we found your sisters and my love is holding them both. Here honey let me relieve you of little miss curious." He smiled at Cass, as he plucked Andy away from Cass's bad arm.

"Na!Na!Na! Alex protested and started to slap at her sister.

"Mine!" Andy slapped her back.

"What can I say...I'm irresistible." Lance grinned at Cassie who burst out with laughter, as Andy slapped him across the face with her tiny hand.

"Well? What now smart guy?" She giggled.

"I say it's time for these little angels to go night-night." He mouthed at Cassie, as not to alert the girls.

"Oh, did you hear that darlings? Uncle Lance says that it's time to take a nap." She explained to the babies who all began wailing in protest.

"You're gonna pay for this Cassandra." He growled, as he set each baby in their cribs.

"Here take these." She offered him two stuffed toys.

"Thanks Cass." He took the toys from her and set them each next to the girls.

"See Lance, I know what I'm doing." Cassie smiled at him, as the babies calmed down and drifted off to sleep.

"You're still gonna pay my love." He growled softly as he took the snoozing baby out of her arms.

"Lance." She backed towards the door the second that he had put the baby back in her crib.

"Time to pay up." He growled softly, as he stalked towards her.

"Lance behave! You can't really be serious about attacking me in the nursery!" She squeaked, as he backed her up against the wall.

"Then lets' go where we can be alone." He growled into her ear.

"Lance, what in the world has gotten into you." She gasped, as he ran kisses along her neck.

"Let's just say that today is gonna be the first day of the rest of our lives." He whispered into her ear.

"What makes today so special?"

"Cass? Will you marry me?" He asked softly and she began to cry.

"Yes! I'll marry you." She whimpered softly and then kissed him.

"Shall we go celebrate this is private?" He swept her up in his arms.

"I thought you would never ask." She sighed, as he started to carry her out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Way to go Lance!!" Keith and Allura shouted the second he entered the hallway.

"All right you guys!" He blushed crimson with embarrassment, only to be flung to the floor when the castle was rocked by a huge explosion.

"What was that?!" Cassie winced as pain shot up her arm.

"Koran? I think that it's time to try out that new shield." Keith shouted into the intercom.

"The shield is already in operation as are the shields in all the other locations." Koran's voice shouted back.

"Koran, was there any major damage done?"

"Black Lion got a direct hit." Koran grimaced the moment he heard Keith lose it.

"WHAT!!!!!!!" He roared in fury running back into the nursery where he could see that his lion was indeed in flames." FOR THIS THEY MUST PAY!" He looked down at his screaming daughters and ran out of the room.

"Keith!" Allura was going to run after him, but Lance grabbed hold of her arm to stop her.

"Where do you think that you're going?" Lance growled.

"After my husband, so let go of my arm!" She ordered him through gritted teeth.

"No Allura, your place is here with your children."

"My place is with my husband and as far as my children are concerned they're perfectly safe here in the castle. Now please let go of my arm!" She hissed at him.

"No!"

_You asked for it!_

"Don't say that I didn't warn you!" She hissed at him before she jabbing him in the ribs with her elbow, following that with a punch in the jaw, and then ending with him being thrown over her shoulder. "Now if you will all excuse me I have a date with my husband." With that said Allura stomped down the hall.

"Why do I even try..."Lance passed out in Cass's arms.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith made his way around Devon's ship totally in full view of every one of Devon's men. He had on purposely chosen to wear a uniform similar to the one that Rand was usually seen wearing, while in battle.

"Master you are needed on the bridge!" One of Rand's men ran up to Keith thinking that he was Rand.

"Of course they do! Devon is an idiot!" Keith easily fooled the young ninja.

"I can't wait to take some prisoners!" The young ninja sneered.

_In your dreams maybe!_

"Did I ask you to speak!?" Keith snarled. "Get out of my sight before I tear you in half!!"

The poor kid fled in terror down the corridor.

"Now to pay them back for hurting my lion!" Keith headed for the bridge.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Allura is now dressed in a jet black ninja uniform, with a pink sash around her middle, and doesn't know that she is in the wrong ship.

"Keith." She hissed softly, as she stealthily explored Lotor's ship. She didn't get a response from her husband, but she did hear the sound of an all too familiar voice.

"So! That idiot Devon thinks that he can call a meeting in the middle of a battle! He'll just have to learn that he isn't the one running things and I am!!" Lotor snarled to himself, as he stalked down the empty corridor of his ship.

_I'm in trouble!_ Allura whimpered to herself, as she dove into an empty doorway.

"Who's there?" Lotor snarled.

"Oh, I wish that Keith were here." She whispered, as Lotor can even closer to her hiding place.

"Whoever you are I'd like you to know that I'm not in a good mood today." He growled into the doorway that Allura was using for her hiding place. He was just about to move on, but then he heard her whimpering and reached in to grab her by the arm.

_Stay calm Allura, don't panic._ She told herself, as Lotor gave her the once over.

"So, one of Sheena's ninja's has dared to enter my ship!" He snarled in fury, as he dragged Allura into another room. "Talk and I won't hurt you too much!" He sneered, as he drank in the sight of her in the skin tight uniform.

Allura shook her head in defiance and glared daggers at him. She tried to remember her training and focused on keeping her cool.

"So a stubborn wench, eh? Well, we will just have to see if we can get you to talk." Lotor reached forward and pulled off her mask. "ALLURA!?" He shouted in total surprise.

"Lotor !! If you value your life you will let go of my arm!!" She hissed at him

"And what is a little kitten like you going to do to a big strong dragon like me?" He challenged highly amused that she thought that she could take him.

"This!!" She hissed and pulled him towards her enough so that she could knee him in the groin.

"Why you little witch! You've grown claws!!" He snarled in pain, as she raked her nails across his face.

Allura was more than ready for a fight, now that she was free from his grasp. "Give up Lotor while you can still move!" She taunted him, as she kicked him once more for good measure.

"You'll pay for that brat!!" Lotor snarled.

"I've been waiting years for this!" She threw kick after kick and punch after punch into his body. Fortunately for him he was skilled enough to keep up with her attacks.

--------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Keith was on the other fortress and was just about to enter the bridge, when Koran contacted him from the castle.

"Keith, if you can hear me don't talk just listen. Allura is on that ship and she is looking for you." Koran growled.

_Of all the stupid, crazy, scatter brained...!_

"What!" He hissed into his mic.

"You are on Lotor's ship aren't you?" Koran felt like panicking.

"No! I'm on Devon's ship!"

"Allura may be in a little bit of trouble..."

"Why didn't you stop her!?"

"Lance tried to stop her, but she beat him up." Koran tried not to laugh, as he thought of what she had done to Lance.

"Oh! This is just great!!" He pulled a small device from his belt activating it, as he attached it to the wall outside of the bridge.

"When will she learn that she has the babies to think of now?" He set similar devices on the walls, as he stalked down the empty corridor.

"If you have harmed one hair on her head Lotor! I will tear you in half!" He snarled to himself.

--------------------------------------------------

Lotor and Allura were still going at it in the other ship.

"Let's see how good that you fight when I have a weapon and you don't!" He hissed at her, as he spat blood from the cut on his lower lip. He reached for his laser sword, only to have her kick it out of his hand.

"Let's not!" She snapped, as the sword went flying across the room.

"You're even more beautiful when the evil side of you is finally allowed to emerge."

"This is the end of the line Lotor! I'm going to make sure that you never father anything in your lifetime!!" She hissed at him, as she pulled her own sword from her belt and ignited it.

"You don't have the nerve to do something like this!!' He backed away the sword that she had aimed at his lower anatomy.

"You're not worth it you slime, but you will have this to remember me by." She lunged at him with the sword causing Lotor to drop to his knees, while Allura aimed the sword at his long white hair, giving him a very short crew cut.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!" He roared, as he looked down at the pile of white hair on the floor.

"I'd call it being merciful, Lotor." She tried to keep a stern expression on her face.

"YOU BITCH!! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR THIS!!! YOUR DAUGHTERS WILL DIE ALONG WITH YOU!!" He lunged at her only to hit the floor, as a sword flew over his head and sliced into the far wall of the room.

"Would you are to repeat that Lotor!!" Keith appeared in the room.

"Keith!!" She cried out in surprise.

"Who were you expecting? Rand?" Keith snarled at her.

"No! I didn't need your help anyway!" She snarled back.

"Well, look who has the attitude now!!" He backed away from her lit sword.

"Well! I had a good teacher!!' She hissed back at Keith, who cringed when he saw the look she was giving him with her eyes.

"This is going to be good." Lotor growled, as the two spouses squared off with each other.

"SHUT UP LOTOR OR I WILL CHANGE MY MIND!!"

"OH man! What happened to his hair!!" Keith took one look at Lotor's new look and roared with laughter.

"Very funny Keith!! Laugh when your enemy is down!!"

"Way to go sweetheart! Go for your opponent's ego and you'll win every time." Keith grinned at her in approval, as he took stock on all the other injuries that Allura had caused Lotor.

"Keith, not that I'm not angry at you for changing the subject, but it looks like Rand came looking for Lotor and Merla is with him." She hissed in his ear, as he handed her a spare ear mic.

"Argue all that you want babe, it makes the fighting a whole lot more fun." He winked at her and they positioned themselves so that they were back to back.

"You take Rand, Merla's mine." Allura purred into the mic.

"Fine just don't get too crazy, we only have ten minutes to spare before this ship and Devon's go, as Andy would say bye-bye" Keith explained, as he side kicked Rand in the face.

"What did you do to my husband!" Merla snarled at Allura, as she took in Lotor's new look.

"Do you like it? I thought he needed a new look." Allura grinned.

:Let us see how you deal with a true female warrior!: Merla challenged.

"You're on traitor!" She hissed.

"Knock it off with the drama honey and kick her tail off Arus." Keith growled.

"You always want to spoil all of my fun." She pouted, as she went head to head with Merla.

"Does it really matter, as long as you still get to show them that they can't push you around anymore." Keith continued his lecture on fighting.

"No, but taunting is so much more fun." She added, as she fought her opponent.

"So, you and Keith are together as one in battle as well as in marriage." Merla was impressed with Allura's new skill in battle.

"Why did you go back to being bad?" She demanded, as she kicked the weapon out of Merla's hand. Where it flew to the spot where Lotor was resting landing just inches from his lower body.

"Being good was boring, I need the excitement and challenge, besides that you nearly killed my husband." She tried to nail Allura in the face.

"He nearly murdered Lance, Hunk, and Pidge! Keith nearly died because of Lotor's thirst for revenge! He was very lucky that Keith didn't kill him when he had the chance!" She glared at her landing a punch to Merla's face.

"So the little kitten has grown claws, have you. Let me remind you of this one little fact. I'm doing exactly what you're doing and that's standing by my husband's side in battle." She hissed in pain, as Allura hit her again.

"I'm fighting for the good of my planet, Merla! We didn't provoke this fight! You did by destroying Black Lion! What did you expect me to do sit around in the castle, while Keith got himself killed up here!" She was so furious with Merla that she forgot to block one of Merla's attacks which got her right across the face and caused her to see stars for a few seconds.

"I actually expected you to stay down there with your girls, instead of running blindly into this situation, because you don't trust your husband enough to handle the situation by himself." Merla snarled back punching Allura in the face, only to be knocked out by a quick punch from Allura's fist.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE SAFETY OF MY KIDS OR THAT I DON'T TRUST MY HUSBAND AGAIN!" She screamed at Merla, as her opponent feel to the floor.

--------------------------------------------------

While Allura and Merla were having it out with each other, Keith and Rand were having a small war of their own. "You will never win as long as your mind is on your wife and not on the fight at hand." Rand taunted Keith.

"Shut up and fight! We all know who the loser is going to be, so why are you even trying." Keith hurled Rand over his shoulder and into the far wall.

"That will not happen again." Rand vaulted back up to his feet, only to be kicked several times by Keith.

"Oh really?" He snarled back, as he glanced down at the timer on his wrist. They had less than two minutes before both ships went bye- bye. "I would love to continue this Rand, but you know places to go things to do." He knocked him out cold with one punch to the face.

"Keith, I'm done with my garbage collecting. How about you?" Allura smiled over at him.

"Yes darling, let's go we mustn't keep our babies waiting." He ran over and threw her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, before running out of the room.

"Keith! What's wrong?" She gasped.

"We're about to just barely make it out of here with our lives." Keith informed her, as they both vanished from the ship.

--------------------------------------------------

(Huge explosion in both ships!)

"You mean to tell me that the scum goes bye-bye and Keith and Allura go up in flames!?" Cassie watched in horror, as the two ships blew up on the screen, with Rand, Lotor and the others escaping in shuttles.

"We don't know that Cassie. They may still be alive." Koran said softly, but had great doubt in his voice.

"Oh! My poor baby!!" Nanny couldn't watch the screen anymore and fled the room in tears.

"He can't be gone. Who do you think set the bombs? He couldn't be that crazy unless they got caught." Lance was scanning for some sign that they had made it, but found nothing.

"I know exactly where they are." Sheena walked over and keyed in some commands to the computer. The screen then showed Keith and Allura safe and sound in their private wing playing with the babies.

"So that's where they are!" Hunk sighed in relief.

"Why didn't they tell us that they were okay?" Cassie wasn't at all happy with her big brother.

"That's simple Cass, the girls come first before they even remember to tell us that they're safely back in the castle!" Lance snarled.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith put ice on Allura's swollen knuckles and on her bruised face. "Sit still." He ordered softly.

"I can't! It hurts when you put ice on it!" She hissed in pain, as she fed Andy her bottle.

"You asked for this Allura, no pain no victory in hand to hand combat." Keith growled glaring at Ally, but smiling at his little shadow.

"Oh, I don't think that I'm gonna be able to move tomorrow. Why do you always get me into these situations?" She groaned.

"Me! You're the one that left our kids, beat up Lance, and then ended up on the wrong ship." Keith ducked, as a pillow was thrown at his face. "Hey! I've got two innocent babies in my arms, so watch it with the projectiles!"

"You're the one who left the castle in a rage in the first place!" She glared at him, as she burped Andy.

"That's because they trashed my lion and scared my kids. It's my job to protect you and the babies. Just as it is your responsibility to make sure that they are safe and protected in the castle." He got up and set the two babies in their bassinets.

"Are you saying that my place is with the babies and not with you on the Voltron Force!" She hissed at him, as she set Andy down in her bassinet.

I'm saying that as long as our babies are still less than a year-old, that you need to stay here in the castle and let me do the fighting." He turned to glare at his wife, only to be slapped in the face with her ice pack.

"How dare you say that just because we have our baby girls that I'm suppose to stay here in the castle and knit, while my husband goes on a rampage and ends up getting himself killed!! I've been training for years just to keep my spot on the force, because I've earned it as a true member, not because of my title!! I've been training every waking hour with Sheena for over nine months and might I add raising our babies with the rest of my time!! So don't you dare say that my place is here in the castle, with our children, or even here in our bedroom!!! In case you haven't noticed I've handled everything better than I could have ever dreamed of and it was worth all of the hard work. Now I can honestly say that I can stand with you in battle, on the throne, in the nursery, as well as in our bedroom and today sure as heck proved that more than anything!!" Not even giving him a second glance and finally out of breath she stomped towards their master bath.

_I sure blew that one big time!_

"Well little angels it looks like daddy is gonna move you into your cribs tonight, because your mommy and I have some serious making up to do." He cooed down at the sleeping angels, as he opened the connecting door to the nursery.

Nanny had just come to check on her little charges and was startled to find Keith tucking in the babies. "Oh! Your majesty you're alive!!." Nanny cried out in relief and went to help Keith with the babies.

"Of course we're still alive Nanny. Who do you think blew up those ships?" Keith drawled sarcastically.

"Well the least that the two of you could have done was inform us that you weren't on those ships when they exploded!!" Nanny hissed at him when he moved her away from the cribs, so that he could tuck each of his girls safely in their cribs.

"Is that all Nanny?" Keith frowned at the woman, who was doing a very good job at irritating him at the moment.

"Did Allura get hurt?"

"No, Nanny she didn't get hurt." Keith sighed impatiently, "The only injuries that she suffered were a bruised jaw, hands, and sore muscles." He bent down and kissed each of his treasures goodnight. "Oh, and she single handedly took down both Lotor and his wife. I was only along for the ride and to make sure that she got out with her life intact. Now the two of us are gonna turn in for the night and our room is off limits any problems call Koran and if the babies start to fuss, which I seriously doubt they will. Allura and I will take care of them." He stopped Nanny before she could say another word. "Good night Nanny." He dismissed her before going back to his own room.

--------------------------------------------------

Lance and Cassie glared at the sign that had been posted on the nursery and on Keith and Ally's private quarters.

"Do not disturb or risk being beheaded." Lance read the sign. "I don't think they're up for a lecture right now." He growled.

"I really don't care what my brother wants!" Cassie hissed back at Lance and went to pound on the door.

"Are you out of your mind!? He'll kill you if you disturb them right now!" Lance proceeded to pick her up toss her over her shoulder and carried her away from the doors.

"Lance will you let go of me!!! He deserves to know how we feel!!" She pounded her fist against his shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting that we have some celebrating to do of our own?"

"Lance will you please be serious!! I think Keith needs to know how we feel about his actions." She hissed, as she slid down his body.

"You need to loosen up Cass and I know just how to make you do that." He growled against her neck.

"Lance..." She gasped, as he continued to attack her.

"Now Cassie, I think that we both need a nice...(kiss)...long (kiss)...hot shower (very long kiss)." He had only one thing on his mind and that was having his way with her.

"You're wearing to many clothes..." She protested and then gaped at him in shock when he literally ripped the shirt off his body.

"Better?" He growled softly, as he carried her towards the shower.

"Yes, but there's only one tiny thing stopping us from what you have in mind."

"Oh really? Do tell..." Lance set her down in front of the shower stall.

"I have this bandage on my arm and the doc said that I wasn't supposed to get it wet." She whimpered, as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"So we'll just skip the shower and move on to the main event." He grinned deviously and carried her to their bed.

"As you wish." Cassie whimpered and gave in to him completely.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith stood just outside the shower stall and eyed the frosted glass. "Allura, if you won't even try and talk this out then I'm just gonna have to come in there and join you." He threatened, but she chose to ignore him completely.

_He wouldn't dare try to join me in the shower after the male he's the man I'm the woman speech he gave me!_ She fumed to herself, as she let the water soothe her ruffled feathers.

"That does it Allura. I've had it with you giving me the silent treatment." He stripped off his uniform and then opened the shower door.

"Keith! Get out this instant! I'm in here and I don't feel like company!" She snapped at him, but didn't turn around.

"Sorry babe, but this shower was built, so the two of us could use it at the same time!" Keith snarled back.

"Well I don't want you in here, so get out!!"

"That's just too damn bad, because I'm sick of your attitude problem!"

"Mine!! If anyone has an attitude problem it's you!!" She shouted at him, as she poured shampoo onto her hair. "I just tag along so that you don't get yourself killed!!" She hissed in pain when shampoo got into her eyes.

"Would you like me to wash your hair for you? That way you won't get soap in your eyes." Keith hated to see her in any kind of distress.

"No thank you, you've done enough already!"

"Fine, be stubborn." He went back to his side of the shower.

"I don't believe this! I'm out of shampoo!" She hissed, as she threw the empty bottle over the shower door and into the bathroom sink.

"Well, that's just too bad because I have plenty left on my side." He snickered back.

"Keith, will you please give me the other bottle of shampoo." She asked softly.

"Come and get it yourself." He taunted her.

"You know that I can't do that." She whimpered shakily.

"Why is that Allura? All that you have to do is turn around and take what you want."

"No, I can't do it..."

"Look at me Allura." He ordered softly and turned her so that she was now facing him.

"No."

"Look at me."

"Fine Keith I'm looking at you..." Her voice trailed off, as she lost herself in his dark fathomless eyes.

"I love you Allura and I have to admit that I'm very proud of you." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"So, why exactly are we fighting?" She sighed against his lips.

"Fighting? Who said that we were fighting?"

"So you agree that my place is beside you, as well as with our kids?"

"I agree that our place is first of all with our kids, then with each other, then with this planet, and lastly in battle when duty calls." He smiled down at her.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes Allura, you and the kids mean more to me than being in the Voltron Force or anything else in the universe."

"If that is true then why did you run off like a mad man when Black lion was damaged?" She arched a brow up at him and waited for his answer.

"They attacked the castle, and then sacred our babies. So, all that mixed in with seeing, how do I say this, a part of you go up in flames can influence a guys reaction." Keith frowned down at her and was surprised, as she turned his water to ice cold and then stomped out of the shower in a huff. "ALLURA?!!!"

"You expect me to believe that, after your actions and words this evening??!!"

"Allura, if you think that I'm the only one that used bad judgment and then changed their minds just like that! Then you have got another thing coming!!" He pulled her back into the freezing cold shower.

"KEITH! LET GO OF ME!!" She screamed at him, as the cold water pelted against her skin.

"Not until you get off your high and mighty throne long enough to understand that we both screwed up today!" He snarled at her.

"I was not out of line!! I was merely trying to make sure that you didn't go and get yourself killed!"

"Wrong Ally, you felt that you had to prove to yourself and me that you could still hold your own in battle. You only used me as an excuse." He growled hoarsely.

"That's not true Keith! I was only concerned about you! Proving myself to you and the rest of the team didn't even cross my mind!"

"If that were true then why did you go to Lotor's ship, instead of Devon's?!" He snarled back.

"Because that is where I thought that you were heading to."

"Allura, I was going for the ship that fired on us and that was Devon's ship. I could have cared less about the wimp. I only wanted to take out the lead one."

"How was I supposed to know that!"

"Believe it or not Allura, I did tell Koran where I was going before I left the castle." He gave her his I've-got-you nailed glare.

"I was going by your someone-hurt-Black Lion-now-they're-going-to-die look." She whimpered.

"If you would have taken that little bit of extra time to think about maybe wearing your mic, before you went chasing after me, then you would have known that Koran knew where I was the entire time." He was tired of going in circles with her.

"That's how you knew where I was?"

"Yes Allura, Koran informed me that you beat up Lance and then came looking for me." Keith shook his head in defeat unable to stay angry with her any longer.

"So, let me get this straight, you left the castle with Koran knowing where you would be. While I went running blindly after you, only to end up in the wrong ship, where I then proved to myself that I was still able to handle everything on my own." She frowned at him.

"That's right Allura, you came after me, only to end up single handedly defeating the wimp. While I set explosives on the other ship, then went to rescue a wife that didn't need any rescuing, and where we both fought side by side as a team and won." Keith kissed her on the nose.

"Can we kiss and make up now? I'm freezing in here..." She whimpered through her chattering teeth.

Keith reached over and turned the tap back to soothing warm water. "I have an even better idea." He growled down at her and gave her a very hungry look.

"Then by all means we should go commence with your idea immediately." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you, wife."

"And I love you my husband."

--------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 11

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	11. Chapter Eleven

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 11

Keith's vision

By: Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------

(Five years later)

Keith lay sound asleep with his arms wrapped around his sleeping wife and began to dream about the future of his family. It amazed him that a little over four years had past as if time had stood still. His babies were now five-years-old, Lance and Cassie were married, Hunk and Sheena were off on their honeymoon, and Myria was almost a full grown woman, much to his displeasure and Pidge's delight. _Oh well _He thought to himself. _What else could go wrong_ and thus the dream begins.

--------------------------------------------------

It is almost eleven years later; we come upon Andromeda, now 18, who's piloting her new dragon towards her father's Black Lion.

"I don't understand why Daddy created a totally new type of Voltron for us?" Andy sulked, as she landed her dragon at the foot of Black Lion's pedestal.

"The answer is simple Dromi, he still remembers the time when you tried to fly Black lion, at the age of eight and a half." Ariel reminded her sister.

"Excuse me? Tried to take the lion? I was flying Black lion perfectly! It's not my fault that I couldn't find the brakes!" She shot back in her defense.

"Couldn't find the brakes! You deep-sixed Daddy's lion in the lake!" Alex snapped at her sister over the com link.

"And who had to fish you out?" Ariel grinned.

"Eric! That's who!" Alex finished the sentence before Andy could reply.

"Yeah and how did Daddy reward him?" Ariel goaded her sister.

"By giving him the green light to train to be the next leader of the Voltron force." Andy hissed, as she jumped from her dragon and headed straight for Black Lion.

"Andy! Get back here! You know that your not suppose to go near that lion!" Alex shouted, but got a negative answer, when Andy took off her helmet and walked into the lift that would take her up into the lion.

-----------------

(Meanwhile, Eric is in Black Lion preparing for his first solo flight.)

_It feels good to be back home after nearly eleven years of Galaxy Alliance training._ Eric thought to himself.

Andy took in the sight of the handsome hunk sitting in her father's lion. She could tell that he was tall, six foot five or so and that he was strong. She could see his muscles clearly defined by his uniform, he had hair the color of a lions mane, and she was dying to see his face but couldn't because he wasn't facing her. _Why is my dream hunk sitting in my father's lion? _She thought to herself. _There's only one way to find out._ She walked up to the pilot seat of the lion.

"Well...Well...Well..." She purred down at him and he turned around in surprise, "You sure don't look like my father." She had to think to remember what she had wanted to say, because he was the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on. He had perfectly chiseled features, a killer smile, and the most unusual color eyes. Eyes that she had only seen once in her life.

_No! This can't be him! Please don't let the man of my dreams be Eric!_ It was the only thing that made since to her. He was in her father's lion, he was wearing the new uniform of the Voltron Force, he had the rank of Captain, and he had the same lion gold colored eyes.

Eric had to force himself from drooling at the sight of the young woman standing in the lion. He could tell that she had raven black hair from the long braid that fell past her tiny wand slender waist; she had a face that was breathtakingly beautiful, amber eyes, all the right curves, and a perfect smile. She was also wearing the new uniform for Arus's new robot called Dagon and a diadem across her forehead that signified that she was the crowned princess of Arus. _So you finally grew up did you?_ The General hadn't been joking when he had told him that he wouldn't believe his own eyes when he saw Andromeda. _Well, I guess like the old saying goes... All is fair in love and war..._

"I don't believe that I've had the honor of being introduced to you yet." Eric smiled warmly at her trying to keep his voice calm and in control, as he continued to give her a more than through once-over with his eyes.

"I'm sorry where are my manners." Andy blushed, as he continued to stare at her. "I'm Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards and you are?" She asked praying that he couldn't hear her voice trembling. She was however getting tired of being stared at, so she gave him a through once-over of her own.

_Your future husband._ Eric thought to himself. "I'm Captain Eric Anthony Lawson your highness, or should I say Dromi." He winked at her and that's when Andy began to show her temper.

"I should have known!" She hissed glaring daggers at him.

"I'll say this much Andy. You really have grown up." Eric growled.

"So have you Eric. When exactly did you get back?" She asked her voice laced with ice.

"A few hours ago, Dromi." He grinned at her furious face.

"That's Andromeda to you Captain Lawson! Daddy didn't say that you were coming back home." She snarled, "I didn't even see or hear your ship arrive."

"No wonder Dromi, you were busy doing drills in your new Dragon." He chuckled, "Besides your father wanted to surprise you."

_That's one that I owe my father!_

"Fine he surprised me! Now why are you in my father's lion!" She hissed.

"I'm preparing to take my lion for a ride. Why are you in here?" Eric stood up to his full height and glared down at her.

"That's none of your business!" She took a step back when he began to step towards her.

"Andromeda it is my business when it happens to involve my lion. Now answer the question. Why are you in here?" He was now inches from her.

_I'm in trouble!_

"Back off Lawson!" She hissed placing her hands against his massive chest in order to keep him at a distance.

"Not until you tell me why you're in a restricted area." Golden eyes stared down at amber ones.

"No comment, Eric." She tried to stay calm and focused, but he was just too close for comfort.

"Oh really Andromeda? I think you will." Eric's mouth was inches from her own.

"Never." She wasn't about to let him win.

"Suit yourself." He growled softly claiming her mouth with his own.

_Oh Boy! I'm so in over my head!_ She thought, as she melted in his arms surrendering herself to the kiss. Surprised to find that he was her soul mate and that all it had taken for her to realize this was just one kiss.

_Who the hell does he think he is! That's my baby girl that he's kissing!_ Keith stood at the back of the lion gaping at the two of them. "When the two of you are finished, you can start explaining why Andy isn't in her dragon, why you're not flying this lion, and why you are kissing my daughter!" Keith snarled from the back of the lion, but the two of them ignored him complete.

"Andromeda Marie Edwards, I am speaking to you!" Keith stalked over and growled in her ear.

"Hi Daddy." She whispered softly, "Daddy!?" She cried out in surprise and tried to jump out of his arms, but Eric had a firm hold around her waist.

"Explain." He ordered softly with his arms folded across his chest.

"Daddy I'm eighteen now and don't have to explain anything, except why I'm in your lion." Andy couldn't believe that she'd gotten caught practically making out in Black lion.

"Well?" He asked her impatiently.

"She came looking for me, your majesty. No one told her that anyone was supposed to be in here, so she came to investigate." Eric tried to take some of the heat off his princess.

"Did I ask you to speak Captain?" Keith snarled at Eric. Who looked down at Andy and giving her a well I tried look.

"No Sir."

"Daddy, I just wanted to prove that I can fly this lion just as well as you, him, or any other male persona!" She exclaimed in her defense and could have sworn that she heard Eric's voice in her head telling her that she was in for it now.

"You have Dragon force now. You don't need Voltron or this lion! So why do you insist on defying me!" Keith was at his last shred of patience with his daughter.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she glared at her father. "Daddy, I have wanted one thing for as long as I can remember and that is to fly this lion!" She broke free of Eric and ran out of the lion in tears.

"Andromeda! Get back here! I didn't say that you could leave!" Keith shouted after his daughter.

"I've never understood why you've never let her fly this lion. Is it because of what happened eleven years ago?" Eric frowned at his commanding officer.

"No Eric, it's because I thought she needed a chance on her own, out from under my shadow. I wasn't punishing her I was giving her freedom and a new challenge." Keith explained to him.

"Maybe she thought that you were trying to push her away." Eric was trying like mad to resist the urge to run after his princess.

"Are you saying that Andy wanted to be in my shadow?" Keith frowned at the young man.

"What I am saying sir, is that I can't believe how you both, after eleven years, as close as the two of you are, keep going around in circles." He was finished with this conversation and now wanted to go check on Dromi, so he said what he had to say and left.

"I don't need this." He groaned.

"_You blew that one big time_!" Black lion remarked in disapproval

"Tell me about it, pal. Let's you and I go for a little ride, so that I can figure out some way to fix this mess." Keith took the lion up for a ride.

-----------------

"Andy?" Eric called her name softly, as he entered her dragon.

"Go away Eric!" She sobbed.

"Sorry sweetheart, but I'm afraid that you're stuck with me now."

"Look Eric, I just want to be left alone right now." She began crying even harder.

"You and your father are so completely alike that it's scary and it also blinds you to each others feelings." Eric snapped at her.

"What do you mean by that, Eric?" She sniffled looking up at him with her big amber eyes that were full of hurt and pain.

"I mean that all this time your dad has been giving you what you've said that you needed, your freedom. When all that you ever really wanted was to follow in your fathers footsteps." Eric told her softly pulling her up into his arms.

"Are you saying that he gave me Dagon so that I'd be out of his shadow and free to make something of my own?" She whimpered softly.

"Yes baby, he wants is for you to be happy with what you've accomplished on your own."

"I always thought that he gave me Dagon to keep me out of his hair, not to give me a challenge." She whimpered against his chest.

"Face it angel, you and your sisters needed an outlet and he made one for you."

"He did all of this to cut any pressure on me and not because he wanted me out of his hair?" She still couldn't believe what he was telling her.

"Yes, that's the only reason that he created the new robot for you. Speaking of a challenge I have a new one for you. Test your Hydra against Black lion, father against daughter in a test of skill." He brushed the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

"I'd say that you're on, the only problem is will my father go for a challenge like that?" She frowned at Eric, as her father's face came onto the viewing screen.

"I'd say that I accept you challenge." Keith grinned at her.

"Hey! Just how much of our conversation did you over hear?" Eric frowned at Keith.

"Actually I heard all of it. Next time take off your helmet." Keith grinned at him.

"Okay Daddy, when do you want to face my wrath?" Andy challenged.

"Right now little shadow and may this teach you a lesson. I may be an old hand at this, but I am still the best."

"We'll see Dad, they also have a saying that goes like father like daughter." She winked at him.

"Well sweetie, if you don't beat me you'll be grounded for a month and no sweets." He countered.

"No fair!" She wailed.

"Whoever said that life was fair, besides I'm the boss and what I say goes." Keith chuckled.

"Who's gonna judge our little contest?" Andy asked her father.

"Why I am sweetheart, after all someone has to keep the two of you in line." Allura's face appeared next to Keith's on the screen.

"Mom? Who else knows about this?"

"The whole family knows. Just take a look at the castle lawn."

"This is so embarrassing! Whatever happened to privacy?!" She glared at Eric who was enjoying watching her squirm.

"What and miss the downfall of the two most stubborn fools on the planet? Besides, its Independence weekend and all the universal diplomats are already arriving for tonight's ball." Allura reminded her child.

"Daddy, can we please do this another time?" Andy asked her father with a hopeful look on her face.

"No Andy, it's now or never. You said that you could prove that you were as good as me, so prove it."

"You asked for it Daddy." She grinned at him then looked up at Eric," Eric I need to do this on my own."

"Good-luck Dromi, I'll be waiting for you." Eric gave her a kiss for good-luck, before he left her ship.

"Okay kiddo, let's see what you've got." Keith challenged his child.

"You're on Daddy." She answered his challenge and their audience on the lawn gave them a huge roar of applause.

----------------

(Two hours later)

Keith and Andy found themselves in an unbreakable tie, but the two of them were just too stubborn to admit that they were both equals in the air.

"Will you two PLEASE give this up! We have got a million details to finish before the ball tonight and I really don't have time for any more of this!" Allura exclaimed in frustration.

"Alright Ally we'll stop. This proves that you have absolutely nothing to prove to anyone and that maybe someday you will be able to share the duties of leading the Voltron force." He was extremely proud of his daughter and wanted everyone on Arus to know it.

"Joint duties! That's not fair! That lion is mine!" She wailed in protest.

"Andromeda Marie do not make me regret my words, besides I didn't see you protesting when Eric was kissing you." Keith growled back.

"Daddy! Do you have to tell the whole planet!"

"So, Andy what is this about you kissing Captain Lawson?" Allura teased her daughter.

"Mom, nothing happened! It was just one kiss!" She was blushing from her head to her toenails.

"Nothing happened? The two of you were all over each other." Keith teased.

"Daddy please!" She shot away from her parents and went to find somewhere to hide.

----------------

"Cassandra and Lance, I would like to introduce you to my son Christophe." Merla introduced her son to her friends as soon as she disembarked from her ship.

Cassie eyed Merla's son noticing that Chris was tall, had Merla's complexion, violet eyes, elfin ears, and a long white mane of hair. "It's good to see you Merla." She gave her a welcoming smile.

Hazar walked over and greeted Lance, "Lance, how are you my friend. I see that you've met our son Christophe."

"Hello, its nice to meet one of the galaxy's greatest hero's." Chris smiled at Lance and Cassie.

"Lance, is it okay if Nate and I take the rest of the day off so that we can get ready for tonight's boring ball?" Eric ran over to where Lance was talking to the diplomats from Planet Dreul.

"Sure no problem Eric. I don't think the planet will fall to pieces if the new Voltron force takes the day off. Why don't you take Chris along with you." Lance grinned at the new Captain of the Voltron Force. "We all know that you and Nate have to go all out to impress my nieces."

"Hi, I'm Eric." Eric ignored that last comment and greeted who he hoped would turn out to be a new friend and ally.

"Hello, I'm Prince Christophe of the planet Dreul. So, you're the new captain of the Voltron Force." Chris smiled at Eric.

"Yeah well, that's what they tell me any way." Eric shrugged his shoulders, as if it wasn't that big of a deal. "Didn't you go to the academy?"

"Yes, I've just completed the last of my training and I'm currently on leave visiting my parents. I hope to be assigned as one of the new members of your team." Chris nodded.

"Well then I think you should meet Nate. He's gonna be piloting Red lion." Eric grinned at him.

Chris turned to say good-bye to his parents," See you later Mom and Dad."

"Have fun." Merla smiled at her son.

"He's a very nice young man." Cassie smiled at Merla.

"Thank you Cassie, I knew that this was a celebration, but I had no idea that some sort of competition was scheduled?" Merla commented about Keith and Andy's two-hour duel.

"Actually, their little confrontation has been brewing for over ten years now and it was bound to happen sooner or later." Lance explained.

"Oh so the two of them are still at odds with each other?" Hazar frowned.

"Yep and that's why they finally decided to do their little duel today, to see who was better than who." Lance grinned.

"And who ended up winning?"

"Neither it was a stale mate. I guess the saying is true, she is exactly like her father." Lance smiled.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." Cassie frowned, "You both must be tired from your journey, come with us and we'll show you where you'll be staying in the castle.

:I'm perfectly fine Cassie, it's you who needs to go and rest.: Merla eyed her friend who was very pregnant with her third child.

"That's what he keeps telling me, but it's hard to get any rest when the baby is constantly reminding me that he's around." Cassie patted her belly and the baby inside kicked her in response.

:You two can get caught up inside, while I see that Cassie gets off her feet.: Merla ordered the two men.

"That's really not necessary Merla, I'm perfectly fine."

"Let's go honey, I really don't think that I want to see Merla mad at me." Lance scooped up his wife and headed into the castle.

:See darling, I haven't lost my touch at all,: Merla smiled at Hazar.

"No one ever said you had love." He pulled her into his arms for a kiss, before following Lance into the Castle.

------------------

"Pidge will you please watch your daughters while I try and finish getting ready for tonight's ball." Myria called from their bedroom, as she set Lexi and Beth down on the bed. She had Lexi dressed in a fairy costume and Beth was dressed as a princess.

"Sure honey and how are daddy's little princess's tonight?" Pidge smiled down at his four-year-old daughters.

"Look Daddy, I'm a fairy." Lexi smiled at her father.

"And who are you suppose to be Beth?" He asked his other child.

"Oh, daddy I'm already a princess so I don't need a costume." She explained in a very serious tone of voice.

"Sorry angel my mistake, now why don't the two of you go find Christa. She has some milk and cookies for you in the day room." Pidge sighed to his daughter, who was just too smart for her four-year-old body.

"Come along sibling." She ordered her twin.

"Boy is she bossy!" Lexi glared at her twin, but decided to follow her anyway.

"Were those two our kids?" Pidge chuckled in bewilderment.

"Afraid so, I just hope that this one will at least act normal." She sighed and patted her belly fondly.

"Look at the bright side Myria; at least we don't have to worry about our kids becoming little monsters." Pidge pointed out that both of Hunk and Sheena's sons were natural born warriors.

"Just because they trapped you and Lance in the castle pantry, does not make them little monsters." Myria laughed.

"It's not funny Myria! Those two are dangerous!" Pidge growled in his defense.

"They're babies! Pidge! Zach is six and Jason is four." Myria reminded him.

"What they are is uncontrollable little monsters!" Pidge exclaimed as he finished shaving. Pidge had turned out to be quite a hunk.

--------------

"Zach! Jason! If you two don't get in here right now, then you won't be able to go to the ball with us!" Sheena also pregnant with her third child, shouted into her son's rooms.

"But Mommy, we don't wanna go!" Zach wailed in protest from his hiding place.

"That is tough mister, you're going to go whether you like it or not!" She ordered him. "Now move your little tush out of that hiding place now!"

"No go!" Jason wailed as he crawled out from under the bed.

"Come here little guy and momma will get you all ready." She picked up her youngest son. "Zach put on your tiger costume, while I put Jason's bear costume on him.

"But Mom!" He protested.

"Sorry partner, consider this punishment for trapping your uncles in the pantry the other day."

---------------

"Keith, why did you have to pick today to have a showdown with our daughter?" Allura sighed, as she finished braiding their youngest daughters' hair. "There you go Lilly all finished, now go show your daddy how pretty you look."

"How's daddy's little princess?" Keith scooped her up into his arms.

"I love dada." She kissed him on the cheek.

"And Daddy loves you too precious, now what are you going to be at the ball tonight?" He winked at her.

"I's angel dada! See's my 'alo!" She pointed to the circle of braids on the top of her golden blonde hair.

"Your daddy's little angel." Keith kissed her on the forehead, "Now why don't you go and show your sisters how pretty you are, while your mommy and I finish getting ready." He set her down and she toddled out of their room in search of her older sisters.

"Isn't she darling!" Allura sighed, as Lilly's diaper clad figure toddled out of her sight.

"She's adorable." Keith pulled Allura to him for a kiss.

"Did you know that Hazar and Merla are here?" Allura smiled at him.

"We haven't seen them in years. How are they?" Keith had gone off to finish shaving.

"Fine, they brought Christophe and he's seventeen now." Allura answered him, as she placed her crown on top of her head.

"Really? What does he look like?"

"He looks like Hazar, except he inherited Merla's eyes and skin tone. Cassie says that he's quite handsome to."

"Wasn't it funny how she divorced Lotor right after you gave him that crew cut?" Keith grinned at her.

"I think that Hazar is perfect for her." Allura walked over and fixed Keith's tie.

"I'm just glad that she had Chris by Hazar and not by Lotor." Keith frowned.

"Why is that Keith?"

"Because the last thing that we need in this universe is another Lotor." He escorted his wife out of the room.

"Where are Drew and Tony?" Allura decided to change the subject.

"Their probably down at the ball getting into mischief with their cousin's." Keith grinned.

"Are the girls ready yet?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." He knocked on one of three bedroom doors.

"Yes coming." Ariel called softly and opened her door. Her fiery red hair fell in waves down her back; she wore an emerald green ball gown complete with matching emerald crown jewels. "Hi Daddy! You look great mother!"

"Remind me not to let you out of my sight tonight." Keith winked at her and then went to knock on the next door.

"Just a minute," chimed the musical replica of Allura's voice and then her mirror image stood before them, as she opened the door. "Hello Mother... Father are we all ready to go downstairs yet?" She smiled at them.

Alex had kept her hair free of its usual braid and let it cascade down her back. She was also wearing an identical gown, exactly like her sister only hers was pink in color and her crowned jewel's displayed sapphire instead of emeralds. "Mother! Ariel! You look smashing." She smiled at her mother and sister.

"We've only got two members of the family to check on before we're ready to go down to the ball." Keith smiled at his oldest child. "May I say that you look absolutely radiant tonight." He complimented her.

"Thank you Daddy, you look very handsome tonight as well." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

Keith then stopped in front of Andy's bedroom door. "Andromeda, are you ready yet?" He looked down at his watch and frowned. "We're already late for the Peace Ball."

_I hate going to these stupid things, but if I must I guess I must,_ She thought to herself, as she opened her door to greet her family. She was wearing a red velvet ball gown, but unlike her sister's dresses hers was strapless and she wore a velvet stole across her shoulders. Her hair was also done like her sisters and she wore her ruby crowned jewels. "What on Arus are you all staring at me for?" She frowned at them in annoyance.

"Wow! Dromi, you look gorgeous!" Ariel sighed with envy.

"You're actually wearing a gown and you look fabulous in it!" Alex exclaimed in shock.

"You look beautiful darling! I told you that your dress would look perfect on you for the ball." Allura was so pleased that Andy had actually chosen to dress like a proper princess that she was practically beaming with pride.

"You my darling daughter have been holding out on us." Keith knew that he was going to have his hands full trying to make sure that Nathan and Eric behaved around his two daughters.

"Can we just get this thing over with, so that I can go and put on my comfortable clothes again." Andy frowned at them.

"Where's Lilly? Did she come and find you?" Keith looked around for his youngest child.

"Where do you think she is?" Andy sighed lifting up the skirt of her gown just enough to reveal her baby sister sitting underneath it.

"Lilly!" Allura, Ariel, Alex and Keith all exclaimed in unison, as they laughed at the sight of the little girl hiding under her big sisters skirts.

"Romi, Ari, and Alex looks pretty!" Lilly chimed crawling out of her hiding place.

"Come here you!" Keith scooped her up into his arms and then they all went to go join their guests at the ball.

---------------

The masquerade ball was already in full swing, even though the royal family had still yet to arrive. Three handsome men waited patiently for the princess's to arrive, two were dressed not in costumes, but in full military dress uniforms. Prince Christophe wore his royal attire for the occasion.

"So Chris, how do you like Arus so far?" Nate asked his new friend.

"Arus is a very beautiful planet, but nothing near as busy as my own." Chris was watching his parents, as they waltzed around the huge ballroom.

"Have you met any of the princess's yet?" Eric asked curiously, "That's who Nate and I are waiting for."

"Sure is and I can't wait to see Ariel." Nate grinned.

"Andy will probably show up wearing jeans just to spite her parents." Eric muttered under his breath, "Or refuse to show up at all."

"Aren't you forgetting about Alexandra? Who is waiting for her?" Chris frowned.

"No one is waiting for Alex, because she has yet to find anyone worthy of her time." Nate's voice oozed with sarcasm.

"So Alex, is the typical spoiled rotten, stuck up princess." Chris surmised.

"No, actually she's a very nice, kind, and gentle young lady. It's just that men seem to bring out the worst in her." Eric tried to explain.

"Why would she act like that, unless her suitors all act like complete fools." Chris frowned.

"She looks like a carbon copy of her mother, Chris, and guys are bound to act like fools around her." Nate frowned.

"I have died and gone to heaven." Eric growled hoarsely, as the royal family finally made their entrance.

The entire ball fell silent, as they stared in utter amazement at the sight of the three eldest daughters of the King and Queen. Especially, since the youngest of the three had actually decided to attend this time and was even wearing a dress.

"Is that really Andy?" Nate's mouth hung open in shock.

"Back off Nathan Scott! Andromeda is mine!" Eric glared at him.

"So, I'm male sue me! Besides, I love her sister." Nate grinned sheepishly.

"Well, neither of us are gonna get to dance with either of them if we don't go over and ask them to dance." Eric couldn't take his eyes off Andy, who was currently being asked to dance by someone.

Nate walked over to them and handed Ariel a yellow rose. "May I dance with the most beautiful girl in the room?" Nate brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'd love to, Nathan." She let him lead her out to the dance floor.

"This rose does not compare with how beautiful you look tonight. May I have this dance?" Eric offered her a red rose, before he brought her trembling hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"That was very thoughtful of you Eric. How did you know that I love roses?" Andy was falling even deeper in love with him. "Yes, I would love to dance with you." She smiled up at him.

"Than by all means we shall." Eric swept her out onto the dance floor.

"Shall we beautiful?" Keith led Allura towards the dance floor.

"I would love to handsome." She smiled up at him.

That left Alex all by herself, but she really didn't mind.

"May I ask why a beautiful girl like you isn't out there dancing with the others?" Christophe asked Alex careful not to spook her.

"Who wants to know?" She snapped at him and didn't even bother to give him a second glance.

"I'm Prince Christophe, Queen Merla's son." He introduced himself to her. "And you are?"

"Princess Alexandra Danielle Edwards, my parents are the reining King and Queen of Arus." Alex replied coolly.

"Are you shy?' Chris smiled at her.

"No, why would you ask me such a silly question like that?" Alex was getting very irritated with him.

"Then why won't you look at me?"

"Look why don't you just leave me alone..." Alex finally looked to see who was annoying her and got lost in his gaze.

"I did not mean to offend you fair princess, but I was wondering if you would honor me with this next dance." He smiled at her.

"Dance?" She whispered softly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to dance." He was slowly leading her out to the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" She was still entranced by this handsome prince and didn't even know that she was already dancing with him.

"Yes and you dance beautifully to." He spoke softly into her ear pulling her closer to him.

"I do." She sighed blushing prettily at his compliment.

"It's like we're dancing on air." He smiled down at her.

-----------------

"Who is that dancing with Alex?" Keith growled into his wife's ear.

"That's Merla and Hazar's son and he seems to be entranced by our daughter." Allura smiled at the two in question, as they waltzed by them.

"Son?" Keith kept glaring at the young man dancing with his little girl.

"Yes, darling, son we went to his christening and I definitely remember telling you that Hazar and Merla were here and that they had brought their son with them." Allura tried to be patient with her husband.

"How old is he?"

"Who? Their son?"

"Yes, Allura, how old is their son?"

"He's ten month's younger than the girls." Allura frowned at him.

"How long did Merla and Lotor stay married?"

"Not very long, because she met Hazar a month after Merla and I fought each other. Why are you asking me all these questions?" She hissed into his ear.

"Chris isn't Hazar's son." Keith frowned.

"What makes you say that?"

"He's ten months younger than our girls that would mean that she was carrying him when she was still married to the wimp." Keith hissed back.

"Keith you are being paranoid! He is nothing like Lotor! So, quit making him into something that he's not!" Allura snapped at him.

"He's Lotor's son! Look at him, all that he needs is Haz's complexion and an evil disposition!" Keith wasn't about to drop the subject.

"Let's say that you're right and he is Lotor's son. The only parent's that he has ever known are Merla and Hazar and Hazar is nothing like Lotor! So please stop worrying over nothing!" She ordered him.

--------------

:I think that Keith has just figured out who Chris's father actually is,: Merla told Hazar using her mind.

"You knew the risk when we decided to bring him along with us." Hazar reminded her.

:He's taking this rather well, don't you think.: Merla mused watching Keith from a distance.

"He's in shock Merla, but we do have two things going in our favor. Keith's daughter is entranced with our son and Chris absolutely hates his biological father." Hazar pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I just wish that he was totally yours." She sighed.

"He is in every way that matters my son and heir." Hazar stated proudly.

---------------

"Christophe, I would like you to meet my father, the king." Alex introduced her new beau to her father.

"It is an honor to meet you sir, you have a very beautiful daughter." Chris shook Keith's hand.

"You've grown into a very distinguished young man. Lance tells me that you've just graduated from the academy." Keith smiled warmly at him.

"You went to the Galaxy Alliance academy?" Alex frowned at him in surprise.

"Yes, I trained to be one of the new members of the new Voltron force." He was very proud of the fact that he had graduated top of his class at the academy.

"Then you must have kept at the head of your class, because only the best are trained to fly any of the robots that form Voltron." Keith was impressed to find out that the kid seemed to be one of the good guys.

"I bet that you could fly circles around Eric and Nathan." Alex smiled up at him.

"I am an excellent pilot, but no one in the academy has even come close to breaking any of the records that Eric set when he was attending the academy." Chris corrected her then turned his attention back to Keith. "I believe that you and my father share a common foe."

"Oh and who might that be?" Keith arched a brow at him.

"My father's cousin Prince Lotor the constant pain in both yours and my father's sides." Chris growled.

"Yes he's definitely a pain in my side, but I know how to kick his tail back to where he belongs." Keith chuckled amused that this young man seemed to dislike Lotor as much as he did. "But enough about Lotor, you kids go and enjoy the ball." Keith sent them on their way.

"See you later Daddy and don't forget that you promised to dance with me." Alex reminded before letting Chris lead her away and back to the dance floor.

"This is great! I think he hates Lotor more than I do." Keith spoke what he was thinking out loud.

"Who hates Lotor more than you do?" Allura had hoped that he had finally decided to drop the subject of who Chris's father really was.

"Merla's son his own flesh and blood."

"Haven't we been over this before." Allura sighed in frustration. "Merla and Hazar raised him, so it would make perfect since that he doesn't like Lotor."

Keith spotted Hazar talking to Jeff and motioned for him to join them.

"Excuse me Jeff, but I think Keith wants to talk to me about something." Hazar really didn't want to talk about what was on Keith's mind.

"Does this have anything to do with your son dancing with my goddaughter?" Jeff frowned.

"It may have something to do with that." Hazar sighed.

"You never told Keith the truth!" Jeff gaped at Hazar, as if he were nuts.

"No because Chris is my son and that is all there is to it." Hazar snarled.

"Hey Haz, I know that Chris is a good kid because, I've known him most of his life, but didn't you think that this was going to come up when he was training for a place on Arus's new Voltron Force?" Jeff stared at his friend. "Keith is not blind and he can do the math. Hell, it doesn't take a genius to figure out who his biological father was."

"Well it's too late for me to start worrying about that now." Hazar shot back, as Keith walked when he hadn't come over to join him.

"I think the three of us need to go have a private chat in my office, there's something that we really need to discuss." Keith frowned at them. "I really don't feel like having this conversation in front of the all knowing, all seeing, and always annoying media."

---------------

Chris and Alex decided to go out into the garden for some fresh air, but little do they know that none other than Lotor himself has been watching them all evening. He is very pleased that his son has entranced the daughter of Keith and Allura.

"Chris? Do you feel like someone is watching us?" Alex shivered.

Chris had felt like they were being watched for quite some time, but he had yet to find out who was watching them. "Don't worry about it angel, it's probably some jealous suitor who is mad because your spending all your time dancing with me."

"Your probably right Chris, I guess that I'm just being silly." Alex let him put his tuxedo jacket around her shoulders.

"Why don't we go for a walk in the garden maze? Then maybe the guy will take the hint and go find someone else to stare at for awhile." Chris led her into the maze not realizing that their watcher had decided to follow them.

---------------

"How long do you think that Lotor is going to wait before he finally tries to claim what's his?" Keith frowned at him.

"He's already tried to a few times, but I've always been there to stop him." Hazar frowned.

"You aren't always going to be there to protect him and I'm willing to bet that you still haven't even told him the truth yet." Keith glared at him.

"I have never had any reason to tell him about Lotor." Hazar growled.

"Let me tell you a little story about your cousin Lotor. He has always thought of my wife as the ultimate prize and now his son seems to be enchanted with my eldest daughter, who is an exact replica of her mother. Do I need to go on." Keith was beginning to get a bad feeling in his gut about this entire situation.

"You think that Lotor has just been waiting for Chris to grow up?" Jeff was now pacing Keith's office.

"If he couldn't have Allura then his son would carry on the family tradition by finally claiming her daughter." Hazar was also beginning to get a bad feeling about the current situation. "He could be somewhere at this ball and we wouldn't even know because everyone, but the royal family were required to wear masks!"

"This is not good." Jeff growled.

------------

Andy had a funny feeling that something bad was about to happen and that her sister was about to be in great danger. "Eric, do you know where Alex and the guy that she was dancing with went?" Andy searched the room for his sister.

"The guy is Hazar and Merla's son Christophe and to answer your question no I haven't really been paying attention to anyone but you." He knew that something was bothering her, he just didn't know what. "What's wrong?" He frowned at the worried expression on her face.

Andy headed outside and into the garden. "I don't know Eric, but something is scaring Alex."

"What makes you say that? Chris is with her, so she should be perfectly safe." Eric frowned at her.

"Wasn't Merla married to Lotor at one time?" Andy tried to figure out why the alarm bells were sounding in her head.

"What does that have to do with Chris and your sister?" Eric looked at her, as if she was losing it completely.

"Just let me think this through!"

"Fine Andromeda, but I think you're jumping to conclusions over nothing."

"There is a plus to having a photographic memory Captain Lawson, I don't forget any of the gossip that my mom and Aunt's talk about over their afternoon tea. Now what does Lotor have to do with Chris?" Andy knew that she was onto something, but didn't know what it was.

"What does that have to do with Chris and Alex and this funny feeling that you're having?" Eric just knew that she was about to get them both into major trouble.

"Did Chris say how old he was?"

"He's about ten months younger than you are, but what does that have to do with you wanting to know if Lotor and Merla were married or not?"

"That has to be it!" Andy exclaimed and took off running into the maze.

"What has to be it? Get back here Dromi!" Eric ran after his princess.

"Don't you see that the two of them are in great danger?" She glared at him, as he easily caught up to her, and then pulled her into his arms. "I have to find Alex!"

"Not until you tell me what is going on!"

"Hazar isn't Chris's biological father!"

"Huh? Where did you come up with that?" Eric stared at her, as if she were crazy.

"They did teach you how to add at the academy didn't they? If he is 10 months younger than I am and Merla and Lotor were still married when she was carrying him, then that would make him Lotor's son." She hissed impatiently up at him.

"So you think that Lotor is here and that Chris and Alex are in danger." Eric still wasn't convinced.

"Look Captain! I am a triplet and I share a very close bond with my sisters!" Andy was really close to decking him, "And right now Alex is very scared about something or someone watching her and Chris!"

"Fine Dromi, you win we will go and check on Chris and your sister, but I still think that you are worrying over nothing." Eric reluctantly let her drag him deeper into the maze.

"If I'm right about this you have to let me go flying with you in Black lion." She grinned at him.

"You've got yourself a deal babe, but if I'm right you have to promise to stay away from the lion until Keith or I say otherwise." Eric grinned.

"That's fine by me because, I know that I'm right." She shot back and took off running past him.

"Get back here Andromeda! " Eric chased after her.

------

Keith noticed that two of his daughters were missing from the ballroom. "Allura where did Andy, Alex, and their escorts disappear to?"

"I think that they went out into the garden for some fresh air. Why? Is something wrong?" Allura frowned at him in concern.

"No not that I'm aware of, but I do want to know exactly where they are." Keith headed outside.

"Maybe they want to be left alone for a while and don't need their father chaperoning them." Allura tried to convince him that they were fine.

"I'm just going to make sure that they're okay and you have my word that I won't tear the two boys in half, as long as they're behaving themselves around my girls." Keith growled.

"There's no harm in them kissing boys and you know it." Allura hissed at him.

"Kissing is fine, but anything else is not permitted." Keith snarled under his breath.

--------

Alex and Chris were kissing inside the shelter of the gazebo and didn't even notice that Lotor was standing just outside of it, but Andy and Eric were within two feet of where Lotor was standing and were about to confront him.

"What are you doing on my planet you creep?" Andy glared at her father's old enemy.

"You must be Princess Andromeda, and the fly-boy with you must be the new pilot of Black Lion." Lotor gave Eric an evil grin. "You are as beautiful as your mother, but I think that you take more after your father."

"She asked you a question Lotor! What are you doing here on Arus!" Eric snarled.

"What is going on out here?" Chris and Alex emerged from the gazebo.

"Lotor!" Chris glared at the black sheep of his family.

"Hello Christophe, I see that we share the same taste when it comes to women." He growled at his son.

"You leave Alexandra out of this, Lotor!" Chris snarled.

"You make one move towards my sister and I will make you sing soprano for life!" Andy shouted at him.

"So you do take after your mother after all." Lotor smiled evilly over at Andy.

"I take after both of my parents, not that it's any business of yours." Andy hissed. "I know why you're here and your little scheme isn't going to work!"

"I am here because it is time that Christophe learned who his real father is." Lotor snarled.

"What are you talking about Hazar is my father!" Chris shouted at him.

"You are my son and Hazar is not your father I am." Lotor glared at him

"You're lying!" Chris shouted at him.

"Ask your mother if she was pregnant with you when she married my cousin and you will find that I am telling you the truth." Lotor took a step towards him.

"TAKE ONE MORE STEP TOWARDS HIM AND I WILL HAVE TO GIVE YOU A PERMANENT LIMP!" Keith roared at his old enemy.

"This is not your concern Keith, so stay out of it!" Lotor snarled back.

"He isn't yours, so get off my planet or I will start really hurting you!" Andy shouted at him.

"Chris was raised by Hazar and it doesn't matter if you're his father, because he isn't anything like you and never will be!" Allura shouted at him.

"I can't handle this right now." Chris took off running back into the maze.

"Chris!" Alex ran after him.

"You jerks never can seem to leave anyone alone can you!" Andy shouted at him in fury."

"I only want what should have been rightfully mine!" Lotor snarled at her.

"That does it!" Andy stalked over and to Lotor's surprise decked him right there on the spot and then continued to pound on him until Eric and Keith pulled her off of him. "No one mess's with my sister's life but me!" She snarled down at the unconscious man lying on the ground.

Eric had to keep a firm hold on her, because she wanted to pound on him some more. "Easy there lioness, I think he got the message." Eric growled into her ear.

"He made me break a nail!" She snarled.

"See honey she is a normal young lady." Keith grinned at his wife, as he motioned for his men to take Lotor out of his sight.

"Not really Keith, just look at what she did to her gown!" Allura eyed her child's torn dress with exasperation. "She can't go back inside looking like she has been in a war! The media will have a field day!"

"That's fine with me, because Eric promised to take me flying in Black Lion if I was right about Lotor and I intend to take him up on that promise right now." Andy winked up at him.

"I guess I did promise her, sire. So, we'll see you later." Eric and Andy made an attempt to escape, but they were stopped by Keith's loud command for them to stop where they were.

"Not so fast you two, she still needs my permission to even step foot in that lion remember." Keith grinned at them.

"Come on Daddy! I did good this time and I deserve some kind of a reward." Andy pouted.

"She does have a point darling." Allura took her daughters' side.

"I haven't finished what I was trying to say." Keith growled, "I will allow you to go flying with Eric only if you start your training in Blue lion from now on instead of your dragon."

Andy raced over and gave her father a big hug; "Does that mean that I get to be on the new team!"

"That's the plan sweetheart, but you're going to have follow Eric's orders from now on. He's still going to be the leader of the new team." Keith made sure that she understood the rules, before she agreed to anything.

"That's okay Keith, because I love your daughter. I plan on dating and then marrying her." Eric dropped his bombshell on all three of them.

Keith and Eric immediately began to argue and Allura had to fan the face of her daughter, who had fainted after hearing him say that he loved her.

(End Dream)

-------------------------------------------------

Keith woke up in a cold sweat. One of the girls had come into the room, because of a bad dream and needed her Daddy to chase the monsters away.

"Daddy I'm scared." Andy stood next to the bed, her stuffed lion clutched in her tiny hand.

"Its okay angel, Daddy's here and won't let anything hurt you." Keith reached down to pick her up and then settled her in between him and Allura.

"Was Daddy scared too?" Andy noticed that her father looked like he had been having a bad dream too.

"Daddy just had a strange dream and it startled him." Keith tried to explain, as he tucked her in beside him.

"I love you daddy." Andy yawned sleepily.

"I love you too angel." Keith drifted into a deep dreamless sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

On to chapter 12

I hope that you enjoyed Keith's dream . . .

Who knows some of it just may come true . . . . .

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	12. Chapter Twelve

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 12

Andy's plan

BY: Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------

A beautiful golden haired woman was sitting in the triplet's playroom. She was very good with magic, because she happened to be the good side of one of Arus's oldest of foes, the old witch Hagar. While Hagar remained wretched looking, Aurora remained enchantingly beautiful. She was kind and gentle and had often stopped to visit with Allura to enchant the little princesses by showing them a little bit of her magic. She was what Andy liked to refer to her as their fairy godmother, but they all referred to her affectionately as their Nana.

Aurora had just created a beautiful rainbow colored butterfly with the palm of her hand, which had the three little girls watching her completely entranced. "Now little ones, what do you want me to conjure up next?" She smiled raising both of her hands in the air filling the room with roses and a big colorful rainbow.

"More!" The three eight-year-olds squealed in delight.

"That's enough all of you, now be nice little princesses and tell your godmother thank you." Allura ordered her children.

"Thank you Nana." They chimed in unison.

"You are quite welcome my angels." She smiled at them and with a snap of her fingers conjured up a lollipop for each little girl.

"Nana! Please show us more magic." Andy pleaded with her.

"Now Andromeda you and your sisters have homework to do." Allura frowned at her child.

"Mommy it's easy I can finish it later!" Andy protested.

"That is quite enough out of you young lady." Allura was losing her patience with her youngest daughter.

"You heard your mother, now off with you or there will be no more surprises for you while I'm visiting." Aurora winked at Andy.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lance, calm down it's not like Cassie has gone into labor yet. She has two weeks until the baby is due and is perfectly fine." Keith grinned, as Lance stopped pacing the sunroom.

"You should be glad that Cass is only having one child. Keith ended up with three." Pidge chuckled, as Keith glared over at him.

"It's taking all of my energy just trying to keep a certain little shadow of mine out of Black Lion." Keith groaned.

"Do you still think that Andy is gonna try and steal your lion?" Hunk grinned.

"He's right Keith; you've been acting really crazy, ever since you had that extreme dream of yours." Lance arched a brow at him.

"That's because, it wasn't an ordinary dream. You had two kids named Matthew and Christina and had another on the way." Keith began to describe the dream for what seemed to them like the hundredth time.

"Sure, Keith, like I would ever name my son Matthew." Lance smirked.

"Hunk and Sheena were the parents of two little boys."

"I can see that." Hunk grinned.

"Pidge and Myria were married and had twin little girls." Keith continued.

"And how about you big shot? How many kids are you going to be stuck with ten years from now?" Lance countered.

"I have six children, the triplets, twin sons, and a two year-old daughter named Lilly." Keith stated smugly.

"It was just a coincidence Keith." Lance shot back.

"That isn't even the best part, Merla and Hazar had a son named Christophe." Keith tried to continue to explain his dream, but Lance cut him off in mid-sentence.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"He turns out to be Lotor's son. The best part is the kid can't stand Lotor either." Keith grinned at him.

"Haz and Merla are married..." Hunk frowned.

"That's right and they also have a seven-year-old son named Christophe." Pidge was beginning to think that Keith might have actually had some kind of vision of some sort.

"See that clinches it Lance. It was a lot more than just a weird dream." Keith stated and left the room.

"Either that or he's losing his mind." Lance grinned.

--------------------------------------------------

"Come on Myr, let's go flying." Cassie whispered in her sisters' ear.

"I can't Cass, I'm studying for my finals and besides that you happen to be nine months pregnant." Myria looked at her, as if she was starting to lose it.

"So, I feel like going flying. The walls are starting to close in on me." Cassie began to wail in utter misery.

"Cass, please try and understand that you can't go flying until after the baby is born. Those are the Doc's orders." Myria reminded her sister.

"I LOOK LIKE AND FEEL LIKE A BIG BEACH BALL THAT'S GOING TO POP AT ANY SECOND! MY EMOTIONS ARE GOING CRAZY AND IF I DON'T GET OUT OF HERE FOR A FEW HOURS, MY BABY IS GOING TO BE BORN WITH A NERVOUS BREAKDOWN!" Cassie was now screaming at poor Myria.

Myria winced, as her sister's voice just kept getting louder by the second. "You aren't a big beach ball that's going to pop at any second and it's completely natural for you to be highly emotional right now. Now I want you to try and calm down, because it isn't good for you or for the baby." Myria tried to reason with her, only to have Cassie run out of her room in tears.

"Cass! Wait! I didn't mean to make you mad!" Myria chased after her sister, but found that she was nowhere to be found. "Oh frazzle! This is so not good." She muttered under her breath and used her wrist Com to contact her brother. "KEITH! IT'S MYRIA! DAMN IT ANSWER ME!" She screamed into the com.

"Lower the decibels will ya!" Keith answered her back. "Now can you calmly tell me what's wrong or are you just going to continue to scream at me?"

"Well...um...Cassie was here and wanted to go flying and..." Keith cut her off in mid sentence.

"You did tell her no, didn't you?" Keith raised his voice a little.

"Yes! Of course I did, but then she went psycho on me and kept screaming about how the walls were caving in on her and then..."

Keith interrupted her again, "You didn't give her a lecture did you?" He groaned.

"Yes! I told her to calm down that it wasn't good for her or the baby!" Myria was now in tears.

"Bad move, baby sister. Let me guess she screamed at you and ran from the room in tears." Keith groaned yet again. _What am I going to do with you Cassie? _

"That's exactly right and I feel so terrible because, all that I could think of were my finals tomorrow!" She sniffled.

"Calm down Myria, I will find Cassie. Now I want you to go back to your studies. You wouldn't want to disappoint Mom and Dad by not graduating from the University. Remember the deal you made with Dad and Pidge when you decided that you wanted to go on to study to become a teacher." Keith ordered her to go back to her studying.

"Yes master." She saluted the Com on her wrist and then went back to cramming for her finals.

--------------------------------------------------

Devon's ship lay cloaked just inside Planet Arus's protective dome (Arus was now protected by an energy dome that surrounded the entire planet), waiting for its catch to enter its trap.

"If I know Cass, she will be going stir crazy in the castle, and will easily fall into our little trap." Devon grinned evilly.

"Sire, we are picking up movement, a female is leaving the castle via air car and she matches the princess's description." One of his men reported to him.

"Is she alone?"

"Yes and she appears to be in a hurry to get somewhere."

"Excellent! She is just as predictable as ever." Devon was very pleased that at least that hadn't changed about her.

"Sire, won't her husband and brother come after us?" Some idiot asked a very stupid question.

"Yes! You moron! She's the bait for Rand's trap!" Devon barked at him.

"Uh...Sire? Rand is on the viewing screen and is demanding that you speak with him." The communication's officer reported to him.

"Now what does that idiot want." Devon turned to look at his viewing screen, only to gulp in terror when he realized that Rand had heard every word that he had just said.

"I hope that you know you are digging your own grave, but please continue to say what you were saying!" Rand snarled at him. "In case you hadn't figured it out yet you brainless moron! I am the brain of this operation and you are my sidekick! I expect you to bring me Cassie, so that I can have a rematch with her brother! Do I make myself clear!" Rand glared murderously at him.

"I was just about to collect Cassie when you called." Devon snarled back.

"WELL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! BRING CASSIE TO ME AND NO SCREW UPS!" Rand roared at him before signing off.

"Who does that fools think he is!"

"He's the fool who will cut out your heart if you fail him." One of his men snickered.

"Will you just shut up and beam Cassie up to the ship!" Devon ordered.

--------------------------------------------------

"I just need a little time alone where no one will treat me like I'm some helpless person all the time." She smiled to herself as she drove away from the castle.

"Cassandra answer me! Damn it you are nine months pregnant and are not supposed to be driving that car!" Lance's voice snarled at her from the Com-link on her wrist.

"I NEED SPACE! ALL OF YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" She screamed back in frustration.

"Okay sweetie you win. I promise that I won't treat you like glass, now please turn around and come back home." Lance pleaded with his wife.

"I just want to be alone with my baby."

"YOUR BABY!" Lance snarled, "Listen sweetheart, that baby is ours! Now turn that air car around and come back home where you belong!"

"This may be our baby, but you are not the one who has been carrying him around for the past nine months!" She hissed back.

"And I had to listen to every gripe and groan, so I guess that makes us even!"

"Why you big heartless..." Cass's snarl was cut off when the transmission from her com went dead.

"Cassie what's wrong!" Lance tried to get her to answer him.

"Cassie please speak to me!" He was getting desperate when he still received no answer from her.

"Computer show me a visual of my wife's car!" The monitor reveled that she was no longer in her car.

"I want a planetary scan now! Close the shield! No one is going to leave this planet with my wife!"

_"Scanner indicates a large cloaked ship leaving the atmospheric shield."_ The computer reported.

"Identify ship!"

_"Searching all Galaxy Alliance data banks... Data indicates that it is the same type of ship that Prince Devon has been seen in." _

"Damn it! I knew things had been too quiet lately!" Lance slammed his fist down onto the consul. "KEITH GET IN HERE!" Lance roared into the castle intercom.

Keith was there in moments, "What's wrong?" He frowned at his friend.

"DEVON JUST TOOK CASSIE! SO MUCH FOR OUR NEW PROTECTIVE DOME!" Lance roared at him.

"WHAT!" Keith roared in fury.

--------------------------------------------------

"How dare you creeps interrupt me when I am arguing with my husband!" She hissed at her captors, as she was taken to the bridge.

"Hello Cassandra, I see that you've gained a little weight since we parted." Devon chuckled.

"I happen to be nine months pregnant and I demand that you take me back home at once!" She glared at him.

"Now, now we mustn't get upset, we wouldn't want to harm the baby now would we." Devon took a few steps towards her.

"THAT DOES IT! I WILL TAKE THAT FROM MY FAMILY, BUT I REFUSE TO HEAR IT FROM MY EX-FIANCÉ!" She screeched at him.

"This must be what they refer to as a mood swing." He was highly amused by her actions.

"Why you big goon! I'll show the mother of all mood swings if you don't take me back home!" She tried to attack him, but was easily held back by the guards.

"I think that our momma to be need to take a nap." Devon motioned for the med.-tech to give her a sedative.

"NO! I don't want to take a nap." She whimpered, as the med.-tech gave her the shot. "I just want to go home..." She mumbled, as she went limp in the Devon's arms.

"I'm going to take her to my quarters. Inform Rand that we have the princess and are on their way to the base." He ordered his men.

"At once sire." The man activated the main viewing screen.

"WAIT UNTIL I AM OFF THE BRIDGE UP IDIOT!" He bellowed at the communications officer. "It's so hard to find good help these days." He muttered to himself, as he left the bridge with Cassie snoozing in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------

Lance had only one thing running through his mind and that was to go rescue his wife, so he activated the tram for the lion, only to watch it lower back down into the floor. "What the hell do you think your doing?!" Lance lunged at Keith in frustration only to land face first onto the floor.

"We have to think this through! We have more than Cassie at stake here!" Keith had Lance pinned to the floor.

"Get off me Keith! I want my wife and unborn son back!" Lance struggled to break free of the hold that Keith had on him.

"IF DEVON HAS CASSIE, THEN IT'S A SURE BET THAT RAND IS IN ON THIS TO. IF WE WERE TO GO IN THERE WITH GUNS BLAZING CASSIE AND THE BABY COULD BE HURT OR WORSE YET SHE COULD END UP LOSING THE BABY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN?!" Keith roared at Lance before he helped him up to his feet.

"NO!" Lance snarled he had tears of rage and frustration burning in his eyes.

"Then we have to formulate a full proof plan, but to do that we have to work together as a team." He finally let Lance go causing him to fall to the floor just, as Allura walked into the control room.

"What in the name of Arus is going on in here?" She glowered at Keith and Lance.

"Nothing love, I was just trying to calm down Lance." Keith eyed her warily not trusting the look in her eyes.

"And why may I ask does he need calming down?"

"Cassie has been taken by Devon and Rand." Keith howled in agony when Allura stalked over and ground the heel of her shoe into his foot. "Damn it! Ally what the hell did you do that for? We'll get her back! We just need a plan! I was going to tell you honest I was!" Keith glared at her, as he hopped up and down on one foot.

"Oh sweetie! I'm sorry did I hurt you!" Allura's face was beat red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I'm fine angel. I think you just broke my foot, but I still love you anyway." Keith answered her through teeth gritted in pain and then slowly limped out of the control room and towards the med-wing.

--------------------------------------------------

Three hours later Keith, was now sporting a cast on his left foot. Allura, Aurora, Lance, Myria, Hunk, Pidge, Koran, and Sheena were all seated in the Situation room trying to determine how they were going to rescue Cassie and her unborn son.

"Aurora has determined that they are heading for a planet in the Dora planetary system. Our info on this system informs us that the only planet capable of supporting life is the Planet Endora. This planet is covered by a dense forest, which makes it nearly impossible for us to scan for specific life forms. So we will be going in blind and are going to have to rely on all our skills in order for this plan to work." Keith started to lay out the battle plan to his team. "Jeff and Mark have both offered to help us find Cassie, so we will have the help of both Voltron one and two for this mission. Dad isn't at all happy that my baby sister is missing and has sent his fleet to help in the search."

"Geez Keith, do you really think that's enough ships, crew, and weapons? My god man! We're talking about two men not an invasion force!" Pidge eyed Keith, as if he were nuts.

"We don't have time to waste, since my sister could be going into labor any day now! I will be damned if my nephew is going to be born anywhere near either Rand or Devon!" Keith slammed his fist through the glass conference table shattering it into tiny pieces. "God Damn it! This is just perfect! Any questions!" Keith snarled at them, but received no response. So, he got up out of his chair and headed back to the med-wing.

"Well Ally, if Keith hurts himself again we'll be the laughing stalk of this entire mission." Lance grinned at Allura, but winced when she gave him a right hook to the jaw.

"You will follow my husbands plan to the letter! Do I make myself clear!?" She snarled at him.

"Crystal clear Allura." Lance rubbed his sore jaw.

"Allura is there something that you want to tell us?" Sheena frowned at her friend.

"No why do you ask?" Allura snapped.

"Because you've been having violent mood swings all day." Sheena informed her.

"She's right Ally, look at what you did to big brother's foot." Myria frowned at her.

"Excuse me I have to go check on Keith." Allura headed for the med. wing."

_ Are they right? Am I having mood swings? Could I be? _ Allura thought to herself as she entered the med-wing of the castle.

--------------------------------------------------

"So how's our little mother-to-be?" Rand growled at Devon the second that he exited his ship.

"Sleeping like a baby." Devon motioned to his men and they carried her out on a stretcher.

"I still want her guarded at all times." Rand barked at two of his men.

"She's nine months pregnant. What can she do besides scream at us?" Devon eyed Rand, as if her were paranoid.

"Knowing Cassie anything is possible." Rand glared at him.

"You're paranoid." Devon snarled back and Rand grabbed him by the neck.

"If I want your opinion I will ask for it!" Rand was seriously thinking about breaking Devon's neck.

"I can't breathe..." Devon gasped for air.

"Are you going to do as I say?"

Devon nodded

"Next time I break your neck." Rand took Cassie away and left Devon gasping for air.

"I'll kill him!" Devon snarled hoarsely.

--------------------------------------------------

Allura had just finished her check-up and had a funny grin on her face, when she went back to their quarters to see how Keith was doing. _A baby! I'm going to have another baby! _

Keith glared at her the second that she entered their bedroom. "What are you so happy about?"

Allura continued to smile serenely at him. "Being a grouch won't make any of your injuries go away, so try and make the best of the situation." She tried to soothe him, but then trying to soothe Keith was like trying to soothe an injured lion.

"Gee Allura, that's such a nice way of looking at things." Keith snarled sarcastically. "I'll tell you why I can't do that! My sister is gone! You broke my foot and then I broke my hand when I took out my anger on the Sit room's glass table! So, no trying to make the best of this situation is not going to work with me!"

"Lance is going to lead the mission and that's all there is to it." Allura was getting tired of his grouchy attitude.

"Lance is too emotionally involved to lead this rescue mission!"

"Oh really, and you aren't?" Allura pinned him with a glare; "Cassie is your sister, so if you can lead this mission then so can Lance, besides he still has all of his bones intact." Allura snickered, as she gave him her defy-me-on-this and-your-toast glare.

"Where are you going to be while I'm stuck here in the castle?" Keith only liked Allura on missions that he was in charge of.

"I thought that I would stay here, so that I can look after you, our girls, and our new addition to our family." Allura began to crawl towards him on their bed.

"Our what? New addition to our family…Are you saying that you're...I mean that you're going to have a... We're going to have a baby!" Keith stammered, as the news hit him and then shouted the last few words into their empty bedroom.

Allura laughed as Keith pulled her to him for a long kiss. "Yes! Silly we are going to have a baby; in I would say about six or seven months."

He slowly pulled her away from him, so that he could look into her sky blue eyes. "So that's why you broke my foot. You were having a mood swing." He finally understood why he was sporting the cast on his left foot.

"Do you forgive me?" She purred into his ear.

He pulled her back into his arms and proceeded to show her just how much he forgave her.

--------------------------------------------------

"Where am I and who hit me over the head?" Cassie moaned hoarsely as she slowly regained consciousness.

"So, sleeping beauty finally awakens." Rand growled softly from where he was sitting.

"Who's there? Where am I?" Cass was still barely awake.

"So full of questions aren't we." Rand got up out of his chair and walked towards the bed.

"My head hurts. What did you do to my head?" She sat up and held her head with her hands.

"You needed to be sedated Cassandra, but don't worry the drug should wear off soon."

"DID YOU SAY DRUGS? YOU DRUGGED ME?! WHAT KIND OF IDIOTS ARE YOU PEOPLE! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I HAPPEN TO BE VERY PREGNANT?!" She screamed at him fearing for her child's life.

"Relax Cassie; your baby is perfectly fine. The sedative was not harmful for you or your baby. I have no desire of hurting an unborn innocent. My only grudge is with your brother." Rand snarled at her.

"My brother is not the only one on your hit list. I'm on that list as well, but what I don't understand is why you're doing all of this now? What could possibly make you want to kidnap me and my unborn baby?" She was almost completely awake now and fully aware of her surroundings.

"You are merely bait for my trap, so relax and enjoy your stay." Rand flashed her an evil grin.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU WANT REVENGE ON ME! YOU WANT TO TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed holding her middle in terror.

"Listen brat! I do not want the little rugrat that you're carrying inside of you, but what I do want is a rematch with Keith. I give you my solemn vow as a ninja that no harm will come to you or your child and I will not break that vow by dishonoring my clan." He actually bowed to her and then left the room.

"Why am I not convinced." She asked her unborn son and received kick for an answer. "Oh! You're okay my Matthew my little darling! I'm so happy and don't you worry, because Mommy is going to protect you." She tried to reassure her son.

--------------------------------------------------

Eric and Nate watched from their fishing boat, as Andy, Alex, and Ariel headed for their father's lion.

"What's the little brat up to now?" Eric growled.

"It looks like she's gonna try and steal her old man's lion." Nate grinned.

"No way is she that good. That lion is under major security." Eric eyed Nate, as if he were nuts.

"She's just like her father, Eric. So, that means that no one should ever try and underestimate her." Nate never could figure out why Eric constantly teased Andy every chance that he got.

"She's gonna get herself into major trouble." Eric frowned when he saw the girls access and then enter the lift to the lion.

"Don't sweat it Eric, she'll never get it up off the pedestal. Ariel will stop her." Nate watched in horror, as the Lion lifted off the pedestal.

"You were saying." Eric eyed his friends pale face, "Nate? Arus to Nathan are you there?"

"THEY'RE GONNA GET THEMSELVES KILLED! THEY'RE ONLY EIGHT AND A HALF! THEY DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY THAT LION!" Nate shouted.

"She's eight going on twenty and can do anything that she sets her mind to." Eric had a very bad feeling about all of this.

--------------------------------------------------

Lance paced the control room floor. "BUT IT WAS THERE TEN MINUTES AGO!" He shouted at Pidge.

"He's not there now and the key is missing." Pidge chuckled.

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" Lance roared.

"I know that Lance, but I can't seem to help myself." Pidge smirked. "She actually did it! That little munchkin of ours stole Keith's lion!"

"We don't know that for sure! He might have just wanted to go flying. He's had an attitude ever since he almost got totaled all those years ago." Lance was grasping at straws, desperate for a way out of this mess.

"No, he's very overprotective of the castle and won't leave unless Keith's flying him." Hunk grinned at Lance.

"Look Lance, I can see only one solution to your problem." Sheena frowned at Lance.

"And what would that be?"

"You just have to tell Keith what happened and then he can find out who's in his lion." Sheena winced when Lance lost it completely.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? HE'LL GO MENTAL AND THEN RIP ME IN HALF! THIS IS HIS BABY! NO ONE IS ALLOWED IN HIM, BUT KEITH!" Lance lost it. "I MYSELF WANT TO LIVE TO SEE THE BIRTH OF MY FIRST BORN!"

"Lance we need that lion and you know it!" Pidge glared at him. "You are the leader of this mission, so you have to be the one to tell Keith."

"FINE! BUT IF HE KILLS ME, I'M GOING TO HAUNT ALL OF YOU FOREVER!" Lance stalked from the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith and Allura were in the private wing of the castle looking for their girls.

"That's funny I thought I told them to finish their studies." Allura stood in the empty library and found their data pads, but there were no little girls hard at work doing their lessons on them.

Keith hobbled over to the table and picked up one of the data pads. "Dromi finished her lessons. Maybe they went outside to play." Keith eyed the open window." Or maybe they decided to go AWOL." He looked at the rope ladder that was attached to the window. "Where's Rora? She was looking after them a little while ago."

Allura went to check on Rora, only to find her sound asleep in her room. "What's this?" She picked up a little silver ball off of the plush carpeting.

Keith started swearing fluently under his breath, "That is a sleep ball! Andromeda sleep bombed her godmother!"

"Why would she do that? She adores her godmother." Allura was totally at a loss, about what her angels were up to. "I thought that you kept all of this stuff under lock and key?"

"I do keep all of it locked up, Allura, but it's not my fault that our child is a little thief!"

"She's not a thief Keith. She's just really sneaky." Allura tried to calm her husband.

"She sleep bombed Rora, then snuck out of the castle, but why is she being so sneaky." Keith muttered darkly, as he tried to figure out what his shadow was up to.

"Keith! We have a slight delay in our rescue plans." Lance found them in Rora's room. "What's with Rora?"

"Andy sleep bombed her." Keith snarled, "Now what's the problem?"

"I think you already know the answer." Lance frowned. "She really is a chip off the old block, huh buddy."

"BLACK LION IS GONE ISN'T HE?" Keith's jaw was clinched in pure fury, as he snarled out those six words.

"SHE DIDN'T!" Allura cried out in horror.

Keith grabbed his crutches and headed for the war room. _Grounded for life with no parole_ He thought to himself, as he stalked over to the main computer and barked out some commands. "VISUAL OF BLACK LION NOW!"

The screen showed Andy trying to keep the lion in the air. "ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS!! GET BACK HERE WITH MY LION!" Keith roared at his daughter's image on the screen.

--------------------------------------------------

"NOW YOU'RE REALLY GONNA GET IT!! DROMI! I TOLD YOU THAT WE WERE GONNA GET CAUGHT!" Ariel wailed at her sister who glared down at her.

"Shut up Ari or we're gonna end up in the lake!" She hissed down at Ari, who was working the pedals down bellow her feet.

"You shut up Dromi! After all, you've got the easy part! I have to operate the pedals down here!" She hissed back causing Andy to lose her concentration sending the lion diving towards the lake.

"NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!" She wailed, as the lion began to sink to the bottom of the lake. "BLACKY THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU HATE GETTING WET SO BE A NICE LION AND BRING US BACK UP TO THE SURFACE!" Andy shouted at Black lion's console.

"The lion can't hear you baby sister! This is your fault and Daddy is going to kill us!" Ari hissed, as the lion continued to sink.

"Well, I know one thing that's going to happen to us, because of Dromi's little plan. We're going to be grounded for life!" Alex glared at her siblings from her seat in back of the lion.

They were still arguing when Blue Lion stopped their decent. "Mommy!" Andy shouted in relief.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT THE THREE OF YOU ARE DOING IN THAT LION? HE IS NOT YOUR PROPERTY AND YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS BEING IN HIM!" Allura roared at her children from the viewing screen.

"Mom, I only wanted to see if I could fly him." Andy pouted.

"ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING NEAR OR IN ANY OF THE LIONS?!" She couldn't see her father, but his voice roared at them over the lion's intercom.

"That all the lions are off limits and that none of us could be in any of them without an adult's supervision." Alex quoted her father word for word, as Andy turned to glare murderously at her, so she stuck her tongue out at her sister in response to her baby sister's glare. Who then reached over and yanked on one of Alex's braids, causing Alex to kick her in the shin and then all hell broke loose inside the lion.

"That's enough girls!" Allura ordered her children, but they ignored her.

"That does it, as soon as we surface I am so out of here!" Ari got up and stomped to the back of the lion.

"You are so gonna pay for that Alex! No one kicks me and lives!" Andy pulled even harder on her sister's hair.

"OWIE! STOP IT DROMI! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! IT WAS YOUR PLAN AND WE ARE NOT GOING TO GO DOWN WITH YOU!" She wailed when Andy put her in a headlock.

"You two went along with my plan, so don't blame this all on me!" Andy snarled down at her.

"Dromi! You're really hurting me!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH ANDROMEDA MARIE! YOU'RE IN ENOUGH TROUBLE ALREADY, AND KILLING YOUR SISTER IS ONLY GOING TO MAKE ME ANGRIER THAN I ALREADY AM!" Keith glared at her from the viewing screen.

"Daddy, I know that you're really, really mad at me, but I just wanted to feel like I could help for once." Andy whimpered softly tears shined in her amber eyes. "And this was all my idea, so leave Alex and Ari out of any punishment. All I really wanted to do was prove that I could help." She sniffled.

"Did you even once stop and think that maybe you're a little too young to be fighting the bad guys?" Keith tried to stay angry with his child.

"No Daddy." She whimpered.

"Andy, your only job is to be a normal little girl. You are supposed to play with dolls. Not fight the bad guys." Keith tried to reason with his little shadow.

"Yuck!" Andy wrinkled her little nose in distaste at the very thought of playing with a doll. "I hate dolls daddy."

"Well, then there's also having tea parties with your sisters." Allura tried to help.

"No way Mommy! I'd rather play ball, climb a tree, or do my karate before ever playing dolls or having tea parties with my sisters!" Andy snapped, "Besides that's boring stuff."

"That's not the point young lady, from now on you will play with your dolls, have tea parties with your sisters, and there will be no more unlady like activities for an entire month. Do I make myself clear?" Keith pronounced punishment on his child.

"A WHOLE MONTH, BUT I'LL DIE OF BOREDOM!" She wailed in protest.

"That means straight A's in all of your classes and no more playing hooky with your uncles." Allura added on to her punishment.

"Geez Daddy! Why didn't you just ground me?" She snarled in frustration.

"Because being castle bound is to easy on you." Keith snarled back.

"What about Alex and Ari!"

"This is just their first offense; after all you did say that this was all your idea remember." Keith glared at her.

"Me and my big mouth..." She groaned.

"Yes well, everyone out the lion is now at the surface." Allura ordered her children.

_And face my dad's wrath? No way I'd rather swim home._ Andy climbed out of the lion and looked down at their rescue craft and then at the faces of her beyond furious father, her uncles, Aunt Sheena, Koran, Nanny and her Aunt Myria who was the only one smiling; and she was actually giving her a thumbs up sign. She also spotted two boys in a fishing boat. _Not Eric! Not today! He's the last person on Arus that I want around me right now_ Andy glared at the thirteen-year-old boy who was staring at her with an amused grin on his face. _That does it I'm gonna swim home_ She decided and did a perfect dive into the cool water.

(Much to everyone's disbelief and Eric's amusement)

"ANDROMEDA GET IN THIS BOAT NOW!" Keith bellowed, as his child attempted to swim the half a mile to the shore.

"Funny Keith, but she reminds me of you." Lance grinned.

"Don't remind me!"

"I'll get her Daddy!" Ari dove off the boat before Allura could stop her.

"ARIEL GET BACK HERE!"

"Don't worry your majesty. We'll go rescue your daughters." Nate and Eric shouted in unison.

"Who are they?" Keith knew in his heart who the two boys were, but needed to hear someone else say it first.

"That's Nathan Scott Xavier and Eric Anthony Lawson, the two young men who scored high on the academy entrance exams, and are also friends of our children." Allura frowned at him.

"Well I'll be damned." Lance muttered.

"Unreal" Hunk growled.

"Not possible." Pidge frowned.

"I told you guys that it wasn't a dream." Keith grinned at them.

--------------------------------------------------

"Dromi stop you know that you can't swim that far!" Ariel had no clue that the boys were only a few feet behind her.

"I can too Ari, so go away!"

"I'm the only one of us that can swim that far and you know it!" Ariel shouted at her.

"Say's who Ariel!" Andy was trying to ignore the cramp in her leg.

Ariel winced, as she felt a slight cramp in her leg; "You win Dromi! Now stop this before you hurt yourself!" Ariel pleaded with her sister, who she knew was beginning to get a cramp in her leg.

"I've got you Ariel." Nate scooped her up out of the water and into the boat.

"Hey! Let me go you..." She eyed him adoringly. "Oh hi Nathan…"

"Don't worry Ari; Eric will rescue your sister." Nathan grinned down at her.

Eric dove off the boat and swam towards Andy. "Dromi this is really stupid, first you steal your father's lion, then you deep six it in the lake, and then follow that up by trying to swim yourself to death." Eric scolded her. "That's not only dumb it's down right childish."

"Who asked you Eric? Just leave me alone!" She kicked her legs even harder causing a huge cramp in her leg. "Owie!" She cried out in pain, as she sank under the water.

"I'M COMING ANDY!" Eric shouted, as he watched her sink under water. He dove under and caught her in his arms keeping her against him as he swam up to the surface and then towards his boat.

"I'm really gonna get it!" She sobbed, as the pain rocked her little body.

"Sweets from the look on your parent's faces, I would say that you are way past major trouble." He chuckled, as she glared up at him.

"Shut up Eric!" She tried to wriggle free of him, as he helped her into the boat.

"Is how you say thank you for saving your life?" He grinned down at her.

"Thank you Eric! Now let me go!" She hissed at him not noticing that Eric had been helped onto the bigger boat and that they were now in front of her father.

"Young man, I understand that you and your friend are going to be attending the academy." Keith was very proud of the boy for saving his child's life.

"Yes sire we want to train and someday be part of the next Voltron force." Eric told him proudly ignoring the squirming girl in his arms.

"Well, for saving my daughters lives you both have earned a spot on that team and I would like for you train to be the next leader of the Voltron Force and to fly Black lion." Keith gave Eric his reward for saving his child.

"YOU WHAT!?" Andy wailed, as she tried to get free of Eric.

"I would be honored, sire." Eric accepted Keith's reward and then handed Andy over to Lance. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have to get home. Our shuttle leaves for Earth tomorrow and we have a lot to do before we leave." Eric jumped back onto his boat.

"Bye Ariel." Nate waved.

"Bye Nathan." Ariel waved back.

"Bye Andy! Try and stay out of trouble." Eric shouted at her.

"Drop Dead Eric!" She muttered to herself causing Lance to chuckle in amusement.

"Andromeda!" Her father snarled at her.

"Bye Eric! Thank you for rescuing me!" She shouted at him.

"See ya later brat!" Eric grinned at her and then headed his boat towards the shore.

"Well brat now can we go rescue your Aunt Cassie?" Lance grinned at his niece.

"Don't ask me Uncle Lance, I'm just an innocent little girl." She yawned tiredly against his shoulder, not noticing everyone's laughter.

--------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 13

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 13

To the pain

By: Cindra

--------------------------------------------------

Notes: or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

--------------------------------------------------

"Well, we're here. Now where's the rest of the gang?" Jeff frowned.

"They might be running a little late. It seems that Keith's little shadow took Black Lion and then deep sixed it in the lake." Mark smirked.

"Wonderful." Jeff rolled his eyes in frustration, "Are they on their way now?"

"Yes, they should be here in a little less than an hour." Mark answered. "It amazes me that Keith can save entire galaxies, but when it comes to keeping one little girl in line he waves the white flag." Mark chuckled.

"You had better not let Keith hear you say that." Jeff warned his cousin.

"What could he possibly do to me Jeff? He has a broken hand and a broken foot." Mark grinned.

"I seem to recall him beating you blindfolded and with one arm tied behind his back." Lisa remarked dryly, causing Mark's face to turn bright red.

"Shut up Lisa!" Mark snarled.

--------------------------------------------------

"Sir, we show two large blips on the screen." One of Rand's men informed him.

"Well? Who are they?"

"Voltron's one and two."

"Don't bother me again until the lions show up!" Rand barked at the poor man.

"That does it! You have officially gone psycho." Devon muttered under his breath.

"Did I ask you to speak?" Rand glared at Devon.

"That is Voltron one and two up there and you are just going to ignore them!" Devon snarled back.

"Look you mindless idiot! I chose this planet for a very good reason! It is literally teaming with life! This makes it nearly impossible for anyone to pinpoint our location!" Rand snarled down at him.

"Your vengeance is going to end up killing us all!" Devon snarled and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Keith lay still, so that Aurora can heal you." Allura glared down at her husband.

"That is unless you want to be in those two casts for the next month or so." Rora frowned at him.

"I can't lie still when Lance is leading the team and I'm stuck here in the castle!" He growled in frustration glaring at his very amused father who had just arrived on Arus.

"So let me get this straight. Allura broke your foot and then you in turn lose your temper and break your hand by slamming it into the Sit Room's table." Michael shook his head in disbelief.

"It's not funny Dad! Lance is going to end up getting all three teams captured! I just know he will!" Keith snarled at his father.

"This should help you relax." Allura gave him a sedative.

"No, Ally, I can't sleep the team needs me." He mumbled groggily, as the sedative took effect.

"We need you to get well again." Allura left Rora with Keith and led the General out of the room.

"Where are my grandbabies?" Michael smiled at Allura.

"Alex and Ariel are in the playroom and Andy is in bed recuperating from her battle with the lake." Allura grinned at her father-in-laws puzzled expression. "It's a very long story and I will tell you all about it, after I check and see how Lance and the others are doing." Allura sighed.

"She didn't." Michael frowned.

"She did and yes he did." Allura felt a headache coming on.

"Well I'll be damned..." The General shook his head in disbelief.

--------------------------------------------------

"Finally! What took you guys so long?" Jeff asked.

"We had a slight delay Jeff, but now we can go rescue my wife." Lance answered back.

"Lance? Where's Keith?" Jeff growled.

"He's back at the castle healing." Lance growled.

"This is just great! Who's going to lead the mission now?" Mark growled.

"I'm the leader of this mission." Lance dared them to argue with him. "We're going to split up and search the planet until one of us finds Rand's base. Anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah who made you the leader of this mission?" Mark growled.

"Keith made me the leader of this mission, now move out and report in every half hour."

--------------------------------------------------

"I have to get out of here." Cassie was pacing her room and searching for any way that she could escape.

"Dinner is served princess." A guard brought her in a tray of food.

"I'm not hungry!" She hissed at the guard and then threw her drink in his face.

"Rand's orders princess, either you eat or I feed you it myself." Saran picked up the steak knife on her plate and proceeded to cut the steak that had been prepared for her, "Having you at my mercy would be like old times."

"Who are you?" Cassie glared at the guard.

"I'm hurt princess, after all I was the one that held the knife to your throat all those years ago." He grinned evilly at her.

"You should still be locked up!" Cassie eyed him in sheer terror.

"I escaped a few months ago. I owe you big for that princess." Saran embedded the knife into the wooden tray.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed throwing an empty plate at him, which shattered against the wall.

"Temper, temper princess we wouldn't want you to harm your baby now would we." He advanced on Cassie until he was only an inch away from her face.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screamed trying to get away from him, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"No, I don't think so." He pulled her to him and kissed brutally on the mouth.

Cassie kicked him in the shin and tried to escape, "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!" She screamed

"That will cost you princess!" Saran slapped her hard across her face, causing her to fall back on the bed.

Saran was just about to carry out with his threat when Rand pulled him off of her. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE SARAN!" Rand roared.

"I was just having a little fun with our guest." He sneered, but then yelped in agony when Rand shoved him hard against the wall.

"Cassie is not to be anyone's toy except mine! The punishment for disobeying me is death!" Rand pulled out his sword and proceeded to slice off vital part of Saran, before finishing with a final blow to his head.

_Tell me that this is all some horrible dream_ She watched in horror as Saran's punishment was carried out right before her very eyes. She did however manage to grab the knife that was still embedded in the tray, and hid it away in one of her pockets. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM! WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!" She screamed hysterically at Rand.

"Cassandra, calm down, I'm sorry about this incident." He was completely calm and spoke to her, as if he were speaking to a small child. "Are you in pain?" He frowned at the way she was holding her middle and took a few steps towards her.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him in sheer terror, but he ignored her completely and swept her trembling body up into his arms.

"It's okay nothing is going to happen to you." He carried her out of the room.

"LET ME GO! I WANT MY HUSBAND! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She wailed pounding her fists against his chest, but Rand just ignored her.

--------------------------------------------------

"I hate to do this to ya Lance, but we have a situation developing on Earth and they need us back there ASAP." Jeff informed Lance.

"That's okay Jeff; Pidge has a visual on Rand's base, so we can take it from here. Thanks for the assistance." Lance didn't think that he needed their help to begin with so he was glad that they were being called away.

"Roger that Lance and good hunting." Mark and Jeff's teams headed back towards Earth.

"Did you really have to lie like that Jeff?" Mark frowned at his image on the screen.

"This is going to teach him a lesson." Jeff growled.

"But Keith isn't going to like that we just left them like this." Ginger glared at them.

"Look on the bright side, maybe he won't get his entire team captured." Lisa tried to be optimistic.

"That's a nice thought Lisa, but I wouldn't count on it." Jeff sighed.

--------------------------------------------------

(Hours later)

"Keith, wake up darling." Allura gently shook his shoulder.

"Hmmm..." He reached up to pull her down next to him.

"You have to wake up; Lance got the entire team captured." Allura hissed into his ear.

"That's nice sweetheart." Keith pulled her to him for a kiss.

"I'm serious! Lance got the whole team captured!"

"Yeah that sounds like Lance." Keith was still half-asleep.

"Myria went with them on the mission."

"What else?" Keith was now starting to wake up.

"Well, we also know that Saran and Shaitan escaped from prison a few days ago." Allura watched, as Keith sat straight up in bed and began to rake his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"What happened to my cast?" Keith eyed his newly healed arm.

"Rora healed you."

"Good because you and I have work to do." He threw her over his shoulder and headed for the shower.

--------------------------------------------------

"I don't like this any more than you do Koran, but I really do need Allura with me. Seeing as Sheena got captured with the rest of the team." He growled at Koran and looked at his wife who was wearing padding under the guard's uniform in order to disguise her curves.

"This just isn't going to work. Allura is a Queen and tends to glide when she walks, besides all the padding in the world won't disguise her figure." Koran critiqued Allura's disguise.

"I'm not going to stand here while the two of you discuss my body! I happen to have feelings you know!" Allura stomped off in a huff.

"You were saying Koran." Keith grinned at him.

"This just might work after all." Koran mused.

Keith walked over to where Allura was pouting, "Come on darling we have a team to go rescue." He winked at her and patted her playfully on her rear.

"Hey! I'm not that kind of guy! So hands to yourself." Allura snarled at him in a deep voice and headed for the ship.

--------------------------------------------------

Pidge, Hunk, Myria, Sheena, and Lance were all brought before Rand. They all had binds on them to prevent them from escaping.

"Lance, the father-to-be, would you like to see your wife." Rand grabbed Lance by his throat and lifted him off the ground.

"What have you done to my wife?" Lance snarled hoarsely.

"Nothing she's perfectly fine, I only used her as bait to lure in all of you." Rand sent him flying against the wall.

Shaitan was also standing in the room and eyed the young redheaded beauty that was standing next to Pidge. "And whom do we have here I wonder." He walked over to Myria.

"Leave her alone you creep!" Pidge tried to get free from his binds when he saw that Shaitan was moving towards Myr.

"Speak when spoken to." Shaitan punched Pidge in the stomach.

"Leave him alone you monster!" She glared up at into his eyes. "It's you!" She knew who was standing in front of her and felt fear run up her spine.

Shaitan ran a finger down her cheek and grinned evilly down at her, "So you do remember me."

"Get your hands off her Shaitan!" Sheena was given a taste of what the collar around her throat could do.

"RAND, YOU BASTARD! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hunk roared breaking the binds on his wrists, after seeing that she had passed out due to lack of oxygen. He tore the collar off of Sheena's throat and then proceeded to give her air by kissing her blowing air into her lungs.

"How touching but futile, guards shoot him." Rand sneered.

"HUNK!" Sheena regained consciousness in time to see Hunk fall to the floor. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" She screamed at Rand.

Rand stalked up to her and grabbed hold of a fistful of her hair. "He's sleeping." Rand snarled down at her furious face and then proceeded to kiss her. "Bring back any memories, Red?"

"None that I wish to remember you traitor!" She hissed at him and he punished her by kissing her brutally on the mouth.

"What's going on?" Lance took in what was happening between Rand and Sheena.

"Looks to me like she's been holding out on us," Pidge snarled.

"Shall we try that little one?" Shaitan growled at Myria.

"No, thank you, I've already had one nightmare today and I don't need another one." She spat at him.

Shaitan pulled her forcefully into his arms and kissed her.

"GET YOUR LIPS OFF MY MYRIA!" Pidge fought to break free of his binds.

"Let me go you creep!" Myria kneed him and then proceeded to slam her fist across his jaw sending him sprawling backwards in agony.

"Way to go Myria!" Pidge was highly impressed.

"Rand, darling let me show you just how much I'm remembering about us." Sheena purred into his ear.

"I knew that you couldn't resist what we once shared." Rand was very pleased with himself.

"Believe me Rand you'll love this." She kissed him back until she knew that he was vulnerable and the brought her knee up into his groin.

Rand gritted his teeth in pain," Lock them up! Place Lance with Cassie and leave Sheena in my quarters!" He shot Sheena with a tranquilizer dart.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith and the rest of his team were now outside Rand's base and were about to sneak into it.

"Okay people we move during the changing of the guard." Keith grinned at his wife pulling her to him for a quick kiss.

"Sir! Do you mind!!" She snarled at him, but then reached over and goosed him.

"Sorry I just couldn't help myself." Keith winked at her and then got down to the business at hand. "Liam and Remi just took care of the guards, so let move out!" Keith ordered his men and they all entered the base without being seen.

--------------------------------------------------

"Lance! What is taking you so long?" She whimpered into her pillow.

Lance was thrown into the room and the first thing that he saw was his wife curled up in a ball on a bed in tears. "Cassie! Are you in pain? Did he hurt you?"

"Lance!" She flew into his arms. "Why are you in binds?"

"We sort of got captured." Lance grinned sheepishly, "I wish that I could hold you."

"Who says that you can't." She pulled out her knife and freed him of his binds.

"I've been so worried about you." Lance was about to give her a long kiss, but then he spotted her bruised jaw. "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Lance roared in fury.

"Saran did this to me! He was going to attack me, but then Rand stopped him and killed him right in front of my eyes! It was horrible and there was so much blood." Cassie was near hysterical again.

"That's it angel we're out of here." Lance growled.

"OH! NO! MY WATER JUST BROKE! THE BABY IS COMING!" She screamed in terror.

"NOT NOW CASSIE! TELL THE BABY TO WAIT!" Lance tried not to panic.

"It doesn't work that way genius!" Cassie hissed at him.

"Are you having in contractions yet?"

"No and I am not going to have this baby here! So get me out of here!" She ordered her husband.

--------------------------------------------------

"This place is massive. We're going to have to split up. I'll find Cassie while you go find the others." Allura whispered into his ear.

"No way, Allura, you aren't going to leave my side!" He turned to glare at her, but she was already gone.

"Women..." Liam shrugged and continued his search.

"Liam, you go search for the others. I'm going to go find my baby sister." Keith went in search of Myria.

--------------------------------------------------

Shaitan shoved Myria into his room. "No one does that to me and lives!" He snarled throwing Myria onto his bed.

Myria was not about to let him touch her and rolled off the bed. "Stay away from me!"

"Why fight it Myria the fun is only beginning." He grabbed hold of her hair and dragged her back towards his bed.

"Let me go!" She tried to kick him but he her avoided completely.

"Feisty aren't you little one." Shaitan had her pinned beneath him on the bed.

"Keith!" Myria was never so glad to see her brother.

"Nice try Myria, but a little late." He was about to carry out with the attack, but was grabbed by the neck and then thrown across the room.

"Next time listen." Keith knocked him senseless with a kick to the face followed by a few well-deserved bone-shattering punches to his body.

"Keith, he was going to hurt me again." She whimpered.

"I'll kill you if you ever come near my sister or any of what's mine again!" Keith stopped punching Shaitan and went to hold his sister.

"Can we please go now?" Myria whimpered.

"Yes, baby sister, let's get you back home." Keith picked her up and then vanished from the room.

--------------------------------------------------

"Cassie are you two alright?" Allura entered the room where Lance and Cassie were being held.

"Allura?" Cassie whimpered.

"Thank god you guys finally got here. Cassie is in labor." Lance sighed in relief.

"Well now the shoe's on the other foot isn't it." Allura grinned at Cassie.

"Very funny Ally!"

"Sorry." Allura knelt beside her friend, "How far apart are her contractions?"

"A safe distance, this is her first one." Lance tried to stay calm.

"Keith? This is Ally."

"Are you in trouble?" Keith growled back over her Mic.

"No, I'm fine handsome, but Cassie is in the first stages of labor."

"What?!" He hissed back.

"You know in labor as in going to have the baby."

"Allura, you have to get her out of here. You and Lance meet up with Liam and the rest of the team. I have to go get Sheena."

"Be careful Keith, just get Shea and then leave. I don't want you sparing with Rand! Do I make myself clear?" She hissed into her Mic.

"Yes love, I'll see you back home as soon as I get Sheena." Keith knew when not to argue with his wife.

--------------------------------------------------

Keith entered where they were keeping Sheena, "Rand I'm here." He had discarded the black guards uniform and was dressed a ceremonial uniform of Sheena's clan. "I'm alone." He growled unaware that his men had returned.

"Well it's good to know that your not perfect after all, even the mighty leader of Voltron can lie." Rand drawled sarcastically.

"I did not lie and I am alone." Keith snapped turning around to see his men. "Guys go home your embarrassing me." He snarled then groaned in frustration when they refused to leave. "Look you failed when I was ten and the shuttle exploded! Now leave me alone!"

"We will not repeat that mistake." Liam and his men stood their ground beside their leader, they easily out numbered Rand's men.

"Are you out of your mind! Oran has us surrounded! This is not the time nor the place!" Devon ran up to him only to be knocked out cold by one blow to his face.

"You seem to have outwitted me at every turn, but vengeance will be mine. We shall see if you've earned the right to wear the old masters symbol as the true leader or if you fall as he fell at my feet all those years ago." Rand challenged Keith by throwing his sword into the center of the arena and taking credit for another's kill.

"You're the traitor! You killed Master Lee!" Keith snarled.

"Did she also mention that she and I used to be lovers?" He eyed Sheena who was now free and standing beside Keith.

"Everyone makes mistakes and she paid for that misjudgment with her father's life." Keith turned to look at Sheena.

"Keith, we have business elsewhere, let us leave this trash to your father." Sheena reminded him that Allura was waiting.

Keith threw his sword next to Rand's "Leave us."

"Keith, don't do this. Father would not have approved." Sheena tried to reach him.

"Do as I say."

"I forbid you to do this my student. This is not what I taught you." Sheena's father appeared in front of him.

"He has gone too far and hurt my family for the last time." Keith glared at his old master.

"He is not worth the energy to spit on, my son. If you have any honor for me you will not fight Rand." Master Shay Lee commanded his student.

"I am sorry master, but he has taken so much from me." Keith frowned.

"Yes, but you have been given so much more." Shay smiled at him.

"I will honor you master and our clan." Keith bowed to the sprit

"I am proud to call you my son." Shey's spirit vanished before his eyes.

"I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN KEITH! NO ONE IN YOUR FAMILY WILL BE SAFE FROM ME!" Rand shouted at him.

"I will not fight you." Keith retrieved his sword and went to leave the arena.

"I will make you fight me!" He snarled throwing a star at Keith's back, only to have him deflect it with his sword.

Keith continued to walk until Rand blocked his path. "Move." He ordered, but Rand drew his weapon Rand advanced on Keith, who easily deflected the attack and then pushed him out of his way.

"I will even kill your first born son!" Rand snarled causing Keith to turn around and face him.

"No one threatens my kids, Rand!" Keith pulled his sword from its sheath.

"Then fight me to the death." Rand challenged.

"No Rand we'll fight to the pain. This fight will end when you beg me for mercy." Keith snarled at him.

"I never beg!"

"Oh you will Rand; I promise you that you will." Keith deflected Rand's first attack and had him disarmed in minutes.

"Luck." Rand touched the long cut on his cheek.

"Skill, Rand." Keith wasn't even getting warmed up yet and continued to block every one of Rand's moves.

"FIGHT!" He roared and continued to attack him.

"No, this is actually fun." Keith laughed at him when he tried to throw blinding dust in his face; "Shame on you Rand. I don't like having the same trick pulled on me twice."

Rand didn't remember Keith being this skilled and was beginning to think that he was in over his head. "You should know by now that I never fight fair."

"Are you ready for me to show you what to the pain means?" Keith grabbed Rand by the hand and applied pressure until he cried out in pain, "Give up?"

"Never..." Rand snarled.

"If I kill you, like you want me to then that would make me just as bad as you are. On the other hand if I handicap you then I rid myself of the threat to my family. So I'm offering you a choice your sight or your ability to walk." Keith snarled down at him.

"You're bluffing."

"I never bluff. Now choose how you'd like to spend the rest of your life in prison will it be blind or in a wheel chair?" Keith was deadly serious.

"I pass."

"Choose your handicap Rand."

"You're insane Keith! You're too much of a space scout to do what you're threatening to do!" Rand snarled.

"Try me Rand. I'm far beyond the bluffing stage." Keith grinned, as he lifted two stars from his belt and began tossing them in the air.

"This is a trick! You couldn't possibly live with what you are about to do to me!"

"I call it keeping my family safe." Keith threw a star at him and it embedded itself into the side of Rand's mask.

"I choose death."

"Now, Rand, we already agreed that we were going to fight to the pain." Keith fingered another star in his hand.

Rand began to back away from Keith; "You're even crazier than Lotor is!"

"No, Rand, I am completely sane and all logic tells me to remove any threat from my family." Keith was deadly calm.

"Then you choose Keith! I dare you!"

"Fine, the choice has been made. Do you have any last requests?"

Rand refused to answer him.

"Don't say that I didn't give you a choice." Keith shot the star point blank into Rand's kneecap and shattered it.

Rand fell to the floor in agony, as the second star hit his other knee. "No please no more! You win I surrender!"

"Next time you die." Keith snarled down at him and left the arena.

--------------------------------------------------

"Cassie you have to concentrate on your breathing." Lance coached her, as he wiped her brow with a cool cloth.

"I've got an even better idea Lance. If you ever do this to me again I am going to cut off something very dear to your lower anatomy!!" Cassie hissed at him.

"But then you wouldn't know the pleasure of flying to the moon again." He whispered into her ear.

"TRUST ME LANCE, AFTER THIS BABY IS BORN YOU ARE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!!" She screamed, as pain rocked her body.

"Famous last words love, now focus on that teddy bear over there." Lance instructed his wife.

"Stuff it Lance!" She hissed at him, as another contraction hit her, "The baby is coming now!"

"DOC WE NEED YOU IN HERE!" Lance shouted for the doctor.

"Cassie listen to me, you have to focus and concentrate on your breathing. I know it hurts, believe me I know that you're in agony, but you can't push until the Doc says so." Allura took control of the situation.

"Yes I understand." She whimpered.

"Are we ready to become parents?" The Doc entered the room.

"Yes please say that I can push." Cassie begged.

"Okay Mom and Dad let's make you two parents. Cassie I need you to push with everything you've got until I tell you to stop, understand?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay push Cassie."

Cassie pushed with all her might and to everyone's surprise the baby popped out instantly.

"Way to go Cassie!" Lance eyed their little wonder.

"Congratulations it's a boy!" Allura held the baby in her arms.

"Lance we did it!" Cassie looked down at the little life that Allura had just set in her arms. "Hello little one I'm your Mommy." She kissed her son's downy black hared head.

"Hello there little guy, I'm your daddy." He was so awed by the sight of the little person that he and Cassie had created out of their love. "Welcome to the world Matthew Alexander Anderson." Lance bent to kiss his son's downy hared head.

"Well little one do you like your new name?" She asked her son who opened his startling blue eyes and smiled at his parents.

"That's my son, one bundle of pure genius." Lance grinned.

--------------------------------------------------

"You've lost it Lance; all the kid did was open his eyes and gurgled at you." Pidge teased his friend, as he entered the room with two wide-eyed little girls who were curious to see the new baby.

"Alex look at the new baby!" Ariel squealed in delight.

"Shh! Stupid or you'll wake him up." Alex hissed at her sister.

"It's okay girls you can see him." Cassie smiled at her nieces and Lance sat down in a chair next to the bed, so that the girls could get a closer look at their cousin.

"He's so tiny." Ariel whispered, as she looked down at the sleeping infant in her uncle's arms.

"Where's the missing link? Why isn't Andy with you?" Cassie frowned in confusion when various people in the room tried not to start laughing.

"She's in her room nursing a cold." Allura explained to Cass.

"How did she catch a cold?" Cass frowned.

"It's like this Aunt Cassie; Dromi took Daddy's lion and then crashed it into the lake." Ariel explained.

"Then she dove off the lion into the lake and tried to swim herself to death, just because she didn't want to face Daddy. Oh yeah Ari dove in after her and then..." Alex continued the story.

"What she means is that I had to try and stop her from swimming all the way to shore, but then Nate and Eric came to our rescue." Ariel sighed dreamily.

"Boy the things a person can miss when you're away from the castle for a day." She gave Allura a sympathetic look.

"You should have seen Andy's face when Eric rescued her and then Daddy gave him Black lion." Alex grinned.

"He gave a thirteen-year-old Black lion." Cassie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No, Cassie, he gave him permission to train for the next Voltron Force of Arus." Allura smiled.

"That's quiet an honor." Cassie winked at her nieces.

"Oh, but Andy doesn't think so at all. She's so mad at Daddy that it'll take her years for her to talk to him again and to add to her misery she's stuck in bed and Eric is her warden, since the shuttle for earth couldn't leave for the academy on schedule." Alex was enjoying every second of Andy's torment.

"Poor Andy." Cassie sighed.

"Yeah and she's plotting his death as we speak." Ariel grinned.

"That is enough girls, now go to the playroom and play. I bet that Nathan will find something for you to do." Allura frowned at her children.

"Nathan is so cool." Ariel sighed dreamily dragging her sister out of the room and right into their father's arms.

"How are my little princess's today?" Keith cuddled his daughters in his arms and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Daddy you're so silly." Alex and Ariel giggled and kissed him back.

"Aunt Cassie had a baby boy." Ariel informed him.

"And they named him Matthew Alexander and..." Alex was talking a mile a minute.

"Woe, one at a time." Keith chuckled then frowned when he noticed that Andy was not with them. "Where's your sister?"

"Sick in bed and really mad at you Daddy." Ariel warned him.

"I'll just have to see if I can fix that." Keith set them back down. "Now go on and play little munchkins."

"It's about time that you got back here. What kept you? If you say a fight with Rand I shall personally deck you!" Allura hissed at him.

"Now Ally I was only defending myself ask Sheena if you don't believe me." Keith pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

"Hey you two none of that there's an innocent in the room." Lance chided.

Keith eyed the little bundle that Lance was holding in his arms. "Who is this handsome young man?" Keith smiled at his little nephew.

"This is Matthew Alexander." Cassie smiled at her brother.

Keith walked over to the bed and kissed his sister on the forehead, "He's perfect you did great Sis."

"Thanks Big brother." Cassie yawned sleepily.

--------------------------------------------------

"Leave my room Eric!" Andy sniffled miserably and threw her stuffed lion at him.

"Are you crazy Dromi? I love watching you glare daggers at me." Eric grinned at her from where he was sitting.

"Do you know what you've done?" She wheezed, "You destroyed my life!" She threw a star at him that missed its target embedding itself into the wall just above his head.

"Hey kiddo! Watch it with the weapons will ya!" Eric glared at her. "You stole that lion, and almost drowned! The only thing that I did was save your little pain in the neck hide!" He plucked the star from the wall and stowed it away in his pocket.

"Ah...choo! Ah…choo!" Andy was so miserable that she had tears streaming down her cheeks. "You...(Sniffled)…Took away my dream."

"So that's what you're so angry about." Eric started to make his way to her and dodged a barrage of stuff toys. "Babydoll you did that all by yourself." He told her softly, "Now you try and sleep and I'll hold you in my arms." He pulled her tiny form into his arms and began to rock her as if he were rocking a baby.

"I'll get him back from you." She sobbed snuggling deeper in his arms.

"You'll try, but I'm better than you." He whispered in her ear.

"Dream on." She yawned sleepily and fell asleep in his arms.

"Don't worry Dromi, I'll keep you safe." Eric settled back against the pillows and guarded her while she slept.

--------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to level with me or am I going to have to get the truth from Sheena?" Allura followed her husband into their bedroom.

Keith set his helmet on the bed and glared at her, "Rand is still breathing, therefore I didn't fight him." He stalked off towards the shower.

"I don't care Keith! You promised me that you would get Sheena and then come back home!" Allura stalked after him.

"Ally, why are you so angry at me? I'm here and Rand is behind bars with a permanent limp!' Keith snarled at her.

"HOW DID HE GET INJURED IF YOU THE TWO OF YOU DIDN'T FIGHT?" She shouted at him through the closed door of the shower.

"He attacked me Allura! I defended myself and if you don't like it then that's your problem!"

"What you were protecting was you're over blown ego! You always have to show your enemies that you're the best and that no one beats, Keith!" She opened the shower door to growl at him. "Just once I wish that you would stop and think of me and our daughters, instead of always being the ultimate hero!" She reached into the shower and turned the water setting to ice cold.

"Is that what you think of me!?" Keith stalked out of the shower and confronted his wife.

"What do you expect me to think Keith? You made me a promise and then you broke it and for what the glory of being the most feared hero in the entire galaxy!" She was so frustrated with him that angry tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Do you love me?" He glared down at her.

"Yes, I love you!"

"Do you trust me?" Keith was so hurt by her words that he had tears in his eyes and he could barely speak.

"With my life and the lives of our children..." She whimpered.

"Then why can't you show me that you trust me anymore!"

"I did show you that trust and you let me down by breaking your promise to me!"

"I left Allura. I walked in got Red and ignored Rand when he challenged me. I told him that I wasn't going to fight him and was on my way out of the arena, until he swore to me that he would kill our first born son." Keith growled hoarsely.

"Oh Keith…" Allura tried to go to him, but he stepped away from her.

"So I decided that I was tired of going around and around with him. I told him that we would fight, not to the death, but to the pain. I never attacked him and stayed on the defensive at all times. Then when I was tired of the game we were playing I asked him what kind of life he wanted to live in prison." Allura touched his arm and he actually flinched as if she had struck him.

"Keith...I'm sorry it's just that I get so frustrated when you..." She tried to apologize, but he cut her off in mid apology.

"Allura, you wanted to hear the truth and I intend to tell you the truth, so be quiet and listen to me." Keith snarled at her. "I asked him if he wanted to lose his sight or his ability to walk. He of course told me that I was bluffing, but I was dead serious. You see Allura Danielle; I love you and our children more than anything in this universe and I decided to end the constant threat to your lives. He told me that he'd rather die, but then that wasn't part of the deal. I told him that he had to choose and he said for me to choose for him, so I did. I threw two stars at his knees and now he has lost the ability to walk. I didn't do that because of my ego Allura! I did that because of my love for our family. I left him there in agony and came home. Only to find that my wife has no faith in me and my daughter hates my guts." Keith stared down into her eyes.

"All of my life everyone that has ever protected me has ended up getting killed. That was until you and the Voltron Force entered my life. I had no one back then Koran was all that I had left and now I have you, our children, and our friends. I'm so terrified that your urge to protect all of us will get you killed and that has almost happened more than once. I couldn't go on living without you Keith and its so damn frustrating to watch you do what you love and to have to remain here safe and sound in the castle while you go off and save the universe. Keith, even when I do go with you, you never let me get near any danger, while you run right into the fire! I love you so much and if I seem to take you for granted then forgive me, but that is what I call caring for the one that I love." She looked up into his amber eyes and saw so much love in them for her.

"Allura? Why haven't you told me this before? I never knew that you felt this way." He reached out and gathered her in his arms.

"Keith, I never want to take away the one thing that you were born to do and that is to defend, protect, and save the entire universe. The only reason that I'm telling you this now is, because I love defending the universe with you and the rest of the team. It's when you go off on your own that I want to scream aren't you forgetting someone! You don't have to fight alone Keith, I'm here, your sisters are here, and the guys are all here to fight with you at your side. We're a team Keith, an unbeatable team with a fierce leader as our protector. So lean on us or better yet lean on me don't go off alone." She smiled up at him.

"I'll try Allura, now let's say you and I kiss and make up." He swept her up into his arms and carried her towards their bed.

"I'm all for that idea, but I just have to ask you one tiny little question." She purred into his ear.

"What's that love?" He set her down on their bed.

"Why is your helmet moving towards us?" She eyed the object in question warily.

Keith's eyebrows shot up in response and he glanced over at his helmet, "I completely forgot about Bandit." He reached over and picked up his helmet.

"Bandit? Who is Bandit and what does he have to do with your helmet and what's inside it?"

"This is Bandit." Keith pulled out a black and white puppy.

"He's adorable!" Allura took him from Keith and cuddled the ball of fur in her arms.

"Dad sent him to Andy as a sort of I'm sorry your father grounded you gift." Keith grinned.

"She'll love him!" Allura smiled at him. "Go get dressed so that we can go give him to her."

--------------------------------------------------

Keith and Allura stood in the doorway of Andromeda's room and took in the sight of their baby girl sound asleep in the arms of her protector.

"Look darling, our little shadow has a protector." She whispered softly.

"Oh no..." Keith groaned, as he looked at his child in the arms of her protector.

"Keith? What is it you act as if you're losing your daughter?" Allura hissed.

"She's going to end up marrying that thirteen-year-old when she's older."

"You aren't feeling well are you sweetheart." Allura reached up and felt his forehead.

"My dream is coming true Allura, she stole my lion, he rescued her, I gave him permission to train for Black Lion, and Cassie had a boy which they named Mathew Alexander. I am so doomed." He groaned.

"Calm down Keith. She's eight and he's thirteen. Don't jump to any conclusions over a perfectly innocent situation." Allura kissed him on the cheek.

"You're absolutely right love. Now what do ya say we scare them?" He grinned wickedly.

"Why not I've always wanted to see Andy lose her cool, after all she's exactly like her father." Allura grinned.

Keith set Bandit down on Andy's bed, "I'm trying not to think of that Allura. She'll be even harder to control in a few years."

Bandit began barking and the two kids sat straight up in bed holding onto each other in terror.

"Don't worry Dromi, I'll protect you." Eric growled protectively.

"I'll deck if you don't let go of me!" She hissed at him.

"Dream on brat, I'm bigger than you." He chuckled with amusement and patted her affectionately on the head.

"Oh Yeah!" She hissed and beaned him one in the eye.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain, but found himself being attacked by Bandit.

"Oh dear, Keith, she really is a scrapper isn't she." Allura tried not to laugh at this entire situation.

"Yep that's my girl." Keith stated proudly.

"You win brat call him off." He was being licked to death by the puppy.

Andy reached over and picked up the puppy. "Where did you come from?" She laughed when the puppy started to lick her face.

"He sure is a nice little puppy." Eric grinned.

"Here Bandit." Keith called to the pup, but he stayed in Andy's arms.

"Daddy!" She squealed jumping off the bed with the puppy, causing Eric to land on the floor.

"What's the big idea Dromi? Oh hello, I'll just be going now." He muttered totally embarrassed.

"It's okay Eric that means she likes you." Allura smiled at the boy.

"Good Luck at the academy Eric." Keith grinned at the young man.

"Thanks sir." Eric walked over and kissed Andy on the top of her head. "I'll be back brat don't get into too much trouble." He whispered on his way out of her room.

"Drop dead." She hissed back and began sneezing nonstop again.

"So my princess has a cold." He frowned and felt her warm forehead.

"Tell your father thank you Andy." Allura smiled down at her child.

"Thank you Daddy, I love him and I'm sorry that I took your lion, but I just wanted you to see that I can be just like you." She whispered into his ear and then kissed her father on the cheek.

"Andy, I just want you to be yourself and when you're older I will teach you how to fly the lions or maybe even create a new robot for you and your sisters." He tucked her back into bed.

"I love you daddy." She yawned and then fell back to sleep.

"I love you too angel." He whispered softly.

"I guess that means that we're staying up tonight." Allura sighed.

"Who wants to take first watch?" He worriedly looked down at Andy when she began coughing in her sleep.

"I guess you can darling, and then I'll come and relieve you." She whispered, as Keith crawled in next to his child and got comfortable.

"I'll stay with her. You watch over the other three." He whispered back and she left the room. "I'll protect you baby." He smiled when Bandit jumped up on the bed, walked over to him, and then proceeded to lie down and fall asleep on his chest. "That goes for you to Bandit."

--------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 14

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 14

"Seeing through Shadows"

By: Cindra

---------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

---------------------------------------

"There have been a series of very strange fatalities occurring lately over in Orla's kingdom. It seems as though some creature of the night has been attacking many of Orla's subjects." Keith briefed his friends on the situation and they each gave him a blank look.

"What exactly is the cause of death?" Pidge was trying to figure out the killer's mind.

"Extreme loss of blood," Keith replied calmly.

"Run that by me again? What aren't you telling us Keith?" Lance frowned at his friend. "Exactly how are these people being killed?"

"Every victim has two marks on them."

"Where?"

"The marks are found by the jugular vein on the victim's neck."

"No way! There is no way that what you're saying could possibly be true! He's a myth, legend, only found in really scary stories and in someone's nightmares! There has never been any proof that he actually even existed! The other thing that you're forgetting here is that he resides on Earth and Arus is one hell of a distance from there!" Lance couldn't believe what he was hearing and growled out his skepticism at Keith.

"He's right Keith. We're probably dealing with some sort of copy-cat killer, whose MO is biting the victims neck, and then sucking out their life's blood." Pidge surmised.

"This creature has fangs Lance, it only appears at night, and the victim doesn't even fight for their life." Keith waited for Lance to react to what he had just said.

"Are you trying saying that a creature of the night, like count Dracula the prince of darkness, is alive and here on Arus?" Hunk finally said something.

"All evidence is pointing in that direction, guys." Keith shrugged.

"Oh man! I would rather fight Rand, Lotor, Devon, Shaitan and all their forces, before facing someone like that." Pidge shivered.

"I'm not taking any chances, so that means that from this moment on all females on Arus will be required to wear a cross around their necks at all times." Keith was dead serious.

"Keith you can't seriously believe that..."Lance started to protest but Keith cut him off.

"No, but I'm not going to take any chances on the lives of the people or our family."

"We need holy water, wooden stakes, garlic, and as many cross's as we can find." Pidge fired off the weapons that they would need.

"Keith you must be getting some kind of feeling on this whole situation." Hunk frowned at his friend.

"I know that this person isn't mortal, is extremely ancient at least over 3000 years old, and is carrying a serious grudge against this planet and our people." Keith focused on searching out their enemy.

"Then it is true." Lance snarled.

"He does however have a weakness he fears the hunter." Keith frowned in sheer concentration. "They also feared another warrior and that was an ancient soldier simply known as a warrior of shadows, the ninja." Keith opened his eyes and grinned at the guys.

"Wait till he gets a load of us." Lance grinned.

---------------------------------------

"Myria where are you off to?" Cassie cornered her sister in the hall.

"I'm going riding Cassie. Do I need a bodyguard to do that?" She snapped at her.

"Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is." Cassie held little Matt in her arms.

_Should I tell her or would it freak her out as much has it does me? _Myria thought to herself.

"Out with it baby sister or I go and get big brother to get you to talk." Cassie threatened her.

"Fine, but you have to promise not to flip out on me." Myria ordered her sibling.

"I promise not to flip out, so tell me what is wrong."

"I keep having these dreams. It feels like I'm being drawn towards someone." Myria frowned.

"Is this about you and Pidge or something entirely different?"

"I don't know..." She bit down on her lip. "It's like I'm being drawn to this voice. Don't get me wrong Cass, I love Pidge more than anything in this galaxy, but this voice isn't his, and it's almost impossible for me to resist it." Myria seemed to fall into a trance like state, as she spoke of her dream. "His eyes are so cold, they remind me of ice in the winter time when you can see the frozen blue water of the lake. His eyes show how evil he is, such horrifying thoughts, and the undying thirst for his victim's very soul." Myria whimpered her voice trembling as she spoke.

"Who is this guy in your dream?" Cass had a very bad feeling about all of this.

"Nothing living, he seems to be alive, but not among the living." Myria tried to explain.

"Why is he haunting your dreams? What does he want from you?" Cassie felt her blood run cold when Myria stared right into her eyes and she saw the fear shining in them.

"He wants me."

"TELL THE JERK THAT HE CAN'T HAVE YOU AND THAT YOU WANT HIM TO GET LOST!" Cassie shouted at her.

"It's not that simple. You just can't tell someone like him to go away." She glared at her sister in frustration.

"What are you going to do Myria?"

"I'm going to kill him. He's made an error in judgment Cass, a creature like him only hunts what it can see, and in my case thanks to Keith and Sheena's training he won't have a chance in hell of winning against me." Myria fingered the cross hanging from a chain on around her neck.

"How is your training going to help against Dracula?" Cassie hissed.

"The ninja on Earth were masters of stealth and blended in with the shadows. The vampires were wary of what they couldn't see or control. The ninja reminded them of the hunters that vowed to rid the world of their existence. So they chose to leave them alone, now do you understand what I mean."

"You really have done your research, but why does he want you so badly?"

"I'm a challenge to him, a princess with a free spirit, who is still untouched by her man." She hissed at her sister.

"Yes, but not for lack of trying." Cassie grinned.

"I love Pidge and the engagement ring on my finger, proves that we are both serious about this relationship. If only I could drag him out of his lab or make big brother back off!"

"Myria that isn't gonna happen you know it and I know it."

"I don't care! I want Pidge! I am twenty-one-years-old and not a child anymore! I graduated top of my class from the university as well as the academy and waited a hell of a lot longer than you all did! Well that ends now!" She was through with the conversation and stalked off towards the nearest exit from the castle.

---------------------------------------

"Keith why did you decree that all the woman of Arus have to wear a cross at all times?" Allura asked carefully.

"No reason love, just call it a whim of mine." Keith spoke to her, as if he were speaking to one of the girls.

"Keith Michael Edwards! I want a straight answer and I want it now!" Allura had her hands on both her hips and was giving him the evil eye.

Keith joined his very pregnant wife on their bed and pulled her into his arms. "Nothing is wrong sweetheart." Keith crooned.

Allura knew him to well and that he was hiding something from her. "My Aunt says that Count Dracula or someone like him is running loose on Arus. Could that be the reason for this decree that you made this morning?" Allura watched him for a reaction to what she was saying and winced when his expression turned from a smile to a frown in seconds.

"Allura Danielle Edwards, I wish you would leave your detective urges to me and focus on the twins." Keith glared at her.

"Well, someone has to keep up with you regardless of my delicate condition." She smiled patting her middle affectionately.

"And you think that your more than a match for me do you?"

"Yes and don't you ever forget it." She grinned back.

----------------------------------------------

"Cassie why are you frowning?" Lance asked.

"Myria has been having strange dreams lately." Cassie murmured softly.

"What's so strange about that Cass the kid is a day dreamer." Lance frowned at her.

"Do day dreams usually consist of creatures that feed on souls, have fangs, and only appear during the night?"

"WHEN DID SHE TELL YOU ABOUT HER DREAM?" Lance demanded shouting at the top of his lungs.

"This morning and would you please keep your voice down our son is napping in his crib." Cassie hissed at him.

"Sorry, now I need to know what she told you." Lance forced himself to calm down.

"She told me that this thing wants her soul and that she's going to hunt it down and kill it, because it doesn't like shadow warriors." Cassie winced when Lance looked, as if he was going to blow his top.

"He's after Myria and she plans to take him out!! Does she have any idea who she is dealing with!?" Lance tried his best not to lose his temper. "Where is she Cassie?"

"She's out riding Gypsy." Cassie eyed him warily.

"She went riding alone! We have to go find her!" He grabbed her arm and headed for the door of their quarters.

"Lance, I'm not going to just take off and leave our six month-old son alone." Cassie glared at him.

Lance walked into the adjoining nursery grabbed the baby sling, settled his sleeping son in it, and then walked back to his wife. "Problem solved now let's go find Myr."

"Lance, the only one that needs to go find my sister is Pidge." Cassie hissed at him, as he dragged her with him out of their quarters.

"What about Myr?" Pidge stopped them in the corridor.

"Remember the stuff that Keith was telling us this morning?" Lance started to explain the situation to him.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with Myria?" Pidge growled grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket.

"Calm down Pidge I'm trying to tell you, now let go of my jacket before you wake up my son." Lance growled.

"Sorry about that, now explain."

"Myria is the main target for this creature; the other women were just side dishes. Myria is the intended main course."

"WHO TOLD YOU THIS?!" Pidge shouted at him.

"Myria told me this morning." Cassie eyed him warily.

"Tell me everything that she told you Cassie." Pidge ordered through clinched teeth.

"She said that he considered her a challenge, a free spirit, of royal blood, and because she was still untouched. She also plans on taking this guy on herself." Cassie was frightened by the look of pure fury that Pidge was giving them.

"UNTOUCHED!! THAT DOES IT!! I DON'T CARE IF WE'RE MARRIED OR NOT! I AM GOING TO GO FIND HER AND THEN SHE IS NEVER LEAVING MY SIDE AGAIN! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES TO STOP ME!" Pidge lost it completely and went searching for his love.

"It's about time that he finally took matters into his own hands." Lance grinned at Cassie.

Little Matt was now awake and staring up at his father, "Dada!!" He babbled.

"That little guy was your Uncle Pidge." Lance grinned down at his son.

---------------------------------------

"Soon my lovely Myria, soon you will be mine." Adrian growled he had only a few hours to wait before nightfall. "Your spirit is exactly what I need to live for another 500 years of ageless life without having to feed again."

"Yes, but she also has a family full of shadow warriors." Lacross growled from the shadows.

"True, but once I have Myria under my power those fools will be no match for me." Adrian grinned evilly at the thought of making her one of them.

"We shall see Adrian, either that or your quest for vengeance will kill us all." Lacross muttered softly.

"Are we having doubts old friend?"

"No Adrian, but if we do end up defeated at least it will be after 3000 years of glorious terror."

---------------------------------------

:What do you want from me! Why can't you just leave all of us alone?!: Myria tried to block Adrian out of her mind.

:Now princess where would the fun in that be?: Adrian taunted back.

:I'm going to make you pay with your life Adrian!: She hissed back.

:That's what you think princess.: Adrian was highly amused by her threat.

:We'll see who will get the last laugh. : She kicked him out of her mind.

---------------------------------------

"MYRIA!" Pidge shouted.

"Pidge!" Myria called from her hiding place under the weeping willow tree.

"Myria if we fight anything, we fight it together." Pidge joined her under the shade of the willow tree and pulled her into his arms and kissed her until she was unable to think of anything but them.

"I'm with you handsome." She whispered.

"I say the hell with what everyone else says." Pidge growled between long kisses. "We're both adults who love each other and it's not like the others waited until their wedding or as long as we have."

"Do you really mean it?" Myria couldn't believe that he was saying this to her.

"I love you Myr and that's not going to change, so the hell with what Keith thinks. It's time that we focused on each other for a change." He was dead serious. "We're forever you and I."

"I love you so much. All I need is you and no one else to protect me." She smiled up at him.

"With my life," Pidge vowed.

---------------------------------------

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! SHE WAS MEANT TO BE MINE!" Adrian roared furiously when the link between them was broken.

"You underestimated her consort. He obviously had other ideas of his own." Lacross shot back.

"I will still have her." Adrian vowed.

Before Lacross could say anything another voice entered their lair. "Your time in this existence is fading Adrian." Darian stepped out of the shadows. He was well over six feet tall, with dark blonde hair, piercing aquamarine colored eyes, the facial features of an aristocrat, and the body of a well-trained athlete. He was also the mirror image of Adrian and happened to be his twin.

"What brings you out of hiding little brother?" Adrian sneered at him.

"Yes, what do you want you spineless wimp." Lacross hissed.

"Just because I tired of the hunt thousands of years ago, refuse to kill innocents, and loath the sight of you and your pitiful clan does not make me a coward." Darian glared at Lacross.

"Did he touch a nerve baby brother?" Adrian taunted him.

"I am only going to tell you this once, because you are my twin brother. Leave Princess Myria and her family alone!" Darian snarled out his warning.

"Since when do you give me any orders Baby brother!"

"This vendetta that you have with them is ridiculous! They are from the 30th century and the ones that humiliated you were from 1998! What good does it do to go after their descendants! They happen to all be trained shadow warriors! Are you really willing to risk this entire pathetic clan of yours on a feeling that these were the ones that made you look like complete idiots all those years ago?!" Darian shouted.

"I call it a challenge and none of your concern, so go back to wherever it is that you've been hiding yourself and stay out of my way!" Adrian was through with this conversation.

"Fine, I always wanted to be an only child." With that said Darian vanished from sight.

---------------------------------------

"What's your given name?" Myria purred into Pidge's ear.

"Why?" Pidge pulled her closer to him.

"I just want to know." She blinked up at him with innocent emerald green eyes.

"Guess." He began exploring her face with his mouth.

"Um...let's see is it Peter?"

"No."

"Well then is it Paul?"

"Wrong again." He growled against her neck.

"How about Patrick?" Myria tried to focus, but was distracted by his roving hands and mouth.

"Bingo." He grinned up at her.

"Where did the nickname come from?" Myria tried to keep her mind clear enough to focus on what she was thinking.

"My size darling, I was a very short kid."

"I'd say that you've out grown your nickname hunk of mine." She purred into his ear.

"You turned out pretty gorgeous yourself beautiful." He ended their conversation with a long kiss and then moved onto far more urgent matters.

---------------------------------------

"Have either of you seen Pidge or Myria today?" Keith asked Lance and Cassie.

"Sweetie do you remember seeing either of them?" Lance acted, as if he had no clue as to what the two young adults in question were up to.

"I think she went for a ride on Gypsy." Cassie tried to keep from giving herself away.

Keith narrowed his eyes at his sister sensing that she was trying to hide something from him. "Ally saw Pidge leaving the castle in an awful hurry a little while ago. Do you have either of you know where he went?"

"Maybe he wanted to spend some quality time with Myr." Lance growled.

"It all depends on what you mean by quality time." Keith glared at him.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD KEITH! WHY SHOULD THEY HAVE TO WAIT WHEN NONE OF US DID!" Lance snarled back.

"BECAUSE THEY KNOW BETTER AND THEY PROMISED ME THAT THEY WERE GOING TO WAIT UNTIL THEIR WEDDING NIGHT!" Keith shouted back.

"THAT'S A BUNCH OF BULL SHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU JUST WANT TO PLAY THE ROLE OF BIG BROTHER AND REFUSE TO LET GO!"

"FRANKLY KEITH, SHE NEEDS HIM WITH HER AT ALL TIMES NOW THAT DRACULA IS AFTER HER!" Cassie shouted at her brother in sheer frustration.

"WHAT??!!!" Keith roared furiously making Lance and Cassie flee for their very lives.

---------------------------------------

"Let's go berry picking by the meadow." Alex grinned at her sisters, as they continued their daily ride through the forest meadow.

"I know what Alex. Let's just say that we did and then forget about your boring idea of fun." Andy muttered under her breath.

"I say that we go berry picking." Ariel agreed with Alex.

"Come along baby sister, you know the rules." Alex ordered Andy.

"You know what Alexandra? For a sister of mine you sure can be so hopelessly boring." Andy glared at her, as she raced Stormy passed them.

"And you are way to wild to be even considered, as a royal princess." Alex shot back.

"Nope just carrying on the family tradition, like father like daughter." Andy shouted back at her sister.

_Just once I would like to get the last word in with her! _ Alex thought.

(Not in this lifetime dream on little miss perfection!) Andy taunted back in her sister's mind.

(ANDROMEDA!!!!) Alex fumed.

(Enough Lexi you'll never win. She's just too much like Daddy and twice as stubborn.) Ariel grinned, as they both tried to keep up with their sister.

(Not for long Ari, since mom is expecting twin boys. That ought to put the spotlight on them and off of her.) Alex grinned back.

(That's never gonna happen Alex. Dromi will always be like Daddy, only ten times more lethal.) Ariel frowned when they lost sight of their sister. "Where did she disappear to?"

"That's just great Ari! Now Daddy is gonna yell at us for losing our baby sister! She could be anywhere in the forest!" Alex snarled in frustration.

"She's also ticked off at you, so she won't want to be found. Let's go back home that way Daddy can go look for her." Ariel and Alex headed for the castle.

---------------------------------------

Darian watched, as Andy ditched her sisters and tried not to chuckle with amusement. "Hello there little one," He called out softy from his place in the shadows of a nearby tree.

"W...W...who's…th…ere?!" Andy tried not to panic when she saw no one near by.

"Don't be frightened I won't hurt you." The strange yet soothing voice said again from the shadows.

"I'm n...not s...s...cared." She stammered trying frantically to remember all her martial arts training, seeing as her mind had gone completely blank. _Some hero I am! I'm being scared by the wind! _ Andy silently berated herself.

"I was admiring your mare, she's a real beauty." He was still not visible to her eyes.

"W...w...h...hoo are y...you?" Andy whimpered.

"A friend."

"Do you know my grandpa?" She frowned.

"Yes, a very long time ago. He was a very honorable man." He chuckled softly. _She's so adorable. It's hard to imagine that she's going to be a force to be reckoned with when she's older._ He thought to himself. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering if you were a ghost like my grandpa."

"No little blossom, I am not a ghost." He grinned at her wide-eyed expression, as she glanced around for the source of the voice.

"Why did you just call me that?" She was actually beginning to trust whatever he was.

"Because, little one, you are like a blossom. You want to bloom like those beautiful roses over there. Your spirit like those wild roses is beautiful yet free, only you're still too little to fit into the place that you so desperately want to be." He was now sitting next to the beautiful little princess that seemed, so frustrated with being so small. He still was not allowing her to see him yet.

"Little blossom, I like that." She smiled her toothless grin, seeing as she had just recently lost her front teeth. "Are you real or are you in my imagination?" She wondered out loud.

"I'm very real little blossom, would you like to see me?"

"Yes, I'd like that very much." She bobbed her head excitedly.

"Very well, but you have to close your eyes first." He ordered softly.

"Okay." She giggled.

"Okay, you may now open your eyes." He growled next to her ear.

She stared wide-eyed at the hunk sitting next to her. "Wow! Are you a prince?" She whispered.

"Once a very long time ago." He chuckled.

"Can ya tell me what happened?" She asked excitedly sensing a good story.

"Someone placed an evil spell on me."

"Were you a frog?" She asked excitedly.

"No little blossom; I was not an enchanted frog." He laughed heartily.

"Drat! Then what happened to not make you a prince anymore?"

"An evil brother named Adrian."

"Oh an evil prince," She nodded in understanding. "Then what happened?"

"Let's just say that I understand what you're going through with your sisters."

"What do you mean that you understand!!?" She jumped to her feet and stomped away from him. "You'd have to be a twin to understand!!!"

"Oh little one, I understand more than you will ever know." He told her softly and walked over to her.

"NO YOU DON'T!! NO ONE DOES!!!" She screamed at him.

"But I do. You see the evil prince is my twin brother."

Andy looked up at him with her huge amber eyes filled with unshed tears. "He hurt you?" She sniffled.

"Yes, He hurt me and many more of my loved ones."

"My sisters are a pain, but we'd never hurt each other." She still couldn't understand how a twin could turn on their other half, "Why did he do that to you?" She whimpered.

"Little one some princes crave power over being loyal to ones kin." He tried to explain.

"Huh?" Andy wasn't following what he was telling her.

"Let's see if I can make this easier for you to understand." He sighed, "Adrian is like Lotor only twice as lethal."

"Oh! So he's a really bad prince!" She frowned now that she completely understood the whole story.

"Yes little one, he is a really bad prince." He reached out and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Do you have a name?" She asked curiously.

"Why yes I do and it was really rude of me not to have introduced myself to you." He grinned down at her. "I'm Darian Rohan McCloud. Now it's your turn little blossom."

"I'm Crowned Princess Andromeda Marie Edwards, but my friends call me Andy or Dromi. Would you like to be my friend?" She blinked up at him.

"Yes little one I would like that very much."

---------------------------------------

"Patrick did you hear something?"

"No, what's wrong?"

"I thought that I heard Andy."

"Oh okay..." Patrick kissed her softly, but then snapped out of his dream like state, as soon as the words heard and Andy registered in his mind. "Andy? Are you sure that you heard her?" Patrick jumped out of the water and raced for his clothes.

"Patrick! Will you calm down! I meant that I only thought that I heard my niece's voice." Myria got out of the water and then stalked over to him. It was then that she felt someone's presence. "Oh god Patrick hurry Andy is in trouble!" She pulled on her clothes.

"What's going on Myria?"

"I need to get to Andy!" Cassie now fully dressed ran towards the meadow.

"Why?!" Patrick chased after her.

"It's him Patrick!! He's near Andromeda, only this time it's like he's different somehow!"

"Him? You mean HIM!?" Patrick felt his blood run cold at the thought of one of those creatures near one of the girls. "Wait up Myr, what makes him different?"

"I sense no evil in him at all, yet he's of their kind." She stopped dead in her tracks, as she saw Andy with Darian. He was placing a bejeweled golden medallion around her neck, on the medallion was the mark of the hunter, the symbol that the Hunter's used for protection, a beautiful cross that matched the one that he wore around his neck.

"Andy, its Aunt Myria come here sweetie!" She called to her niece causing Darian to turn and look at her.

"Aunt Myria come over here I want you to meet my new friend." Andy waved at her Aunt.

"No Andy. I need you to come over here to me, so tell your friend good-bye." Myr ordered her niece.

"It's okay Andy I'll talk to her." Darian smiled down at her.

"I think she's mad at you for some reason." Andy frowned in confusion.

"I know, but I can help her little one, by showing her who I am." He took her by the hand and led her over to her Aunt. "I can explain princess, there's nothing for you worry about. I'm different than the one who haunts your dreams. I'm a sworn protector, as you can see by the symbol of the medallion that I wear around my neck. I can help you get my twin."

"Why are you by my niece?" Myria demanded.

"I was merely talking to her, your highness. She seemed to be in need of a friend and now she's under my protection." He smiled at Myria.

Patrick wanted answers and he wanted them now. "Who the hell are you!?" He snarled standing face to face with Darian.

"Would you believe that I'm an immortal?" Darian replied calmly.

"Then why are you wearing that medallion with the cross on it?" Myria snapped.

"I was cured of the blood lust and the allergy to the sun. The only things that I haven't managed to shake are the fangs when I get angry, the superior strength, the flying, and I can't die." Darian had gone from smiling to dead serious.

"Wow! He's beyond wicked cool!" Andy squealed in delight.

"My name is Darian Rohan McCloud. I happen to be the good guy and to show you my good faith here are two medallions, as long as you're wearing them at all times Adrian can't touch you. You on the other hand can hurt him as much as you want." Darian handed each of them a medallion.

"Why are you here on Arus?" Myria frowned.

"I'm here to stop my brother."

"Why is he after me?"

"You remind him of the old ones that used to hunt us and thus pose a challenge to him."

"Are you comparing me to a Vampire Hunter?"

"That is exactly what I am saying."

"Then why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I developed a serum long ago that evolved me into something far beyond what I used to be. I can't die ever. I'm over three thousand years old and I've seen countless civilizations rise and fall."

"Myria let's go." Patrick had heard enough.

"No way Uncle Pidge this is way cool!" She tried to pull away from her Uncle.

"I'm not even from Earth, so why would I even resemble one of the ancient hunters?" Myria still wanted answers.

"You just are."

"That's it come on you two we're leaving before your brother comes and hunts us down." Patrick didn't want to hear anymore of what Darian wanted to say. "Andy where are your sisters?"

"I don't know Uncle Pidge they can never keep up with me." She grinned up at him. "Why is Aunt Myr calling you Patrick?"

"That's his name sweetie. Pidge is his nickname." Darian explained.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE YOUR SISTERS ARE!!?" Patrick yelled.

"Lower your tone!" Darian snarled.

"Yes Patrick you are upsetting Andy." Myria hissed

"ALL YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT ARE ALEX AND ARI!!" Andy bolted into the woods.

"ANDROMEDA MARIE GET BACK HERE!" Patrick roared.

"Now I can see why she was so upset earlier this afternoon, you people never even consider her for more than five minutes!" Darian was not at all pleased with Patrick.

"That's not true! We love her, but she isn't supposed to be without them or one of her guards." Patrick growled in his defense.

"WILL YOU TWO IDIOTS SHUT UP! WE HAVE TO GET ANDY BEFORE MY BIG BROTHER FINDS US!" Myria shouted at them.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Keith announced from his hovering Black Lion.

"WE'RE DEAD!" Patrick and Myria shouted in unison.

"Is that Stormy?" Keith asked.

"Why yes Keith. I think that it is." Patrick replied calmly.

"Where is my Shadow? Her sisters came back from their ride, so that I could go find their baby sister." Keith growled.

"Andy is fine Keith; she's just being a normal almost nine-year-old." Myria smiled.

"Nothing is normal about Andy, Myria." Keith landed the lion in the meadow and then walked over to them.

"True, but she sure can take care of herself." Patrick added and received a jab in the ribs from Myr.

"I believe that this is who you were looking for." Darian grinned, as Andy appeared from the forest.

"Andy are you alright?" Keith told her sternly before walking over and giving his child a hug. "I think you and I need to have a long talk."

"I'm fine Daddy my new friend kept me company." She smiled at her father.

"New friend?" Keith frowned looking over at Pidge and Myria.

"Actually Keith, Andy found us a new ally against this new threat to Arus." Patrick explained.

"Keith this is Darian McCloud." Myria introduced Andy's new friend.

"Hello your majesty it is an honor to meet one of the greatest hero's in the universe." Darian extended his hand in greeting towards Keith.

"I want some answers and I want them now!" Keith wasn't about to shake his hand not until he found out more about this guy.

"Your new enemy is Adrian, my twin brother. He and his minions suffer from a disease and a very violent one at that. Over three thousand years ago my brother decided that he wanted to live forever and in doing so condemned me to the same fate, so that I wouldn't hunt him down and kill him. I however after a few hundred years decided to break my curse and it took me hundreds of years to finally come up with a cure. There were however a few things that even my serum couldn't cure." Darian tried to explain the whole story.

"Which are?"

"One is the ability to fly, the second is super-natural strength. I can blend into any shadow, vanish from anyone's sight, and sneak up on anything or anyone without them knowing that I'm even there, I can't die, and lastly my fangs tend to emerge when I'm angry. Other than that I'm completely cured." Darian finished his explanation.

"So what you're trying to say is that your serum made you into some kind of a god?" Keith arched an eyebrow at Darian in disbelief.

"Yeah that's basically it in a nut shell." He grinned.

"Why here and why now?" Keith snarled.

"The fact is that its way too complicated for any of you to ever truly understand. Besides, the fact that Adrian sees Myria as a kind of a challenge and that she reminds him of the Hunters that used to plague his existence. He also seems to hold a very nasty grudge on your family, because of a series of events that happened a very long time ago." Darian kept his temper in check. "I'm here to make sure that he doesn't carry out his vengeance on your family."

"What do we have to do with something that happened in the past and what makes you think of my baby sister as one of your hunters?" Keith was not at all pleased.

"She can sense them and has for some time now." Darian frowned at Myria.

"My Aunt Myria is a ninja just like Daddy." Andy declared proudly.

"Then she is more than ready to face my brother."

"Why Myria?!" Keith narrowed his eyes at Darian.

"She is special, as is your daughter Andromeda."

"ANDY?! NOW WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MINUTE! YOU LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS! I WILL NOT HAVE HER PLACED IN ANY DANGER AND THAT IS FINAL!" Keith roared furiously.

"Yes I understand how you feel, but you need to be told that Andromeda is special. She's exactly like you, but her instincts are sharper and her feelings more acute for her age. She takes everything seriously and wants to be taken seriously as well." Darian was not at all affected by the look that Keith was giving him.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT EXPLAINING MY DAUGHTER TO ME!"

"YES HE DOES DADDY! HE'S MY FRIEND AND HE LISTENS TO ME!" Andy shouted at her father.

"I listen to you sweetie." Keith knelt down in front of his child.

"YOU ONLY LISTEN TO WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!" Andy continued to shout at her father.

"Andromeda Marie, you will stop shouting at me and then I will try and listen to you, but first I want you to tell me how old you are." Keith remained calm and in control towards his child.

"Almost nine..."

"What does that make you?"

"A kid I guess."

"That's exactly right. You my darling sweet little baby girl are a child. Your only duty is to go to school and play with kids your own age."

"But..." Andy started to protest, but her father silenced her with one look.

"No buts little girl, you may be like me, but I won't have you lose your childhood. I want you to please leave the bad guys to me." Keith pleaded with her.

"Daddy, I just wanna be like you."

"I know that baby, but you have to trust me when I tell you that you really don't want my job." Keith picked her up in his arms.

"I love you Daddy." Andy cuddled in his arms.

"I love you too my little shadow." Keith kissed her forehead.

"I think that I'm going to cry." Myria sniffled.

"Yeah this is an historical moment if ever I saw one." Patrick grinned.

"Yes well if you will all excuse me, I really do need to return to my home." Darian growled softly and slowly faded into the shadows.

"WE ARE NOT DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!" Keith shouted at him.

"Yes we are your majesty. I would suggest that you return to the castle, because my brother and his minions will be out in spades tonight." A case fell at Keith's feet. "I would also suggest that you give these amulets to the rest of your loved ones, otherwise all hell may descend on you and you really don't want that." Then he was gone.

---------------------------------------

(Later on that evening in Orla's Kingdom.)

"I do so love the taste of fresh blood, especially the blood of royalty." Adrian growled, as he finished with his latest meal.

On the bed in her room was Allura's Aunt who lay motionless on the bed. There were two marks on the side of her neck which showed the cause of her death, blood was all over the pillows and sheets.

"Is this wise Adrian? Why cause this much destruction?" Lacross growled, as he viewed what was left of Orla's room.

"She should consider this a form of punishment for sticking her nose where it didn't belong."

"A SERVANT OR TWO IS UNDERSTANDABLE, BUT THE WHOLE BLOODY CASTLE!!" Darian appeared in the room.

"Sorry little brother, but you have as usual missed all the fun."

"IN DOING THIS YOU HAVE SACRIFICED YOUR ENTIRE CLAN!" Darian's fangs were now visible.

"No Darian, it shows this entire planet who the real power is, besides I've saved a gift for myself." Adrian stood directly in front of him.

"Just what do you mean by that?!" Darian snarled at him but then he spotted a young woman _Allana! _

"Why Princess Allana, the Queen's cousin. Isn't she one of the most beautiful creatures that you've ever seen?" Adrian eyed the girl hungrily, but she seemed to have eyes only for Darian.

"Yes she is beautiful, but no she's not the most beautiful creature that I've ever seen." Darian lied, as he looked directly into Allana's eyes.

"She's mine baby brother!" Adrian hissed.

"Perhaps Adrian, maybe you should reassess the situation. She only has eyes for me." Darian challenged him.

"I claimed her! She therefore belongs to me!" Adrian lunged at him.

"I still say that she wants me." Darian hissed.

"So you do still have the fire in your blood."

"My blood may burn, but not in the way that you believe." Darian pulled the amulet from his cloak and Adrian's face froze in fear.

"No that is not possible…Your hunting days ended when I made you one of us!" Adrian's eyes narrowed to slits.

"I was never one of you and I've never taken anyone's blood. I am a Hunter as were my fathers before me…being a creature of the night changes nothing." Darian growled now under complete control and the rest of Adrian's clan vanished in fear.

"Do you expect me to be impressed with that?"

"No Adrian, I doubt that you have the intelligence." Darian smirked, but Adrian lunged for him again. Darian grabbed hold of his brother's fist and squeezed ever so slowly with all of his strength.

"No one is stronger than me!" Adrian was on his knees in front of his brother.

"You always did have a big ego!" Darian left him on his knees. "Oh and thanks for the lovely prize." Darian picked up the entranced princess in his arms and vanished.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Adrian roared.

---------------------------------------

(Back at the Castle of Lions)

Keith entered the castle muttering to himself about how much of a failure of a father he was and was ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him.

Allura, who was propped up against a pile of pillows on their bed, eyed him with worried eyes. "Keith is something wrong?"

"Wrong? Why would anything be wrong?" He muttered and stripped off his shirt.

"Talk to me and tell me what's gotten you so upset." Allura maneuvered herself off the bed and waddled over to him.

"I try to be a good father and I taught them not to talk to any strangers didn't I?" He was still in his own world and hadn't noticed that Allura was in the room with him yet.

"Yes, Keith, you are a wonderful father and we both taught them not to talk to any strangers." Allura tried to ignore her husbands Striptease.

"Why doesn't she listen? I mean a puppy, a cat, or even a horse is understandable! Not our child! No she has to befriend one of them!" Keith stalked into the bathroom and headed for a hot shower to clear his mind.

"Keith? Who are them?" Allura was now fully alert and wanting to know what Andy had done this time.

"Oh, you know them." Keith muttered in response as he let the hot water soothe away his frazzled nerves.

"No! I do not know who them is!" Allura opened the shower door and turned the shower setting from hot to ice cold.

"ALLURA!" Keith yelped in surprise when the warm water turned ice cold and began to pelt his body.

"Is that better darling?" Allura turned the shower setting back to a warmer temperature.

"WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ALLURA?" Keith roared furiously glaring daggers down at his wife.

"YOU TELL ME KEITH!" Allura yelled back at him.

"Allura, what did I do this time?" Keith asked in a yelp.

"Why did you enter our bedroom, strip down to nothing, while muttering about how much of a failure as a father you are, because Andromeda made a new friend. I believe that you said was one of them. Now I repeat who is one of them and what do they have to do with my baby!" She hissed at him sensing that he was hiding something from her.

"Easy, love, you have to calm down or you'll upset the boys." Keith winced when she glared murderously at him.

"I want to hear the truth! What had you so shell-shocked that you didn't even realize that I was in the same room with you!?"

"I found our darling little girl in the forest with Pidge and my little sister. When I arrived on the scene she was talking to her new friend, his name is Darian McCloud. Myria and this guy seemed to be having a really heated conversation. I asked what was going on and this is the best part, it turns out that Darian is an immortal, and an ex-vampire. That's why I'm in shock! Our child made friends with a complete stranger, only he's not human he's some kind of ever-living being!" Keith snarled in frustration.

"ANDY MADE FRIENDS WITH AN EX-VAMPIRE!" Allura screamed in terror.

"Calm down Allura! This guy is on our side and wants to help us take down his twin brother Adrian." Keith turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

"And you trusted him? He admitted that he was an ex-vampire! What proof could he possibly have shown you?"

"These." Keith pulled on his robe, before walking over to the case that he had set by his clothes. "He gave one to Myria, Pidge, our little girl, and then he gave these to me." He opened the case and showed her the medallions. "Take one and put it on."

"That's a jeweled medallion. What does this have to do with Darian?"

"That's worn for protection from Adrian and his goons. I trust him because he was wearing a similar medallion, but his was a cross. Hell the guy was walking around in broad daylight and our daughter is absolutely crazy about him." Keith towel dried his hair.

"What were your feelings about him?"

"I'm angry at our daughter for going off alone and then finding out that she trusted a complete stranger, but to tell you the truth I didn't even notice anything different about him." Keith muttered under his breath.

"That sounds like something that you might have done at her age."

"That's exactly the point that I'm trying to make! She is exactly like I was and wants to be just like me! I just don't want her to feel like she needs to be like me! I want her to just be herself!" Keith was pacing their bedroom.

"She can't help it Keith. She loves you so much. It scares me to think that she'll want to take the risks that you love to take, but it also makes me burst with pride to see the same fire and determination in her eyes when she sees how proud of her you are." Allura stood in front of him so that he would stop pacing and look at her.

"I just didn't realize until now just how much Andy and I are alike and it scares me to death."

"I know, Keith, but she always has us to guide her onto the right path." Allura hugged him and the twins kicked them both.

"Man, Allura, that was a big one, did they hurt you?" Keith reached out and rubbed her belly.

"I'm fine darling, you kind of get used to it after a while." Allura groaned when they kicked her again.

"Maybe, our little guys wanna come out and play, after all your due date is only three weeks away." Keith pulled her to him for a kiss.

"The sooner the better and I thought that the girls moved around a lot when they were with me." Allura winced when they moved again.

"Hey in there leave your mother alone and go back to sleep." Keith growled down at her belly.

"Yes, please listen to your father and give your poor mother a break." Allura groaned.

"Come on sweetheart you need a nice long nap." Keith picked her up and carried her to their bed.

"Only if you hold me while I'm sleeping."

"I would hold you in my arms forever if you wanted me to." Keith set her down on their bed and then crawled in next to her.

"You always take care of me."

---------------------------------------

"I KNEW IT!" Myria snarled, as she read the report on what had gone down at Oral's castle. "HOW COULD ANYONE BE THIS CRUEL? THEY SLAUGHTERED THE ENTIRE CASTLE!" Myria was in the mood to hunt her enemy.

"IF THEY WANTED TO MAKE US KNOW THAT THEY MEAN BUSINESS, THEN THEY SURE HIT THE PERFECT TARGET. KEITH IS GOING TO GO MENTAL WHEN HE HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Pidge slammed his fist into a wall.

"DARIAN LIED TO US! HE WAS MERELY THERE TO DISTRACT US WHILE ADRIAN AND HIS GOONS ATTACKED QUEEN ORLA'S CASTLE!" Myria screamed at Pidge with tears of anger, rage and frustration streaming down her cheeks.

"That's not true, Myria. You would have felt if he were evil. He would have hurt Andy if he weren't our side. Hell he had the perfect opportunity to use Andy to bring Keith to his knees. He warned us that Adrian was going to be out in spades tonight." Pidge tried to get her to see reason.

"Then I say I go and take out Adrian once and for all!" Myria ran from the room.

"Myria wait!" Pidge ran after her.

"Adrian is going to pay with his life for doing this!" Myria snarled.

"You are not going after him alone!" Pidge easily stopped her in her tracks and hauled her into his arms.

"Let me go Patrick! He must pay for what he has done!"

"He will pay! I promise you that! I will however not let you go off alone and get yourself killed!" Pidge threw Myria over his shoulder and stalked towards his quarters.

"PATRICK PUT ME DOWN!" Myria screeched.

"What? Did you say something?" Pidge growled.

"I mean it Patrick Scott Paterson put me down or I'll..." Myria pounded her fists against his back.

"Or you'll what hurt me? Sorry love, but I'm bigger and stronger than you are!" Pidge snarled back.

"Patrick put me down!"

"Promise me that you won't go after Adrian and I might consider it!" Pidge growled.

"NO! I'm going to make him pay!"

"Fine, then no deal!"

"PATRICK!"

"Yell at me all that you wish Myria, my room happens to be sound proof." Pidge dumped her onto his bed. "Now, be quiet while I tell your brother about Orla!"

---------------------------------------

"Yes? What is it now?" Keith growled sleepily into his telecom.

"Keith, we have a horrifying situation at Queen Oral's castle." Pidge said hoarsely.

Keith was instantly awake, "What's wrong Pidge?"

"Keith, they're all gone every last one of them…Our new enemies took out the entire castle and left no survivors." Pidge tried to remain in control of his emotions.

"Oh my god..." Keith ran his hands over his face as Pidge's words hit home. "When did this happen?" He growled hoarsely.

"Some time after nightfall and that's all we know."

"Call everyone to the Sit Room. I want everyone to know what's happened." Keith tried to keep from losing it.

"How's Allura going to handle this? She's stressed out as it is." Pidge frowned.

"I'll handle that Pidge just go inform the others." Keith shut off the monitor and looked over at his sleeping wife.

"Keith? What's wrong? You're really upset about something." Allura yawned and opened up her eyes to look at her husband, who had tears falling down his cheeks. "What is it?"

"Allura, I don't know how to tell you what I have to say to you, but there has been a terrible tragedy at your Aunt's castle." Keith tried to keep his emotions in check but was not quite able to.

"What's wrong? What happened to my Aunt?"

"Your Aunt and everyone in her castle were murdered tonight." Keith had pulled her into his arms.

"Why? Who would want to hurt my Aunt!?" Allura wailed in denial. _No! This can't be true! She's the only blood relation from Mom and Dad that I had left!_ The look in her eyes mirrored the horror and the denial of what she had just learned.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Keith whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry."

The reality of his words finally set in as the denial left, "WHO DID IT KEITH!" Allura screamed at him. "Why my Aunt and her castle?" The last was more of a sob than a scream.

"Adrian and his goons finally decided to play dirty."

"I THINK THAT I'M GOING TO BE SICK!" Allura wailed and fled to the bathroom.

"Ally! Are you okay? Is it the babies?" Keith ran after his wife.

"OKAY? NO, I'M NOT OKAY! WHAT KINDS OF MONSTERS COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?" She screamed at him pounding her fists against his chest.

"You have to calm down, Allura, if not for you think about the boys." Keith pleaded with his wife, as he picked her up and carried her back to their bed.

"I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I WANT TO HURT SOMEONE! WHY DID THEY DO THIS! WHAT REASON COULD THEY HAVE HAD TO KILL ALL OF THOSE INNOCENT PEOPLE!?" Allura began throwing pillows in every direction.

"Look at me Allura." Keith ordered.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"No, Allura, you have to calm down now! Orla would have wanted you to be strong! Do you understand?" Keith held her face between his hands and forced her to look into his eyes.

"It really doesn't matter now does it? My Aunt is dead and she died at the hands of that horrible monster! I have no family left! I don't want to be strong!" Allura snarled at him.

"Allura, please I know that this is hard, but you have to calm down. This stress is not good for you or the boys." Keith pleaded with her again.

"I'm perfectly fine! The babies are...!" Allura passed out in his arms.

"ALLURA!" Keith picked her up and ran from their room. "Please god, please don't take her away from me." Keith prayed, as he ran to the med.-wing of the castle.

---------------------------------------

(A few hours before dawn at Darian's lair)

"It's alright, I won't harm you." Darian watched the young woman curled up on a window seat in his lair.

"Who are you?" She whimpered.

"My names Darian I'm a friend who can help you." Darian was loading the serum into a hydro syringe.

"WHY CAN'T I SEE MY REFLECTION?" She wailed in terror when she realized that she couldn't see herself in the wall of mirrors across from where she was sitting.

"My brother bit you did he not?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

"Listen to me! If you want to live you have to trust me!" Darian snarled.

"What's that in your hand?" Allana eyed the strange green liquid in the hydro syringe.

"If I don't inject you with this serum you will die." Darian took another step towards her.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! I HATE SHOTS! I DO REMEMBER ONE DETAIL ABOUT WHO ATTACKED ME AND HE HAD YOUR FACE!" Allana screamed at him in terror and tried to look for a way out.

"Calm down woman! If you don't get this serum you'll die! Do you want to die, because when the sun comes up in less than one hour you will experience the sensation of being burned alive and then be turned to ashes!" Darian was now stalking her around the room.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, BUT DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" He roared down at her before turning and stalking out of the room.

"Wait get back here! Oh wonderful typical male can't have his way so he decides to throw a tantrum." She walked over to the table where he had prepared the vaccine for her. There was one syringe left on the table.

"I don't care what you think of me, but you're taking this whether you like it or not!" Darian stalked into the room grabbed her by the arm and gave her the serum.

"Hey! You're hurting me!" She hissed at him, as the serum went to work on her system. "Why do I feel warm inside?"

"Just sit down and let it take effect." He gentled his hold on her arm, as he led her back over to the window seat. "This adds an extra element into your blood stream. It will cure you of any ill effects due to the bite that my brother gave you."

"What does that mean in English?" She rubbed the spot on her arm where he had given her the shot.

"You, your highness, are now immortal or to put it in terms that you can understand you can't die." Darian watched how she reacted to the news.

"What are you saying?"

"You won't age a day over what you are now."

"This is not happening to me!"

"Yes it is, Allana, and you have to come to terms with this." Darian didn't know how to comfort her.

"WHAT ABOUT MY LIFE? I WANTED TO HAVE CHILDREN AND THEN TO SOMEDAY HOLD MY GRANDCHILDREN IN MY LAP, AS I GREW OLD GRACEFULLY. ARE YOU SAYING THAT MY DREAM WILL NEVER COME TRUE?!" She screamed at him.

"I have no way of knowing that Allana, only I and one other have taken this vaccine." Darian growled softly.

"That's not good enough!" Allana grabbed the nearest thing, a Ming vase, and threw it at him.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW OLD THAT VASE WAS!" Darian roared at her.

"NO! AND I DON'T CARE!" She screamed at him this time picking up an Egyptian statue.

"Put that down Allana! Hey what are you doing?" Darian dodged her weapon until Allana tricked him and hit him in the head with the statue. "Look Allana stars..." He groaned before he fell unconscious to the floor.

"Darian quit kidding around." She was kneeling next to his body he wasn't moving.

"Darian?" She hissed into his ear, but still he didn't so much as move a muscle.

_Oh my god!_ She thought to herself, _I've killed him!_

"Wait he said that he can't die!" She was on the verge of hysterics, as she looked down at his lifeless body.

_Look you only have one real choice here and that's to leave him and then find a way out of here. He isn't dead and he's really going to be steamed at you for hitting him in the head with that statue._ She thought to herself, as she stared down at him. _Why did he have to be so damned good looking! He looks as if he were created from an ancient statue of the gods. _

"I just can't do it. I can't leave him there like this." She finally made up her mind and prepared to give him CPR.

"This had better not be some sort of sick joke or I'll deck you again!" She hissed down at him before placing her mouth over his, she wasn't expecting to feel as if some one had zapped her with electricity the second her lips met his.

Darian's reaction was to unconsciously pull her down into his arms and then growled something like "Finally mine," In her ear.

"Hey!" She gasped when she found herself lying on top of him, but she made no attempt to pull out of his arms.

"You fit perfectly just like I knew that you would." He growled against her lips, still halfway between his desire for her and his dreamlike state.

"Darian you have to wake up." She whimpered not wanting to trust her body's instant reaction to being in his arms.

"No, love, this dream feels too right to awaken from it." He began to deepen their kiss.

"That's because I'm real." She whimpered shakily, as his hands began to wander. "Please let me go before we do something that um rash."

"You're so perfect and worth the wait of nearly two thousand years." He growled against her throat.

"Huh!" Allana stared down at him in shock. "Darian please wake up!" She was so close to just letting herself go with her feelings.

"Allana? What's wrong?" He slowly came back to reality and opened his eyes.

"Please let me go..." She whimpered and he released her.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was you hitting me with that statue…How did we end up like we were a few seconds ago?" He groaned in frustration. His head was pounding and his body was screaming for him to take an icy cold shower.

"You weren't moving and I was trying to save you! How was I supposed to know that you would attack me the second I got near you!?"

"Look princess! I'm the guy that you hit in the head with that statue! You knocked me out cold! How the hell could I have taken advantage of you when I was not even conscious?" He winced his head was beginning to pound.

"Well you seemed perfectly fine a few minutes ago!"

"I thought that you were a delusion!" Darian snarled.

"WELL! THANKS A LOT YOU CREEP!" She screamed raising her hand to slap him across his face.

"THAT DOES IT BRAT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR ACTIONS!" He easily stopped her in mid-slap.

"I'm tired of this conversation! Now show me to my room!" She gave him a regal glare.

"There's a room to your right. I believe that your highness will be most comfortable." Darian snarled sarcastically.

"My name is Allana, not your highness, and pouting does not suit the male persona! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed." She stalked from the room with her nose stuck up in the air.

"Women, even after 3,000 years, I still can't understand how they act and never will." He went in search of some painkillers, an ice pack, and a cold shower. "I can't believe that I waited over three thousand years for her!" He as he entered his bedroom.

---------------------------------------

"What's wrong with her Doc? Why isn't she waking up?" Keith snarled at Dr. Stevens.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT HER AUNT! SHE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE UNDER ANY STRESS!" The doctor bellowed at his King, as he tried to stabilize Allura.

"She would have been more upset if I hadn't told her. I promised her that I wouldn't keep any more secrets from her." Keith eyed the monitor that showed the vital signs of both her and the twins.

"Look, Keith, you have to let us stabilize her or the babies might go into fetal distress." The doctor tried to reason with him.

"Allura..." Keith pushed him out of the way and held her hand in his own.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Doc Stevens snarled.

"Allura, it's me Keith. You have to fight for me angel. Please come back to me Allura. I can't live without you!" Keith pleaded with his unconscious wife.

"KEITH, GET OUT OF THE WAY OR I'LL HAVE YOU PHYSICALLY REMOVED!"

"Look, buddy, you have to let him help Allura." Lance pulled on his arm.

"Let's go, Keith, Allura will be fine." Hunk tried to move him but he refused to budge from his place by her side.

"Come on, Ally, squeeze my hand. Let me know that you're coming back to me." Keith received a weak squeeze from Allura's hand. "She squeezed my hand..." He cried in relief before the doctor gave him a strong sedative that knocked him out cold.

"Was that really necessary!" Cassie glared at the doctor, as her brother was being carried out of the room by two of his guards.

"YES, IT WAS NOW I WANT ALL OF YOU TO LEAVE!" The doctor roared at them.

"Fine, we're going, but I would leave town after you help Allura, because Keith is going to kill you when he wakes up!" Cassie snarled at him, as Lance dragged her from the room.

"Keith..." Allura moaned softly.

"That's right, Allura, Keith was here, but he had to be sedated." The doctor smiled down at her.

"Oh dear..." She smiled weakly before drifting back to sleep.

"Thank goodness she and the babies' vital signs are returning back to normal. That was close, but their going to be just fine." Doctor Steven's sighed in relief.

---------------------------------------

(A few hours later)

"What happened?" He groaned and went to hold his aching head, only to find that his arms were bound to the cot. "SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL! I DEMAND TO BE SET FREE AT ONCE!" He roared furiously when he realized that he was in a cell, in the castle's brig.

"So you finally woke up. How does it feel to be at another person's mercy?" Myria grinned at him from her seat in front of the cell.

"MYRIA! GET ME OUT OF THIS CELL!" Keith roared using his skill to free himself from his binds.

"Don't bother, big brother, Sheena made sure that you couldn't get free, so just lay back on your cot and listen." Myria grinned at him.

"ALLURA! I WANT TO SEE MY WIFE!" He roared furiously, as he struggled to free himself from his binds.

"She's fine, Keith, and so are the twins. The reason that you're in here is because, we all know how you are when you lose your temper."

"TEMPER! YOU HAVEN'T BEGUN TO SEE ME LOSE MY TEMPER! NOW LET ME OUT OF THIS CELL!" He used all of his fury to break his binds.

"How did you do that? Sheena made sure that you couldn't possibly break those binds." Myria was thankful that he was in an energy cell.

"Sheena's getting rusty. Now be a nice baby sister and let me out of here!" He snarled at her.

"Are you crazy? If I let you out you'll throttle me! No thanks!"

"Don't be ridiculous I won't hurt you." He glared at her.

"No way, big brother! I just... Well never mind that you're going to stay put!" She snapped cursing herself for almost giving what had happened between her and Pidge away.

"You just what Myria?" Keith he stared at her red-faced expression and the guilty look that she was giving him with her eyes.

"Nothing, now if you'll excuse me I think that I'll let Patrick talk to you now." She glared at him.

"Patrick? That's Pidge's real name. When did he tell you that?"

"Well, we sort of lost control and made love by the waterfall and that's when he told me his given name." She gave up and told him the truth.

"YOU WHAT! WHY? YOU HAD ONLY A FEW WEEKS UNTIL YOUR WEDDING!" He roared at her.

"Oh stuff it big brother! You and Ally went for it before you were married!"

"That was different! We thought that we weren't going to be allowed to get married. I tried to comfort her when she came to my room and she attacked me."

"Well it takes two to tango, big brother!"

"Yes well, did having Patrick change how you felt about him?"

"No not really."

"So you see little sister making love is wonderful, but in the end you still love them the same even when you're not with them in that special way." Keith growled at her.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you could give up being with Allura?" Myria frowned at her brother.

"Me? Give up Allura? Never gonna happen, besides we're married and you baby sister are not." He grinned at his sister's red-faced expression.

"That's not funny big bother!" She snarled at him and hit the button to open the cell.

"Temper, temper." He grinned down at her. "Oh, and by the way. Patrick is now on graveyard for the next month! See ya later squirt!"

"That's not fair Keith! When are we going to be able to see each other?"

"Not until the wedding. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go check on my wife."

"Patrick is going kill me! Can't we talk about this big brother?" She chased after him.

"If you don't like it then I guess that I'm going to have to call up Dad and tell him exactly what you've been up to." Keith glared down at her.

"No, that won't be necessary." She squeaked and ran down the corridor.

---------------------------------------

(Back at Darian's Lair)

"This is just what I need to get rid of this nasty headache." Darian groaned, as he let the water soothe his aching skull. Near the shower were a series of long wooden stakes just within reach, in case of a sneak attack from his brother. Not that he was worried about any attack seeing, as his fortress was built where an old cathedral had once stood. Darian was completely relaxed and enjoying his shower when he heard movement in the enormous master bathroom.

"You're getting pretty stupid Adrian. Did you really think that I wouldn't be prepared for a sneak attack?" He stepped out of the steaming hot shower, mists of steam shrouded his body, and he had a stake in his hand ready to strike at his prey.

"Don't hurt me Darian! It's me Allana." She squeaked in terror.

"Allana, never sneak up on me. You'll end up getting yourself killed." He growled reaching for a towel.

"Me? Is it my fault that you only seem to have one powder room in this entire fortress?" She snapped at him, as she took in the view.

"Well excuse me, your highness! I haven't had company in over two thousand years!" He snarled, as he toweled himself dry in front of her.

"Do you mind?!" She hissed at him her cheeks were flushed and she was blushing from her head to her toenails.

"What's wrong Princess? Don't you like what you see?" He grinned at her.

"Does it really matter?!" She hissed back trying not to stare at him.

"Yes! Damn it, it does! We're going to be stuck with each other for a very long time, so we may as well dispense with the formalities!" He growled down at her, as he took in the sight of Allana clad in one of his t-shirts.

"You are very rude! You know that!" She slapped him hard in the face.

"And you are a spoiled rotten princess." He caught her hand before she could slap him again.

"Let go of my hand Darian!" She hissed and tried to pull free of him.

"What if I don't Allana?" He growled daring her to challenge him.

"Don't get me started, Darian!" She glared up at him ice blue eyes, met aquamarine ones.

"Come on Allana, what are you going to do?" He pulled her up against him.

"This!" She hissed and kneed him.

"Next time hit me with the statue." He groaned falling to his knees in agony.

"Well, next time back off!" She glared down at him.

"Leave, Allana, because if you're not safely in your room by the time I recover, I will pay you back ten-fold!" Darian snarled through teeth gritted in pain.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Allana! In the mood that I'm in right now I could seriously throw you back into my brother's arms and let him handle you!" He glared up at her.

"I was merely defending myself." She took a step away from him.

"From what? I wasn't going to attack you! I prefer a willing woman not an ice princess in my bed!" He vaulted back up to his feet.

"What was I supposed to think? Look at what you're not wearing!" She defended herself.

"Well? Who barged into my shower?"

"Is it my fault that you don't have a door on your bathroom?"

"I wasn't expecting company when I built this place!" He snarled.

"You should have at least told me!" She snapped.

"You should have left when you found out that I was in the shower!"

"You scared me! I was barely awake!"

"Didn't you even hear the water running in the shower?"

"I don't notice anything when I am half asleep!" She hissed.

"Well next time try and wake up before you wander around okay!" He snarled at her.

"FINE!" She screamed at him and stomped out of the bathroom.

"Just think I've waited two thousand years for that royal pain in the arse!" He snarled to himself and stepped back into the shower that was now ice cold. "Oh hell it was getting too hot in here anyway." He stood under the cool spray and let it cool down his body. "Gods did she look good in my T-shirt!" He grinned to himself.

Allana stood just outside Darian's room, "Why does he have to have such a killer body." She groaned and headed back to her room. "And what does he mean by waiting 2,000 years for me?" She wandered into what looked like his study and found that he kept journals on his life. "Who are you really Darian?" She began reading the journal that was open on his desk. There was also a very thick album filled with photo's lying next to it. In it was a picture of her in the arms of a bearded Darian and Myria was standing next to them. "I finally have a reason to live and something to look forward to in the many long years ahead." She began to read, "She is without a doubt the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen and it gives me great joy in my heart to know that this wonderful woman will one day be my wife and the mother of my children." Her voice caught, as she read the words out loud. Something began to change in her heart, as she continued to read journal after journal long into the night. She fell asleep with her nose still buried in one of the books clutching a picture of a young man in her hands.

Darian had gone to check on her and found that she wasn't in her room, but he did find her sound asleep in his study with his journals all around her.

"So there you are." He eyed the picture that she had clutched in her hand. "So you went in search of answers did you?" He looked at the dates on the journals that she'd been reading. "Now what I want to know is how you feel? Are you happy about what you've found?" He frowned down at her she was smiling in her sleep.

Allana felt him watching her and forced herself to open her eyes. "Would it help if I told you that I was sorry?" She blinked up at him with innocent sky blue eyes. "I had no idea about any of this." She whimpered. "I'm just so angry about everything and about the death of my mother and everyone at home. I just wanted someone to scream at to blame for all of this." She broke down in tears. "I must be a major disappointment to you."

Darian walked around his desk and pulled her up into his arms. "A major pain maybe, but no not a disappointment. I know this is hard for you to take in, but I'm here for you now and you'll never be alone. I don't plan on letting you out of my sight any time soon. I hate to say this princess but you're stuck with me." He brushed away her tears.

"I don't think that I mind being stuck with you. In fact it might just be the adventure of a lifetime." She reached up and touched his cheek. "That's if we don't kill each other first." She smiled at him.

"May I do something that I have been dying to do for countless years?" He asked her softly.

"That depends on what you have in mind." She grinned at him.

"Nothing too serious, we have to get to know each other before we move on to that phase in our relationship. I was referring to kissing you." He growled his mouth inches from her own.

Allana wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, before he could kiss her. "Kissing is good, but what I would really like is for you to hold me for a while."

Darian swept her up into his arms and carried her towards his room. "I have a better idea, why don't I hold you in my arms and we'll both try and get some sleep." He set her down in the middle of his bed and crawled in next to her.

"Darian that picture in you journal…" She yawned sleepily.

"What about it my love?" He growled against her hair.

"Who was he?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." She turned on her side and frowned at him.

"That was a picture of our first born son."

"The woman with him holding the little boy…she's the mirror image of my cousin."

"That is his wife, Keith and Allura's youngest child." Darian settled her back into his arms.

"Then those other photo's are of little Andy and her husband? Their kids…" Allana whispered.

"Yes, you could say that." He chuckled, "Now can we please try and go to sleep?"

"And I thought that Keith was just joking about that wacko dream of his." She yawned.

"Nope at least most of it anyway," Darian grinned.

---------------------------------------

(In Adrian's Lair)

"Adrian, when are we going to take out the Castle of Lion's?" Hans growled.

"Soon my friend, but we need to catch them when they least expect it." Adrian snarled.

"Darian could be a problem that is if he has become their ally." Lacross walked into the main part of their lair.

"You leave my brother to me."

"The Huntress is getting ready to make her move." Lacross poured some red liquid into a silver goblet.

"We can easily turn her to our side, besides she is an amateur hunter." Adrian grinned at the two men.

"What if her brother trained her? Maybe we are underestimating the princess." Lacross snarled.

"Nonsense! She is nothing, but a weak little kitten compared to the weakest of our kind." Adrian laughed in Lacross's face.

"Are you considering her as a meal or as something more?" Han's grinned at him.

"I would have preferred her to have been a virgin, but it's a shame to waste a body and spirit like Princess Myria's." Adrian grinned evilly at the thought of making Myria his own.

-----------------------------------

:Myria..: A voice growled over and over in her mind.

"No go away!" She cried out in her sleep.

:You will be mine.: The voice continued to call to her.

"No! I will never give in to you!" She whimpered as she thrashed around on her bed.

:It is your destiny.:

"No! Never! My destiny is to kill you!"

:My brother hasn't had the time to show you, so your threat does not scare me.: The voice seemed amused.

"You'd be surprised of what I'm capable of." She snarled in her sleep.

:Are you trying to trick me? Surely you can think of something better than an idle threat.: He was laughing at her.

"I'm going to make you pay for every life that you took in Orla's castle." She hissed back.

:So the little kitten has claws, no matter you will be mine.:

"Never! I would rather die, before ever giving myself to you!"

:That's the idea, first I kill you, and then you are mine for all eternity!:

"I'll see you in hell first!" She shouted back shutting him out of her mind.

"Myria?" Patrick tried to wake her after sneaking into her room.

"No I won't..." She was still unable to wake herself up.

"Easy love, I'm here he isn't going to hurt you." Patrick striped down to his shorts, crawled in next to her, and pulled her trembling body into his arms.

"He won't leave me alone." She whimpered against his chest.

"Your mine forever and he'll be dust when we get through with him." He felt her relax in his arms and let himself relax enough to fall asleep.

"Yes, I'm yours forever." She whimpered in her sleep, but was jolted back awake when the castle alarms began to blare.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Patrick roared falling out of the bed and taking Myria with him.

"Ouch, Patrick, that hurt. Are we under attack?" Myria was still lying on top of his body.

"Impossible! I just came off watch and everything was peaceful on the planet." Patrick eyed her sleep attire, a sheer nightshirt of the finest silk.

"Then what's going on? Why are the alarms going off?" She frowned down at him.

"Your brother is trying to make our lives, as miserable as possible." Patrick reluctantly moved Myria so that he could get up and get dressed.

"I'll kill him!"

"Myria! Do you mind?" He groaned in agony, as he took in just how see through the shirt really was.

"Don't you like what you see?" She winked at him suddenly in a very playful mood.

"Myria, get dressed or we'll end up attacking each other."

"Would that be so bad?" She walked over and pressed herself up against him.

"Myria, please have mercy on me..." He begged, "Your brother would kill me. Isn't it enough that I have to pull night watch for the next month. Do you really want to have to attend my funeral as well?" He made no move to touch her.

"Do you love me?" She nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Myria, don't you ever want us to have any kids?" Patrick gritted his teeth in sheer concentration.

"Of course I want kids, silly. Do ya wanna practice?" She began to place tiny kisses against his chest.

"Listen to me! We have less than thirty seconds, before your brother discovers where I am and when he does I doubt that I will ever be able to create our future children with you." Patrick growled against her mouth.

"I can handle my brother."

"Myria, forgive me for saying this, but you're the reason that I'm in this mess to begin with."

"Did you or did you not tell me that you would die if you didn't make love to me." Myria hissed digging her nails into his back.

"Myria, nothing could have stopped me, not even your brother." He winced when, as she dug her nails even deeper into his shoulder blades.

"Then when did it become my fault!"

"Myria? Can we discuss this later? Your brother is probably standing outside your door as we speak." Patrick snarled down at her.

"We are going to finish our conversation until you realize that my scheming conniving brother tricked me into getting him out of his cell! And the fact that you and the rest of the gang put him there! So don't blame me for any of this!" She felt like slapping him across his face and her emerald eyes blazed with fury.

"Myria! No one is blaming you. This is just a routine drill and we're late." He threw some of her clothes at her.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET, PATRICK! I'M AN ADULT AND KEITH DOESN'T RUN MY LIFE! I DO EXACTLY WHATEVER I FEEL LIKE DOING! RIGHT NOW I WOULDN'T CARE IF LOTOR, DEVON, RAND, SHAITAN OR EVEN ADRIAN AND HIS GOONS WERE ATTACKING! I LOVE YOU AND WANT TO BE WITH YOU, NO ONE NOT EVEN BIG BROTHER IS GOING TO STOP ME! NOW SHUT UP AND KISS ME BEFORE I DECK YOU!" She shouted as loud as she could so that anyone listening would get the point and leave them alone.

He pulled her back into his arms kissing her soundly on the mouth, as if on cue the Castle alarms went silent.

"See he does listen to me." She grinned at him when he picked her up and carried her back to her bed.

"I love you so much that it hurts."

"I know that now show me how much." She whispered against his mouth.

---------------------------------------

"Hey! What the hell is the big idea! Why did you shut off the alarm!?" Lance looked completely frustrated and disheveled.

"I changed my mind." Keith answered calmly.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE CASS AND I HAD A NIGHT TO OURSELVES!" Lance lost it and grabbed Keith by his shirt.

"Let go Lance or Cassie may become a widow." Keith snarled at him.

"Fine! Just explain to me why we're having a drill at 4am in the morning!" Lance let go of Keith's shirt deciding that Cassie liked him better alive than dead.

"Because, all of you are getting rusty or maybe this is to teach you that if any one of you even attempt to lock me in the castle brig again! Best friend or not! Brother-in-law or not! I will take great pleasure in tearing you in half! Do I make myself clear?" Keith glared at him.

"Crystal clear. Can I go back to bed now?" He glared back.

"Yes, by all means please do and by the way, Lance, your pants are on backwards and you're wearing my sisters blouse." Keith chuckled when Lance stalked from the room.

"Keith?" Allura's soft voice spoke to him from the earbud that he wore in his ear.

"Yes, angel?" He switched on the tele-monitor to their room.

"We're lonely." She whimpered.

"On my way darling," Keith blew her a kiss before shutting off the monitor.

---------------------------------------

Myria waited until after she knew that Patrick was sound asleep, before crawling out of bed. "I have to do this alone." She bent down and kissed him. "I don't want anyone of you to be hurt by him."

She took a quick shower and then suited up in a jet black ninja uniform. _I need to borrow some of big brother and Sheena's toys just in case._ She stealthily gathered up the various weapons that she would need. Patrick's quarters seemed to have a ready supply of anti-vampire weapons and she loaded up a pack with them, she also borrowed several throwing stars, smoke balls, and her brother's laser sword.

Andy had seen her Aunt sneaking out of one of the rooms and went to go see what she was up to. "Aunt Myr?" She whispered softly.

Myria whirled around to stare down at her niece. "Andy? What are you doing up? It's barely 6am."

"I got thirsty and went to get a drink of water. What are you doing up and why are ya dressed for battle?" Andy yawned sleepily.

"I'm going out on patrol and I don't want to take any chances." She frowned down at her niece.

"No, you're going to fight Darian's brother aren't you." Andy frowned up at her.

Myria's eyes widened when her niece called her on her lie, "Listen kiddo this is something that I have to do alone." She tried to explain.

"Daddy won't like this." She frowned.

"No, he probably won't, but I have to face him alone." She knelt down and hugged her niece.

"Be careful Auntie Myr. He's a really bad prince." Andy whispered into her Aunt's ear.

"I will little one, now go back to bed." Myria escorted her back to her room and then tucked her back into her bed. "See ya in a little while." Kissed her on her forehead and then vanished from Andy's room.

---------------------------------------

Andy hugged her stuffed lion to her chest and tried to think of the right thing to do. "I should go tell Daddy that she went off alone, but then she trusted me not to say anything and I don't want her to get mad at me." She felt torn between what she should do and being loyal to her Aunt.

"I'll just tell Daddy when he wakes up and that should give Aunt Myr a chance to fight Adrian on her own." She decided and tried to go back to sleep.

Bandit curled up against her and licked her face.

"Am I doing the right thing Bandit? What if she gets really hurt?" Andy cuddled her puppy in her arms.

Bandit whimpered in response to her question.

"If this is what they mean by making adult decisions then I don't wanna grow up." She whimpered softly.

Alex stumbled into her baby sister's room and glared at her. "Explain why I'm awake at 6am!"

"I had a bad dream." Andy whimpered lying to her sister.

Alex's expression softened and she crawled in next to her sister. "Want to tell me about it?" She asked softly.

"It was about Aunt Myria, she went to fight the bad prince all by herself." She sniffled.

Ariel also stumbled into Andy's room, "Is she okay?" She yawned sleepily.

"She had a bad dream about Aunt Myria." Alex whispered back.

Ariel crawled in next to Andy and gave her a hug. "Don't worry baby sister we'll keep the bad dreams away."

"Do you think that you can go back to sleep if we stay in here with you?" Alex asked her sister who really looked as if the weight of the world was lying on her shoulders.

"I think so." Andy nodded and the three of them fell back to sleep.

Keith and Allura had sensed their daughter's fear and had gone to check on her, "Now that isn't something you see everyday." Keith smiled down at his wife.

Allura had waddled back to their room to get the video cam. "They really are very protective of their baby sister aren't they." Allura whispered, as she filmed the scene before them.

"I think they have everything under control so we can go back to bed." Keith led Allura back to their room.

"Why would she be dreaming of Myria fighting Adrian?" Allura frowned.

"That's a very good question love, but we can wait to ask about her dream after we sleep for a few more hours." Keith settled her back into his arms and they both fell back to sleep.

---------------------------------------

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Adrian snarled at the fool who dared awaken him from his sleep.

"Princess Myria has found us!" Lacross snarled down at him.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU IDIOT! NO ONE CAN FIND US!" Adrian grabbed him by the throat and began to strangle him.

"LISTEN UP ADRIAN! BECAUSE, I'M ONLY GOING TO TELL YOU THIS ONCE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE THIS PLANET! OR FACE MY WRATH!" Her voice echoed around his room and she appeared in front of him dressed in black with her brother's sword blazing.

"THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE! HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" Adrian roared.

"Anything is possible for a trained shadow warrior." Myria glared at him.

"This was not part of my plan." Adrian snarled.

"I can handle you bugging me when I'm sleeping, but I draw the line at being interrupted when I'm with my fiancée!" She drew out a lethal looking bow with an even deadlier looking razor sharp wooden stake in it instead of the usual arrow.

"I would drop that if I were you princess." Adrian hissed.

"Why would I want to drop this? I'm about five seconds from killing you!" She had no idea that she was surrounded by ten vampires.

"I wonder how royal hunter blood tastes after a few thousand years." Hans was just inches from her neck.

"How about an elbow to the face!" She slammed her elbow into his nose.

"KILL THE BITCH NO ONE DOES THIS TO ME AND LIVES!" He roared holding a hand to his broken nose.

"What's the matter, Adrian, do you let your idiots do your fighting for you?" She staked three of them at once, before slamming a kick into the face of another. _I can do this as long as I have the medallion around my neck._ She reached up and felt for the heavy gold chain around her neck, but it wasn't there. _Shit not good this might not be a good thing. _

"You've made a fatal error, Myria; I am stronger than you are." Adrian hissed taking her completely by surprise and pinning her to the floor of his room.

"No, you just think that you are!" She snarled at him holding his jaw closed with her hand. "You're not going to bite me! I won't let you!" She kept an iron grip against his jaw.

"He might not be able to, but then we vampires like to share our meals." A larger vampire snarled.

"I can promise you this! You will not live to see the next full moon!" She hissed back.

"Big words, little one, considering your current position." Another growled.

"Did it really make all of you feel big and powerful by slaughtering everyone in that entire castle?" Myria showed no fear in her eyes and she was perfectly calm and cool.

"Adrian had many pleasurable experiences with Princess Allana before she died." Lacross sneered.

"YOU ARE ONE SICK PUPPY, ADRIAN!" Myria screamed at him trying to keep him from biting her and also keeping him out of her mind.

:No, you caused the massacre of the castle when you betrayed me and slept with that fool fiancée of yours!: Adrian taunted her with his mind.

"No, you're lying!" She threw him off of her. "I was never yours to have!"

"Yes Myria, you're mine and you betrayed me by giving yourself to that mortal! So, I had to punish you, little one, so that you would listen to me." He stalked her around the room.

"PUNISH ME! I LOVE PATRICK YOU MANIAC WHETHER HE IS A MORTAL OR NOT! ONLY A BLIND INSANE BITCH WOULD EVER FALL FOR A FIEND LIKE YOU!" She screamed at him fighting his influence on her mind.

"You are mine, Myria, don't fight it. Come to me it is your destiny." He was slowly overpowering her attempts to resist his influence on her mind.

"NEVER!" She forced herself to stay where she was standing.

"Leave us!" He snarled at his minions and they all vanished from sight. "Come to me my love and I will make the pain in your head go away." He walked towards her but she stepped away from him.

"I will not give in to you!" She ignored the pain and the fact that her nose was now bleeding. Her head felt like it was going to explode.

"I can take away the pressure if you come to me willingly. It would be easier on you and you can experience the full effect of the pleasure that I'm about to give you." He took another step towards her.

"No, never I will die first!" She fell to her knees as the pain increased.

"It is no use, Myria, you are already mine." He knelt down next to her lifting her chin up with his finger, so that she could gaze into his eyes and he saw fear and pain radiating from her emerald green eyes.

"It hurts!" She wailed holding her head in agony, "Please make it stop!" She begged him.

"Become mine and the pain will be but a memory." He growled in her ear.

"NEVER!" She hissed, but then screamed as the pain got even worse.

"It is no use I am stronger and wiser when it comes to the powers of the mind."

"MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!"

"Be mine!"

"NO!" She screamed.

"Say it and the pain goes away." He growled.

"PLEASE!" She begged.

"SAY IT!" He ordered her.

"YES! NOW PLEASE STOP THE PAIN!" She was on the verge of losing her mind and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"The pain will be taken away, but first I must have you." He gently placed his hands on either side of her neck and kissed the mark where he was to make his bite. "At last you are mine!" He growled and then bit her neck.

---------------------------------------

"NO!" Darian sat straight up in bed.

"What's wrong?" Allana blinked sleepily up at him and then became wide-awake when she saw how upset he was. "What's happened?" She frowned at him.

"Adrian just bit Myria!" Darian threw back the covers and raced to get dressed.

"I'm going with you." Allana started to get out of bed, but Darian pinned her with a glare.

"No, you're going to stay here where you're safe and as far away from him as possible!"

"What are you going to do?" She sulked.

"I have to go rescue Myria and I need for you to promise me that you're going to stay put." He bent down and gave her a hard but fast kiss and then vanished from the room.

Allana bit down on her bottom lip when she realized who Adrian's next target had been. "Myria, but that's Allura's sister-in-law!" Allana jumped out of bed and ran for Darian's study and the nearest telecom.

Cassie answered the call when she found that no one else seemed to be awake, "Allana! You're alive!" Cassie almost fainted when she saw who was on the screen.

"Yes, I'm alive and well, thanks to my very own knight in shining armor." She smiled at her friend, "I really need to speak with your brother is he awake yet?"

"No, but I can go wake him up. Is there something wrong? What happened we thought that he had killed all of you?"

"This really gorgeous prince named Darian rescued me from his evil twin brother, but I'll fill you in later. This is about your little sister Myria." Allana was trying to get Cassie to pay attention to her.

"Does this have anything to do with that creepy guy that's haunting her dreams? Hey wait a minute! He's the same creep that killed all of those people in your mother's castle! Does he have my sister? Is she hurt!" Cassie feared for her sister's life.

"Aunt Myria is hurt!" Cassie didn't know that her niece had wandered into the control room in search of her father and had overheard their entire conversation. "THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!" she wailed at the top of her little lungs and ran from the room in tears.

"Andromeda! Come back here!"

"I think little Dromi saw Myr leaving the castle and that's why she's so upset." Allana frowned.

"What happened to my sister? Is she hurt?" Cassie wanted some answers and wanted them now.

"Darian only said that he had bit her, and then left to go rescue her from his brother. That's why I need to talk to your brother."

Keith walked into the control room with Andy bawling her eyes out in his arms. "Allana? Your alive, but how when the entire palace was slaughtered?" He was so confused yet relieved to see that she was alive. "Does any of this have anything to do with why my baby girl is bawling her eyes out?"

"THIS IS MY FAULT, DADDY!" Andy hiccupped between sobs.

"Myria is missing." Cassie tried to explain to him.

"Not exactly missing, Adrian has her and Darian went to go rescue her." Allana tried to explain.

"ADRIAN KILLED HER AND IT'S MY FAULT!" Andy began to cry even harder.

"Easy, baby, Myria is with Pidge and I will prove it to you." Keith sat down in front of the main console and keyed an image on one of the monitors. Patrick was snoring away in Myria's bed, but Myria was nowhere to be found.

Andy frowned at the image on the screen, her crying had calmed down to a few sniffles. "Why is Uncle Pidge sleeping in Auntie Myr's bed?" She looked up at her father with her amber eyes as big as saucers.

Keith blinked down at his child's wide-eyed expression. "Ask me that question in about ten more years. Now what do you have to do with Myria's disappearance?" Keith frowned at his child.

Andy's eyes instantly pooled with tears. "I saw her before she left the castle! She said that she had to face him alone and I didn't want her to get mad at me! Now she's hurt or dead and it's all cuz I kept my promise and didn't tell you where she went!"

"Easy, baby doll, Darian is going to save her. He won't let him hurt her." Keith rocked her in his arms. "We're going to talk about this later."

"He's right sweetie. Darian is going to save her. He really is like a knight in shining armor, in fact he knew the actual knights many moons ago." Allana tried to cheer up the little princess.

"Did Darian save you from his evil twin brother?" Andy sniffled.

"Yes, he did little one. Have you met him?" Allana smiled at her.

"Yes, he calls me his little blossom, and he understands what it's like to be a twin." She whimpered.

"When did she meet Darian?" Allana gave Keith a puzzled look."

"Darian took her under his wing and she befriended him yesterday afternoon in the forest meadow after she ditched her sisters." Keith explained.

"That explains that entry in his journal." Allana spoke her thought out loud.

"Excuse me?" Keith frowned at her.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand even if I tried to explain it to you." She sighed. "I just think that you and Pidge should be here when Darian arrives here with your sister."

"Where exactly are you?" Keith tried to get a fix on her location.

"In the Arusian Mountain's that's all that I know." Allana frowned. "Are Allura and the babies okay?"

"Yes, both Allura and the babies are fine. She will be ecstatic to learn that you're still alive." Keith smiled at her.

Pidge ran into the control room, "Myria is missing!"

"We know that she's missing, Pidge, or should I say Patrick? Do you want to come with me when I go get her or are you just going to stay here?" Keith pinned him with a glare.

"Where is she? Is she hurt! Well answer me!" Pidge snarled at him. "Did you just call me Patrick?"

"Are you sleeping with Aunt Myr now?" Andy frowned at him.

Pidge turned three shades of red and stared down at his little niece, "I like to hold her while she sleeps that way I know she's safe."

"So that's why, Daddy, is so ticked at you. You and Aunt Myria moved in together before you two got married." Andy frowned at him. "You do know that you're supposed to be good role models for us don't you."

Keith couldn't help but chuckle at the look that his baby girl was giving Pidge, "Yes, Patrick, you are and I expect you to be a very good role model for my girls." Keith glared at him.

"Fine, but first I need to find Myria!" Pidge glared at Keith when he hadn't moved from where he was sitting. "Well are you coming with me or not!"

"Do you have any idea where you're going?" Keith frowned at him.

"No he doesn't, Daddy, he just wants to find Auntie Myria." Andy whispered into her father's ear.

"I will see the two of you when you get here." Allana ended the call to the castle.

"Was that Allana?" Pidge frowned at Keith.

"Yes, Patrick, it was. Darian saved her from Adrian and she's safe at his place in the mountains. That's where we're going as soon as I make sure that Andy is safe and sound with her sisters." Keith got up and headed for the door with Andy tucked under his arm.

---------------------------------------

(Adrian's lair)

"Now I shall release you from your pain." Adrian growled against her throat.

"I don't feel very good." Myria moaned, "I think I'm gonna be sick." She went limp in Adrian's arms.

"Strange?" Adrian frowned gathering her limp form in his arms. "This has never happened before."

"Put her down, Adrian!" Darian snarled at his brother.

"She's mine and there's nothing that you can do about it!" Adrian hissed.

"THAT WAS NOT A REQUEST!" Darian roared.

"I won you lost now leave us!"

"DID YOU BITE HER!?" Darian noticed the teeth marks on Myria's neck.

"YES, SHE IS MINE!"

"Myria? It's Darian speak to me!"

"Yes, darling, do say something so that he will leave us alone." Adrian growled.

"I feel hot, can't breathe right, and I wanna sleep forever." She whimpered.

"It's okay, Myria, I'm here to get you out of this hell hole." He sent Adrian a psychic blast, so strong that his brother dropped to his knees in agony, giving Darian the chance that he needed to snatch Myr out of his arms. Once he had her safely in his arms he threw a vial of holy water at Adrian's feet.

"No! She is mine! I used all of my power to turn her and there is nothing that you can do to change her back!" He vaulted to his feet and took a step towards his brother, fire began to lick at his toes the second his bare foot touched the clear liquid on the floor.

"If you wish yourself dead please continue towards me." Darian grinned at his brother, as his foot caught fire.

"What is this Darian?!" Adrian jumped back from the puddle of water on his floor.

"Holy water big brother, never leave home without it." He gathered Myria in his arms and vanished from the room.

---------------------------------------

(Two hours later back at Darian's lair)

Allana stared down at the girl lying on the bed and then at the man, who was clearly frustrated by what he was reading on his med-scanners screen. "Why isn't she waking up? The serum should have worked its magic by now."

"This has to have something to do with her bloodline. It's like her body is fighting off the very cure that it needs to save her life." Darian took a blood sample from Myria's arm and then ran the results through his DNA scanner.

"Well, you had better think of something before our company gets here." Allan paced the plush carpet.

"Company?" Darian arched an eyebrow at her. "You're the only one who knows the location of our home." Darian frowned when she gave him this look of pure guilt.

"Well, if I tell you what I did you have to promise me that you won't go mental on me." She blinked innocently up at him.

"I love you, Allana, so the worst that can happen is that I yell at you. Otherwise, you have my solemn vow that I will never lay a finger on you in anger or hurt you like that in any way ever." Darian's gaze never left her own.

"I told Keith that Myria was missing. He's family and that's his sister lying there in a coma." Allana defended her decision, but then blinked up at him in total shock when she realized that he had told her that he was in love with her. "Did you just tell me that you loved me?"

"Yes, I did and as for your informing Keith, well what's done is done. Let's just hope that he keeps a cool head about all of this." Darian knew the instant that Keith entered his home.

"Why wouldn't I remain calm about this?" Keith voice snarled at him from the shadows of the room.

"Hello, Keith, welcome to my home." Darian growled.

Keith emerged from the shadows and stalked over to where his sister lay almost lifeless on the bed. "What happened to her?!"

"Adrian bit her and she seems to be having a bad reaction to his bite. That and the serum seems to have no effect on her." Darian remained absolutely calm, as he explained the situation to Keith.

"What he means is that Myria is suffering from some form of blood poisoning." Pidge stalked into the room.

"She should be alive and full of energy; instead she is lifeless and completely unresponsive." Darian showed Pidge the information on the med-scanner.

"Myria can you here me angel? It's me Patrick. You're safe now and I need you to come back to me." Pidge walked over and took her hand in his own, but she didn't even respond to his touch.

"She reacts to nothing, yet her vital signs still remain stable at least most of the time."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY MOST OF THE TIME!?" Pidge grabbed Darian by his throat.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! MYRIA IS STABLE FOR NOW, BUT IF WE DON'T FIGURE OUT WHY THE SERUM ISN'T WORKING SHE IS GOING TO DIE!" Darian was not in the mood to be strangled and he also needed Pidge to concentrate on helping him save Myria.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP SHOUTING AT EACH OTHER AND HELP HER!" Allana screamed at them.

"Look, you two genius's help her before I tear you both in half!" Keith noticed that Myria's temperature was beginning to rise dangerously high, when he reached down and felt her forehead.

Pidge shoved Keith out of the way to scan her vitals with the med-scanner. "She's burning up! Hang in there angel we're going to make you all better." Pidge pleaded with her to stay with him.

"I've tried everything Patrick! Every formula that I can think of and nothing seems to be working! She should be coming out of this, but her condition hasn't even improved!" He watched helplessly, as Myria began shivering as if she were freezing instead of burning up.

"Then we reverse the formula." Pidge forced himself to focus on saving Myria, "Where's your lab?"

"That's too simple of a solution, but it's worth a try. Hell, I can't believe that I didn't think of that myself." Darian groaned in frustration, as he led Pidge out of the room and down the hall to his lab.

"My sister is on the very brink of dying and he wonders why he didn't think of that himself." Keith muttered to himself, as he eyed the readings on the med-scanner noticing that Myria's temperature continued to rise.

"We need to get her into some ice and fast. Bring her into the bathroom and I'll program the tub to make ice." Allana began to panic when Myria's temp rose to one hundred and four degrees.

"What if the shock is too much for her system to take?" Keith set his sister down into the ice filled bathtub.

"It's a chance that we're going to have to take. Her fever is going to kill her if it doesn't break soon." Allana watched in horror, as Myria's fever melted the ice around her body.

"How is she even living through this?"

"Adrian bit her, Keith. She isn't mortal any more." Allana pointed to the two marks on Myria's neck and watched, as Keith's face went pale under his tanned complexion.

"Why wasn't she wearing her medallion? How could she be that stupid?" Keith felt so helpless, as he looked down at his sister.

Allana began pouring icy cold water over Myria's head to try and break her fever. "She was distracted by Adrian's taunting and forgot to put on her medallion. Does it really matter! Look at her! I think that she learned her lesson! Now focus on Myria and forget about everything else!" She snarled at him.

"I'm sorry, Allana, but this has me scared out of my mind. She's my baby sister and I was supposed to keep her safe! What am I going to tell my parents if she dies?" Keith had tears streaming down his face.

"She isn't going to die, because Darian and Pidge are going to save her. We have to believe that." Allan set down the pitcher and went to comfort him.

"Damn right she isn't going to die on me!" Patrick ran into the room with the new serum and injected it into her arm.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! HOW WAS HE ABLE TO BITE HER IN THE FIRST PLACE?" Pidge glared murderously at Darian.

"She forgot to wear her medallion and that's why he bit her." Keith growled.

"WHY THE HELL DID SHE TAKE IT OFF IN THE FIRST PLACE!? I TOLD YOU BOTH TO NEVER TAKE IT OFF UNTIL ADRIAN WAS TAKEN DOWN!" Darian roared at Pidge.

:Hey do you mind? I happen to have one killer of a migraine!: Myria snarled at them using her mind.

"Myria!" Three very startled voices shouted in unison.

:Yes it's me! Now would someone please explain to me why I'm laying in a tub filled with ice?:

:You have been very ill. Adrian bit you and you had a bad reaction to his bite.: Darian answered telepathically.

:Am I one of you now?: She felt like panicking.

:I'm not entirely sure, but then you did survive a fever that would have killed any mortal.:

:Hey whoever said that I was mortal.: She joked weakly.

:Are you able to wake up yet or do you feel like resting for a while?:

:Rest. I don't think that I'm up to answering Keith or Patrick's questions right now.: Myria sighed. :But, please get me out of this tub! I'm freezing!:

"Patrick, Myria would like to get out of the tub and into a nice warm and comfortable bed." Darian smiled at their confused faces.

"How would you know that? She hasn't moved at all since we gave her the serum?" Patrick frowned at him.

:Patrick, my love, please get me out of this tub before I do you bodily harm!: Myria ordered him in his head.

"Yes, Myria, as you wish, Myria." Pidge muttered to himself, as he lifted her from her ice bath and then covered her with a huge warm fluffy bath towel.

:As for you big brother, you really do need to get home Allura is about to go into labor.:

"Allura! I have to go, Pidge... Uh, I mean Patrick. I know that you'll look after my sister, but I have to get to Allura." Keith looked, as if he was on the verge of panicking, and then disappeared from their sight.

"I think someone is about to become the proud father of twin little boys." Patrick grinned.

---------------------------------------

(Back at the castle)

"Oh no you two! Not now! I can't find where your Daddy disappeared to but, I did just hear your Aunt ordering him to come back home." She laughed, as she quietly chatted with her unborn baby boys, who answered her not with a kick but with a contraction.

"Momma?" Andy called out to her mother when she saw her wincing in pain.

"Hello, sweetheart, Mommy is fine. I just have a little backache that's all." Allura huffed, as the contraction ended.

"Momma! Is it the twins? Are you in pain? Where is Daddy?" She fired off questions at her mother, "Ariel! Alex! Get in here now!" Andy shouted for her sisters making her mother jump in surprise.

"Andy, honey, I'm fine there's no reason to get your sisters upset." Allura winced when another contraction started to hit her.

"What is it Andy? Why did you yell for us?" Alex demanded, her feathers all ruffled at being ordered by her baby sister.

"Mom, is it the twins?" Ariel helped her mom to her feet.

"Daddy! Mommy needs you!" Andy yelled for her father.

"Andy, be quiet! Daddy isn't here right now!" Alex snarled at her sister.

"I'm here Andy. Why does your mommy need me? Is it the twins?" Keith eyed his very pregnant wife, who looked as if she were in extreme pain, so he swept her up into his arms, and carried her into their bedroom.

"It took you long enough to get here!" Allura snarled at him.

"Calm down, Allura. We've been through this before and we got through this just fine. Now tell me how far apart your contractions are?" Keith set her on their bed and spoke to her in a calm soothing voice.

"WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE! EXCUSE ME DARLING, BUT YOU JUST COACHED! I DID ALL OF THE PUSHING AND WENT THROUGH ALL THE PAIN! SO, DON'T TELL ME THAT WE'VE DONE THIS BEFORE!" Allura grabbed him by his hair and shouted into his ear.

"All right! Allura you did all of the work! Now let go of my hair!" Keith yelped in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling, did I hurt you?" She cooed sweetly.

"Oh no, sweetheart, I just love having you pull my hair out by the roots." Keith growled, as he propped up pillows behind her back.

"Well, you are the one who got me in this condition you know!" She hissed at him, as another contraction rocked her body.

"Allura Danielle, this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation." Keith growled down at her his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Oh, I don't know, Daddy. I think the conversation was just beginning to get interesting." Andy grinned and her parents glared at her.

"Andromeda Marie! That is enough! Now be a good little princess and run along with your sisters and go get the doctor." Allura ordered her child.

"NOW!" Keith snarled at the three girls and they ran from the room in fear.

"I hope that Dr. Steven's is back from the city. He had to visit the main hospital because of an emergency." Allura groaned, as yet another contraction began to rock her body.

"These are less than three minutes apart! He had better be back." Keith tried not to panic.

"I don't really think that I can wait if he isn't in the castle! So you are going to have to deliver the babies here and now!" Allura tried to focus on her breathing.

"Me?! Are you nuts! We need the Doc!" Keith was now panicking.

"Listen to me! Take a deep breath and let it out nice and slow! You are going to deliver our babies! Do I make myself clear!" Allura snarled at him.

"Yes, angel, but I'm going to need some help." Keith calmly reached for his Tele-com. "Cass? This is Keith get in here now. Oh, and I need the birthing kit that's in the first aid kit, and some blankets." He ordered his sister.

"Is Allura in labor? But Doc Stevens won't be back for hours!"

"Just get in here now and bring me what I asked you to bring me!" Keith barked at her.

"On my way big brother!" Cassie ran from the room and raced for the necessary supplies.

"See? I have everything under control." He smiled at Allura and looked like he was on the verge of passing out.

"Oh no you don't! Wake up!" Allura slapped him hard in the face.

"I'm awake! I'm awake! Now the contractions are only a couple few minutes apart, we're almost home free just don't push until I tell you to okay?" He ordered her.

"Don't push until you tell me to? Boy you sure are bossy!" She snarled at him.

"Don't worry the Calvary has arrived!" Cassie and Lance ran into the room with the emergency kit.

"Lance, get behind Allura and prop her up. Cassie the birthing kit." Keith barked out orders.

"Don't worry, Ally, Keith's had first aid medical training for years and he was terrific at it in the academy." Lance grinned down at her.

"Remind me to kill you later!" Allura snarled at her husband.

"Famous last words, love. Now on the count of three I need you to push for me." He grinned up at her, "One, two, three push!"

"The baby is coming!" Allura gasped, as she pushed with all she had in her.

"I see dark hair, Allura! Now give me one big push and twin number one will be home free." Keith watched, as Allura brought their son into the world and right into his arms, "Way to go Mom! We have a very healthy little boy." He grinned up at her tears shined in his eyes as he handed him to Cassie.

"One more champ. This one is for me! Now push!" He ordered her.

"I am pushing, Keith!" She groaned in agony.

"This one also has dark hair, looks like trouble Mom." Keith looked up at his wife and winked at her.

"Tell me about it..." She panted then pushed with all her remaining energy.

An angry wail filled the room, as son number two entered the world. "Allura, meet your other son. We have identical twins." He smiled up at her.

Cassie was settling both boys in their mother's arms.

"They're so tiny and so perfect. Hello little ones I'm your Mommy." She cooed down at her sleeping sons.

"They're so adorable! Watch out, Ally, they remind me of someone." Cassie grinned.

"Yeah, they look like little duplicates of Keith." Lance grinned.

"No, they look like little miracles." Keith was so proud of his wife and so happy to see her holding their twins in her arms.

"Mommy! Daddy! Doctor Stevens isn't in the castle!" Ariel and Alex came running into the room then stood in awe, as they gazed at their mom and the two little ones that she was holding.

"Oh WOW! They're so tiny!" Andy raced over to go see her little brothers, "I'm Andromeda, that's Alexandra and the red head is Ariel."

One of the babies woke up and stared up at her.

"What are their names?" Alex asked excitedly.

"How about Andrew and Anthony." Allura smiled at Keith.

"Girls this is Drew and this is Tony." He smiled at his three little princesses'.

"We promise to love, protect, and teach you everything that you need to know." Andy kissed each of them on their downy haired heads.

---------------------------------------

Adrian stood outside the grounds of Darian's fortress. He'd finally decided to rid himself of his twin, Allana, and Myria for once and for all. "I want every escape route closed! Leave no one alive!" He barked orders at his men.

"Yes Adrian we will not fail you." Hans gave the signal and the attack was under way.

Adrian was in for a major wake-up call, because Myria, Darian, Allana, and Patrick were more than ready for Adrian's surprise sneak attack.

"Myria? Are you sure about this? You've only been awake for less than two hours." Patrick watched, as Myria began to arm herself with various weapons.

"I'm fine Patrick. He won't catch me off guard this time." Myria was wearing her medallion of protection around her neck.

"We've got company!" Allana hissed at them from her perch on the far stairway.

:Darian he's here. Are we ready?:

:Ready and waiting. : Darian growled.

Myria then turned to look at her man, "Stay in this room and don't leave no matter what." She ordered him.

"But you three need all the help that you can get." Patrick growled in protest.

"Trust me man of mine, everything will be fine. Just don't leave this room."

"I love you Myria." Patrick pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss.

"I love you to Patrick." She kissed him back and then vanished from the room.

"He's called in everyone. I'd estimate that there are over 200 vampires invading my fortress, but we're ready for them. They also don't realize that this place was built on holy ground and they'll be at our mercy the second they step inside my home." Darian growled, "Stake them as soon as you see that they're beginning to weaken and then douse them with holy water." He instructed the two women.

"Won't they catch this place on fire?" Allana frowned.

"Nothing like you're thinking my love, a vampire spontaneously combusts when doused with holy water, and therefore cannot catch anything around them on fire." His explanation was cut short when vampires appeared from everywhere and surrounded them. Darian let loose with some lethal martial arts moves on the attacking vampires.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Myria was impressed by his fighting skills.

"Bruce Lee and a few other martial arts masters," Darian grinned at her, as he disposed of 20 or more vampires. "Damn I just weatherized those windows!" Darian snarled when the windows of the fortress began to shatter around them.

"Darian?" Allana hissed staking any vampire that got within two feet of her.

"Yes angel?" Darian glanced over at her to make sure that she was okay.

"Promise me that this is the last time we'll have to do this for a very long time!" She activated a device on her wrist and the room was doused with holy water via an overhead sprinkler system.

"I think I can arrange that." Darian finished off twenty more vampires with his special weapon that fired continuous wooden stakes at his enemy.

"Hey Darian? Where are the ring leaders of this little operation?" Myria was easily taking down each and every one of her opponents. "I don't see Lacrosse, Hans, or Adrian anywhere."

"They're just waiting to make their entrance." Darian frowned, "Uh? Excuse me, but did you know that this place is built on holy ground?" He made conversation with their attackers.

"Your lying! Even you couldn't live on holy ground." One idiot hissed at him.

"I never lie and in case you haven't figured it out yet. I've been cured for over two thousand years." Darian grinned at their horrified faces.

"Looks like we fooled you and now you're all going to die," Allana grinned at them.

"Curse you all to hell!" One shouted when his skin began to burn.

"You first!" Myria hissed and staked him through the heart.

"Hey Adrian! Where are you and your other cowards hiding? You're missing all of the fun!" Darian taunted his brother.

"Now Darian, I'm sure that Adrian wants to play with us. After all, I haven't even begun to show him where my true feelings lie." Myria added to Darian's taunting.

"You two really do like pulling the dragon's tail don't you." Allana frowned at them, as she activated the final traps around the fortress.

"I believe that the phrase that you are looking for is lion's tail not dragons and yes I do enjoy tormenting my twin." Darian staked the last of the vampires and the room fell silent.

"That's 250 down and three more to go." Myria grinned.

"Make that one to go Myria. Hans and Lacrosse just landed in the pit." Darian growled.

"Come out! Come out wherever you are Adrian! It's just you and me alone!" Myria shouted into the empty room.

"No way Myria!"

"Leave us! Darian!"

"Darian you can't let her face him alone!" Allana couldn't believe that he would let her risk her life like that again.

"He has no choice Allana. Look Darian, I can and will make you leave." She was now completely calm and in control.

"You're new at this and I'm a pro, so don't even try it." He growled at her.

"Try me Darian, I've never felt so powerful in my entire life! It's like something unlocked my mind." Myria glared at him.

"Make me do something against my will and then he will be all yours." Darian challenge her.

"No problem." She commanded him to kneel before her with her mind and Darian found himself on his knees.

"Darian this is no time for joking around!" Allana snapped at him.

"I'm not joking Allana! Okay Myria you have more than proven your point now let me get back up to my feet." Darian snarled through his teeth.

"Leave!" She ordered him again.

"Let's go love; I think that Patrick needs some company." Darian swept her up in his arms and vanished from the room.

"Finally alone at last, darling, don't your friends have any manners?" Adrian appeared in front of her, his face only inches from her own.

"Adrian are you well? You look like you're getting a migraine." She purred up at him and he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"It won't work Myria I'm stronger than you are." He snarled at her and the pain in his head increased.

"Oh really? Then why are you barely able to stand?" She applied even more pressure to his mind.

"I command you to stop this at once!" He ordered at her.

"You command?! Adrian after everything that you've put me through, you actually believe that you have the right to order me around!?" She shouted at him. "You're going to feel more pain that you ever thought possible and then you are going to die!"

"You can't do this!! You are one of the good guys!" He fell to his knees in agony.

"Consider me your judge, your jury, and your executioner! You are never going to kill anyone again! Your three thousand years of terrorizing innocent victims is over!" She snarled down at him.

"We could have conquered the universe together." He growled hoarsely.

"Not in this lifetime creep." Myria staked him through the heart and his body turned to dust. "Now the universe is free of you and your kind forever."

"Myria? Are you all right?" Patrick ran into the room and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm fine Patrick." She smiled up at him.

"You've changed Myria." Patrick stared down into her wary emerald eyes.

"Yes, but it's a change for the better." Myria whispered softly her eyes pleaded with him to understand what she was going through.

"Are you like Darian and Allana now?"

"No I don't know if I'm immortal like they are, but then this is all new to me."

"What else Myria?"

"I can really use my mind now. I can use telepathy, and maybe even move objects if I concentrate hard enough. Honestly Patrick, I've only had this for a few hours and don't know half of what has happened to me." She prayed that he would understand this new part of her.

"Myria, I love you and I don't care if you have any strange mental powers. Just try and stay out of my mind." He grinned at her.

"I think I can manage to do that." She grinned, as he silenced her with a kiss.

---------------------------------------

"Hey big brother am I an aunt again?" Myria walked into Keith and Allura's rooms.

Keith ran over and gave her a big bear hug, "So are you okay now?" He frowned down at her.

"Well, big brother you could say that I'm even better than okay." She walked over to where Allura was holding court with the twins.

"Myria? You seem different is everything all right?" Allura frowned at her.

"I'm fine Allura. I took out Adrian and all of his men." She smiled down at her nephews, who were sleeping in the arms of their mother.

"Myria meet Andrew and Tony." Allura smiled at her.

"Now, now, big brother I'm not that stupid. Darian and Allana helped me get rid of them." She grinned at her brother's shocked expression.

"Does this mean that you can read minds now?"

"That and much more, by the way the twins like their new names." She giggled at the expression that her brother was giving her. "Darian and Allana are both outside and are waiting for permission to enter your room."

"Allana's here. That's wonderful news and I haven't had the pleasure of meeting Darian yet. Does Andy know that he's here in the castle?" Allura smiled.

"Andy is making Darian carry her around on his back." Myria grinned, as the two people in question entered the living quarters of Keith and Allura.

"Allura!" Allana ran over to her cousin.

"Allana, I'm so sorry about your mother. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Allura gave Keith the twins and then hugged her cousin.

"I'm fine Ally. You look wonderful and so do the twins."

"Andromeda, will you please let Darian go so that he can meet your mother." Keith growled at his child.

"But Daddy!"

"But Andy! Do as I say young lady!"

"Okay daddy, see ya later Darian." She ran from the room as soon as he set her down.

"I'm Darian and you must be Queen Allura." Darian bowed.

"Please call me Allura and thank you for saving Myria and Allana." She smiled up at him.

"It was my pleasure your majesty and my honor." He kissed her hand.

"Yes, Darian thank you for saving my sister and our planet from Adrian." Keith replied smiling at him giving him a let-go-of-her-hand-or-I'll-tear-you-in-half look.

"If you think that I defeated him and saved all of us from my brother, then you're mistaken. I merely watched from the side lines." He grinned pulling Allana into his arms.

"Yes, you could say that Myria had him on his knees." Allana winked at Myria.

"Yes, well you could say that." Darian's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe you can show me how you did that one of these days." She grinned, as his face grew even redder.

"Well, you see Allana all that you have to do is..." Myria tried to explain how to bring him to his knees, but he cut her off.

"I really don't think that telling Allana is a very good idea."

"Now Darian, a big strong handsome man like you couldn't possible be afraid of someone like me." She innocently batted her lashes up at him.

"Be afraid Darian, on second thought run for your life." Keith grinned and then laughed at the look that he was giving him.

"Don't worry Darian. I won't hurt you. It isn't everyday that a girl finds out that someone has been waiting three thousand years to meet you." She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"Something tells me that we're missing something major here." Allura frowned.

"Was she really serious? Have you really been waiting all of that time for Allana?" Myria arched her brow in disbelief.

"Well a little over two thousand actually, but yes she was serious." Darian growled.

"But how is that even possible?" Allura frowned.

"A few visitor's from your time and that's all that I'm going to tell you." Darian grinned.

"Who? Was it one of us?" Myria still wanted answers.

Allana winked at Keith and Allura, "Can I at least give them a hint?" She turned to pout at Darian.

"One hint and that's all." Darian sighed.

"Just one?" She frowned.

:Look Allana, I do not wish to get a lecture from the Keeper of time, so it will only have to be a small hint: His voice growled in her head.

"Well, let's just say that you don't have to worry about Andy not reaching her eighteenth birthday." Allana grinned at them.

"You met Andy in the past!!?" Keith stared at him in shock.

"Your dream was almost right on the mark." Allana smirked.

"That's it Allana. We are going home." Darian tossed her over his shoulder and carried her out of the room.

"Wait! I want to know more!" Keith chased after him, but he was gone.

"Well darling at least we know that Andy is going to be all right." Allura smiled at him. "Now come and hold your sons for a while." She patted his side of the bed.

"I'm going to get some answers from him if it takes me years to do it." Keith growled, as he cuddled his son in his arms.

"I really don't think that you'll get him to talk, big brother. He has the most amazing collection at his fortress. I think I saw Excalibur in a glass case in his study, right next to King Arthur and Sir Lancelot's armor." Myria giggled when her brother groaned.

---------------------------------------

Andy followed them out of the castle, and to his air car. "Why are you leaving?" She pouted up at him.

"Allana was going to tell your father something that he didn't need to know about." Darian scooped her up into his arms. "It's late and you really shouldn't be wandering around out here in the dark."

Andy frowned up at him, "I thought that you were going to tell me good-bye before you left the castle." She sniffled.

"He just wasn't thinking clearly sweetheart and he won't do it ever again." Allana smiled at the little girl.

"Promise?" She frowned at him.

"Yes, I promise little blossom." He cuddled her in his arms. "Would you like for me to tell you a story before you go to bed?"

"I love stories." She smiled up at him.

"Dromi! Get in here before Daddy really gets mad." Alex shouted for her baby sister.

"Come on little blossom, it's getting dark out and you should be getting ready for bed." He carried her into the castle.

"I'm not afraid of the dark!" She frowned at him in annoyance.

"I know that and you know that, but sometimes you just have to indulge your parents and go along with what they want you to do." Darian continued to talk to her, as if she were a grown-up.

"I like you a lot Darian. You talk to me like I'm a grown up." She yawned sleepily and curled into his arms.

"I like you to Little Blossom." He kissed her on the top of her head.

---------------------------------------

Next Chapter 15

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 15

"Girl Power!"

By: Cindra

---------------------------------------

Keith and Allura suddenly find that two tiny intruders have invaded their room searching for their parents.

"Huh?" Keith groaned rolling over onto his stomach, his arm hung over the side of the bed, as a little body brushed by his hand.

"Dada!" Tony squealed pulling on Keith's dangling fingers.

"Whoever that is I want you to go away or face dire consequences." Keith growled at the intruder not bothering to open up his eyes.

"Da!" Tony answered his father's threat by pulling even harder on his hand.

"I said go away!" Keith snarled in his sleep.

"Mama." Tony babbled over at his brother, who was pulling on a lock of Allura's long hair that like Keith's hand was also dangling off the side of the bed.

"Ow!" She mumbled in her sleep and jabbed Keith in the arm, "Stop pulling on my hair!"

"What?" Keith yawned and rubbed his swore arm, "I wasn't pulling on your hair.

"Then who was?" Allura asked and tried to sit up in bed, unfortunately someone had a death grip on her hair. "Ouch! Let go!" She winced in pain.

"Mama." Came a cheerful greeting from Drew and she glanced down to see her nine-month-old son smiling his five tooth grin at her.

"How did you get in here?" Allura smiled down at him and scooped him up in her arms. "You will teethe on anything won't you little guy." Drew was happily munching on her hair.

"Dada!" Drew reached out towards Keith's sleeping form.

"Here you go, angel, now wake up Daddy." She set him down onto Keith's back.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Keith reached behind him to see who was attacking him and found that Drew was the attacker. "Well hello there little guy now where is you brother?" Keith yawned sleepily.

"Dada!" Tony wailed in frustration when Keith's arm hadn't reappeared by the bed.

"What's wrong Tony?" Keith asked his very angry son and scooped him up into his arms.

"Darling I think that these two need to be changed." Allura yawned sleepily then fell back to sleep.

"Okay Ally, you get Drew and I will get Tony." Keith glanced down at his sleeping wife. "Allura?" He asked softly.

"Hmm?" She answered sleepily.

"Never mind," Keith sighed and got up out of bed to go change his son's diapers. "Well guys it looks like it's just you and me." Keith sleepwalked towards the nursery.

---------------------------------------

(Elsewhere in the castle)

Lance and Cassie were enjoying a rare quiet moment alone together in their room.

"Lance?" Cassie purred in his ear, as he trailed kisses down her throat.

"Hmm?" He growled.

"Isn't it nice just to be alone like this?" She sighed happily.

"Very."

"Do you regret having little Matthew?"

"Cassie, I love you and our son and have never been happier in my entire life." Lance frowned up at her. "Why did you even ask me something like that?"

"Oh I was just curious." Cassie answered her eyes giving her away.

"Cassie? What aren't you telling me?" Lance eyed her suspiciously his eyes never leaving her own.

"Nothing Lance, I just wanted to know." She smiled up at him. "Now where were we?" She pulled him down to her for a long kiss.

"This isn't going to work Cassie. I'll find out what's going on eventually." Lance growled breaking off their kiss. "Now tell me why you asked me that question."

"It was silly, Lance, so just forget about it." She ran her nails down his back.

"Cassandra, behave and talk to me or I'll be forced to take drastic measures." He was really worried that something was wrong.

"Lance, nothing's wrong. Now shut up and make love to me." She purred and ran her toe up and down his bare thigh.

"Alright Cassie, but I warned you." He growled and then attacked her in a tickling frenzy.

"Lance! Stop it!" She was laughing, so hard that she could hardly breath, but he continued his attack.

"Not until you tell me what you're hiding from me." He growled down at her.

"Nothing!" She gasped.

"Liar!" He accused finding another very ticklish spot.

"Please!" She begged for mercy.

"Spill it Cass! What are you hiding?" He growled.

"I'm pregnant!" She shouted and the tickling ceased.

"Say that again." Lance growled hoarsely staring at her in total surprise.

"I'm pregnant Lance." She answered softly.

"Another baby?" Lance whispered in awe at the thought of holding a miniature version of Cassie in his arms.

"Yes, darling are you happy about this?" She asked quietly.

"How far along are you?" He asked his voice hoarse with emotion.

"Just a few weeks," She frowned at him. "Are you happy about this?"

"Cassie." Lance was dead serious now and so was the look that he was giving her.

"Yes Lance." She whimpered.

"I love you and couldn't be happier that you're going to have another baby." He smiled at her, " Now what do ya say we celebrate." He pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so happy Lance." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"So am I sweetheart, now less talk and more action." He grinned down at her and then attacked.

---------------------------------------

"I don't care what Mommy and Daddy say. I'm not going to spend my whole summer at Grandma and Grandpa's." She muttered to herself, as she sat brooding on the castle lawn glaring up at the early morning sky.

Bandit barked at his mistress and rolled around on the soft grass.

"Why me Bandit? Why not just send Alex and Ariel." She fell back against the lawn misted with morning dew.

Bandit merely wagged his tail in support.

"OH BANDIT! I'M DOOMED TO SPEND THE SUMMER WITH MY SISTERS! I'LL DIE OF BOREDOM!" She began pounding her fists against the grass. "ALL I WANT TO DO IS PRACTICE-FLYING BLACKY THIS SUMMER! I DON'T WANT TO HUMOR MY GRANDPARENTS!"

---------------------------------------

"There you go Drew nice and dry, just like your brother." Keith yawned looking out the nursery window. "Now you two stay put in your cribs." He ordered the now sleeping babies and quietly left the room to go find out why his daughter was throwing a temper tantrum outside on the castle lawn.

"Allura, I'll be right back."

"What's wrong now Keith?" Allura moaned half asleep.

"Nothing darling, go back to sleep," He groaned looking longingly at the bed.

"Come back to bed as soon as you can." She called sleepily.

"I will. I promise." He answered softly then went to go throttle Andromeda.

---------------------------------------

"Alex, wake up!" Ariel hissed into her sister's ear.

"Go away!" Alex snarled angrily in her sleep.

"No! Alex wake up!" Ariel gave her sister's body a good shake.

"Ariel, leave me alone!" She warned sleepily and opened on eye to glare at her.

"Dromi isn't in her room!" Ariel hissed.

"So! What do you want me to do about it?" She snapped and rolled onto her stomach in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"What if she ran away?" Ariel hissed worried about her baby sister.

"Ariel she probably went somewhere to scream. You know how she feels about this trip to Grandma and Grandpa's!" She snarled at her.

"She took Bandit with her."

"Bandit is her shadow, Ariel. Now go back to bed." She begged.

"Fine! But don't think that I'm going to take the blame for this if Mom and Dad find her missing." She went to leave her sister's room.

"One of these days Andy. You'll find that Ari and I won't be there to get you out of these stupid messes." Alex got out of bed, pulled on her robe, and sleepwalked out of her room.

"Alex! I knew you wouldn't let Andy get into trouble." Ariel grinned at Alex, as they went in search of their baby sister.

---------------------------------------

Keith stalked over to his nine and a half-year-old child, who had no idea that her father was nearby.

Bandit barked excitedly at Keith and thumped his heavy tail against the wet grass.

"Bandit! Will you be quiet! You're gonna wake up the whole castle!" Andy hissed her command at her dog.

"It's a little to late for that, princess." Keith growled softly, scaring her out of her skin.

"Daddy!" She squeaked, "What brings you out here this early in the morning?" She frowned up at him. _Man does he look steamed at me! _

"Oh nothing, Andromeda Marie, I love getting up at the crack of dawn. Now would you mind telling me why you're out here throwing a temper tantrum and not inside in bed in your room where you belong?" He barked tiredly at his daughter.

"I'm not going Daddy! And that's final!" She glared up at him.

"Don't you start with me Andy!" He was clearly not in the mood to start this argument with her again.

"I'M NOT STARTING ANYTHING! I'M NOT GOING!" She yelled at him.

"Look Andromeda! We've been through this a hundred times! You and your sisters are going to be spending the whole summer with your grandparents!" He snarled down at her.

"That's what you think!" She muttered under her breath.

"YOU REALLY ARE PUSHING IT YOUNG LADY! NOW YOU ARE GOING AND THAT'S FINAL!" Keith roared down at his child daring her to disagree with him.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR DADDY! I'LL BE BORED TO DEATH!" She screamed at him in frustration tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Fine Andy! You win! You aren't going to visit my parents this summer!" He had an even better form of punishment in mind for his little shadow.

"I'm not?" She whimpered.

"No you're not. You will be spending the whole summer with your Grandfather Edwards on Earth." Keith's face went from a scowl to a smile at the look of horror that his child was giving him.

"NO!" She cried in sheer panic. "ANYTHING BUT THAT! ERIC IS STAYING WITH GRAMPS!" She wailed in protest.

"Is he really? Well then you won't be bored now will you?" Keith smiled down at her.

"Why Grandpa's? What am I gonna do there?" She frowned at him.

"You will be spending some time quality time with Dad." He frowned down at her, "Now lets go Andy back to bed."

"Why are you doing this to me, Daddy?" She sobbed, as her father pulled her to her feet.

"You, little shadow, seem to have acquired a chip on your shoulder and if anyone can mold you into a better person then it's Dad." Keith tried to be patient with her.

"I don't have a chip on my shoulder! I just know that I'm good." She sassed

"Let me explain something to you young lady. You have no control over you actions, you can't control your temper, you don't listen to anything anyone tells you to do, and you don't seem to care about anything except what you want to do. That's going to end up getting you killed one of these days and I am not going to allow that to happen." He picked her up in his arms, so that she was looking at him while he was talking to her.

"So you're shipping me off to Grandpa's to learn to control my actions, temper, and to learn to follow orders?" She scowled at him.

"ANDROMEDA MARIE EDWARDS! IF YOU EVER WANT TO FLY ANY OF THE LIONS, YOU WILL STOP THIS AND DO EXACTLY AS I SAY! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He roared down at her.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She tried to wriggle free of her father's hold on her.

"Shut up Andy! Or so help me I will give you your first spanking!" He snarled down at her. _Don't push me little one or you won't be able to sit down for a week. _

"I've never been spanked!" She glared at him.

"There's a first time for everything." He warned her.

"I'll tell Mommy if you spank me!" She snapped back.

"I don't care Andy and when your mother hears how you've been acting then she'll yell at you and spank you too!"

"I don't think that you could spank me Dad." She challenged him with her eyes.

"That does it Andy! This is for your own good." He carried her into the sunroom, sat down, and then positioned her over his knee.

"No! Daddy, please!"

"Sorry, Andy, but you really asked for this and I did warn you." He swatted her on her rear.

"Owie!" She cried in pain, "I HATE YOU DADDY!" She wailed at him, as he carried her back to her room.

"I know you think that you hate me angel, but you were asking for it." He cuddled her in his arms.

"I'm not going Daddy. I'll find a way out of this." She muttered to herself.

"I heard that young lady. You're grounded until you and I leave for your grandfather's." He entered the private wing of the castle and ran into her sisters. "And why are you two awake?" He glared at them.

"We were worried about Andy, Daddy." Alex blinked innocently up at him.

"Why are you carrying Andy? Did she get hurt? Is that why she's crying?" Ariel frowned at her father.

"No Ariel, I just gave your sister her first spanking and you will also get the same treatment if the two of you don't go back to your rooms now!" He growled down at them with silent fury.

"Geez! Daddy! We were only worried about Andy and the fact that she's doing everything in her power not to spend the summer with grandma and grandpa." Alex frowned at her father.

"Well, she's fine and she's not going to go with you and Ariel to Ziare." Keith felt a major headache beginning to build in his head.

"She isn't going!" Alex and Ariel cried out in unison looking at each other and then at their father, as if he had lost his mind.

"No, instead she will be spending the summer with your Grandfather Edwards." Keith frowned at them.

"But why did you change your mind? Does mother know?" Alex asked softly.

"Because, unlike the two of you, Andy has been spending every waking hour of her free time working towards one goal and she needs to be with her grandfather, who can keep her going on the right path." Keith yawned tiredly.

"What exactly do you think that Alex and I have been doing?" Ariel snapped at her father.

"This is different, Ariel. The two of you have to know how to defend yourselves in any situation. Andy is gifted with my abilities, which is why she needs this special training." He hastily explained to his fuming daughters.

"So she's the gifted one and we're her what? Sidekicks?" Ariel fumed at her father.

"No, that's not what I meant, Ariel." Keith groaned in frustration, "You Ariel, are gifted with patience and understanding. Alexandra is gentle, kind just like her mother."

"And what may I ask is Andy?" Alex hissed at him.

"Andy is a mixture of both your mother and myself. That means that she has a harder time adjusting to everything around her." Keith tried to explain.

"Well, Daddy, the person in question is sound asleep." Ariel pointed to her sleeping sister.

"Well I'll be damned." Keith shook his head in disbelief.

"Daddy must you swear." Alex scolded him.

"Sorry, angel, but your Daddy is in desperate need of some sleep." Keith yawned.

"It's okay, Daddy, we'll sleep in Andy's room, so that we can keep an eye on her. Now set her down on her bed and go get some sleep." Ariel ordered her father.

"Thank you sweetie, I'll do that. Now all of you try and get some sleep." He tucked them in.

"We love you daddy." The two girls called softly.

---------------------------------------

(Planet Earth a few hours later)

Michael ended his call with Keith and went to wake up Eric and Nate. "Nathan! Eric! Rise and shine you have class at 0800! Now move your tails!" He barked into the house intercom.

"Five more minutes please." Eric groaned into his intercom.

"I'm up already!" Nathan snarled into his intercom.

"There's been a change in plans and Andromeda is spending the summer with me and I expect you guys to be a good influence on my granddaughter." The General informed the two teens.

"Yeah, yeah, Dromi's coming." Eric muttered sleepily and then sat straight up in bed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THE WHOLE SUMMER?! SHE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR ANOTHER FIVE WEEKS!" Eric was not pleased.

"Change of plans Eric, it looks like she's staying with me all summer." The General chuckled when Eric howled in protest.

"Hey Eric, don't panic you haven't seen her in nearly three years, she could have changed by now." Nathan stumbled into the hallway and headed towards the bathroom and the shower.

"Not true. I have spies back home and all of them say that she's just like her Dad." Eric groaned.

"What's wrong buddy? Are you scared of an almost ten-year-old girl?" Nathan shouted his taunt from the bathroom.

"Well, at least I don't write to a ten-year-old every single day. Like some kind of love sick idiot!"

"At least Ariel is a normal nine and a half year-old-girl and not a loaded weapon waiting to go off!" Nathan snarled.

"LISTEN TO ME NATHAN SCOTT! I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR ANDY! I AM NOT AFRAID OF HER NOR DO I LIKE HER! SO I SUGGEST THAT YOU DROP THIS SUBJECT BEFORE I HAVE TO HURT YOU!" Eric roared at the bathroom door.

"I'm glad that you feel that way son, because she's going to be your shadow for the summer." The General was standing directly behind him.

"NO! WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT SHE IS GOING TO BE MY SHADOW!" Eric bellowed angrily turning to glare at the General.

"This is not up for discussion young man. You are at the top of your class at the academy and she is not your ordinary nine-year-old girl." Michael glared at him.

"No kidding considering who her parents are." Eric muttered under his breath.

"Yes, well Andy is now nine and by the time she reaches ten will have reached her fathers level of skill when he was first brought here after the crash." He continued to explain to the teen.

"Are you saying that she's a lethal weapon at nine and a half years old?" Eric groaned in disbelief.

"Yes, I guess that she could be called that and Keith is sending her here to learn some discipline, so that she can control herself in case she ever gets herself into trouble." The General explained.

"Who would wanna kidnap Andy?" Eric looked at him, as if he were nuts.

"Yeah, who would even wanna try and kidnap the little pain." Nathan said sarcastically.

"Let's just say that if any of her father's enemies catch the news that any of the girls are going to be off planet that they would be after them in a nano-second." He frowned at the two boys.

"Don't worry sir, I'll keep Andy safe." Eric promised him.

"Why do you think that I want her to be your shadow for the summer?" Michael smiled at him.

"Eric? I thought you didn't care about Andromeda." Nathan teased.

"Nathan if you don't shut up! I am going to deck you!" Eric growled clenching both of his hands in fists.

"What's the matter Eric? Did I hit a nerve?" Nate continued to taunt his angry friend.

"I'm warning you Nathan! Shut up!"

"And if I don't?" He challenged his friend.

"Then you will have matching black eyes!" Eric connected his fist to Nate's face.

"Ouch! That's it Lawson you are so dead!" Nate launched himself at Eric.

"BOYS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The General roared and separated them. "THIS KIND OF FIGHTING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED! NOW! DROP AND GIVE ME 100 PUSH-UPS!"

"Ah man!" The two teenagers groaned in unison and proceeded to do as ordered.

---------------------------------------

"Keith! Andromeda is not spending the summer with your father at the Galaxy Alliance Academy and that is final!" Allura glared at her husband, as she dressed for the day.

"This is not up for debate, Allura! You have got to accept that Andy has been gifted with my abilities and needs to be handled differently than her sisters!" Keith was not in the mood to argue with his wife.

"She is nine and a half years old Keith! Why can't this wait until she reaches her teens?" Allura wailed in frustration.

"Because, she refuses to wait until she reaches her teens. She needs influence of another kind and my Dad can provide that influence." Keith downed two pain pills for his headache.

"You promised me that we would let Andy decide for herself whether she wants to follow in your foot steps or not that she would have a normal childhood with no pressure from any of us!" She was furious that he had made this decision without consulting her first.

"Allura, our little shadow is not your normal nine-year-old and ever since she could crawl has had one goal in mind. That's to fill my shoes." Keith needed for her to trust him on this one decision. "She's good, Allura, in fact she's better than I was at her age and needs a new kind of influence over her. She gets away with everything here and needs to learn that she can't always have her way and needs to learn to follow orders. Now do you understand why I need you to back me up on this one?"

"She's still a little girl and even though she doesn't show it, she's the most sensitive and vulnerable one out of our three girls. I just don't think that she is ready to play with the big boys yet." Allura whimpered in defeat.

"Sweetheart, Andy could seriously injure most of the big boys." Keith pulled her to him for a hug. "Look, I know what you're trying to say, but she feels like she is a match for me and if we don't act quickly on this situation, she will be impossible to control."

"How did you manage to live through this when you were her age?" She whimpered against his chest.

"I was a really cocky little kid, until the General got a hold of me and taught me some discipline and self-control." Keith grinned down at her.

"I bet that you were adorable." Allura teased him.

"Are you kidding? I was a little monster." Keith chuckled in remembrance.

"So this is kind of like looking in the mirror for you isn't it?" Allura grinned at him.

"Yes and it scares the hell of me." Keith groaned.

"She really is wild isn't she?" Allura sighed.

"What she has is an attitude problem."

"And you think that this attitude might get her killed someday."

"Yes I do, Ally." He frowned.

"Then it's settled. Andy will visit the General for the summer and then spend a few weeks with your parents in the fall." She smiled up at him, "And her sisters will join her on Earth in a month's time."

"Why a month Ally? I was just going to have them stay with my parents the entire summer." Keith arched a brow in inquiry at his wife.

"Because, they are triplets and believe it or not they will start to miss each other. After all, they haven't been separated ever and this will be a major change for them." Allura explained.

"Do you think that Alex and Ariel will be jealous that their baby sister is getting all of this special attention?"

"Trust me darling I know what I'm doing." She kissed him and then breezed out of their room in search of her daughters.

---------------------------------------

"Andrew! Get out of my toy box." Andy picked him up in her arms. "Now be a nice little brother and give your big sister back her toy lion."

"Mine!" He chimed hugging the robot to him.

"Oh no, little Bro, that." She explained and pointed at the huge robot lion in the distance. "Is most certainly mine."

"No! Mine!" He squealed in protest.

"Okay little Bro lets compromise. You can have the toy lion and I will take the real one sitting out there." She frowned down at him.

"Mine!" He grinned with his five tooth grin at her.

"Yes, the toy is yours." She laughed at him and lifted him higher in the air.

"Wee!" He squealed happily.

"Your cute little bro," She laughed and blew kisses on his belly. "I'll miss you while I'm away."

The little boy happily gave her a slobber kiss on the cheek.

"Andy! Will you please help me get Tony off of my leg!" Alex wailed shaking her leg and glaring down at her baby brother.

"He likes you Alex. That's his way of showing how he feels." Ariel grinned.

"Well, I wish that he didn't like me! This is so embarrassing!"

"Just pry him off Alex and then let him crawl away." Andy tried not to laugh.

"Do you think that I haven't tried that? He just crawls back and clings to my leg again!" She glared at her sister who, was now rolling around on her bed with laughter.

"Calm down Alex. I'll get him off of you." Ariel reached into Andy's toy box and pulled out another one of Andy's black lion toys.

"Mine!" Tony released his hold on Alex's leg and made a dash for the toy.

"Thank you Ariel!" Alex hugged her sister.

"Thanks a lot Ariel! Now both of them want Black Lion." Andy groaned and set Drew down next to his twin.

The two boys immediately compared toys and began to babble at each other.

"Face it Andy, when these two get older they're gonna want to fly Daddy's lion." Ariel grinned.

"By that time Daddy's lion will already be mine." She smiled at them.

"No he won't, Andy. Eric will be flying Black Lion and you will be flying Mom's." Alex grabbed Ariel and ran from the room before Andy could comment on what she had just said.

"Not if I can help it." She stared out her window and gazed longingly at the lion.

"What did you mean by that angel?" Allura walked into her daughter's room.

"Nothing mom," Andy sighed.

"You can tell me anything, sweetie. Is he who you were referring to?" She asked pointing at the lion from the window in Andy's room.

"I just wanna fly him so badly Mom and no one cares how I feel." She looked up at her mother with emotional amber brown eyes.

"I know how hard it is for you baby, but it isn't easy filling your father's shoes and no one here expects you to. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you Andy?" She asked and began brushing her daughter's hair.

"I want to fill Daddy's shoes Mommy, but it's kind of hard to be taken seriously when you're my age." She pouted.

"We do take you seriously honey. It's just that it's really hard for me to accept that you will someday fill your father's shoes." Allura began braiding Andy's hair.

"Mom, I think it's a little late for someday. I'm already almost at his level of martial arts and the rest just comes natural to me." She frowned at her Mom when Allura looked like she was on the verge of panicking. "I think Daddy's right. I need to hone my skills and learn to make them work for me in situations, instead of work against me." She added in her best adult tone of voice.

"Well, your father and I agree that you need to spend some time with your Grandfather Edwards." She hugged her child fiercely

"Does that mean that I have to be nice to Eric?" She pouted up at her mother.

"Yes it does Andromeda. I expect you to be on your very best behavior." She ordered lifting Andy's chin, so that she was looking up at her.

"Yes, mother, I promise." She smiled innocently up at her, but crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Andromeda." Her mother warned sternly. "I mean it. You are to be nice to him and that is final."

"I promise that I will be a very well behaved girl and listen to everything that Grandpa tells me." She blinked up at her.

---------------------------------------

"What's my favorite enemy up to these days?" Rand read his informants report from his high security cell.

"So his daughters will be spending their summer here on Ziare and without the company of their parents." Rand looked at the guard that was guarding his cell. "How old are the little brats?" He growled.

"They're almost ten." The guard grinned at him and then handed a holo photo of the girls.

"What's this? The dark haired one seems to have inherited her old mans abilities." He crushed the photo in his fist.

"So it seems." The guard growled and handed him more holo-photo's.

"The others are being trained as well? No matter we shall see just how good his children really are." Rand laughed evilly.

"Do you really want to make Keith any angrier than he already is or did you actually like having your knees replaced with artificial ones?" The guard smirked.

"One more word like that and you will find yourself dead." Rand growled.

---------------------------------------

"Dad are you sure that Rand and his goons are still locked up at that high security prison?" Keith was not about to let his children go stay with their grandparents unless they were going to be safe.

"Relax, son nothing is going to happen and they will be perfectly fine. Besides that Andy can more than protect her sisters from anyone that tries to harm them." Oran tried to convince his son that he was worrying over nothing.

"Uh Dad? Andy isn't coming with her sisters." Keith winced when his father glared at him.

"And why may I ask is that?" Oran was not pleased that his Andy wasn't coming for a visit.

"She needs to visit the General for a while." Keith growled.

"So she's getting that good, huh son?" Oran grinned, enjoying the fact that his son was now getting a taste of what he had put him through when he was her age.

"Was I really that much of a pain?" Keith gave his father a guilty look.

"Yes, son you were." He nodded in remembrance.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"It's alright son, now you actually understand what you put us through."

"She really did want to come with her sisters. It's just that if she doesn't get the General's influence soon even I won't be able to control her." Keith raked his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I understand Keith. God only knows what might have happened if you hadn't had the General's guidance." Oran didn't even want to think of what might have happened.

"Yeah, I bet that I would have made Lotor and Rand look like a couple of sissy's." Keith grinned.

"Don't even say things like that." Oran groaned.

"The girls will be arriving in a few hours. Lance is bringing them. I think that I'll let Andy fly Black lion on the way to Earth." Keith laughed at his father's horrified expression. "Don't worry, Dad, I'll be with her as her co-pilot."

"She'll be fine son and so will your other two angels." Oran reassured him one more time before ending the call.

---------------------------------------

(Earth a few hours later)

"Aren't you feeling a little nervous Eric?" Nathan grinned at his friend, as Black lion landed perfectly on the landing pad.

"Me nervous? Why would I be nervous? She's just your normal nine-year-old, crowned princess ninja." He muttered under his breath, as a figure appeared out the head of the lion. "Would you look at that." Eric gaped in shock, as Andy made her entrance by doing a triple flip from the top of the lion landing perfectly in front of him.

"How's that for a perfect three-point landing." Andy took off her helmet off and shook her mane of raven black curls free, completely unaware that she was actually a very beautiful young girl.

"Hi Nate!" She gave him a big hug.

"Hey there brat! That was some landing that you just made." Nate playfully ruffled her hair.

"Oh, it's you Eric." She didn't so much as even give him a second look, before turning to meet her father who was talking to the General.

"Hello, Dromi, it's good to see you. Did your Daddy let you fly him or did you have to get down on your needs and beg?" He kept a tight smile on his face and tried not to grind his teeth.

"At least I got to fly him and that's something that you have yet to do." She snapped at him now in her ice princess mode.

"Andy, be nice." Keith hissed at her and then threw the key to his lion at Eric. "Go show me how good you can fly him." He ordered the teen and tried not to laugh when Eric jumped into the air.

"Yes!" He shouted with glee.

"NO!" Andy wailed in protest. "DADDY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! HE'S THE COMPETITION!" She screamed at her father.

"Andromeda Marie! That is enough! Eric has every right to fly that lion; after all he is training to be the next Captain of the Lion force Voltron team." Keith grabbed her before she could pull her usual vanishing act.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR, DADDY! THIS IS MY BIRTHRIGHT THAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! BLACKY SHOULD BE MINE AND NOT HIS!"

"Andromeda? Do you ever want to be a member of the next generation of the Voltron Force?" Keith glared down at her.

"Yes, Daddy!" She sniffled looking up at her father's furious face.

"Then stop this at once. You are not acting like my daughter. You are acting like a spoiled brat. Now calm down and show these people how nice and calm you can be." Keith knelt down next to his child and tried to reason with her.

"You mean you don't trust me to lead Voltron?" She whimpered her big amber brown eyes instantly pooled with unshed tears.

"No, Andromeda, I don't and if you don't learn how to control your temper, then I don't want you to ever fly any of the lions." Keith's face remained emotionless, but deep down his heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"I hate you, father." Andy hissed her voice laced with ice. "And I would like for you to go back home now." She then pulled her vanishing act in front of everyone.

"She hates me, Dad." He now had tears streaming down his cheeks. "I know that I did the right thing, but it feels like someone just ripped my heart out."

"Man, Keith, I'm sorry." Jeff placed a reassuring hand on his big brother's shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy, she's just angry right now." Mark growled.

"You had to do it son. She gave you no other choice." The General frowned at his son.

_Awe man! She looked so heart broken! Why does she have to make this so difficult?_ Eric jumped down from the lion and handed the key back to her father. "I didn't want it to end up like this. I have to have a talk with her."

"I gave you a direct order Cadet! Now go fly that lion!" Keith barked at him.

"But sir! Andy is more important than flying that lion!" Eric glared at Keith. _Geez, what is his problem! _

"She's not yours to be concerned about! Now move it Officer Cadet Lawson!" Keith dared the kid to disobey him.

"Yes sir!" Eric stood at attention and then saluted him, "Permission to speak frankly sir." Eric snarled at him.

"What is it Cadet."

"I don't know what the hell is going on between you and Dromi, but you aren't even giving her a chance to prove herself. Now about my not concerning myself with your daughter, I was the one that saved that little pains life, and that gives me every right to care about what happens to her. She's my friend and you had just better get used to the idea." Eric then jumped back into the lion and took off.

"I need a drink." Keith groaned, as he looked up watching Eric fly his pride and joy.

"Now Keith, lets not take this to far. You haven't gotten wasted since that time when Kari almost got all of us killed." Mark growled.

"Besides that Allura would kill you." Jeff reminded him.

"I don't really give a damn and never say that name to me again!" Keith glared at his friends. "Look, Dad, if he survives the summer with my daughter then he has my okay to lead the next team." He took one more look at Eric flying his lion and then vanished in front of their eyes.

"See you later Dad, we have to chaperon Keith." Jeff headed for his air car.

"Why do these things always happen to Keith?" Mark took off after Jeff.

---------------------------------------

"So the little one doesn't like her Daddy..." Rand grinned evilly.

"No in fact she said that she hated him in front of everyone." The guard informed him.

"She's perfect, a child after my own heart." He laughed evilly. "Have my little brother escape and then tell the others that it's time to break out of our maximum security cage."

The guard left him and went to prepare for his bosses escape.

"Soon Keith your precious daughters will be all mine and there is nothing that you will be able to do about it." Rand threw a star at a blown up picture of Keith hitting him right between the eyes.

--------------------------------------------

"Andromeda Marie, open this door please." Keith growled softly when he appeared at the General's residence instead of the bar that his body was screaming for, so that he could drown away his problems.

"Go away, father, haven't you humiliated me enough for one day?" She growled.

"Don't make me open this door myself young lady!" Keith was barely holding his temper in check.

_Leave me alone Daddy!_

"There!" She snapped opening her door to glare at him her face was stained with angry tears. "Happy now!"

"No, young lady. I am far from being happy. Now go over there and sit down, while you and I have a talk." He pointed to the window seat.

"I think that you and I have said enough for one day!" She glared at him.

"Move it, Andromeda, or you will receive your second spanking!" Keith barked at her.

"As you wish, your Majesty!" She stalked over to the window seat and sat down.

Keith took several deep-calming breaths, before he walked over to where his daughter was sitting. "Now I want you to explain to me the reason why you're so jealous of Eric Lawson." He sat down next to her and set her in his lap.

"You already know why I hate Eric, Daddy."

"No I don't Andromeda, so why don't you answer the question. Why are you so jealous of Eric?" He frowned down at her, "Is he better than you?"

"Eric? Better than me, only in his dreams and even then I'd still beat him." She looked at her father, as if he had finally lost it. _Eric? Better than me, not in this lifetime! _

"Then what are you so afraid of little shadow?" Keith continued his line of questioning.

"I am not afraid of anything, Daddy."

"Not true angel, in fact I think that you're afraid that there's this slim chance that Eric might actually be your equal."

_Now he's saying that Eric could be my equal!_ Andy fumed to herself. _How can he be saying this to me! _

"Do you want to know what I think Andromeda?" He continued to taunt his child.

"Not really Daddy, but I know that you're going to tell me any way." She glared up at him knowing in her heart what he was about to tell her.

"I truly believe that Officer Cadet Eric Lawson is your equal and that the very idea scares you out of your skin." He grinned down at her horrified face.

"You are so wrong Daddy." She whimpered her denial. _He's wrong! He has to be wrong! He can't be my equal! He just can't be!_

"Am I?"

"Yes you are. I mean how can you say something like that to me? You haven't even seen him fight yet!" She became even more furious when her father started to laugh at her.

"Yes I have Andromeda. If you fought fairly in a match with him, the outcome would end up being a stalemate." He informed her.

"Well, he hasn't completed shadow warrior training, so there is no way that he could possibly be my equal."

"True, but he is a seventh degree black belt and without your other abilities so are you." He shot back.

"What's your point Daddy?" She was tired of this conversation. "If he's my equal then what makes him the future leader of Voltron and not me?"

"Eric has control over his emotions and sweetheart that's the key to being the leader of any group. You see, angel, you can't win any battles unless you have control over your actions." He was surprised when she gave him a big hug.

"I try Daddy, but I don't have any control over my temper and that scares me sometimes." She burst into tears sobbing against his chest.

"I know you do baby, that's why you're here to learn how to control your emotions and when you do learn some kind of control we will talk about you maybe even co-leading Voltron." He rocked her in his arms.

"I'll miss you Daddy." She sniffled.

"I'll miss you to baby. Now promise me that you'll try and get a long with Eric." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try Daddy. I promise."

"Believe it or not little one, that young man can teach you a lot if you take the time to listen and get to know him." He cradled her in his arms.

"Yeah Andromeda, give me a chance. I only want you to be my friend. Just think of me as a big brother." He was standing in the open doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Andy frowned at him.

"Oh, long enough to know that you happen to be jealous of me." He grinned when she denied that she was jealous of him. "Look, let's make a deal. I'll try and teach you some self control, if you teach me how you vanish like you did a little while ago." He took a step towards her, but Andy didn't budge from her place on her father's lap.

"But if I teach you how to vanish then you'll be my..." She refused to say the word.

"Equal Andy. Come on you can say it. Equal." He grinned at her red-faced expression.

"You'll be my equal." She muttered darkly daring him to say anything.

"Well, if you feel that way about me, then I won't give you my peace offering." He chuckled when she gave him a wary look.

"Peace offering?" She frowned.

"Yes Dromi, a very large and furry peace offering." He grinned when a huge snow-white feline padded into the room and sat down beside Eric, her loud purr sounded like a small motor.

"Sasha." He growled softly to the cat that was giving the two newcomers a cool look.

"Wow! Eric she's so beautiful! Where did you ever find her?" She ran over to greet the large cat.

"Well actually, she found me. How was I supposed to know that this unusually large kitten with big feet would turn into a panther?" He scratched Sash behind her ears.

"Is she really yours?" She hugged the cat and Sash began to purr even louder.

"Yeah, but she favors the General more than she does me, but you'll never hear him admit that."

"So what do you say? Friends?" He smiled at her.

"Friends." Andy agreed.

------------------------------------------------

(Ziare)

"Do whatever you have to, but find Rand and his goons before my son finds out about his escape!" Oran was all but strangling the warden of the prison.

"This is Rand and won't be captured easily. Why the hell didn't you check out the backgrounds of your men before you hired them?" General Norman snarled at the man. "I have all of your forces on the hunt for him, but he planned this break out."

"The Girls! He knows that the girls are going to be here all summer! They have to be his target!" Oran ran for the nearest Tel-monitor. "Have the princesses arrived yet?" He barked at his aid.

"Prince Lance just checked in and will be her in a few minutes. Is there something wrong sire?" He frowned at him.

"WRONG!? RAND HAS ESCAPED YOU IDIOT!" He roared at him. "PATCH ME THROUGH TO LANCE AT ONCE!"

"What! But your son will have your hide if he gets his hands on them!"

"I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT! NOW PATCH ME THROUGH TO LANCE!" He roared.

"I would sire, but I can't seem to get him to answer any of my hales!"

"My grandbabies!" Oran raced for his air Limo.

-----------------------------------------

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Rand appeared on top of Lance's Red lion. "Hello Lance, long time no see. How's that beautiful wife and child of yours?" Rand grinned at Lance's furious face.

"GET OFF OF MY LION, RAND, OR LEARN TO FLY THE HARD WAY!" Lance roared at him using the lion's intercom.

"I just wanted to say hello to those two lovely little girls with you." He smirked at him knocking on the glass cockpit of the lion.

"Uncle Lance! Who is that man?" Alex whimpered.

"Don't worry Alex, nothing is going to happen to you." Lance growled.

"Now Lance, don't go making promises that you can't possibly keep." Rand taunted him.

"That does it Rand! I hope that you know how to fly!" Lance snarled and his lion shot up in a ninety degree angle.

"Good I was hoping that you would try something stupid like that." Rand was now inside the lion and standing directly behind Alex. "Say goodnight hero." Rand slammed the heel of his hand against the back of Lance's neck instantly rendering him unconscious.

"UNCLE LANCE!" Alex and Ariel screamed, as they were transported out of the lion and onto Rand's ship.

"LET US GO YOU CREEP!" Ariel screamed at Rand.

"Be quiet you two, don't give me any trouble and neither of you will be harmed." He growled softly at the two frightened little girls.

"Why didn't we pay more attention to Aunt Sheena and Daddy?" Alex whimpered.

"You surprise me girls. I at least expected you to put up some kind of a fight." He shook his head in disappointment at them.

"WAIT TILL OUR DADDY GETS A HOLD OF YOU!" Alex shouted at him.

"I can't wait." He sneered down at them.

"Where is Andy? Or don't you have her yet?" Ariel snapped at him.

"Andy will be joining you within a few hours." He growled.

"That's what you think." Alex grinned.

"I seriously doubt that your sister is capable of causing any of us bodily harm." Rand was very amused by Alex's threat.

"I would be very afraid if I were you." Alex taunted him.

"Yes be afraid baddie, be very afraid." Ariel echoed her sisters warning.

"Be quiet both of you!" Rand glared down at them.

"Aren't you even gonna tie us up or something?" Ariel blinked innocently up at him.

"Not unless I have to, so I would suggest that the two of you behave yourselves." He warned them.

"We'll be good." Alex blinked at him.

"That's better." He turned to bark some orders two of his men, "Don't let them out of your sight." He ordered the two men and left the room locking them inside.

"You brats behave and we won't hurt you." One of the men walked over to Alex.

"Try and make me behave." Alex stuck her tongue at him and then kicked him in the groin.

Ariel gave the other guy the same exact treatment.

"Yes!" She shouted giving each other high-five's.

"Alright we actually did it!" Alex grinned at her sister. "Hey what's going on?" She coughed when gas began to fill the room.

"Can't breathe…" Ariel gasped.

"What's hap..." Alex moaned before collapsing next to her twin.

"Sleep well, little ones you have a long day ahead of you." Rand waited until the room was aired out before opening the door.

"What about them?" Spike growled.

"Kill them." Rand left the room with the girls in his arms.

--------------------------------------------

(Earth)

"Alex!" Andy whimpered in her sleep. "ARIEL!!" She cried out waking up in a cold sweat.

"Huh? What's wrong angel? Are you having a bad dream?" Keith yawned sleepily and got up from his sleep mat near her bed to cuddle her in his arms.

"DADDY! SOMETHING AWFUL HAS HAPPENED TO ALEX AND ARIEL!" She clung to her father.

"What were you dreaming about?" Keith rocked her in his arms.

"RAND HAS THEM DADDY, HE HURT UNCLE LANCE REALLY BADLY, AND THEN HE TOOK MY SISTERS!" She wailed hysterically.

"Easy baby, everything was fine when I talked with your grandpa this afternoon. Rand was safely behind bars and your sisters hadn't arrived yet." He tried to calm her down.

"Is she okay?" Eric was standing in her doorway having felt that she was terrified about something.

"She had a bad dream, but she'll be fine." Keith glared at the teen floored that he was this in tune with his little girl. "You can go back to bed now Eric."

Eric ignored him and walked straight towards Andy, "Are you okay Dromi?" He asked softly.

"I think so." She sniffled and blinked up at him. "You can go back to your room, Daddy is here with me."

"Okay, but do me a favor and try and dream good dreams this time." He smiled down at her.

"I will." She actually managed to smile at him.

"Night Dromi."

"Night Eric."

"It looks like you little shadow have acquired a protector." Keith smiled at her.

"Daddy could you hold me until I fall back to sleep?"

"I'll do you one better than that. I'll hold you while you sleep that way you won't have any more bad dreams." He got in under the covers and then settled her in his arms. She was asleep in minutes and so was he.

-------------------------------------------

(Outside the residence of General Michael Edwards)

_Now that window over there is where Keith is sleeping and that one over there is where the little brat is. This is too easy._ Shaitan thought, as he scaled up the side of the compound. He was completely unaware that a rather large and furry obstacle lay snoozing on the window-seat by Andy's bed.

_All I have to do is open up the window and slip inside the room._ What he did was step on Sasha's tail.

"Raow!!! " Sasha hissed in fury when he stepped on her tail. Not at all pleased the cat clawed her attacker digging her razor sharp nails into Shaitan's leg, until he retreated back out the window. "Hiss!! Raow!!" She spat at him, as Shaitan limped away and disappeared into the shadows.

"Sasha!! Be quiet I don't want you to wake up Andy!" Keith snarled at the cat and she snarled at him as if to say that's the thanks I get for protecting my new mistress then settled back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------

"Well? Did you get the princess?" Rand snarled at his brother's image.

"No, I ran into a slight miscalculation." Shaitan winced, as he applied an anti-biotic to the long deep wounds on his shin and thigh.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT YOU RAN INTO A SLIGHT MISCALCULATION!!?" Rand bellowed.

"You didn't tell me that she had a gigantic lion for a pet!" He snarled back, as he wrapped his leg up with a bandage.

"You idiot! That isn't her cat! It's the General's cat! Did she scare you off baby brother?" Rand laughed at him.

"It tried to tear my leg off!!" He snarled back.

"Are you saying that you want help?" Rand growled.

"No! I can do this myself!"

"Good! Don't fail me again little brother." Rand signed off.

-------------------------------------------

Allura ran into the control room in her nightgown, "Koran! Get me King Oran at once!"

"Allura, it's the middle of the night." Koran yawned in protest.

"Koran! Do as I say! I have this terrible feeling that something has happened to my daughters!!" She snarled at him.

Oran's face appeared on the main monitor. "You'd better have some good news for me!"

"I had better have good news from you! Dad!" Allura snarled at him.

"Allura my child, what has made my beautiful daughter-in-law call at this hour?" Oran tried to act as if nothing were wrong.

"You tell me Dad. Where are my babies?" She hissed at him. "Why hasn't Lance returned to Arus yet?"

"Now calm down child, there has been a slight situation here."

"What is going on?! What happened to my girls?!" She knew that something terrible had happened.

"Rand escaped just before Lance arrived with the girls. He took out Lance and Red lion and kidnapped the girls. I am so sorry Allura."

"YOUR SORRY!?" She screamed at him, "MY BABIES ARE IN THE HANDS OF THAT MANIAC AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS YOU ARE SORRY!!!" She ranted at him. "DOES KEITH KNOW ABOUT THIS!?" She was almost going into hysterics.

"Not yet but..." Oran started to explain.

-------------------------------------------

"Fine!! Then I will tell him myself!?" She cut off Oran and then placed a call to the General. "Galaxy Alliance Command? This is Queen Allura of Arus! Connect me to the General's residence at once!"

"It's the middle of the night your majesty. Can you wait until the morning?" The young officer on watch yawned.

"I do not care if you have to wake up the entire base!! Get me the General!!!" She snarled at the young man.

"Yes, at once your majesty!" He did as he was told and transferred the call to the General's private line.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" Michael snarled at whoever was calling him.

"I want to speak to Keith now!" She snarled at him.

"Allura? What happened? Is something wrong?" He frowned at his furious daughter-in-law.

"Just let me talk to Keith." She hissed.

"Sure just a second." He transferred her to the Tele-com in Andy's room.

"Yeah what's wrong now?" He yawned.

"WHAT'S WRONG, NOW?!" Allura snarled at him. "RAND KIDNAPPED OUR DAUGHTERS!!!"

"HE DID WHAT?!!" He was now totally awake and ready to murder someone.

"He escaped from prison yesterday, took out Lance, and then kidnapped our girls! I thought that you were going to check on them as soon as you got to earth!?"

"I did check in on them, but they hadn't arrived yet and I had Andromeda to deal with! How was I supposed to know what Rand was up to?" He glared at her.

"You are their father! How could you not know?"

"LISTEN TO ME ALLURA! I MAY BE THEIR FATHER, BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN THAT I KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO THEM ALL THE TIME!" He roared in his defense.

"What's wrong Daddy? Why are you yelling at Mommy?" Andy blinked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Sorry angel, Daddy will lower his voice." He glared at Allura for waking their child.

"Andromeda! Thank Arus that you're safe!" Allura cried with relief when Andy sat up in bed next to Keith.

"Why wouldn't she be safe Allura? She with me." Keith growled.

"Why wouldn't I be safe? Is there something wrong? Did something happen to my sisters?" Andy demanded an answer from her parents.

"Your sisters have been kidnapped by Rand." Allura informed her daughter.

"Then it wasn't a dream!" She feared for her sisters lives.

"Apparently not baby, but don't you worry I will get them back safe and sound." He promised her.

"Alone?!" Allura was not at all pleased with the idea of Keith going into the situation alone.

"Yes darling, I left my army back at home with you remember." His voice just oozed with sarcasm.

"That isn't necessary. I'm going to go with you to rescue our kids." Allura smiled at him.

"No way Allura, you promised me that you would stay in the castle with the twins until they were at least a year old." Keith glared at her smiling face.

"I lied, besides you're there and I am at home, so you couldn't stop me from going even if you wanted to."

"I know you to well love, that's why I took this along with me." He grinned at her stunned expression, as he held up the key to Blue Lion in his hand.

"Why you big sneaky jerk that's not playing fair!" She glared at him in protest. "Just for that you can sleep on the couch for a few weeks."

"Why would Daddy have to sleep on the couch?" Andy frowned at her parents.

"I'll explain it to you when you are older." Keith replied rather hastily.

"Oh I get it now! This has something to do with you and Mommy and being mushy with each other." She giggled when her father's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes well, about my rescuing your sisters." Keith had to change the subject, before she started asking him any questions that he wasn't ready to answer.

"Don't worry Mommy. I'm gonna help Daddy get my sisters back." She grinned when her parents shot her a lethal look.

"No way Andy! You are way too young!" He snarled at her, but she continued to smile at him.

"I'm a ninja and you are a ninja master so, why can't I come with you?"

"Because you are nine-years-old."

"Look Daddy, you need some kind of back up if you're gonna go rescue my sisters, and I'm the only real game in town. So, you have to let me come along."

"That is out of the question! You're much too young to be going after Rand and his men!" Allura put her foot down.

"I promise that I will do everything that Daddy tells me to do." She pouted at them.

"No! And that's final! You would get us caught the second that you pulled one of your usual stunts. I need an asset to this mission and you my little shadow are a liability." He had made up his mind.

"I swear on my life that I will do everything that you say!" She pleaded her case. "They are my sisters and I can lead you to where Rand has them hidden when we get to his base."

"Fine you win Andy. I don't really have that much of a choice, but I put you through the works tomorrow morning and if you pass that then you can come with me to rescue your sisters." Keith finally gave in and Allura to his surprise didn't even try to challenge his decision.

"Keith, the twins are with Sheena and Hunk, so I will use Hunks key to fly my lion, and then I will meet you in a few hours." She blew him a kiss goodnight and ended the call before he could even say a word.

"Allura!!" Keith snarled at the blank screen.

"Yes! Girl power wins again!" Andy snuggled back down under the covers and then fell back to sleep.

"Women!" Keith groaned in defeat then cuddled Andy protectively is his arms.

-------------------------------------------

(1100 hours Galaxy Alliance Academy)

Keith stood in the main training facility of the academy with Allura and Andy. The three of them were dressed in Black ninja attire.

"Okay Andy this is how it's going to work. You will face Kevin first and then move your way up to Eric. Now go out there and show them just how good you are." He grinned down at her.

"No sweat Daddy, he's only a purple belt." Andy walked up to the mat dressed in her black ninja attire her only accessory was a black belt with seven gold stripes on it.

"Ready? The match is over when someone scores three points." Mark explained to them, "Now I want you to bow to each other and then fight."

"One." She grinned down at the teen lying on the mat. "Two" seconds later the poor boy was there again. "Three."

"Winner Andromeda, next match Brian Vs Andy." She ended that match in less than two minutes.

"Next Peter Vs Andy." Mark felt sorry for his students, who were just no match for the little ninja. "Bow and fight."

"Daddy, would you at least try and give me a challenge." She glared at her father, as Peter fell to her skill.

"Next match Nathan. Rank fourth degree black belt." Mark announced. "Weapons will be used in this match winner's choice." He grinned when Andy chose the chucks and Nate the Sais. _Oh yeah like father so very much like daughter._

"Have him take the safety covers off the tips of the Sais." Andy frowned.

"No Andy you might get hurt." Allura frowned at her child.

"Trust me Mom. I know what I'm doing." She made her weapons fly like magic.

"Be gentle Andy." Nate grinned at her and then began the match by throwing a sidekick at her that she easily blocked with her weapon.

"Take your best shot Nate!" Andy let him come at her with his sais and then disarmed him a few minutes later with her weapon thus scoring the first point, followed by two other points minutes later, and the end result was Nate landing flat on his back on the mat in pain. "Game set match!" She grinned at her parents.

Mark watched, as Nate was carried off the mat. "Next and final match Eric Vs Andy. They will fight hand to hand for the first five minutes and then will fight with Keith's choice of weapons." There was complete silence in the room when Eric stepped up to the mat in jet black attire, with a master's black belt tied around his waist. "Now both of you bow to each other and then begin the match."

"Do I have to fight fairly or can I use my ninja skills against him?" She asked her father; her opponent arched a brow and looked down at her in amusement. _No matter, I can still take him even if he does rank higher than I do!_

"Andromeda Marie Edwards, if you so much as use one dirty trick you can forget about going!" Keith snarled at her.

"Chill Daddy! I was just asking! What happens if we stalemate?" She frowned.

"Then you get to go anyway." Keith grinned at her.

"I'll try to be gentle Dromi." He chuckled when she glared at him.

"Don't do me any favors! This is between you and me." She hissed at him, bowed and then got ready to fight.

"Fine have it your way." He bowed then came at her with several lightning fast kicks, which Andy blocked with ease.

"Nice try, but I'm gonna earn the first point." She grinned at him and after several tries got the first point by nailing him in the chest with her foot.

"Point Andromeda." Mark growled.

"How about a combination." He grinned at her catching her off guard and earning a point.

"Point Eric. Score one to one."

"Jerk!" She hissed attacking him with several kicks finally earning another point on the fourth one.

"Point Andromeda."

"Brat!" He snarled at her and went after her with a full frontal assault and earned the next point.

"Point Eric. Match tie. One minute until round two."

"Give it up Eric! The next point is gonna be mine!" She attacked but he blocked all of her moves.

"No little one. The next point is gonna be mine!" He snarled through gritted teeth, but she also blocked him move for move.

"Round one is a tie! Now the two of you are going to be fighting with the weapon of Keith's choice." Mark grinned at them.

"You will fight with Shinai's (practice swords)." Keith grinned when Andy glared at him.

"But Daddy!" She hissed in protest.

"Shinai's Andy! You are not going to fight with real swords!" Keith snarled down at her, as he handed her the weapon.

"I'm not a baby Daddy!" She pouted at him.

"I know you little shadow and I'm not going to give you the chance to hurt Eric." Keith growled back.

"Fine we will fight with Shinai's." She took the weapon from him and prepared to fight.

"Final match, the rules are simple try not to hurt each other too much and fight clean. Now bow to each other and begin the match." Mark grinned at them.

The sword fight continued for over an hour and was eventually called as a stalemate. The two opponents then chose other weapons and still tied with each other. They continued to fight until neither one of them could move.

"Enough! Nathan, Eric, and Andy would you care to join me in getting my daughters back from Rand?" He asked the three of them.

"Yes sir!" Nate grinned.

"It would be an honor, Sir!" Eric bowed.

"You won't regret this Daddy." She squealed and ran to hug her parents.

"You will do everything that I say." He frowned at her.

"Yes, Daddy." She grinned up at him.

"I hope that I don't live to regret this." Keith muttered to himself.

"Don't worry darling, Eric can control her. Those two make quite a team." She smiled, as Andy helped Eric up from the mat and found herself flipped over and flat on her back next to him.

"You creep! That wasn't fair!" She laughed and then began to wrestle with him on the mat.

"Keith? Why the frown? You look like you've lost your best friend." Allura asked him, as they watched the two kids playing on the mat.

"You have no idea how right you are." Keith remembered his dream.

"Keith relax! She's nine and it's not like she's getting married to him." She laughed, as his frowned deepened even more.

"PLEASE ALLURA, FOR LOVE OF GOD DROP THE SUBJECT!" He ran from the room.

"Keith? What's wrong?" Allura ran after him.

"Dromi, don't look now, but your father just went mental and ran from the room." Eric looked down at her. "What is with him any way?"

"It's official! Daddy is finally having a nervous breakdown!" She flipped Eric over her body and then jumped up to her feet. "Later Eric!" She grinned at him and went to find her parents.

"Okay Eric, look at me straight in the eye and tell me there's nothing between you and Andromeda." Nate teased his friend.

"She's nine Nathan and I'm almost fifteen." He frowned up at his friend and got up from the mat.

"Yeah, but she won't always be nine." He grinned, as Eric's frown deepened even more.

"What's your point Nathan?" Eric glared at him.

"Look buddy, a person would have to be blind not to see the sparks that fly when you two are around each other."

"SHUT UP NATHAN OR YOU'LL END UP WITH MATCHING BLACK EYES!!" Eric roared at him. "WE CAN HARDLY STAND EACH OTHER AND SHE'S ONLY NINE! BESIDES THAT HER FATHER WOULD STRING ME UP TO THE NEAREST TREE!!"

"She won't always be nine. Look at her Eric! She's a knock out at nine! Just imagine how she'll look at sixteen!" Nathan grinned at him.

"She wants Black Lion, Nate, and I intend to lead the team. She'll try and get me anyway that she can. So what you're thinking would never work!" He snarled at his friend and then headed for the showers.

"Run while you still can my friend, but you can't escape fate forever." Nate chuckled.

"What did you say!?" Eric turned to glare at him.

"Nothing." Nate ran past him towards the men's locker room.

"Get back here Nate!" Eric chased after him.

-------------------------------------------

"Daddy, why did you flip out like that?" Andy asked her father, in a very adult tone of voice. "I thought you wanted Eric and me to be friends and then when we actually act like we can stand each other...You go mental on me."

"I have a lot on my mind angel. I'm sorry if I lost it back there." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely.

"Daddy it's not like I'd ever marry him or anything. I mean he's my competition for Blacky." She looked up at her father's face.

"Well you have a very long time before you ever have to make a decision like that don't you." He stood up and then tossed Andy up over his shoulder. "Let's go get ready, so that we can go rescue your sisters.

-------------------------------------------

A beautiful woman with jet-black hair and almond shaped china blue eyes stood in front of the two princesses, who were bound to two beds in the room. "Were we giving Rand a hard time?" Kari Edwards smiled down at them.

"We want our parents!" Alex glared at the strange woman.

"I used to know your father, too bad that he made the wrong choice and married your mother." Kari replied coolly.

"Our Daddy is going to make you eat those words!" Ariel snarled at her.

"I can't wait to see him try, little one." With that said she left them alone in the tiny room.

"Kari? Are our little guests awake?" Rand pulled her to him for a nice long kiss.

"Yes darling, they're quite awake and very positive that their father is going to hurt you." Kari laughed.

"Keith is my most challenging opponent and the only one that has ever defeated me in battle."

Kari ran her fingernail up his chest and smiled at him. "Don't forget that I defeated you darling." She purred.

"Yes and afterwards we celebrated your victory. It was a pity that you had to go away for 2 years. I have missed you." He picked her up in his arms and carried her into his quarters.

"How can you possibly mean that when you refused to speak to your own son and daughter? The only way that I've kept in contact with you is through, Shaitan!" She felt her fury towards Rand returning and easily escaped from his arms.

"I had far more important things on my mind than wasting my time raising two children. I made sure that you always got anything that you desired." Rand snarled down at her.

"You're damned lucky that I didn't cut your heart out with a spoon and then shove it down your throat!" She hissed back.

"This is neither the time nor the place for this, Kari! Keith will be here in a few hours and I expect you to be gone by then." He ordered her.

"I will leave when I wish to leave!" She clawed him in the face with her nails.

"You witch!" He snarled down at her, but did not strike her in retaliation. "God I missed you!" He ended their fight by ravaging her mouth with his own.

"That's good because I don't plan on going anywhere." She purred against his mouth and answered his kiss with one of her own. They fell to the bed tangled in each other's arms.

-------------------------------------------

"I mean it Andromeda! There will be no going off on your own, you will be my shadow!" Keith barked out orders to his daughter, who was outfitted in a special armored outfit.

"Like there's anyway that anyone could hurt me while I'm wearing this!" She snarled at her father her voice was muffled by the helmet that she wore over her head.

"Hey Dromi? Can you even move in that thing?" Eric grinned down at her furious face.

"That does it! The truce is over!!" She snarled at him launching herself at him.

"Andromeda! Get off of him!" Keith pulled her off of the teenager.

"Let go of me Daddy!" She struggled to get free of her father.

"One more word young lady and you are not going!" Allura shouted at her.

"That's fine with me! I'll go get them without your help!" She grabbed the key to Black Lion off Keith's uniform, wriggled out of her father's arms, and vanished.

"Get back here young lady!" Keith wasn't the least bit amused.

"Yes now it's definitely official she's your daughter!" Allura hissed at him giving him an I-told-you-this-was-going-to happen, glare.

"Where did Eric go?" Nate noticed that his friend had vanished as well.

"I'll give you one guess." Keith growled, as his lion took off from the landing pad.

"Well! Do something Keith!"

"I'm trying to Allura, but my retrieval system isn't responding!"

"I disabled the little device that you installed into Blacky in case that I ever tried to steal the lion again, Daddy. Oh and I suggest you follow me if you want to help find my sisters." She informed her parents.

"YOUNG LADY YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!" Keith roared.

"You couldn't do that to me even if you wanted to." She laughed hovering over them with the lion.

"Bad move sweetie." Keith easily leapt onto his lion.

"Well kiddo, it looks your Daddy wins again." Eric chuckled when she turned to glare at him in surprise.

"Shut up Eric! How did you get in here?" She scowled at him.

"You remember when I told you that I didn't know how to vanish like you do? Well let's just say that I lied. I made ninja status two years ago. In fact I'm a master in all forms of martial arts." He tried his best not to laugh at the look of horror that she was giving him.

"Listen princess, this is neither the time nor the place for a temper tantrum! Now land so that we can pick up Nate and your mother." Keith glowered down at his child.

"Yes Daddy."

"You are in big trouble young lady!" Allura snarled down at her child.

"But Mom! I'm just upset about my sisters." Andy tried to explain her actions to her mother.

"Did doing all of this help?" Allura pulled her daughter to her for a hug.

"If you want to know the truth, yes for once you guys had to listen to me." Andy pouted.

"We do listen to you Andy, but you're almost ten and no matter how good you are at fighting the fact is that you're still a novice at situations like this and I've been rescuing people for years." Keith explained to his daughter while he piloted the Lion towards Rand's new base.

"But Daddy! I have a natural talent for this stuff and I may be only nine, but I'm not like a normal girl my age!" She muttered.

"That may be true, but you're still a little girl no matter how old you act or what you do." Allura reminded her.

"All kidding aside your majesty's…Andy could out match and out think most of the cadets at the academy." Eric entered the family conversation and three pairs of eyes turned to glare at him.

"Eric please don't help." Keith snarled.

----------------------------------------------

"We have a visual on Black Lion it has landed on the surface of this moon."

"Perfect." Rand grinned evilly. "How are our little guests doing?"

"Fine master, in fact at the moment the little brats are trying to escape again." The guard chuckled.

"Well, we'll let them play at escaping. Their baby sister will soon be joining them, so that should make them a little bit more cooperative." Rand shut off the screen in his quarters.

"Does this mean that our playtime is over?" Kari nibbled on his ear lobe.

"Yes, but don't pout love. The fun is just about to begin." He pulled her to him for one more long kiss before he threw back the covers and got out of bed.

"I can hardly wait."

"You won't recognize him, Kari. He's not the same boy that you grew up with." Rand warned her.

_He always was the General's number one son and he was mine until I turned towards power, instead of justice, honor, truth, and loyalty. _Kari thought to herself.

"Isn't it ironic that he turned out to be Oran's long lost and presumed dead son?" Rand was jealous of the memories that she refused to share with him.

"Oh I don't know about that Rand. He always was a perfect gentleman in every way." With that said she headed for the shower.

----------------------------------------------

Keith pinned a tracking device on Andy's uniform. "Now I'll know where you're at all times." He activated the tracer.

"Well at least the thing isn't noisy."

"Nathan and Eric, I want you to secure the perimeter, while Allura, Andy and I sneak inside." Keith ordered the two teens.

"Sir, with all do respect, I really don't think that you should let Andy go inside until the place has been secured." Eric was not going for Keith's plan.

"Look kid, Andy has to come with us! She's a triplet and can locate her sisters faster than any tracker we have." Keith tried to remain patient with the young man, who was showing more and more concern for his daughter's safety.

"She'll end up hurt, Sir! She has no training in search and rescue missions! She's also too much of a loose cannon and her even being here is a danger to this mission's success!" Eric was not about to let anything happen to her, even if it meant a face off with her father.

"She's a match for you son, she has control when she needs to, and right now we don't have any choice." Keith glared at him.

"If that's what your final decision is sir, then Nate and I will secure the perimeter while you go get the girls." Eric saluted him and then he and Nate went off to do as they were ordered to.

_That kid has guts._ Keith was impressed.

----------------------------------------------

"Alex we're saved Dromi's here." Ariel whispered into her sister's ear.

"He wants Dromi, Ariel! This is not good and their jamming our twin link!" Alex was desperate to find away to warn her baby sister.

"Maybe Daddy's here with her. He'll make sure that Rand doesn't get his claws on her." Ariel tried to see a bright side to this dark situation.

"Daddy won't be able to stop him. He'll be too busy with Rand's surprise." Alex stepped over to the window and looked outside to spy Nate and Eric taking out the guards around the base. "Ariel hand me that chair." Alex hissed.

"Why Lexi?" Ariel frowned.

"Because Eric and Nathan are down there," Alex pointed to the two teens down bellow their window.

"He is soooo hunky." Ariel sighed dreamily, while her sister began ramming the window with the chair, but the window refused to shatter.

"Give me that chair." Ariel grabbed the chair from her sister and rammed it into the window and this time the glass shattered. "Nathan get us out of here!" She called down at the teenager.

"ARIEL!" Nate shouted spotting the girl that was hanging halfway out of the window.

"Will you two be quiet, before they hear you!" Eric snarled at them and reached into his pack for a rope to throw up at the window. "Ariel catch this." Eric hissed and threw it up at the girl who missed the rope, but Alex grabbed it before it fell back down to the ground. She then secured the rope to one of the bedposts.

"Now climb down as quickly and quietly as you can." Eric hissed up at them and the girls climbed down the rope. Alex first and then Ariel, who ran into Nate's arms as soon as her feet, hit the grass.

"Uh Guys? This is not the time nor the place for a reunion." Eric walked over and broke up their hug.

"Where's my baby sister?" Alex growled.

"She's inside the base with your parents. Why? What's going on?" Eric had a bad feeling about all of this and it was growing worse by the second.

"She's in terrible danger! Rand used us as bait to get his hands on Dromi and he's got some woman with him that knows Daddy!" Alex cried.

"Nate you take them back to the Lion. I'm going in to get the others." Eric raced into the base. _Please let the little pain be safe. _

----------------------------------------------

Keith, Allura, and Andy carefully crept down the corridor silencing anyone that got in their way.

"Daddy?" Andy hissed at her father.

"Not now sweetie." He hissed back at her.

"But Daddy this is important." She pulled on the sleeve of his uniform.

"You heard your father, not now." Allura hissed at her child.

"Fine! But don't say that I didn't try and tell you!" She fumed letting go of her mothers hand.

"Now let's go find your sisters." Keith turned to tell his daughter only to find that she was gone. "Allura where's our daughter?" Keith scowled at her.

"That's funny she was right behind me." Allura bit down on her lower lip fearing for the safety of her child.

"Thank goodness I put that tracer on her." Keith glanced down at the tracking device. "That's odd? She's just a few feet behind us and she isn't moving around."

----------------------------------------------

Andy had been right behind her mother when she was pulled into one of the rooms along the corridor.

"Well, well, well, so the kitten has finally come to collect her sisters." Kari smiled down at the startled little girl.

"Yes, but this kitten has claws." Andy easily escaped Kari's hold on her.

"So you do take after your Daddy unlike your sisters who take after their mother."

"How would you know anything about my Daddy or my Mommy?" She glared up at her. "Just so you know there is nothing wrong with being like either of my parents."

"Little one, you should have been my daughter." She informed the furious little girl.

"LISTEN LADY! MY DAD LOVED MY MOM THE MOMENT HE LOOKED INTO HER EYES! HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE ALMOST BEEN MY MOTHER?" Andy shouted at her.

"We grew up together when the General adopted him and we became very close. I however became bored with being good and left Keith and my father to pursue a more lucrative career." Kari smiled down at her.

"Then I'd say that you made my mother very happy by becoming a bad guy. Did I mention that my father hates anyone who associates with Rand or any of his goons?" Andy was finished with this conversation and went to rejoin her parents.

"Not so fast kitten." Kari pulled Andy back to her by yanking hard on her ponytail.

"Ow! Let go or I'll!" Andy hissed at her only to have Kari laugh in her face.

"Or you'll do what? Hurt me? Little one when your father and I were at the academy I was his only defeat. So, a nine-year-old girl wouldn't stand a chance against me, but since you're a feisty little thing I'll have to put this on you to keep you in line." She placed a collar around Andy's neck.

"HEY! GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" She clawed at the collar.

"Now, now you mustn't shout at your new mother." Kari scolded her and then activated the collar.

Andy gasped for, air as the collar constricted around her neck.

"So pet are you ready to behave?" Kari asked her and Andy nodded.

"That's better now come along with me and we will watch Rand and Keith's rematch together." She led the girl into another room.

----------------------------------------------

Minute's later Eric, using only his instincts, stood in the room where Andy had been captured. "Where are you and why didn't you put up the fight?" Nothing was amiss in the room. _Don't worry Dromi I'm coming. _

"Eric? Did you find them yet?" Nate asked from the Mic in Eric's ear.

"No not yet, but Andy isn't with her parents anymore and she didn't struggle with her captor either."

"I've done a scan of the base and all of the activity seems to be happening in a large room just a few feet ahead of your location." Nate guided him using Black Lion's scanners.

"Thanks Nate." Eric took out a guard and then dragged him into the adjoining room. He then changed into the guard's uniform and entered the arena not ten feet from where Kari and Andy were sitting. Shaitan stood beside Kari's chair and Rand was talking to a very wary Andromeda, who seemed to have acquired a collar.

----------------------------------------------

"So my dearest, have you found a way to tame our baby hellcat?" Rand laughed when Andy glared at him. "What's wrong little kitten? Cat got your tongue?" Rand taunted her.

"You may answer him any way you wish, but try one stupid attempt to escape and I will give you another taste of the collar around your pretty little neck." Kari let Andy speak.

"You people really are something! I'm nine! What could I possibly do to you and as for her taming me take off the collar and then well see who's laughing!" She glared into Rand's eyes showing no fear.

"I have no intention of harming you little one. You're more valuable to me than fifteen of my best men. I will have the collar removed when you have accepted your new home." Rand knelt next to her chair.

"I'm my father's daughter. I will never let you turn me into you, Shaitan, or your mistress!" She glared at him.

"Then I would get used to your new collar." Rand snarled down at her.

"I won't be wearing it long." Andy smiled when her parents entered the arena.

"Welcome, we've been expecting you." Rand greeted his enemy.

"ANDY!" Allura shouted when she caught sight of her child.

"LET HER GO RAND!!!!" Keith roared when he saw the collar around his child's neck.

"I don't think that you are in any position to make demands. Oh, how rude of me this is my soul mate, Kari." Rand introduced her to Keith.

"We've already met." Keith spat an acid taste was forming in his mouth.

"What exactly did you mean by that Keith?" Allura hissed at him.

"I am not going to discuss this with you right now, Allura, this is neither the time nor the place!" Keith snarled at Allura then turned to glare at Rand. "I believe that you need another lesson in pain Rand."

"He's got our child Keith, so don't do anything stupid!" Allura hissed into his ear.

"Now Keith is that any way to treat an old friend," Kari scolded him.

"YOU STOPPED BEING ANYTHING THE MINUTE THAT YOU TURNED ON US! IT MAKES ME ILL TO THINK THAT I SHARED ANYTHING WITH YOU!" Keith glared at Kari, as old wounds thought long dead reopened inside of him.

"MY FATHER NEVER UNDERSTOOD THE POWER THAT HE COULD HAVE POSSESSED! YOU WERE ALWAYS A HERO AND I WAS ONLY AN EMOTIONAL TIE THAT YOU USED WHEN YOU CAME BACK FROM YOUR MISSIONS!" Kari shouted at him.

"YOU BETRAYED THREE GALAXIES AND ALMOST CONDEMNED EARTH, BECAUSE OF YOUR GREED! I MIGHT HAVE BEEN A HERO, BUT I FAILED TO SAVE YOU!" Keith snarled watching, as Shaitan seemed to vanish from behind Kari's throne and then a young ninja appeared and carefully grabbed the control for Andy's collar, while Kari was focused on him. The guard then cut the collar off of Andy's throat. Keith now had an wicked grin on his face, as the guard plucked her out of the chair and carried her from the room. "I BELIEVE THAT I AM GONNA MAKE YOU SUFFER LIKE YOU'VE NEVER SUFFERED BEFORE!" Keith launched himself at Rand and slammed him into the hard surface of the arena.

"Bad move lover!" Kari hissed at him only to find Andy gone.

"LOVER!!!!!" Allura screeched running at Kari, who was then pulled into the main ring and pummeled by Ally's fists.

"No one hits me!" Kari retaliated in a counter attack.

"You hurt my baby, nearly destroyed my husband, and for that you will pay!" She easily bested Kari move for move.

Rand on the other hand was barely able to keep up with the barrage of attacks that Keith was throwing at him.

"You really like pain don't you Rand?" Keith snarled at him when Rand pulled out his sword.

"Actually, I hate pain more than I hate you." Rand winced when Keith's weapon grazed his cheek.

"I warned you Rand. Now I believe that I will take away your sight." Keith rammed the hilt of his sword against Rand's arm, which had him yelping in pain.

"You said my sight!" Rand snarled.

"I lied." He growled knocking him out.

Allura had Kari at her mercy, "He's mine!" She dealt Kari a knock out blow to the face. "Don't you ever forget that and stay away from my children!!"

----------------------------------------------

In the other room Eric was yelling at Andy, who he was dangling by the material of her hood. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!!!"

"Let me go you big bully!" She tried to aim her feet at his mid-section, but her legs were too short to reach him.

"Andromeda Marie! Shut your little mouth!" Eric growled.

"Let me go or you will be flying garbage transports instead of Black lion!"

"Babydoll you aren't Alex nor are you Ari, so don't even try that line on me!" He swung her into his arms.

"LET ME GO ERIC! DADDY!! MOMMY!!!" Andy wailed for her parents and they ran into the room.

"Here sir, catch!" Eric tossed her into Keith's out stretched arms.

"Are you mad at me Daddy?" She sniffled up at her father.

"YES ANDY I AM FURIOUS WITH YOU!" Keith glared at her.

"Throw me back to Eric." Andy pleaded and Eric roared with laughter.

"Does the term quit while you're ahead mean anything to you?" Allura glared at her child.

"I TRIED TO TELL YOU THAT ALEX AND ARI WERE ALREADY RESCUED, BUT YOU TOLD ME NOT NOW! SO DON'T BLAME ME FOR GETTING CAPTURED BY KARI!" She wailed in her defense.

"WHAT?!" Keith and Allura shouted in unison.

"She's right your majesties. That's why I came in here to get you guys, so that you wouldn't have to confront Rand." Eric winced when Keith turned to glare at him.

"What are you wearing in your ear?" Keith growled.

"An ear-mic, sir."

"What do Allura and I also have in our ears?" Keith snarled.

"Ear-mic's?" Eric backed towards the door.

"CORRECT! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU REPORT BACK TO ME?!!!" Keith roared.

"Run you coward!" Andy laughed when Eric ran from the room in terror.

"Allura hold Andy." Keith gave Allura their child and then went after Eric.

He was now face to face with a very furious Shaitan. "Help!" Eric yelped, as he was thrown into a far wall.

"You will pay for what you did to me young one!" Shaitan snarled and side kicked Eric in the ribs.

"What's the matter Shaitan are you a little embarrassed that a kid out smarted you?" Eric snarled and spit blood from his mouth.

"Big words from a mere child," Shaitan laughed and threw Eric into another wall.

"THAT CHILD OUTSMARTED YOU SHAITAN! SO LAY OFF!" Keith roared at him.

"Is he yours?" Shaitan growled.

"Yes, Shaitan he's mine, so be smart for once and let him go." Keith drew his sword and advanced towards him.

"Very well you can have what's left of him." Shaitan tossed Eric at Keith's feet and then vanished.

"Look son, next time don't turn tail and run. Believe it or not my bark is worse than my bite." Keith carefully picked him up off the ground.

"Sir, you really do need to control your temper." Eric croaked hoarsely.

"I think I've been told that once or twice." Keith chuckled, as they left to join the others.

----------------------------------------------

Nate and the girls had called the General for reinforcements and both Voltron forces had just arrived.

"Thanks for getting here so fast. I haven't had any contact with them for close to an hour." Nate informed Jeff.

"You did fine Cadet." Jeff told the boy. "Hello girls are you okay?" He smiled at his nieces.

"We're fine Uncle Jeff." They chimed in unison.

"That's good to hear, now can you tell me who kidnapped you?" He asked them.

"It was Rand and some woman that we've never seen before." Ari whimpered.

"Yeah she said that she knew daddy." Alex frowned.

"What did she look like?" Mark asked the girls.

"She looked like Andy grown up and with almond shaped china blue eyes." Ariel and Alex answered.

"Kari?" Jeff frowned at Mark.

"That's her description, Jeff." Mark went running towards the base.

"Ginger, stay with the girls. Nate you come with me." Jeff barked out orders.

"Yes, but on one condition." She stood up and purred into his ear.

"What's that?" Jeff frowned at her.

"Kiss me for good luck." She smiled up at him.

"As you wish wife," He pulled her to him for a fast kiss.

"Come back soon." She shouted after him.

----------------------------------------------

(Keith and his group met up with Mark and the others.)

"You look fine. What happened to Eric?" Mark asked.

"He had an encounter with Shaitan. I left you some prisoners back there and one of them is Kari." Keith growled.

"Eric got hurt, because he was running away from Daddy." Andy smiled at her uncles.

"Andromeda what did I say?" Allura snapped at her child.

"But Mom I'm only stating the truth!" She pouted.

"Sir, I'm gonna strangle your daughter." Eric groaned.

"How? You can't even move." She taunted him.

"Very carefully." He croaked.

"Only in your dreams Lawson!" Andy hissed back, as she was carried out of the base.

"Trust me Dromi that will be my greatest desire. No making you take orders from me would be perfect." Eric grinned at the thought of having her at his mercy.

"Dream on." She scoffed.

"Andy, he's right. You'll be taking orders from him." Jeff stopped their bantering.

"See squirt! I'll have the last laugh." Eric was given a painkiller.

"You may eventually order me around, but Arus is my domain and you forget that my parents rule Arus." She hissed down at him.

"Leave me out of this Andy." Keith sat down in the pilot seat of the lion and prepared to head back to Earth.

"Daddy? How is Uncle Lance?" Alex and Ariel asked in unison.

"He's banged up, but he'll live." He pulled them onto his lap.

"We were brave Daddy and we took out two of Rand's men." Ariel chirped.

"And the sky isn't blue." Andy laughed at them.

"Shut up Dromi! We did take out those guards!" Alex snarled at her sister.

"Now girls there will be no fighting!!" Allura ordered them.

"So? Did Andy really get captured by that woman?" Alex asked.

"Yes and I wish that I had the device that she put on me, so that I could shut you up!" Andy hissed from her place beside Eric.

"Temper, temper." Eric chided her, as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

"Eric does this hurt?" She asked and pushed on his shoulder.

"Yes brat!" He glared at her.

"Sorry, I was just checking." She smiled innocently down at him.

"Andy! Quit torturing Eric!" Allura snapped.

"But, you said to keep him awake."

"By talking to him, not by giving him more injuries!" Keith growled turning to glare at her.

"Eric is a big boy, sir. He can take anything that Andy throws at him." Nate grinned.

"Please Nate don't help." Eric groaned in pain.

----------------------------------------------

Next Chapter 16

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions, ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my permission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Voltron New Beginnings

Chapter 16

"All is Fair"

By: Cindra

----------------------------------------------

Notes: I put colons between conversations denoting silent thought between two characters.

( )Twin link can't be heard by anyone but the other twin…or only if someone is extremely strong in his or her mental abilities.

or italics That represents thoughts of the characters.

----------------------------------------------

Eric paced the room outside the main balcony of the castle and forced himself to calm down. He was minutes away from getting the key to Black lion and becoming the next Captain of Lion Force Voltron.

_Eric you're almost twenty-one and a Captain in the Galaxy Alliance! There's no reason for you to be nervous! _ He ordered himself. _Who the hell are you kidding! Andy's gonna try something I know her to well! _ He stepped out onto the balcony and the crowd below them went wild.

"Lt. Commander Xavier, here is your key to Red lion, congratulations." Lance handed over his key.

"Thank you, sir." Nate shook Lance's hand.

"Here ya go Chris. You earned it." Hunk handed Chris his key to Yellow Lion.

"Thank you." Chris shook his hand.

"It is my honor to present you with my key, little niece." Patrick hugged Ariel and then handed his key to Green Lion.

"I won't let you down Uncle Patrick." Ariel hugged him back.

Allura stepped in front of her daughter and smiled. "I know that it isn't the Lion that you wanted Andromeda, but I hope that you can learn to love Blue Lion as much as I did when I flew her." She watched, as her daughter reacted to her words.

"I'm honored to be the one to fly Blue Lion. I will do my best to protect our people, my team, and our family from our enemies. I swear that I will make you proud of me." She clipped the key to her uniform and then hugged her mom.

"We already are proud of you." Allura hugged her back.

"Eric, you have shown all of us that you have earned the right to this key and Black Lion. I am very proud of you and it is my honor to pass down the leadership of Voltron Lion Force to you." Keith handed him his key.

"I'm honored your majesty. I will not fail as Captain of this team and I vow to keep Arus and everyone on it safe from our enemies." Eric shook Keith's hand.

Keith turned to look out at the thousands of people that had shown up to watch the ceremony and the crowd went wild. "Good citizens of Arus, I give you the next generation of the Voltron Lion Force. Pilot of Black Lion Captain Eric Lawson, Pilot of Blue Lion Commander Andromeda Edwards, Pilot of Red Lion Lt. Commander Nathan Xavier, Pilot of Yellow Lion Lt. Commander Christophe, and Pilot of Green Lion Lt. Commander Ariel Edwards."

"Are we done now?" Andy walked over and hissed into her father's ear.

:Don't start Andy. The celebration has just begun there's also tonight's Ball!: Alex glared at her.

:No Way! There's no way that I'm attending that Ball: Andy glared back at her sister.

:Yes you are Andromeda you have no choice. Eric is going to make sure that you show up. : Allura interrupted their mental bickering.

:Mother! Even you can't be that cruel! Eric isn't going to go for this either!: Andy was not at all pleased with her mother's idea.

"Andromeda?" Eric tapped her on the shoulder trying to get her attention, but she was glaring at her mother and sister.

"Andromeda Marie Edwards!" He snarled down at her, but she was still ignoring him.

"Commander Edwards!!!" Eric snarled into her ear.

Andy snapped her head up to glare at him. "What is it?" She hissed.

"Excuse me Commander, but do I have to remind you that I outrank you?" Eric glowered down at her.

"Well excuse me Captain Lawson! What the hell do you want, sir!"

"I have been trying to remind you that you have patrol. You can snarl at your mother and sister later."

"Say's who?" Andy fumed.

"Says me! Now move your butt to your lion!" Eric ordered her.

"One of these days POW to the moon!!" Andy stalked off the balcony and plotting Eric's death in her mind.

"What was that Dromi?" Eric was right on her heels.

"You're going with me?" She was not pleased.

"That's right Andy, consider me your shadow. I think we'll work on a few drills while we're up in the lions. Your flying seems to be lacking something lately." Eric was enjoying his power over her.

"LACKING SOMETHING?!" She screeched at him in fury. "WE WERE FLYING IN A THUNDER STORM!"

"A good pilot can fly in any kind of weather, besides this will be good practice for you and it will keep your mind off the Ball tonight." Eric had been testing her ever since she had made the rank of commander.

"So you're okay with escorting me to the Ball?" Andy frowned at him.

"I have to go any way, so I might as well keep you in line while I'm there." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Geez! Thanks a lot you big jerk. Don't do me any favors!" She hissed at him.

"Princess might I have a word?" Prince Evan one of the guests for the Ball called to her.

"Not now!" She felt like hurting something. "Why can't they just take a hint and leave me alone?" She muttered under her breath.

Eric having felt and heard Andy's feelings about the prince heading in their direction decided to take matters into his own hands. She was the one that usually ran to him to chase her pesky suitors away by pretending that she and he were an item. Not that he minded her tactics; he rather liked kissing her. He pulled her into his arms and stared down into her startled amber eyes.

"Eric?" Andy was surprised that he had pulled her into his arms. She looked into his lion gold eyes and almost lost herself in their fathomless depths.

"You want him to get lost don't you?" He growled softly his mouth only inches from her own.

"Yes, but what exactly are you up to?" Her question was answered when he closed the distance between them and brought his mouth down against her own. This was not the way she usually felt when she kissed him in order to keep the pesky princes away from her. It was like she was melting in his arms and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. _Oh Boy! _ She thought to herself! _I can't really be falling for him... can I? _

Eric was as surprised as she was, but he was not about to let the fact that he liked kissing her and holding her in his arms, convince him that he was falling in love with her. _This might not have been one of my better ideas. _

Evan stared at them in outrage that she would let a mere Captain kiss her like that. "How can you let him kiss you? He is not royalty!! He is just a nobody Captain!" Evan hissed at her in outrage.

Eric forced himself to break off their kiss and had the urge to kill the scrawny little prince. "She's mine and always will be and the sooner that all of you wimps get that into your heads the better. Now get lost before I'm forced to really hurt you." Eric was deadly serious and the prince took a cautious step backwards in order to put some distance between them.

"I want to know how the princess feels about this!" He snapped.

Andy frowned at him in annoyance, "I think that you should leave us alone, Evan. Eric is going to be my escort to the Ball and I guess that he always has been the one guy that has ever been worthy of courting me. He did after all save my life when I was eight and we've been close ever since." She turned back to Eric and kissed him.

"You two deserve each other!" Evan talked off his royal feathers ruffled.

Andy waited until Evan was gone to pull away from Eric. "Did I ever once ask you to be my protector?"

"It worked didn't it." Eric glared at her.

"If and when I want you to kiss me again, it will be up to me. Now if you'll excuse me Captain I have patrol." Andy headed for the control room.

"I will never understand her and to think that I thought she felt the same thing that I felt when we were kissing!" He stalked after her.

----------------------------------------------

(Later on that night)

Andy decided to go hide out at Darian and Allana's. She was in no mood to be at any dance and especially not with Eric as her escort. _What is with him anyway! Being Captain of the team has given him a major power trip and he seems to think that he has a right to make me work my butt off! Why did I have to feel anything when he kissed me! I will not fall for him! It is not going to happen!!_ Andy fumed from her old hiding place, a tree house that Darian had built for her.

Darian walked outside his home, with his three-month-old son and went in search of his little blossom. He had just gotten a call from Eric demanding to know if he was harboring Keith and Allura's escapee. "Dromi it's not like you to hide from anything or anyone." Darian stood just in front of the tree that housed her old tree-fort.

Andy didn't answer him.

"Look, Little Blossom, Eric has already called to see if you were here and even though I told him that if you were in fact hiding out here that I had yet to see you..." Darian growled. "Eric isn't stupid and he will eventually figure out where you're hiding. You know that and I know that, so why don't you just come down here and we'll both go inside and have a bowl of strawberry ice-cream."

"If you're trying to insinuate that he and I share some sort of mental bond with each other then you're wrong!" Andy hissed down at him.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Darian barked up at her. "DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO THAT BALL AND THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO IT!" She shouted back making no move to come down from her fort.

:Now!!!:

:Since when do you take their side over mine?: She climbed down from the fort via a rope ladder.

:We will talk about this inside.: Darian herded her into his castle.

:I don't feel like talking.: She pouted.

:That's just too damn bad, because you and I are going to discuss this whether you want to or not!.: Darian was not in the mood for one of her stubborn tantrums.

:Look! I just don't feel like attending one of my mom's boring royal gala's! Getting dressed up, as the crowned princess of Arus just isn't my thing! Alex and Ariel can take my place!: She wasn't about to budge on this one and Darian knew it.

"You're sixteen now. It's time that you took your responsibility, as the next heir to the throne seriously." Darian set a bowl of ice cream down in front of her.

"I don't want the job. Let Alex have it." She whimpered.

"There you are." Eric stood in the main doorway of the kitchen. He was dressed to the nines in his military dress whites. He also had a garment bag slung over his shoulder, which contained her attire for the Ball.

"Go away!"

"Look Dromi, all that you have to do is make a brief appearance, and then you can say that you have a headache and leave." Eric wasn't going to let her stay at Darian's and hide.

"The Ball has already started and it would take me forever to get ready." Andy frowned.

Allana stood next to Eric and smiled at Andy. "Not true Hon, we will have you dressed and ready for the Ball in no time at all." She tried not to laugh when Darian had to drag her to the door under protest.

"I WILL NOT FORGET THAT ALL OF YOU BETRAYED ME!" She wailed in protest, as Allana led her up the stairs.

----------------------------------------------

(45 minutes later)

Eric gaped at the vision that was descending the staircase in front of him. Dromi wearing a red velvet strapless Ball gown, a red velvet cape was draped around her shoulders, she wore red satin slippers on her feet, and the crowned jewels completed her outfit.

"Have mercy." Eric growled softly. "Is that really you, Dromi?"

"I look stupid in this don't I?" Andy pouted miserably.

"No Little Blossom you look breathtakingly beautiful." Darian smiled at her like a proud papa.

"He's right Dromi you look beautiful." Eric smiled at her.

Allana was recording this for Keith and Allura on her Holo-cam. "Alex and Ariel will die of envy when they see you." She winked at her.

"Look, I'm just going to make an appearance and then I'm out of there." Andy frowned at them. "Well? Are you just going to stand there and stare at me or are you going to escort me to the Ball?"

Eric offered her his arm and led her out of Darian and Allan's home. "Your ride, your highness…" He did a sort of bow and then motioned for her get into his hover car.

"Knock it off Eric, this is just for show. I'm not going to be the heir no matter if they wish it or not." She sat down in the front seat, gathering her skirts around her, as not to get them torn when Eric closed her passenger side door.

"You do have to dance at least once in order for this to work." Eric reminded her.

"Fine Captain, but I'll knock you flat if you step on my feet!" She fumed and then glowered at him when he proceeded to have the nerve to laugh at her.

----------------------------------------------

Allura was not at all pleased that Andy had refused to make an appearance at the Ball. "Why can't she take her duty as crowned princess seriously?" Allura sat on her throne and pouted.

"She's sixteen and isn't ready to take anything seriously yet." Keith patted his wife's hand. "Are you tired? Maybe you should lie down for a while."

"I'm fine! Just furious at our daughter!" Allura glared at him.

"Relax, or you're going to upset Lilly." Keith remained calm and cool.

"If you want me to relax, then find my daughter!" She snarled at him.

The entire Ballroom became completely silent, as Andy and Eric made their entrance into the Ballroom.

Alex and Ari gaped at their sister in shock.

Nate and Chris had to do a double take just to believe that this was Andy standing in front of them.

"You're late Andromeda!" Alex snapped at her.

"Mom is not pleased with you for trying to ditch the Ball." Ariel informed her.

"Do you boys have a problem?" Eric snarled at Nate and Chris when they continued to stare at Dromi.

"Us? No there's no problem." Nate pulled Ariel towards the dance floor in order to escape his friend's murderous glare.

"May I have this dance?" Chris smiled at Alex.

"We will talk later Andy." Alex hissed at her sister before letting Chris lead her onto the dance floor.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Andy turned to flee from the room, but Eric had a firm hold on her elbow.

"They're just jealous, don't let them get to you." Eric led her over to Keith and Allura. "The princess as ordered your majesty." Eric bowed in front of Keith's throne.

"Excellent work Captain. Where did you find her?" Keith frowned.

"She was trying to hide out in her old tree fort at Darian's." Eric informed him.

"Well? Young lady! What do you have to say for yourself?" Allura glared at her.

"Look, Mother I'm here now, so can we just drop the subject!" She hissed.

"I have a better idea. Why don't you and Eric dance the Arusian waltz?" Allura smiled at her daughter's horrified expression.

"But that would mean that he and I would be dancing alone on the dance floor." She whimpered.

"The people of Arus want to see their princess dancing in the arms of her handsome escort and that's exactly what they're going to get." Allura ordered her child.

The music for the Arusian Waltz was now playing and it was their signal to begin their dance. "After you princess," Eric led her to the middle of the empty dance floor and bowed to her.

Andy curtsied as was the tradition of the waltz and then let him pull her into his arms and sweep her around the dance floor. "They set us up." She hissed at him.

"It's only a waltz Dromi it doesn't mean anything that we don't want it to be." He hissed back.

"It's the lovers Waltz, you idiot! This is like us announcing that we're officially a couple." She rolled her eyes up at him in frustration.

"Let them think what they want. Look on the bright side Dromi; this will keep those pesky suitors away from you." He grinned down at her.

The waltz finally ended and the entire Ballroom burst out with applause, not that either one of them cared what the others thought about their dance. They were not about to let it cloud the rivalry between each other.

"Thank you for the dance Captain, now if you will please excuse me I'm coming down with a terrible headache." Andy ran outside and into the castle maze for some much-needed air and a good cry.

----------------------------------------------

(Seven months later)

Darian watched as ten-month-old Shawn took his first steps towards his enchantingly beautiful wife of eight years. "He's walking!"

Allana glanced up at her husband and smiled. "He's been walking since this morning. Did you and Keith find Andy?"

Darian rolled his eyes in frustration at the very mention of Andromeda's name. "Just once I wish that Eric and Andy would give into their feelings and stop this insane competition with each other."

Allana tried not to laugh at her husband's frustrated expression. "I don't see that happening any time soon. She wants Black lion and seeing as Eric is the Captain and pilot of Black lion that makes him enemy number one."

Darian scooped Shawn up into his arms. "Then why does she keep running into his arms whenever another suitor comes to try and woo her?"

"Because she knows that Eric will chase them away and even though she won't admit it, likes kissing the hunky Captain." Allana winked at her husband.

----------------------------------------------

Andy glared at her father, "Since when is it against the law to go for a ride on Stormy?"

Keith glared back at his daughter, "It is when you are supposed to be flying your lion on patrol!"

"Look father! I wanted to go riding; besides patrol is boring seeing as we always have our dome up all of the time!"

"Andromeda Marie! You will lower your voice when you speak to me." Keith growled.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I EVEN MATTER ANYMORE! NOT WHEN YOU HAVE CAPTAIN ERIC LAWSON LEADING THE TEAM!" Andy screamed at her father.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE YOUNG LADY AND YOU KNOW IT!" Keith shouted back.

"ISN'T IT!?" Andy screamed at him, "I graduated number one in my class at both academies, because mom wanted me to excel as a princess and so that I could earn a place on the team!" Andy brushed away the hot angry tears from her eyes. "Yes I made a mistake nine years ago, by taking your lion! How long am I going to have to keep paying for that mistake? When will you see that I've earned the right to fly that lion!!?" She ran from her father's office in tears, not noticing that she'd passed Eric in the corridor.

Keith ran out after her, "Andromeda! Come back here!" He shouted hoarsely.

"What happened was she crying? Andy never cries!" He glared at Keith.

"Not now captain!" Keith snarled at him stalking down the corridor.

"Fine! If you won't tell me what's going on, then I will just have to find out for myself!" Eric headed for the Sit Room and the main computer.

----------------------------------------------

Andy threw some clothes and a few of her favorite weapons into her backpack. She stopped to stare at a holo-photo of her family and a secret photo that she kept of Eric and then tossed them into the pack before finally closing it up. _I am like so out of here!_ She vanished from her room.

Alex went to check on her sister and didn't even bother to knock on her door before marching right in. "Andy? What did you do now? Daddy's really on the warpath this time." She eyed her sister's empty bedroom and frowned. "Andy?"

Allura entered Andy's room and then frowned at Alex, "Where is she Alex?"

Alex stared wide-eyed at the monitor on Andy's computer screen. "Please tell me that I'm not seeing this." She moaned.

"What's wrong Alex?" Allura walked over and glanced down at the computer screen. "SHE RAN AWAY!!" Allura screamed and then fainted.

"Mom!" Alex dove to catch her mother and then began fanning her mother's pale face.

Ariel ran into the room after hearing her mother's scream. "Alex! What happened? Is mom okay? Is it the baby? Where's Andy?" She fired questions rapidly at her sister.

"Ariel stop asking question and go get Daddy!" Alex hissed.

"DADDY!! MOM NEEDS YOU!!" Ariel shouted for her father, as she ran out of the room.

Keith instantly appeared next to his daughter, "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know." Ariel dragged him with her into Andy's room.

"Allura!" Keith raced over and swept her up into his arms. "Alexandra? What happened?!"

Alex worriedly bit down on her lower lip; "Mom fainted."

Keith set Allura down on Andy's bed. "Why? What happened?" He asked once more.

Alex picked up Andy's laptop and handed it to her father. "That's why Daddy." She winced at her father's thunderous expression and covered her ears.

"SHE WHAT!!!" Keith roared.

Allura sat up. "SHE RAN AWAY! OUR SIXTEEN-YEAR-OLD DAUGHTER PACKED UP AND LEFT HOME! DO YOU HAVE AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY SHE WOULD WANT TO LEAVE HOME LIKE THIS?!" She screamed at her husband.

"Calm down Allura or you will upset the baby" Keith tried to calm his wife.

Allura pushed herself off the bed and up onto her feet. "Lilly is fine." She patted her very pregnant belly and her daughter kicked her in response. "I'm more concerned about Andromeda and why she felt that she had to run away from home!" She was not at all pleased with the situation or her husband.

Ariel glared at her father, "DADDY HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!"

Keith glowered at the three females who were glaring murderously at him. "This is not my fault! How was I supposed to know that she would react like this?"

"You two were arguing again weren't you?!" Allura glared at him.

"IT SEEMS TO BE THE ONLY WAY THAT WE'RE ABLE TO TALK TO EACH OTHER THESE DAYS! SHE CAN'T UNDERSTAND THAT ERIC IS THE LEADER OF VOLTRON AND THAT MAKES HIM HER SUPERIOR! HE IS ALSO BETTER THAN SHE IS! I SAW THE HIS ORIGINAL TEST SCORES FROM THE ACADEMY!" Keith roared at them, "SHE MAY BE OUR DAUGHTER, BUT SHE IS ALSO A COMMANDER IN THE GALAXY ALLIANCE AND HAS TO LEARN TO TAKE AND FOLLOW ORDERS WHETHER SHE LIKES THEM OR NOT!!"

Alex, Ariel and Allura stared wide-eyed at Keith and didn't dare say anything.

Keith narrowed his eyes down at Ariel, "Don't you have patrol with Nate in ten minutes?"

Ariel nodded, "What about Andy?"

"Don't worry about your sister. I'll find her." Keith reassured his daughter. "She's just mad and went to go fume for a while."

"She took all of her favorites, except her sword. I think that she means business this time Daddy." Alex frowned.

Allura saw the hurt in her husband's eyes. "But she loves that sword. She's really upset with you this time."

Keith tried not to let his panic show as he cradled the sword that he had given her for her birthday, in his hands. "Yes well, I can't worry about that now." He growled hoarsely, "If you two will both excuse me I have a shadow to find."

----------------------------------------------

Eric sat in the Sit Room and replayed what had occurred between Andy and her father on the screen in front of him. "Damn it to hell! Not again!" He groaned in frustration burying his face in his hands. He glared down at his wrist-com that began to frantically beep at him. "Yeah what is it now?!" He snarled in his Com.

"I want you, Nate, Chris, and Ariel in the Sit Room and I mean yesterday!" Keith barked at him.

"Yes sir, but why isn't Andy joining us? Is she grounded again?" He frowned at Keith's image on the tiny screen.

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME KID! I AM NOT IN THE MOOD!"

"WHAT DID I SAY? HEY WAIT A MINUTE! SOMETHING'S HAPPENED TO ANDY HASN'T IT?" Eric shouted at Keith who was no longer on screen.

He read the latest weather report and it forecasted Arus's first major snowstorm of the year. He ran out of the Sit Room and into the solarium where he could see the snow already layering the ground and the wind was also beginning to howl. _Please let her just be grounded. _ He silently prayed to himself.

"ERIC!!!!" Keith roared his name.

"WHAT?!" Eric roared back.

"GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!!!" Keith ordered.

"Yes sir your majesty sir!" Eric muttered to himself and headed back to the Sit Room.

----------------------------------------------

Andy pulled the hood of her parka over her head, as she stumbled blindly into the forest. The weather had gone from bad to worse and she couldn't see two feet in front of her. The wind whipped at her parka and her fingers were going numb. "This may not have been one of my brighter ideas. I should have taken my lion that way I would have been sheltered from this blizzard." She berated herself. _How was I supposed to know that the blizzard of the century was going to hit today! It was barely snowing this morning! _

She could hear the tree branches snapping from the weight of the snow on the branches. Over a foot of snow had fallen in less than three hours and it didn't look like it was going to stop anytime soon. "Daddy's gonna kill me, if I live through this one. Why do I always lose my temper? Eric never loses his cool about anything." She shivered as the cold wind went through her parka.

----------------------------------------------

Eric stalked into the Sit Room and sat down in his chair. "Where's Andromeda? If this is a mission, then she should be here. No matter if you've grounded her or not."

Nate eyed Keith and then Eric. "What did she do now?"

Chris and Ariel were the last to arrive.

"Did you tell them Daddy?" Ariel asked softly sitting down in the chair next to Nate.

"Is something wrong?" Chris frowned when Alex snuck inside and proceeded to sit down next to him. "Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment. "She's my baby sister, so I have a right to help to."

_Something was wrong with Andy! _Eric felt his blood run cold. "Well, sir let's hear it. What did she do this time?"

Keith sat down at the head of the conference table, "Arus is experiencing one of the worst snow storms of this century and my shadow has run away from home."

Eric jumped up from his chair and glared murderously down at Keith. "SHE WHAT?! IT'S BELLOW ZERO OUTSIDE!! SHE'S GOING TO FREEZE TO DEATH!! WHY DID SHE DECIDE TO RUNAWAY IN THE FIRST PLACE?! "

Keith glared murderously up at Eric. "I know that Captain. We were arguing about you being Captain of Voltron Lion Force! She still wants what she can't have and thinks that she has to prove herself to me! Thinking that I'll finally give her Black Lion, which is not going to happen, and the sooner she gets that through her head the better!!"

"When hell freezes over comes to mind! She and I have been at odds over that lion for nearly nine years! That isn't important now, but finding Andy is! Now if there isn't anything else! I have a pain in the neck brat to find!" Eric vanished from the room.

"Did he seem scared out of his mind to you?" Nate whispered to Ariel.

"Those two are too stubborn to admit that their in love with each other." Ariel sighed.

"Are you two finished?!" Keith snarled at them.

"Don't worry sir, we'll find her." Nate, Ariel, and Chris all ran from the room.

Alex ran over and clung to her father. "What if she's hurt Daddy?"

"It's okay Alex. We're going to find her, but I need you to stay here with your mother and the twins." Keith hugged her fiercely.

"Okay Daddy, just find her." Alex ran out of the room.

----------------------------------------------

Eric landed his lion just outside of Darian's castle. "Please let her be hiding out here." He jumped from his lion and into a snowdrift. There was so much snow that it was above his knees, as he made his way to the front doors of the castle.

Darian was standing inside the now open entryway to the castle. "Eric? What's wrong?" He shouted over the howling wind.

Eric stepped inside and shook some of the snow off of his uniform. "Is Andy here with you and Allana?"

"Little Blossom is missing?!" He wasn't at all pleased with the news that he was hearing.

Eric tore off his helmet. "You could say that Darian! She ran away after having it out with her father!"

"Why aren't you wearing your snow gear?" Darian snarled tossing him a parka. "Did she take her lion?"

"No she didn't take her lion! That would be too easy and not enough of a challenge for the brat!" Eric pulled on the snow gear.

Allana came to see what was wrong and frowned at them. "What's going on and why did Eric fly here in this blizzard?"

"Let's just say that I would rather be at the castle, but Andy chose today to runaway from home." Eric tried to remain calm.

"Well don't just stand there go find her! Allura must be worried out of her mind!" Allana raced to go call her cousin.

Darian closed his eyes and focused on finding Andy. She was scared, cold and lost in the Orillian forest. "Let's go Eric, she was trying to come here, but now she's lost." Darian grabbed Eric and they both headed outside. The storm was getting even worse Black lion was layered with snow and by the sound of the roar that he was making was not at all happy to be out in this blizzard.

"This is not good! I can't see my hand in front of my face! Sir come in this is Eric. She isn't at Darian's, but she was trying to get here. My guess is that she's wandering blind in the Orillian Forest." Eric reported in.

"That's where the main area of the storm is at! I can't locate her with the main computer due to weather interference." Keith tried to keep himself from losing it.

"Look this weather is too bad to fly in and Darian's castle is on the outer part of the forest. I can use my portable scanner to find her." Eric was also keeping calm, but just barely.

"Keith, we'll use the snow speeders, it'll be faster than trying to wade through all of this snow. Have Ariel and the others return to the castle we don't need them getting lost in this to. Eric and I will find her." Darian informed Keith.

Blue lion landed next to Black lion and Keith jumped out of it dressed in full snow gear. He had a pack slung over his shoulder. "Let's go find my shadow before she catches her death."

----------------------------------------------

Andy knew that she had to find some shelter and soon. She stumbled along in the snow, but lost her footing and went rolling down a steep incline landing beside a frozen waterfall. "Ow!! My ankle it hurts!" She winced in sheer agony when she tried to move it. She had also hit her head and had a nasty gash on her forehead. The fall had also ripped several holes in her jeans causing several deep cuts on her legs. Her parka had tears on one of the arms and she had a nasty scrape on her arm.

She squinted at the blurry image of the frozen waterfall and could see that there was a cave shielded by long frozen ice icicles. "Please let this ice be thick enough to hold me." She prayed not wanting to be soaked to the skin by the icy water. The cold ice stung as she crawled across the ice finally managing to make it into the cave.

Her head felt like it was coming off and she was fairly sure that she had broken something. She crawled further into the vast cavern until she could no longer hear the horrible storm raging outside. She then grabbed her pack and took out her first aid kit. She poured some anti-bacterial medicine on her wounds and then slapped pressure bandages on her arm and legs.

She reached up with her fingers and felt her forehead, only to encounter a warm sticky substance on her fingers. "This is just great! My head is bleeding! No wonder I'm seeing double!" She soaked a gauze bandage with some medicine and pressed it down on her forehead. She bit down on her lip in agony, but ignored the pain.

She searched the cave and to her great relief spotted a pile of wood. "I guess someone else got stuck here." She unzipped her parka, crawled over to the wood and pilled some of it into her jacket. She then tried to make a campfire. "Here goes nothing." She frowned. "Yes! At least I won't freeze to death." She pulled on her torn coat and let the heat from the fire warm her frozen body.

"Daddy please find me." She began to cry. _Even Eric would be nice to see right now. He always comes to my rescue when those creepy princes's show up, he's a hunk, and he is a great kisser. I just don't know why he has to be so bossy all of the time._ She whimpered to herself.

----------------------------------------------

Alex paced her parents bedroom; "I'll be right back mom. I need to go take some pain medicine."

"What's wrong Alex?" Allura frowned at her daughter.

"Nothing mom I just have a sight headache." She smiled at her mother.

Ariel walked in to check on them. "Here mom I made you some tea and Lexi I brought you something for your headache."

"Is there any word yet?" Allura frowned.

Ariel handed her mother the tea. "Nothing yet but Uncle Darian, Eric, and Daddy will find her in no time."

"She's going to be fine girls." Allura knew that her baby was hurt, but didn't want to worry the girls.

"Alex I'll stay here with mom for a while. Why don't you go lie down and rest." Ariel hugged her sister (Andy's hurt Lexi!)

"Call me if you hear anything about Andy." Alex left her parents room and then headed for the Control Room. (I know that Ariel!)

----------------------------------------------

Andy eyed her right ankle, not wanting to see how badly she had hurt it. Her boot had become extremely tight and her ankle was throbbing in pain. She carefully unbuckled the side of her boot and then slowly eased her foot out of it.

"OW! OW! It really hurts!" She cried out in agony as she peeled the heavy sock from her foot. Her ankle was severely swollen and had turned a nasty shade of black and blue. She'd taken the first aid kit that her Daddy always kept in the Sit Room, so it was fully stocked with something to ease some of the pain and also contained a thermal blanket which she wrapped around her trembling body.

She picked up a hydro syringe and loaded it with a painkiller. "Oh I really hate shots." She gritted her teeth and gave herself the medicine. "Where are you guys? Why haven't you found me yet?" She whimpered miserably.

----------------------------------------------

Chris spotted Alex sneaking into the Control Room and decided to see what she was up to. "Alexandra are you okay?" He asked softly.

Alex whirled around to stare at him. "What do you want?" She hissed icily.

Chris ignored her icy tone and followed her into the Control Room. "I was worried about you. I know how close you and Andromeda are." He spoke to her, as if he were speaking to a frightened child.

Alex rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Besides a headache and different parts of my body aching every once in a while I'm fine." She sat down in front of the main computer and began keying in a certain location.

Chris stood directly behind her and began massaging her head with his fingers. "Is Andromeda hurt?" He asked softly.

Alex liked him massaging her aching head. "Yes and I think I know where she is." She leaned back and let him try and massage her headache away. "That feels nice. How do you like being here on Arus so far?" She all but purred, as he continued to work magic on her head.

"It has been a very interesting few months. I believe that I'm going to like it here." Chris smiled down at her.

"I'm surprised that you're even speaking to me. I haven't exactly been nice to you." Alex looked up into his violet eyes.

Chris smiled down at her; "I only want to be your friend, if you will only let me."

Alex smiled up at him. "I would really like that. Ariel has Nathan and Andy has Eric whether she wants to admit it or not. So, yes I would be honored to have you for my friend."

Chris glanced up at the screen. "Were you looking for that location?" He noticed that there was smoke billowing out of the cave behind the waterfalls.

Alex sat up in her chair and keyed in some more commands. "Yes, but I have to be sure." The scan revealed that there was one life form and it appeared to be a human female inside the cave. "Yes! Chris call Daddy! Tell him where she is and that he has to hurry, because Andy is badly injured." She jumped up from her chair and gave Chris a big kiss.

Chris kissed her back before turning back to the console to contact the others. "Eric? Come in. Alex has found Andy's location."

Keith's face appeared on the screen. "Where is she Chris?"

"She's at this location. I'm sending you the coordinates now. Alex says that you need to hurry because she's badly injured." Chris frowned at him.

"Chris tell Alex that we're almost there and that we'll be bringing her baby sister home soon." Keith ended the transmission.

----------------------------------------------

Eric gunned his snow speeder and raced for the waterfall. He stopped near the edge of the iced over pool of water and tried not to panic when he saw that there was a trail of blood that led towards the caves entrance. He grabbed his med kit and raced across the snow-covered ice.

"ANDY! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" He shouted into the entrance of the cave.

Andy was barely conscious and thought that she was imagining things. "Eric?" She whimpered hoarsely.

Eric ran inside and found her lying near a dying campfire. "Andy? Can you hear me? Where are you injured?" He knelt down next to her trembling form.

Andy blinked her eyes open and tried to focus on his blurry face. "Eric! Are you really here?" She started to cry in relief.

Eric eyed her forehead and saw that the pressure bandage was soaked with blood. "You're bleeding." He whispered hoarsely and tried not to panic. "Yes I'm here baby. Now why'd you have to go and do a dumb thing like running away from home? You should have at least checked the weather report." He carefully peeled back her thermal blanket revealing even more bandages and a really nasty looking ankle. "Andy you need to stay awake. You can't go to sleep sweetness."

Andy winced and tried to deck him when he touched her ankle. "THAT HURTS ERIC!"

Eric was busy placing new bandages on her worst wounds. "It should hurt like hell, because it's broken." He began to examine her for any broken or cracked ribs.

"Hey, watch where you're placing your hands, Captain!" She winced when he encountered a tender area on her lower rib cage. She ignored the fact that her body was also having a completely different reaction to his touch.

Keith and Darian raced into the cave.

"Andy!" Keith eyed his injured baby girl and the Captain holding her in her arms.

"Daddy!"

"She's really banged herself up, sir. We need to get her back to the castle. She broke her ankle, has a few bruised or cracked ribs, some nasty cuts, and I'm almost certain that she has a concussion." Eric frowned at them.

Darian dug into his pack and pulled out a med scanner. "You and I have to work on controlling your temper. It only gets you into trouble, Little Blossom."

Eric had pulled Andy onto his lap, while Keith and Darian worked on putting her ankle into a temporary splint. "Are you mad at me?" She looked into his golden eyes and could have sworn that she saw loving concern for her mirrored in their endless depths.

"You seem to have way too much free time on your hands and I intend to keep you so busy that you will never pull something stupid like this again." He growled down at her. "Yes Princess, I'm very angry at you, but I'm even more relieved that you're going to be okay." He bent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Keith eyed his daughter's wide-eyed expression. "We're going to have a nice long talk after Doc Steven's has a look at you. You scared your mother out of her mind and Alex and Ariel are not happy with you either."

"I just wanna go home." She sniffled miserably, as Eric helped her into heavier snow gear and then carefully picked her up in his arms.

"I'll take her now, Captain." Keith went to retrieve Andy from Eric, but he walked passed him and headed out of the cave.

"I've got her sir, just grab her stuff and let's get her back home."

Darian had already grabbed her pack and Keith was dousing the fire. "Let's go home." Keith sighed in relief.

----------------------------------------------

Eric, who was met by the entire family, carried Andy into the castle. "Don't even think of going to sleep on me." He growled down at her sleepy-eyed face.

"Boy you sure are bossy." She frowned up at him.

"Yes well, I'm going to set you down now and then Doc Steven's is going to make you all better." Eric chuckled as he set her down on the exam table.

Andy reached up and grabbed hold of his hand. "Don't leave me I'm scared." She looked up at him with her amber eyes full of pain and fear.

"Easy sweets, the Doc won't hurt you. You've known him all of your life." He sat down on a stool next to the table.

Andy bit down on her lip in frustration and tears streamed down her cheeks. "Promise me that you aren't going to go very far."

"I'll be right outside. Do you want me to go get Alex to come in and sit with you?" He brushed some of the tears from her cheeks with his fingers.

Andy nodded in response and Alex popped into the room. "I'm here baby sister." She pinned Eric with a look. "I'll watch over her now Eric. Now why don't you go outside while Dr. Steven's helps her."

Eric bent down and kissed Andy on her cheek. "I'll be right outside." He whispered into her ear and then left the room.

----------------------------------------------

Allura paced the Solarium floor. "What's taking him so long?" She frowned at Keith, as she rubbed the small of her back.

Keith walked over and pulled her into his arms. "She really banged herself up my love, but David says that she's going to be just fine. Now I want you to sit down and try and relax this isn't good for you or Lilly."

"Was she still mad at you when you found her?" Allura frowned at him.

"No, she just wanted to go home. Eric really kept his cool the whole time. I'll have to give Jeff and my father a call and tell them that they did an excellent job in training our new Captain." Keith smiled down at her.

"Who was the first one to reach her? You or Eric?"

"When Chris gave us her location, our young Captain Lawson couldn't get to her fast enough. Then when we finally got her into heavier snow gear and were ready to leave, he proceeded to carry her out of the cave and told us to grab her stuff. I have a very strong feeling that Eric cares more about our daughter than he will ever admit, at least for now anyway, and that is fine with me." Keith rubbed his fingers against his aching temples.

"So that explains why Eric is camped outside the med-wing." Lance grinned at Keith.

"Either that or he just wants to yell at her for running away." Patrick smirked when Keith shot him a glare.

"Can we please just drop the subject. I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now." Keith snarled at them.

----------------------------------------------

(A few weeks later)

Andy was awakened by the cry of her month old baby sister; even earplugs couldn't completely block out her sister's wail for attention. "I might as well go fix myself a snack seeing as it doesn't look like I'll be getting any sleep any time soon." She yawned sleepily, as she pulled her robe over her nightgown, grabbed her crutches, and headed for the kitchen for a little bit of peace and quiet. She glanced down at her watch and groaned when she saw what time it was. _3am! _

Keith stumbled out of his and Allura's quarters and squinted at his child. "Where do you think you're going Andromeda? Go back to bed and stay off your ankle."

Andy hopped around to face her father. "I'm fine Daddy. I just thought that seeing as I was already up that I might as well fix me a snack." She smiled at her father. "Or I can check on Lilly, so that you and mom can sleep."

"My angel is hungry." Allura yawned sleepily. "Andromeda Marie you need your rest." She squinted at her daughter.

"I'm fine mom, now if you'll both excuse me I'm gonna go raid the kitchen." She headed down the hallway.

"Isn't her room fairly soundproof? Lilly didn't seem to wake up any of the others." Allura reached down to pick up her baby.

"I think that Lilly and Andy have really bonded. She loves to take care of our little angel." Keith handed Allura a fresh diaper.

----------------------------------------------

Eric checked over various parts of the castle from the main control center in the castle. "I see that the little angel is awake." He could hear Allura and Keith, as they tried to get Lilly to fall back to sleep. He checked elsewhere in the castle and found that a certain princess was not in her room. "So Lilly woke Andy up again." He glanced over at Nate who was sound asleep in his chair. "Nate! Wake up and take over."

Nate sat up in his chair. "What's wrong?" He yawned.

"I saw something on one of the screens and I'm gonna go check it out. I expect you to stay awake." Eric ordered him.

"Did Andy sneak out again? Is that the reason that you're being so grouchy?" Nate winked at him.

"No, Lilly woke her up again. She's probably raiding the kitchen for a snack, even though she isn't supposed to be on her ankle." Eric left the control room before Nate could say anything else.

Andy glared down at the cast on her ankle. "I hate not being able to fly my lion or train with the team and this stupid cast itches."

Eric leaned against the open doorway and listened to Andy talking herself, while she made herself a huge strawberry sundae. "Shouldn't you be in bed, Commander?"

"Eric or should I say Captain. Aren't you supposed to be on watch with Nate?" Andy munched on a strawberry as she glared at him.

Eric ignored her icy tone and walked over to the center of the enormous kitchen. "Aren't you supposed to be in your room, in bed, and off of that ankle Andromeda Marie?"

"It's hard to sleep when my baby sister is wailing across the hall from my room and I'm using my crutches just like Doc Steven's ordered me to." Andy frowned at him as if his very presence annoyed her.

Eric sat down on a stool across from her. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

"I'm not avoiding you. Daddy has me castle bound until my ankle heals."

"You just don't wanna hear another lecture again and I don't intend to lecture you Andy. That never seems to work with you. Consider being grounded in the castle a kind of calm before the storm." Eric picked up a spoon and dug into her snack.

Andy stared wide-eyed at Eric's stormy eyed expression fearing the worst. "What are you saying Eric? Am I off the team?" She whimpered softly on the verge of tears. _Had she blown it completely by running away? _

Eric forced himself to keep a stern expression on his face, as he looked down into her miserable watery amber eyes. "No that's not what I'm trying to say." He raked his fingers through his mane of red gold hair in frustration. _God's why does her looking at me like undo me so much?_

A single tear slid down her cheek.

_Be strong Eric think of this as a lecture and nothing more and she did scare the life out of you a weeks ago so draw on that._ Eric steeled himself against her tears and continued his chat with her about her actions. "Why would I want to take you off the team? You're my second in command, beat Nate and Chris's scores, graduated first in your class at both academies, and have more than earned the right to fly Blue Lion." Eric was on the verge of losing his temper. _By Arus she was beautiful…what would it hurt to just reach over and pull her…No!! Focus on the conversation at hand and less on the vision across from you._

"What I was trying to say was that I plan on working your tail off as soon as that cast comes off your ankle. You will be lucky if you can move by the end of the day. If you ever pull something like running away again, let's just say that you won't like what I will do to you." He went back to eating her snack. _Yeah that's it focus on how steamed you are at her._

Andy picked up her spoon and quietly ate her snack. "You almost sound like you're actually proud of me and for a while when you found me you almost acted like you were worried about me." She watched him for any reaction to her words. _Hmm…maybe he really does have feelings for me._

_Keep it nice and casual… _Eric reached over and ruffled her hair. "You've always been like a kid sister to me, so of course I'm proud of you." He grinned at her.

_So much for that insane notion! Maybe he really did fancy Angelica Sinclair more than me! I'm a fool to think that Uncle Darian was right that their was some sort of special soul mate connection between Eric and me! _Andy's heart felt like it was breaking when she heard those two words _'kid sister_'. Any thought of finishing her treat vanished. She wanted to go to her room and bawl her eyes out in her pillow. "Is that why you keep chasing those prince's away from me? Because you I'm like a kid sister to you and I need your protection?" She tried to keep the hurt from showing in her voice.

_Kid sister!? Oh smooth move Lawson!_ Eric saw the hurt shining in her amber eyes. "That and I know how much you hate being around those snobby upstart princes." Eric watched, as she got up from her stool and went to leave the kitchen.

Andy let the tears flow freely down her cheeks. "Well don't do me any favors, Captain. I can handle any suitors if they try to bug me and I don't need nor do I want a big brother type figure to protect me! I bet you never thought of Angelica as a kid sister!!" Her voice broke when she spoke those last few words and she vanished from the doorway before he could say anything.

Eric felt like shooting himself. "Oh nice going of all the stupid things to say to her! She thinks that Angelica and I dated?! God's this is so messed up!" He groaned to himself and headed back to the control room.

----------------------------------------------

Allura was walking Lilly around the nursery trying to get her to fall back to sleep. When she heard Andy enter her bedroom. "Shall we go see what's wrong with your big sister?" She smiled down at her wide-awake little girl.

"I MUST BE THE BIGGEST FOOL ON THE PLANET TO THINK THAT ERIC WOULD EVER FALL FOR ME!" She sobbed into her pillow. "ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS THAT STUPID LION AND BEING IN THE ALLIANCE!"

Allura entered her daughter's room. "What happened angel? Why are you crying?"

Andy looked up at her mother with tears streaming down her face. "Did Daddy ever think of you as a kid sister?" She wailed miserably and buried her face in her pillow once more.

Allura glanced down at Lilly and found that she had finally fallen back to sleep. "Let me go put Lilly back in her crib, then you and I will talk." Allura bent down and kissed Andy on her forehead before leaving to put Lilly back to bed.

"I'LL BET THAT DADDY DIDN'T THINK OF MOM AS A LITTLE SISTER OR UNCLE PATRICK AND UNCLE LANCE DIDN'T THINK THAT ABOUT AUNT MYRIA OR AUNT CASSIE THAT WAY! I MEAN WHAT'S ANGELICA HAVE THAT I DON'T!"

Allura returned minus the baby and tried to comfort her baby girl. "Come here baby and tell me what's wrong." She sat down on Andy's bed and held open her arms.

Andy flew into them and clung to her mother. "ERIC THINKS OF ME LIKE A KID SISTER! I THOUGHT THAT HE CARED ABOUT ME, BUT HE'S CHOSEN ANGELICA!" She hiccupped miserably.

Allura felt for her miserable child. "Sweetie he does care about you and no baby he didn't choose your academy rival Angelica Sinclair. He just doesn't realize how much right now." She rocked Andy in her arms. "It took your father forever to admit to himself that he was head over heals in love with me. In fact it wasn't until after Hagar kidnapped me and we both almost died that he finally told me how much he loved me."

Andy looked up at her mother. "Really? So you think he'll eventually realize how much he cares about me?" She sniffled.

Allura hugged her daughter fiercely. "Exactly how much do you care about Eric, angel?"

"More than I care about flying Black Lion. I just didn't realize that until a little while ago. I love him mom! What am I going to do?" She started to cry once more.

"It will be okay sweetie. It took your father two years to admit his feelings for me. You just have to be patient and everything will work out. He nearly went out of his mind when you were missing. I would say that he cares a great deal for you. After all, you've been a thorn in his side for nearly nine years." Allura brushed away her daughter's tears.

"If it's a kid sister that he wants, then a kid sister he'll get. I never said that I was going to make this easy for him." Andy managed a weak smile.

Allura shook her head at her daughter and ruffled her hair affectionately. "I almost feel sorry for Eric. Now try and get some sleep. You have a session with Darian tomorrow." She left Andy and headed her bed and a few more hours sleep cuddled in her husband's arms.

Keith was standing outside Andy's room. "What's wrong with our shadow?" He pulled her into his arms.

"She's just growing up too fast." Allura sighed. "Oh, and I don't think that you have to worry about Andy wanting Black Lion anymore." She smiled at him as they crawled back into bed.

"Why do you say that?" Keith yawned sleepily.

"Because she's found a new target to set her sights on…" Allura was almost a sleep.

"And what would that be love?"

"Why Captain Eric Lawson of course."

"That's nice love... What!?" Keith sat up in bed and glared down at Allura.

"Don't panic yet Keith. The Captain only sees her as a kind of kid sister right now. In fact that's what he told Andy and that's why I was comforting her in her room. Now can we please go back to sleep." Allura frowned at him.

"I'm not ready for this yet." Keith moaned.

"No one ever is dear. Now try and get a few more hours of sleep." Allura snuggled down into the covers and fell back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

(A few Months later)

Andy was free of her cast and loving every second of it. She set Lilly in her baby sling, grabbed her diaper bag, Bandit's leash, and went on her morning run, something that she hadn't been able to do for months.

Andy ran passed Nate, Chris, and Eric who were stretching out before their own morning run. "Later guys," She grinned at them as she ran by. She was wearing a cut off tank top and shorts.

"I didn't know that Andy had her cast off." Nate frowned.

"Neither did I." Chris looked over at Eric who was staring at Andy as she ran down the bridge. "Did you know that she was free Eric?"

Eric took off running. "Not a clue Chris. She wasn't supposed to get it off for another week yet." He was clearly not amused that Andy had forgotten to tell him about getting her cast off.

"I feel another argument brewing between those two. Why don't we do the intelligent thing and stay as far away from them as possible." Nate headed back inside the castle.

"Yes, let's go work out in the castle gym." Chris agreed.

----------------------------------------------

Andy had the urge to take Bandit for a run on the beach and Lilly was wide-awake enjoying her ride in the sling. "Hello baby sis, when did you wake up?" She smiled down at her sister.

Lily kicked her feet and happily waved her tiny arms, as she babbled up at her sister.

Bandit started barking and took off down the beach.

"Bandit! Get back here!" She ordered her dog, which had finally stopped in front of someone further down the beach. "Some guard dog he is, huh baby sister." Andy jogged down the stretch of beach until she saw whom Bandit was so excited to see. "Good morning Captain. Where are your lackeys this morning or did they decide to give you the slip." Andy greeted him coolly.

Eric stopped petting Bandit, stood to his full height a good eight inches taller than her own 5'11" form and glowered down at her. Ever since that night when he'd called her a kid sister, his princess had been giving him a very hard time. "When did you get your cast off?"

"Last night when I accidentally got it wet. Boy are you a grouchy lion today, no wonder the guys fled in terror. Did you and Angelica have a falling out? I hear long distance relationships never last." Andy arched a brow at him.

"I'm not being grouchy nor have I ever had any kind of relationship with Angelica Sinclair not unless you count her being Max's kid sister and her obsession with trying to one up you at the academy!" He snarled down at her. "Do your parents know that you have Lilly with you?"

"Duh! I did have breakfast with my parents this morning, so yes they know that I have Lilly." She rolled her eyes at him trying not to give into the urge to jump for joy or kiss him. _Yes! Mom was right and boy did I hit a nerve!_

"You are mine now that you're free of your cast and that means that Lilly needs to be taken back to the castle." Eric growled down at her.

"Yours?" Andy blinked up at him in surprise. "We'll just have to see about that won't we Captain." She took off down the beach. _Let the games begin Lion._

"We shall see who has the last laugh princess." Eric headed back to the castle. He was already plotting his next move. _Consider me your shadow from now on._

----------------------------------------------

(Two years later)

Andy glared at the screen in front of her. "This is so boring." She muttered out loud. Eric had been her taskmaster for two years now and she wasn't seeing any sign of him falling in love with her. He did however continue to grab her and kiss her till her toes curled whenever some prince tried to court her, or he would cut in if one of the pests tried to dance with her at royal functions. At least Ariel and Nate got to actually date each other like normal people. While she was stuck at Eric's mercy running drills in her lion, earning her master status in all forms of martial arts and anything else he could shove at her. She had even asked her father why Eric had the nerve to kiss her and then act as if nothing had happened. Her father would just hold her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be all right.

Now here she was at 3am on watch, while everyone else was sleeping.

Lilly had woken up and went in search of her sister. "Dromi? No night-night?" She toddled into the control room and over to her sister.

"Lilly? What are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream angel?" Andy reached down settling Lilly in her arms.

Grizabella her present from her grandfather and ever-present companion since Bandit's death glanced up at Lilly.

"Love Dromi." She yawned snuggling deeper in Andy's arms and then drifted off to sleep.

Andy kissed the top of her sisters' downy blond curls. "Love you too angel." She blinked her eyes to force herself to stay awake. "I wish that I could go to sleep."

Bella sat up and gave Andy's leg a big wet kiss on her leg.

Andy glanced down at her furry snow-white panther lying beside her feet. "Don't worry Bella; I'm not going to doze off." Andy tried to focus on the screen. She only had to last until 5am when Nate came to relieve her. The only problem was that Eric had worked her all day and her body was screaming for her to go to sleep.

She recalled her father's reaction to her being put on watch and then Eric's response 'She's a Commander in the Alliance and will be treated just like the rest of the team.' were his exact words. She didn't see Ariel pulling any graveyards! In fact he hardly made Ariel work at all. He just seemed to thrive on making her life hell. What made matters even worse was that she wouldn't get more than three hours of sleep, before having to meet him for another day of torture.

Eric seemed to know exactly where she was at all times. If she went riding he would show up, if she went running it wouldn't be long before he would find her. Yet he didn't seem to cut her any slack, a person could grow to hate being bossed around all of the time, but she was hopelessly in love with him and he was absolutely clueless.

----------------------------------------------

Nate downed his orange juice as he munched on his breakfast. "I hate mornings." He groaned sleepily.

Eric walked into the dinning room and fixed himself a breakfast plate. "How much do you wanna bet that she's sound asleep in the control room?"

Nate glared at Eric. "One of these days you're gonna push her too far, and then you'll regret making her life a living hell for the past two years."

"What do you mean by that Nathan?"

Nate couldn't believe that Eric was that blind or dense about his own feelings towards Andy. "What if you finally admit that you love her and she tells you to drop dead?"

Eric let his friends statement hit home. "Then that will be my problem won't it! Andy and I would kill each other on our first date! She laid Prince Alec flat just for trying to hold her hand without asking for her permission. There's also the fact that we're constantly arguing with each other. So trust me when I tell you that Andy and I would never work!" Eric snarled at Nate.

"Just try and think about what I said or at least try and cut her a little slack. Shit! I'm late! I was supposed to relieve her on watch an hour ago." He got up from the table and raced out of the room.

Andy sleepwalked into the dinning room a few minutes later, with Lilly still sound asleep in her arms, and her cat shadowing her every step. "I'll just grab a piece of toast and some juice, before I hit my pillow." She mumbled to herself.

Eric watched as she overflowed her glass with orange juice. The poor kid was asleep on her feet. "Maybe I am being a little too tough on you." He frowned noticing that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"Sissy sleepin." Lilly frowned at Eric. "You no like Sissy?"

Eric finally noticed that Lilly was with her. "What are you doing with Andy?"

"Love Dromi." Lilly cuddled against her sister. "Keeps monsters away."

"So you had a bad dream, huh." Eric was trying to pry her fingers off of the handle of the pitcher. "I think that we need to put Andy to bed, don't you."

Lilly nodded, "She go night-night."

"That's right angel, she needs to go night-night." Eric chuckled, as he picked Andy up and cradled her in his arms. Andy instinctively snuggled against his chest sighing contently in her sleep.

Keith and Allura were awake and on the way to the dinning room for breakfast before Allura left for a peace conference on Pollex. "So that's where Lilly is." Allura sighed in relief.

Keith eyed the young man who was holding his sleeping daughter. "I told you that she wouldn't be able to stay awake."

"She didn't fall asleep until after she got off watch. She decided to eat a snack before going to bed, only she fell asleep while she was pouring herself some juice." Eric grinned at him.

Keith plucked Lilly out of Andy's arms. "Here Ally take Lilly, while I go put Andy to bed." He handed Allura their toddler and then attempted to take Andy out of Eric's arms.

Andy however wasn't about to let go of Eric and snuggled even deeper in Eric's arms.

"Let's go darling; Eric can put her to bed." Allura pulled Keith with her towards the dinning room under extreme protest.

Eric carried her into her room and took in everything about her private sanctuary. He walked over to her bed and pulled back the covers. He noticed that she had several pictures sitting on her antique nightstand beside her queen size antique four-poster bed. There was a holo-photo of her family and an even larger photo of him when he had received the key to Black lion. He looked down at her sleeping face in confusion. _Why do you have that picture? What does this mean? _ Eric set her down on her feather soft mattress, only to find that she refused to let go of his neck. In fact they were almost nose to nose. "Andy?" He growled hoarsely.

"Hmmm." She smiled in her sleep and pulled him even closer to her.

"Let go of my neck."

Andy shook her head in her sleep and purred. "No I rather like this dream." She then kissed him with all the feeling that she had for him.

Eric instinctively kissed her back giving into some of his hidden feelings for his princess. She dove her fingers in his hair and surrendered completely to his kiss. _What am I doing? _ He reluctantly broke off the kiss and let her gently fall back against her pillows. Then he ran for his quarters and a very cold shower.

Andy sat up in bed and felt like crying her eyes out. "IT WAS A DREAM! HE FINALLY REALLY KISSES ME AND I DREAMED THE WHOLE THING!" She screamed into her pillow. _How did I end up here? Daddy must have carried me to bed._ She pouted and went back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

Andy awoke to the blaring of the castle alarms to find that it was now dark outside. "This is just great! I over slept! Eric is gonna make me pay big time for this!" She threw back her covers, pulled on her boots, and then ran from the room. "I wonder how long I was out?"

Everyone seemed very upset, her sister's were in tears, and her Dad looked ready to murder someone.

"Mom has been kidnapped by Rand! It happened yesterday on her way to Aunt Romelle's planet!" Ariel ran over to her sister.

"YESTERDAY?! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN ASLEEP?!" Andy shouted at the top of her lungs. "MOM'S BEEN WHAT?!" She let go of Ariel and slammed her fist into the Sit Room table, easily shattering the glass without even causing a scratch on her hand.

Everyone went dead silent as they stared at the shattered remains of the enormous table and then at Andy's furious face.

"I told you that she would lose it." Alex sighed.

Eric, Nate, and Chris were completely speechless.

Keith however was not and let her know how he felt about taking her frustration's out on the table. "Did that help Andromeda Marie? You are lucky that I let you sleep as long as I did! I need you to be clear minded and focused! Do you understand me Andy?!"

"I'm sorry Daddy, it won't happen again." She walked into her fathers open arms. "We'll get mom back. I guess that I've been stressed out lately, a certain Captain won't lay off the torture." She glared over her father's shoulder at Eric. "But then Voltron is his one and only love. Isn't that right Captain?"

Eric glared murderously at her for that comment. "Are you finished or do you wanna destroy something else?!" He snarled at her.

Andy arched a brow at him. "My, My, My, we got up on the wrong side of the bed today. Didn't we Captain." She wasn't at all afraid of his murderous glare. "When do we leave?" She asked her father.

"In a few hours, the only reason that we used the alarms was to wake you up." Keith frowned down at his daughter.

"Let's just say that I didn't wanna wake up from my dream. I'll be back in a few. I just have to shower and change into my gear." She kissed her father on his cheek and then winked over at a very furious and frustrated Eric, before gliding out of the room.

Eric stalked out after her claiming that he needed some air.

Nate, Ariel, Chris, and Alex all grinned at each other sensing that the fall of Eric and Andy was almost at hand.

While Keith focused on rescuing his wife.

----------------------------------------------

Next Book Two-- Voltron the next Generation

There you have the last chapter to book one!

Eric and Andy's story

I in no way own any of the original characters in this story and Voltron is the property of World Events Productions,ltd. (So nobody sue me okay ;;) The new characters on the other hand are mine and under no circumstances are they to be used without my premission.

©Cindra 1998-2007


End file.
